Eres mi enfermedad
by SilenzeAutumn
Summary: Los largos pasillos del hospital y las incontables guardias nocturnas eran el día a día de Fate. Con apenas tiempo para descansar, podría decirse que había descuidado su vida personal para dedicar ese tiempo extra a ayudar a los demás, pero todo cambiará cuando una nueva doctora llegue al hospital arrasando con todo a su paso... Incluyendo el corazón de Fate
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Lunes de guardia

Suspiró mientras se llevaba el pequeño vaso plástico a los labios. Su garganta, sin perder tiempo, le dio la bienvenida al oscuro líquido que, con su dulzor, la hizo abrir un poco los ojos. Al menos ese diminuto vaso de café haría que se mantuviera fresca como una lechuga hasta el cambio de guardia, donde, luego de más de un día completo de andar de un lado a otro suturando heridas, remendando huesos y salvando vidas podía llegar a casa y darle a su cuerpo un poco de descanso.

Descanso, vaya que lo necesitaba.

Aprovecho los pocos minutos de tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la madrugada para revisar su teléfono. Antes de que las luces de la pantalla se encendieran un rostro pálido le devolvió la mirada a través del reflejo. Sus cálidos ojos borgoña, que intentaban no lucir tan apagados, eran bordeados por unas considerables ojeras producto del cansancio, mientras que algunos pocos mechones de cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta, rodeaban sus delicadas facciones.

Su teléfono celular vibró momentáneamente, revelando la entrada de un mensaje que, rápidamente se apresuró a revisar.

" _Hey Fate, no te duermas_ "

No pudo evitar sonreír. Shizuma, la otra traumatólogo que tomaría la guardia esta vez ya debería estarse preparando mentalmente para la agotadora jornada de trabajo que le esperaba. También, sus años de camaradería le debieron de recordar que, apenas faltando un poco más de tres horas para el cambio de guardia, Fate se encontraba más entre los brazos de Morfeo que en sus cinco sentidos.

Aun así, Fate se sorprendía del aguante que había tenido esta vez. Las emergencias de esa noche no habían sido numerosas para su especialidad, sin embargo, tuvo un caso muy particular en donde tuvo que inmovilizar el brazo de una chica completamente ebria que venía de una fiesta y, desorientada por el alcohol, cayó al suelo apoyándose en uno de sus brazos para amortiguar la caída.

El alcohol hacía que la gente cometiera idioteces, y, sobre todo, que olvidaran lo mucho que dolía una fractura, por más pequeña que fuese. Fue así como Fate, apenas cinco minutos después de haber suturado una fea herida en la pierna de un lesionado por un accidente en moto tuvo que intentar calmar a un montón de niñatos ebrios, que intentaban sacar de todo un chiste en plena sala de espera de emergencia, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por mantener a la chica quieta.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Seguro Shizuma se hubiese destornillado de la risa al ver esa escena.

Despejó su mente de otros pensamientos y se levantó de la silla plegable en la que estaba sentada, en una esquina de la cafetería, y se dirigió a la puerta, que se abrió antes de llegar a tomar el pomo.

Si su noche había sido difícil, ahora comenzaba a ser particularmente mala.

Un joven doctor de ojos verdes le devolvía la mirada, sonriéndole galantemente, mientras tomaba de la mano a una de las enfermeras que iniciaba prácticas en el hospital. Con un gesto en la cabeza permitió que la chica se adelantara, mientras él se quedaba en la puerta, mirando intensamente a Fate.

\- - Doctora Fate – dijo suavemente – Un placer coincidir con usted en esta guardia.

\- - Scrya – contestó cortésmente Fate, a manera de saludo – No sabía que estabas de guardia hoy en la noche.

\- - Casi no tuve tiempo de descansar hoy. Ya sabes, estaba ocupado salvando vidas – comentó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Fate estaba demasiado cansada como para mirarlo feo, así que solo dejo pasar el comentario. El, Yuuno Scrya, era uno de los intensivistas más renombrados de la ciudad, y sobre todo, el más creído de todos los que habían trabajado cerca de Fate. Ella también salvaba vidas, solo que, por lo general, como traumatóloga, intentaba todo lo posible para hacer que sus pacientes se mantuvieran estables mientras ella, con sus hábiles manos, se encargaba de poner todo en su sitio nuevamente.

No solamente los intensivistas salvaban vidas. Eso era de conocimiento general, por supuesto, pero Yuuno no podía ver más allá que lo que su nariz de hurón se lo permitía.

Y, aparte de eso, el muy estúpido miraba a todas las mujeres como si fueran un pedazo de carne esperando a que él le pusiera las manos encima.

No lo soportaba.

\- - Seh – comentó Fate, tragándose su ira – Tuve algo de eso también.

\- - Veo que al menos pudiste descansar un poco –replicó mordazmente Yuuno

\- - Sí, no vi tantos huesos rotos esta vez- respondió Fate, entendiendo la indirecta.

\- - Por cierto, hablando de descansar…

Fate tensó sus hombros, ya sabía lo que venía después de eso.

\- - ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? – preguntó Yuuno con una sonrisa – Ya sabes, podríamos ir a algún sitio a charlar y así olvidarnos un poco del trabajo.

\- - Scrya ¿Para qué me sigues preguntando lo mismo después de tanto tiempo?

\- - Vamos Fate, quien quita que lo intentes y descubras que te van más los hombres que las mu…

\- - Scrya - repitió Fate, poniendo fin a su argumento – Debo hacer unas anotaciones antes de entregar la guardia así que, si me disculpas.

Yuuno solo se limitó a sonreir, mientras se apartaba de la puerta y le permitía a Fate salir en dirección al pasillo. Salir, antes de que intentara estrangularlo con el estetoscopio.

Si Fate no apreciara el talento del hurón como médico desde hace mucho tiempo lo habría mandado a la porra de una manera menos política. Pero, a pesar de que el chico fuese un dolor en los ovarios, debía mantener una relación cordial médico – médico con quién, muchas veces, trabajaba en conjunto.

Solo podía rogar porque algún día el chico se diera cuenta de lo desubicado que estaba, y de lo estúpido que parecía al emitir ese tipo de comentarios. Pero, sabiendo que el chico le había propuesto salir a más de la mitad del personal femenino de la institución era una misión imposible.

Hasta Shizuma, que tenía una relación de ensueño con Nagisa, su novia desde el instituto, había sido víctima de los inútiles intentos del hombre hurón.

Y pensar que hasta un ser como Scrya tenía una pareja formal.

Intento no pensar en tonterías mientras rellenaba las formas de los pacientes, una tras otra, de manera monótona. Su mal humor no desapareció incluso luego de ver llegar a Shizuma.

\- - ¿Qué pasa Fate? – preguntó Shizuma, analizándola con sus profundos ojos verdes, mientras se acomodaba la bata.

\- El hurón con sus babosadas otra vez. El salvavidas, tu sabes. – contestó Fate, entre dientes, mientras caminaba junto a Shizuma después de pasar revista.

\- - ¿Aún sigue con esas? Menos mal que pronto vendrán nuevos aires por aca.

\- - ¿Nuevos aires? – inquirió Fate alzando una ceja.

\- - Así es, nuevos aires – contestó Shizuma – Hablé con Himemiya hace un par de días. Por cierto, hablando de Himemiya, el sábado en la tarde en su casa ¿Estamos?

\- - Está bien – afirmó Fate con un puchero - ¿Qué hablaron?

\- - Hablamos que tendremos compañera nueva el viernes. ¿Sabes? ¿La vacante de pediatría que nos había comentado hace días?

\- - Vale, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con algún nuevo aire? Es otra presa para Scrya.

\- - Eso es lo que tú crees – comentó Shizuma sonriendo maliciosamente – Será divertido ver como alguien más le corta las alas al hurón ¿No?

Fate se limitó a asentir, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla luego de quitarse la bata. Apenas era lunes y ya sentía que alguien le había caído a palos. Tan solo tenía el día de hoy para descansar e intentar sobrevivir a una intensa semana de operaciones, consultas, guardias y llegar entera al sábado familiar.

Por eso no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran cuando Shizuma le palmeó la cabeza dos veces, como si se tratara de un cachorrito. Sería una semana de infarto.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Antes que nada ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!. Realmente gracias por tomarse unos poquitos minutos para leer este fic que apenas está naciendo. Gracias a esas personas que dejaron sus reviews con esos mensajes de apoyo, y a todos esos que ya siguen la historia. ¡Nunca me lo imaginé!. Los dejó con otro capítulo más. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Un abrazo gigante!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN, SP, KNM, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, pero los he tomado prestados por el bien del Yuri xD**

Capítulo 2: Consejos de Madre

Cuando se levantó fácilmente pudo pensar que un camión le había pasado por encima.

Giró la cabeza hasta su mesa de noche y tomó su celular, encendiendo la pantalla. Entrecerró los ojos por la luz para poder enfocar sus ojos en el luminoso 4:00 P.M que se mostraba en la parte superior.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Vaya que si estaba cansada.

Hizo un acopio de fuerzas para levantarse, y, luego de un par de estiramientos, se dirigió a la ducha canturreando por lo bajo. Veinte minutos después salió de la misma, un poco más animada y sobre todo más despierta. Aunque secretamente hubiese preferido quedarse un par de horas más en la cama.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hasta el sofá, dispuesta a ver algo de televisión basura por lo que restaba del día, pero un gruñido proveniente de su estómago le recordó que tenía otras prioridades.

Una de las cosas buenas del trabajo de Fate es que el mismo le proporcionaba una libertad económica increíble. Tanta, que después de un par de años de ahorro, había podido comprarse un penthouse en una de las zonas más tranquilas de la ciudad, con tres habitaciones (de las cuales solo usaba una) y un balcón con una espectacular vista hacia las montañas, en el que se sentaba a desayunar los domingos, disfrutando de la paz de las alturas y la fresca brisa de la madrugada.

Definitivamente ese balcón era una de las principales razones por las que, entre tantas opciones, había escogido ese sitio para vivir.

Intentó dejar de divagar y concentrarse en prepararse algo de comer. Una rápida revisión del refrigerador le confirmó que, a menos de que su estómago quisiera un trozo de pizza de tres días o un bowl de cereal su mejor opción era ponerse a cocinar, así que saco un poco de carne del freezer, y tomo algunos vegetales.

El vivir sola ya le había hecho tomar cierta rapidez en cocinar porciones para una persona, así que, unos minutos después, ya estaba removiendo alegremente la carne ya condimentada y picada en pequeños trozos, con movimientos dignos de una chef.

Si, sobre todo eso.

El sonido del timbre la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones. Bajó la llama de la cocina y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de entrada, solo para que un par de ojos aguamarinas la saludaran.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. No había podido siquiera protegerse con los brazos cuando una de sus madres la tenía aprisionada en una llave mortal que solo ella llamaba abrazo, que duró lo suficiente para que sus pulmones liberaran todo el aire que habían podido contener. Había escapado por los pelos.

\- - ¿Cómo está mi rubia favorita? – le preguntó la mujer, mientras entraba al departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

\- - Estaba haciendo algo de comida – murmuró Fate, sabiendo que se merecía un regaño por eso - ¿Quieres que te cocine un poco?

\- - Fate Testarossa Harlaown – comenzó a decir la mujer, mirándola acusadoramente - ¿Apenas te acabas de levantar?

\- - Algo así.

\- - Vamos, siéntate en la mesa. Terminaré de cocinar por ti. Precia se enojará mucho conmigo si sabe que te estoy dejando saltarte las comidas.

Fate sonrió por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, mirando como una de sus madres veía reprobatoriamente el intento de comida decente que había intentado preparar hace veinte minutos.

Lindy Harlaown había conocido a su madre, Precia Testarossa, en el instituto. Pasaron varios años sin verse hasta que, por casualidades del destino, habían vuelto a encontrarse en un festival de la ciudad. Para ese entonces Fate apenas tenía nueve años, pero, a pesar de su corta edad, pudo distinguir claramente como Lindy ese día cuidaba de su madre como si fuese una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que Lindy fue a cenar a casa de Precia, junto a su hijo Chrono, con el que se llevó bien casi de manera instantánea.

Años después de eso su madre le confesó que ella y Lindy habían sido novias en el instituto, pero por presiones de su abuelo, al enterarse de su relación, había tenido que irse a estudiar al extranjero, logrando regresar a su antiguo hogar solo después de la muerte del patriarca Testarossa.

Y por supuesto, nunca había podido olvidar a Lindy.

Afortunadamente, Lindy tampoco había podido enterrar en el pasado a Precia, por eso, apenas un año después del reencuentro, Fate se encontró vestida de blanco llevando, junto a Chrono, los anillos de compromiso de sus madres al altar.

\- - ¿Has hablado con Precia? – preguntó Lindy, mientras buscaba uno plato en los estantes.

\- - Hace un par de días – contestó Fate, ansiosa por la comida – Debería llamarla hoy ¿Cierto?

\- - Eso es correcto – afirmó Lindy mientras ponía el plato frente a Fate – Todos los días me pregunta por ti. Su intuición de madre fue quién supo que estabas saltándote comidas.

\- - No me estoy saltando comidaaaaas – refutó Fate haciendo un ligero puchero – He tenido una jornada ruda en el hospital, eso es todo.

\- - No te excedas – la reprimió Lindy, con una sonrisa – Sé que el trabajo puede absorberte un poco. A mí me pasa más de lo que crees hija, pero aun así tienes que sacar algo de tiempo para ti. Tu cuerpo te lo agradecerá.

\- - Vamos mamá. Estoy bien. Ya estoy lista para ir a trabajar mañana, en serio – dijo Fate, sonriendo.

\- - ¿Y las novias? – preguntó Lindy, aguantando la risa.

Fate casi se atraganta con esa pregunta, tanto que tuvo que tomar un poco de agua para que la comida terminara de llegar a su sitio.

\- - Todo va bien – fingió Fate

\- - ¿A quién crees que engañas, mini Testarossa? – inquirió Lindy riéndose – Te haría bien salir un poco.

Ese era uno de sus defectos. Era una profesional exitosa, con el penthouse de sus sueños y el auto de sus sueños… Solo le faltaba la esposa de sus sueños.

Sí, porque le gustaban las chicas.

Y porque tenía un grave problema para concretar sus relaciones.

No es que no tuviera pretendientes. Realmente, en sus tiempos de universidad, ella y Shizuma eran unas completas casanovas. Pero, a pesar de que si quería una chica solamente tenía que guiñarle un ojo, aún no había aparecido en su vida esa mujer que detuviera el tiempo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

Lo había intentado, realmente lo había hecho. Una vez incluso intentó vivir con una chica a la cual quería lo suficiente como para querer estar cerca de ella, pero eso no era suficiente. Había terminado fatal.

Era una romántica empedernida. Para que todo funcionara necesitaba esa chispa que todas habían ignorado olímpicamente. Lo había intentado tanto que ya se había dado por vencida. Quizás esa chica por la que esperaba no hubiese nacido en esa época.

Al menos le alegraba que Shizuma y Himemiya, sus dos mejores amigas, si hubiesen encontrado al amor de sus vidas.

\- - No te preocupes Fate – dijo Lindy, mientras le sonreía afectuosamente – Estoy segura de que alguien por allí espera por ti.

\- - He pensado en comprarme un par de gatos – comentó Fate, suspirando - ¿Crees que me vendrían bien?

\- - Hahahaha – rió Lindy, animada - Esa idea es demasiado solterona, incluso para ti.

\- - ¡No te rias mamá! – refunfuñó Fate, intentando sonar seria – Es en serio.

\- - Fate, aún eres joven cariño. Mira, hubo un momento de mi vida en el que me sentía así, igual que tú. La única diferencia es que yo, aparte de mi trabajo, para ese tiempo también tenía a Chrono. Yo también había perdido las esperanzas y me había avocado de una manera absurda al trabajo, pero, cuando menos lo pensé, Precia apareció nuevamente. Y te lo juro, si volviera a nacer y tuviera que esperar nuevamente todos esos años para encontrará a Precia, los esperaría gustosa. No quiero que te desesperes ¿Vale?

\- - Vale – afirmó Fate, finjiendo una sonrisa.

Quizás Lindy tuviese toda la razón, pero, aun así, aunque Lindy hubiese tenido que esperar todo ese tiempo, al menos ella ya había conocido antes a Precia.

Al menos para ese tiempo, Lindy ya sabía a quién tenía que esperar… Pero ella no.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a Todos/as!**

 **Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todos los que me regalan 20 minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Parece que tendremos un pequeño encuentro por aquí hoy ¿No?**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo! No se imaginan cuanto me alegra de que estos pequeños capítulos sean de su agrado. Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo :)**

 **Disclaimer: MGLN, KNM, SP ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capítulo 3: Ángeles

\- ¡Ya está! – exclamó Fate alegremente - ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no dolería.

Un jovencito de 16 años asintió levemente, recuperando un poco el color. Para alguien que nunca ha tenido una fractura es un poco impactante ver como una persona, por más doctor que fuese, apareciera con una pequeña sierra cortayesos y se acercará peligrosamente a tu pierna.

Más cuando, antes de la fractura, pasabas todas tus tardes haciendo skate.

\- Bien, ahora tenemos que hablar seriamente – dijo Fate, sentándose tras el escritorio – Sé que ya estás libre del yeso pero aún no puedes andar en la patineta. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Pero…! – comenzó a decir el chico, callando luego de observar la mirada que su madre le dirigía.

\- Necesito que entres a rehabilitación por al menos quince sesiones, para que puedas recuperar la movilidad enteramente. Es posible que la rehabilitación se extienda un poco pero vamos a iniciar con ese plan a ver cómo te sientes. – dijo Fate, mientras terminaba de llenar un récipe – Antiinflamatorios 2 veces al día solamente si hay dolor – le dijo a la madre del chico, mientras le entregaba el récipe – y, por favor, no deje que intente andar en patineta por al menos un mes ¿Vale?

La señora asintió, agradecida, mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse, para salir del consultorio luego de agitar la mano a modo de despedida por una última vez. Fate se tomó un par de minutos para recostarse en la silla y estirar un poco los brazos. Desde las 8 de la mañana estaba en el hospital y, en su consultorio, ya había atendido a más de 10 pacientes.

Necesitaba un break urgente.

Presionó un botón en su intercomunicador, para ser atendida por la secretaria del pasillo.

\- ¡Hola Shari! – dijo Fate – Dime que no tengo que ver a nadie más hoy, vamos.

\- ¡Doctora Fate! – exclamó Shari, riéndose – Ya no hay más pacientes por la mañana de hoy. Tan solo dos revisiones post operatorias para después de las dos de la tarde que aún no me confirman, así que, por lo que veo, el resto del día estará tranquilo.

\- ¡Gracias Shari! ¿Te he dicho hoy que eres un sol? – preguntó Fate sonriendo, mientras escuchaba risas del otro lado de la línea.

Tomó su teléfono celular y revisó la hora. Si iba en ese momento a la cafetería podía conseguir aún un almuerzo decente y, posiblemente, podía tener un poco de charla nada productiva con Shizuma, así que se quitó la bata, dejándola colgada en la perchera de la puerta, y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su uniforme, mientras salía del consultorio, saludando con una mano a Shari, quién le devolvió el saludo animadamente.

Caminó calmadamente por los pasillos del hospital, saludando a un par de enfermeras que se encontró por el camino. Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cafetería, encontrando que, para su beneplácito, estaba casi vacía.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas tan rápido?

Fate solo tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando un par de brazos la estrecharon fuertemente, dejándola sin aire. Después de forcejear un poco pudo conocer la identidad de su atacante. Un par de esmeraldas se fijaron en ella, mientras la invitaban a pasar a la cafetería.

\- Si no te apuras no nos dejaran nada bueno de comer ¿Lo sabías? – comentó Shizuma con una sonrisa, mientras entraba a la cafetería.

\- ¿Es necesario que me saludes así cada vez que me ves? – preguntó Fate, recuperando el aire.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Shizuma, fingiendo estar ofendida – Es mi manera de demostrarte mi afecto.

\- Entonces tu amor duele – refutó Fate, mientras revisaba el menú del día.

\- Si, algo así me decían cuando estaba en la universidad.

\- Apuesto a que eso no lo dices frente a Nagisa.

\- ¡Ni de coña! – dijo Shizuma, riéndose – Cada vez que hablamos de eso se molesta conmigo. No quiero dormir en el sofá.

\- Yo me molestaría tan solo con ver tu club de fans acá en el hospital – comentó Fate, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle eso! Además, yo me comporto desde que la conocí.

\- Más te vale. ¿Quién lo diría? Tu dejando de cortar florecitas por allí para dedicarte a una sola.

\- El amor existe. Por cierto, hablando de amor. ¿Te acuerdas de Alice? La visitadora de ese laboratorio nuevo…

\- Si, si, algo así. Creo que estuvo por el consultorio el viernes pasado – dijo Fate haciendo memoria, mientras se ponía detrás de unas enfermeras que también iban a ordenar sus almuerzos.

\- ¿Por casualidad no te dejó un estudio de biodisponibilidad que dijo que me conseguiría? Le dije que me lo dejara contigo

\- ¡Mierda el estudio! – exclamó Fate – Está en el auto, dame un segundo y te lo busco.

Fate dio un pequeño vistazo a la cola para pagar que había en la caja y salió de la cafetería. Estaba tan absorta pensando en donde había guardado el condenado sobre con los papeles de Shizuma que no se fijó en la chica que estaba detrás de la puerta de entrada.

Los papeles volaron por los aires antes de que los reflejos de Fate pudieran hacer algo para evitar que cayeran. Apresuradamente se agachó para recoger los papeles que estaban en el suelo.

\- ¡Disculpa! – se lamentó Fate, sonrojada – ¡En verdad no me fijé que estabas allí!

El corrientazo que sintió luego de intentar tomar uno de los papeles del suelo al mismo tiempo en el que la chica estiraba su mano para lo mismo hizo que alzara la mirada para que sus ojos borgoña se encontraran con una visión que le produjo el segundo corrientazo del día.

Corrientazo que fue directo a su cerebro, evitando que pensara correctamente en ese momento.

Un par de ojos purpura le devolvieron la mirada. Y Fate podía jurar en ese momento que nunca, en toda su vida, había encontrado una mirada tan profunda como esa.

Se incorporó lentamente, mientras la chica hizo lo mismo. Por más que intentara no ceder, Fate no pudo evitar observar con detenimiento a la chica que tenía frente a ella. Piernas largas y firmes, reafirmadas por un par de tacones del tamaño necesario para hacer que pareciera solo un par de centímetros más alta, cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, que caía suavemente de lado, mientras que su piel blanca parecía resplandecer.

Y por todos los cielos, esa boca.

Seguramente había muerto. Si esa chica frente a ella no era un ángel estaba muy cerca de serlo.

La chica, al darse cuenta de la mirada tan intensa de Fate no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Fate, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones – En verdad estaba distraída y no la vi.

\- No se preocupe – comentó la chica, aún sonrojada – Emm… Creo que esos papeles son mios.

\- ¿Eh?

Fate miró los papeles que estaban entre sus manos y una oleada de calor golpeó su rostro. Estaba actuando como una idiota frente a la que era, quizás, la chica más bonita con la que se había cruzado en años.

\- ¡Cierto! – dijo Fate, extendiéndole a la chica el pequeño lote de papeles, que parecían no haberse estropeado. – Lo siento, en verdad, he tenido un día un poco cansado.

\- Sé que se siente – comentó la chica, ya menos sonrojada – No hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Entonces yo… - empezó a decir Fate.

\- Supongo que es hora de que me vaya – dijo la chica, mirando a Fate.

\- Si… - alcanzó a afirmar Fate, mientras centraba toda su atención en esos hermosos ojos púrpuras que la miraban.

Podía estar haciendo eso todo el día sin cansarse, en serio.

\- Bien yo… - dijo la chica nuevamente, rompiendo el contacto visual- Nos vemos luego entonces.

\- Vale. Que tengas un buen día y… lo siento nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes. Buen día para ti también – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Si Fate hubiese podido detener el tiempo en ese instante lo hubiese hecho. Hubiese hecho que todos los relojes del mundo se detuvieran para que, esos pequeños segundos en el que esa sonrisa fue exclusivamente para ella se hicieran una eternidad, y solo quedaran ella y su ángel de ojos púrpura.

El cielo se estaba cayendo a pedazos frente a sus ojos, la chica que en ese momento le dio la espalda y caminó hacia un corolla blanco, poniéndolo en marcha y alejándose en el no podía ser humana, a menos de que ahora estuvieran haciendo humanos con retazos del paraíso.

Fate no sabe que sucedió en ese instante. Lo único que su cerebro entendía era que su cuerpo tenía que permanecer firme en el mismo lugar, con sus ojos apuntando a la misma dirección que tomó la chica al irse, como pensando que, si miraba más de la cuenta, podría hacer que la chica se materializara frente a ella.

Reaccionó solo cuando escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda, y aun así no pudo apartar la mirada de ese lugar.

\- ¿Fate? – preguntó Shizuma acercándose a su lado, siguiendo extrañada la línea de visión de Fate - ¿Estás bien?

\- Shizuma ¿Alguna vez has visto un ángel?

\- ¿Un ángel? – inquirió confundida Shizuma.

\- Creo que acabo de ver uno –alcanzó a decir Fate, aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sabes que creo que tienes? Hambre – dijo Shizuma mientras le palmeaba el hombro – Vamos, ordene algo para ti y Chikane nos está esperando para que almorcemos juntas.

\- En serio Shizuma – dijo Fate, despegando la vista de la nada y bajando la mirada – Me acabo de tropezar con un ángel y no fui capaz de decir nada co…

\- Mira, hagamos algo – la interrumpió Shizuma – Vamos a comer y me das lo del estudio después. Vamos a aprovechar que Chikane almorzará con nosotras y yo misma hablaré con ella para que te aparte una cita porque, Fate, ya estás teniendo problemas en el coco.

\- ¡Shizuma! – exclamó Fate, tomándola por los hombros – ¡Acabo de ver a la mujer más hermosa de toda la tierra y lo único que hice fue quedarme callada como una idiota!

\- Así que una chica ¿Eh? – dijo Shizuma, sonriendo pícaramente – Eso era lo que tenía así.

\- Shizuma… -comenzó a decir Fate – Olvídalo. Solo… Olvídalo.

\- El mundo es pequeño Fate, y los ángeles son pocos. ¿No crees? – preguntó Shizuma sonriendo, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía a la cafetería.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos/as! Espero que estén teniendo un buen día.**

 **Vaya, parece que se está haciendo costumbre actualizar los domingos ¿No?. También parece costumbre que ciertos personajes se encuentren por allí a cada rato :) Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, así como a todos los que siguen esta historia (que ya empieza a tomar forma), y también a todos aquellos que dejan sus reviews. ¡Son un amor!**

 **Disclaimer: MGLN, SP Y KNM no me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 4: Los días malos pueden mejorar.

Pequeñas gotitas de sudor adornaban su frente mientras intentaba, con pulso de acero, ajustar los pequeños tornillos quirúrgicos en el tobillo de la chica que yacía, completamente sedada, en la mesa quirúrgica. Un poco más y todo terminaría.

Llevaba casi dos horas en el quirófano, quizás por terquedad, pero no podía dejar que cometieran la locura que querían hacer con esa chica. Yunno la miraba con impaciencia, caminando de un lado a otro, más estorbando que otra cosa, a la espera de que Fate terminara su arduo trabajo para poder ingresar a la chica a terapia intensiva.

Fate se encontraba en mitad de su guardia nocturna cuando la llamaron con carácter de urgencia a la sala de emergencias. Al llegar, se encontró con varios médicos evaluando a las víctimas de un feo accidente de tránsito acontecido minutos antes en una de las autopistas aledañas al hospital. La paciente que requería su evaluación era una chica de apenas 18 años, quién se encontraba casi inconsciente del dolor producto de múltiples fracturas expuestas en la pierna derecha.

La chica también sería tratada por Yunno en vista del estado en el que se encontraba.

Y la solución que encontró Yunno al ver las radiografías fue amputar.

Esa decisión fue inmediatamente refutada por Fate, quién, luego de decirle cuatro cosas a Yunno ingresó a la chica a quirófano, encargándose de poner todo en su sitio con la mayor rapidez posible.

Ahora, cansada y colocando la última sutura podía sentir que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena. La chica se encontraba estable, aún conservaba su pierna y, seguramente, con una buena recuperación y un poco de tiempo, el horrible accidente en el que se vio involucrada solo sería un recuerdo.

Se dejó ayudar por una de las enfermeras a despojarse de los guantes mientras Yunno a lo lejos asentía, en señal de agradecimiento.

Ese idiota. Ahora todo el trabajo quedaba en sus manos.

Se estiró un poco mientras salía del quirófano y comenzaba a quitarse la bata descartable. Su cuello le agradeció el movimiento que le estaba dando, mientras ponía sus manos tras su nuca. Observó la hora en el pequeño reloj circular que se encontraba en la sala y, soltando un suspiro, se dirigió a la cafetería.

Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para el cambio de guardia, y luego de eso tenía que atender a unos cuantos pacientes en la mañana que estaban citados para la consulta de ese día. Y se supone que tenía que estar fresca como una lechuga.

Empezaba a creer que Lindy sí tenía razón con su exceso de trabajo.

Afortunadamente para ella la emergencia del hospital se mantuvo en calma durante el resto de la guardia, por lo que pasó la mayor parte del rato hablando con otros doctores en la sala de espera. En esa sala de espera los alcanzó el amanecer poco a poco, y junto al amanecer llegó el cambio de guardia. Estaba por subir a su consultorio cuando la recepcionista de ingreso le notificó que había una reunión en la sala de descanso de los médicos.

Agradeció a la recepcionista con una sonrisa mientras se enfilaba a la sala de descanso, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Chikane.

Solamente ella era la única capaz de convocar a una reunión un día viernes a las 7 de la mañana. A esa hora Fate solo podía pensar en tomarse una jarra de capuccino mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos con dos pedazos de cinta adhesiva.

Cuando entró a la sala no había tanta gente dentro. Shizuma entró un rato después que ella, saludándola con la mano, pero aun así la sala se mantuvo casi vacía.

Al menos, todos los médicos que se encontraban con ella en la sala de espera parecían haberse ido.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de espera Chikane entró a la sala, con su aura de elegancia y seguridad rematada en una impecable bata blanca. Fate no pudo evitar sonreír.

Siempre bromeaba con ella diciéndole que, si Chikane no hubiese sido neurocirujana, es posible que hubiese sido la princesa de un cuento de hadas, o al menos esa era la sensación que irradiaba, con su piel de porcelana y su largo cabello negro azulado, que caía desenfadado alcanzando su cintura. Además, el retrato lo completaban un par de ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, que podían hacer temblar a cualquiera.

Y, adicionalmente, Chikane Himemiya era la mujer más noble y amable que Fate conocía. Si esas cualidades no te hacían obtener el calificativo de princesa entonces el mundo no tenía sentido.

\- Buenos días doctores – habló Chikane, con voz suave – Veo que a algunos de nuestros compañeros les ganó el sueño el día de hoy ¿No? – comentó mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a la sala, sacándole a los doctores que se encontraban en la sala una sonrisa. – Sé que por la hora esto es un poco incómodo pero esto no nos tomará mucho tiempo. Tan solo quiero presentarles a quién será nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo. ¡Hey! – dijo, mirando hacia la puerta – Entra Nanoha.

Cuando el púrpura se encontró nuevamente con el borgoña Fate solo pudo quedarse inmóvil.

Su garganta momentáneamente se secó, mientras observaba como el ángel del otro día entraba a la sala de descanso, poniéndose junto a Chikane, reparando momentáneamente en la presencia de Fate.

¿Fue un leve sonrojo lo que Fate percibió?

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó enérgicamente – Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi. Será un placer trabajar con ustedes.

Nanoha… Fate intentó decirlo pero aún no podía apartar la vista de ella. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Nanoha estará apoyándonos en el área de Pediatría, así que quiero que sean amables con ella. Demos lo mejor de nosotros para ayudar a nuestros pacientes. Ahora sí, pueden regresar a sus actividades – dijo amablemente Chikane, mientras sonreía.

Las últimas palabras de Chikane fueron seguidas por el movimiento apresurado de los doctores saliendo de la sala. Fate observó cómo Nanoha se daba la vuelta e iniciaba la marcha junto a Chikane cuando se decidió.

Era ahora o nunca.

\- ¡Hey, espera! – exclamó Fate.

Nanoha se dio la vuelta, deteniendo su andar y mirando, con una sonrisa, como Fate se acercaba. El rubor en sus mejillas había reaparecido mágicamente, como si fuese una decisión de su cuerpo cada vez que la rubia se acercaba a ella.

\- Dra. Takamachi – dijo Fate, suavemente – Yo… Quería disculparme por lo del otro día. Ya sabes, lo de la puerta y eso, cuando tropecé contigo y…

\- No te preocupes – la interrumpió Nanoha, con una sonrisa – Estoy bien Dra…

\- Fate – se apresuró a contestar Fate, sonrojándose – Fate Testarossa.

\- Bien Fate – dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa – No me pasó nada, así que no quiero que sigas pidiéndome disculpas por eso. ¿Vale?

\- Vale…

\- Nanoha.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada Fate

\- Puedes llamarme Nanoha – dijo Nanoha, ampliando su sonrisa.

\- Na…no…ha… - repitió Fate, roja como un tomate, mientras miraba la miraba a los ojos.

Esos estúpidos y magnéticos ojos púrpura que parecían ser capaces de desarmarla completamente, hasta el punto de hacerla tartamudear. Esos ojos que no podía dejar de mirar.

Era un poco tonto, pero se moría de ganas por saber si a Nanoha le pasaba lo mismo que a ella cuando sus miradas se encontraban de esa manera tan intensa.

\- Así es Fate – murmuró Nanoha suavemente, sin poder despegar su vista de Fate.

Tenía que reaccionar y hacerlo. Era su oportunidad, aunque no pensara claramente.

\- Por cierto, sabes que aunque me sigas diciendo que estás bien y todo lo demás no voy a dejar de fastidiarte pidiéndote disculpas, así que creo que encontré la solución perfecta para eso.

\- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Nanoha, sonriendo divertida.

\- ¿Me aceptarías un café? – preguntó Fate, con su mejor sonrisa.

¡Lo había hecho! ¡Se lo había dicho!

\- Bueno – se apresuró a decir Fate al ver que Nanoha tardaba en contestar – Así aprovecho y te enseño la cafetería y eso, a manera de disculpa. Al fin y al cabo allí es donde pasa…

\- Está bien – contestó Nanoha, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

\- ¿Está bien qué? – preguntó Fate, nerviosa.

\- Lo del café – dijo Nanoha – Está bien lo del café.

\- ¡Vale! – exclamó Fate, intentando mantener la compostura mientras reprimía un chillido de felicidad – Entonces iré a ver a algunos pacientes y te busco por allí a las…

\- 2 de la tarde – completó Nanoha – A esa hora termino con mis pacientes.

\- Entonces a las 2 paso por tu consultorio. – afirmó Fate – Que tengas un buen día Nanoha y, ya sabes, lo siento.

\- Tranquila – contestó Nanoha, riéndose animadamente – Nos vemos luego. Buen día para ti también.

Luego de una última mirada Nanoha se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a llegar junto a Chikane, quién la esperaba en una esquina, mirando a Fate con una sonrisa. Fate esperó a que doblaran la esquina para caminar en dirección a su consultorio, mientras canturreaba alegremente una canción.

Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Shizuma, con quién se topó por el pasillo.

\- ¿Y a ti que mosco te picó? – preguntó Shizuma, mirándola extrañada.

\- ¿A veces no te sientes feliz luego de terminar una guardia? – inquirió Fate a modo de respuesta, mientras seguía su camino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos/as! ¡Que bueno estar nuevamente con ustedes!**

 **No tengo excusas. Creo que les debo un par de domingos, pero ya estamos nuevamente sobre la marcha. Una vez más muuuchas gracias por tomarse unos minutitos de su tiempo para leer esta historia. ¡Empecemos!**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MGLN ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 5: Los días buenos pueden terminar mal.

No podía evitar echarle un rápido vistazo a su reloj, como si su mirada hiciera que el tiempo pasara más rápido, mientras intentaba torpemente enfocar su atención en sus pacientes.

Al menos lograba concentrarse a momentos.

Pero cada vez que recordaba sus ojos sentía que tenía la batalla perdida.

Aun así intento lo mejor que pudo mantener la cordura. Por Dios, apenas estaba conociendo a esa chica y estaba emocionándose demasiado. Parecía una especie de depredador salvaje que había andado por años en el desierto, y al fin había encontrado una presa.

Perturbador. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera.

Por eso intentó mantener la calma lo que restaba de su consulta, por más que le costara. Aunque no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara a ratos, buscando el reloj de pared, intentando que el tiempo le diera una buena noticia.

Y cuando atendió al último paciente del día, justo cuando el reloj marcaba la 1:50 pm, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa boba.

Después de despedirse amablemente de Shari salió disparada por el pasillo. Conociendo bien los consultorios del hospital, Nanoha estaría un piso más arriba de Fate, y sonrió al ver que no se equivocaba cuando, luego de subir las escaleras y caminar un par de metros más, encontró a su derecha una puerta con una pequeña y reluciente placa que mostraba "Dra. Nanoha Takamachi – Pediatra"

Tuvo que guardarse las ganas de llamar a la puerta.

Ubicó a la secretaria del pasillo, una señora entrada en años que se encontraba hablando animadamente con una de las enfermeras, y se anunció, para, luego de un par de números marcados rápidamente en el intercomunicador y un breve intercambio de palabras, escuchar el leve chirrido que emitió la puerta del consultorio al abrirse.

Allí estaba otra vez, esa profunda mirada violeta. Definitivamente ya le estaba tomando el gusto a esa mirada.

\- Nanoha – pronunció suavemente Fate, mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su lado – Espero no interrumpir tu consulta.

\- No, para nada – dijo Nanoha – Estaba terminando de ordenar algunas cosas. Terminé hace un par de horas. Quise ir a buscarte antes pero no sabía dónde estaba tu consultorio y no quería perderme por allí – confesó Nanoha, sonrojándose levemente.

\- Abajo – se apresuró a decir Fate.

\- ¿Abajo? – preguntó extrañada Nanoha

\- Mi consultorio. Está en el piso de abajo. Si necesitas algo no dudes en ubicarme allí. Ahora, creo que te debo un café ¿No es así? – preguntó juguetonamente Fate, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

\- Así parece – afirmó Nanoha, aguantando la risa ante el gesto galante de Fate.

\- Entonces marchando. Sígueme.

Las palabras de Fate fueron suficientes para emprender la marcha, marcha que Fate intentaba alargar lo más posible. Aprovechó el hecho de que tenían que bajar varios pisos para enseñarle un poco más a Nanoha las diversas áreas del hospital, acompañando su explicación con alguna que otra ocurrencia que lograba ser merecedora de una suave risa.

Era increíble como las palabras salían prácticamente solas, cuando Fate normalmente tenía que esforzarse para mantener una conversación elocuente con una persona que no conocía.

Pero por esa sonrisa… Qué no era capaz de hacer en ese momento por esa sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Fate se apresuró en escoger una de las mesas más apartadas de la entrada, en donde el bullicio del cafetín se hacía más calmado y podías mantener una conversación agradable sin tener que alzar la voz, encaminándose luego a ordenar en la barra, para reaparecer en la mesa con dos tazas humeantes de café.

\- Latte para ti – le dijo a Nanoha, mientras colocaba una de las humeantes tazas frente a su acompañante, y procedía a tomar asiento.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaba el Latte? – preguntó Nanoha, divertida.

\- Tienes cara de tomar Latte.

\- Eso no es evidencia suficiente.

\- Pero acabas de decir que te gusta el Latte, así que no estaba tan mal. ¿O sí?

Un leve puchero por parte de Nanoha fue su respuesta. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su expreso.

\- Tú no tienes cara de expreso. – dijo Nanoha, mientras hacía girar suavemente la taza entre sus manos.

\- Es expreso o dormirme. Considerando las opciones creo que me quedo con el expreso – explicó Fate, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en el hospital?

\- Algo así. Digamos que al menos paso más tiempo del que debería en este lugar, pero hay muchas personas que necesitan ayuda. Si estando aquí puedo echar una mano entonces no me fastidia en lo absoluto.

\- Vaya Dra. Testarossa, veo que realmente ama su trabajo – comentó Nanoha, fallando inútilmente en su intento de no sonreír.

\- Podría decirse que sí. ¿Y usted Dra. Takamachi? ¿Por qué pediatría? – preguntó Fate.

\- Los niños son seres especiales – dijo Nanoha, sonriendo – Son a veces tan vulnerables, tan frágiles, que a pesar de que muchos parecen estar llenos de energía necesitan que alguien vele por ellos. De cierta manera son menos testarudos que los adultos, pero, del resto, la diferencia no es tanta.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió Fate, escuchando atenta.

\- Los adultos también necesitan ayuda. Todos los seres humanos somos frágiles, todos somos vulnerables, pero cuando vamos creciendo nos olvidamos de pedir ayuda. Los niños si lo hacen así que, por lo menos por mi experiencia, me parece que ellos son más sabios que un adulto corriente.

Fate no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras sus ojos se conectaban nuevamente con los de Nanoha.

Esa mujer realmente era interesante.

\- Veo que realmente ama su trabajo – dijo Fate, sin romper el contacto visual.

\- Creo que estamos a mano – alcanzó a decir Nanoha, antes de que su risa inundara nuevamente el lugar.

Su risa era contagiosa, tanto, que a los pocos segundos Fate estaba riéndose animadamente con ella. Y las risas siguieron a medida que el contenido de las tazas disminuía, en medio de una charla que empezaba con su experiencia y terminaba con sus días de la universidad.

Era muy fácil hablar con Nanoha, tan fácil que llegó un momento en el que el café se le había terminado, pero ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse de su asiento.

Hasta que sucedió.

Escuchó una voz familiar en la cafetería, y, cuando giró la cabeza para certificar sus sospechas se encontró con la mirada afilada de Yunno, quién caminaba a paso veloz hacia ella.

Y cuando empezaba a armar en su cabeza la frase con la que lo espantaría del lugar, pasó.

Yunno llegó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban y se inclinó para besar a Nanoha.

Besar a Nanoha.

A Nanoha.

Algo andaba muy mal.

\- ¡Hola Fate! – saludó Yunno, con un falsete extraño en su voz – Veo que ya conoces a Nanoha, mi pareja.

¿Su pareja? Vaya mierda.

Lo peor de todo es que si por alguna fracción de segundo llegó a pensar que el cara de hurón le estaba gastando una broma, el sonrojo de Nanoha, y sobre todo, su silencio, le confirmó que lo que estaba diciendo Scrya era muy cierto.

Realmente era una mierda.

\- Sí, nos conocimos por casualidad hace unos días – contestó políticamente Fate, intentando sonar lo más inexpresiva posible – Bien Nanoha, ha sido un placer charlar contigo. Nos vemos por allí entonces. Bienvenida al hospital – finalizó, obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Vale – murmuró Nanoha – Muchas gracias por el café Fate.

\- ¡Hey Fate! – se apresuró a decir Yunno, mientras observaba como Fate se levantaba de la mesa – Tengo que comentarte algo de la guardia ¿Me esperas afuera? Dame cinco minutos.

Fate solo se limitó a asentir, mientras tomaba las tazas vacías y se dirigía nuevamente a la barra.

Y, por encima de todas las cosas, aguantaba las ganas de escupir a Yunno.

Por eso espero pacientemente fuera de la cafetería, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y con sus labios formando una tensa línea que parecía no querer deshacerse.

Lo sabía. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Dio un respingo cuando Yunno salió de la cafetería, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarlo antes de que él le dijera lo que fuese que tenía que decir, por lo que solo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada tan fría como el hielo.

\- ¿Cómo sigue la chica? – preguntó Fate

\- No vengo a hablar de eso – contestó Yunno seriamente.

Eso definitivamente era nuevo.

\- Testarossa, escúchame. – prosiguió Yunno, hablando calmadamente – Sé que te he hablado de salir muchas veces, y que seguramente no tienes el mejor concepto de mí, pero necesito que por favor me prometas que no le dirás nada a Nanoha de eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Fate, intentando mantener la compostura.

\- Nanoha es muy importante para mí. Lo creas o no, realmente amo a esa chica. La amo lo suficiente como para mantenerme estable con ella y lo peor que podría pasar es que estos años se vayan a la basura porque ella se entere de cosas que no debe saber.

\- ¿Y aun así eres capaz de decir que ella es importante para ti? ¡Por favor! Sabía que eras idiota, pero no tanto. – espetó Fate, incapaz de evitar su molestia. – Esa chica no merece lo que tú le estás haciendo Scrya.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – se apresuró a afirmar Yunno – Pero… Por favor Fate. Solo te pido que no hables. Eso es todo. He estado bien con ella por años. Tan solo quiero que nada se arruine. ¿Me harías ese favor?

\- No te preocupes – dijo Fate, dejando caer sus hombros en señal de resignación – No seré yo quien hable más de la cuenta. Pero no lo hago por ti – se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de felicidad de Yunno – Lo hago por Nanoha. No quiero ser yo quién rompa la falsa idea que debe tener esa chica de ti.

\- ¡Gracias Fate! – exclamó Yunno - ¡En verdad muchas gracias!

Fate solo se limitó a despedirse con la mano mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, con la cabeza a punto de estallar y con las ganas de golpear a Yunno intactas.

Yunno era un estúpido por hacerle eso a Nanoha.

Ella era una completa idiota por crearse ilusiones a primera vista.

Pero, en ninguno de los dos casos, podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

 **N/A: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?**

 **Porque el Yuri sin drama no es Yuri.**

 **Y porque tampoco se la podíamos poner tan fácil a Fate. ¿O si?**

 **Confiemos en la capacidad de Fate para cambiar el curso de la historia. No por nada nuestra rubia es una de nuestras reinas del Yuri.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien. Aunque no conteste los reviews uno por uno (más que todo por factor tiempo) leo cada uno de ellos. Quizás es por eso que no dejo de agradecerles por tomar un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia. Respondiendo dudas, es muy posible que las actualizaciones sean cada domingo, o al menos ese es el plan, siempre y cuando el trabajo y el cansancio lo permitan.**

 **¿Ya les he dado las gracias? ¿No? Bueno, ¡Gracias por leer! :)**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MGLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 6: Sábados familiares, terapias grupales.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos haces con esa Syndra!? – Exclamó Shizuma molesta.

Fate solo se dejó caer de brazos cruzados cuando falló estúpidamente al momento de lanzar el minion que mantenía controlado al adc enemigo, oportunidad que aprovechó el support enemigo para hacerla pedazos, dándole una valiosa kill a su adc y mandando a la Syndra de Fate directo a la base, mientras Shizuma intentaba desesperadamente mandar a su Jinx bajo torre.

La intervención de Chikane, con una Diana bien armada, sirvió para que Shizuma aprovechara el descuido de sus enemigos y los borrara del mapa por unos útiles 45 segundos.

\- Fate, concéntrate – murmuró Chikane, mientras ayudaba a Shizuma a tirar la segunda torre enemiga de la línea. – No puedo estar salvándolas a cada rato.

\- ¡No entienden! – exclamó frustrada Fate, dándole un sorbo a su refresco – No es tan fácil concentrarse teniendo una vida como la mía.

Había llegado a la enorme casa de Chikane unas cuantas horas atrás, para su sábado familiar, encontrándose a una somnolienta Shizuma en la entrada. Luego de un exquisito almuerzo, cortesía de las hábiles manos de Nagisa y Himeko, las chicas salieron a hacer unas compras de último momento, dejando a las tres doctoras solas en casa haciendo lo que hacían comúnmente cada vez que se reunían los sábados.

Jugar videojuegos en línea, tomando bebidas altas en calorías y comiendo porquerías mientras cotilleaban alegremente.

A veces Fate pensaba que su edad mental se había detenido en la universidad.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierto alivio al saber que, a pesar del tiempo, aún se permitían tener ratos como estos, en donde más que colegas eran una especie de hermanas del alma que sabían todo el una de la otra.

También le aliviaba saber que las parejas de sus mejores amigas eran unos seres súper amables que, a pesar de que no eran muy fanáticas de los videojuegos o las series japonesas, fueran capaces de sentarse con ellas a pasar el rato, haciendo reír a todas con sus malas habilidades frente al teclado.

Fate las apreciaba mucho, y ellas lo sabían. Himeko y su esposa, Chikane, se habían conocido antes de que Chikane entrara a la universidad, cuando, según Shizuma, Chikane era aún una millonetas estirada con cara de diva, dueña de una mansión y heredera de un emporio empresarial y hospitalario.

Según Chikane, lo que pasó entre Himeko fue simplemente amor a primera vista en pleno cruce peatonal y, por más absurdo que sonara, el tiempo se había dedicado a la tarea de demostrarle a todos que era cierto. Al menos, diez años juntas con la misma sonrisa de enamoradas no podían indicar lo contrario.

El cuento de Shizuma fue un poco más complicado, sobretodo porque desde que Fate conoció a Shizuma, se dio cuenta de que la faceta de casanova que tenía con todo palo con falda que se atravesara frente a su línea de vista era tan solo para ocultar lo inmensamente sola que podía sentirse a veces, con su padre entre reuniones importantes y un montón de gente alrededor que solo se interesaba por sus finanzas.

De cierta manera era como una especie de acto de rebeldía, o un intento desesperado de libertad, pero que a menudo solo la hacía sentirse más sola, aunque sin duda su hermoso cabello plateado y esa penetrante mirada esmeralda le sumaban puntos al momento de conquistar chicas.

Fue Nagisa quién con paciencia le hizo ver que de esa manera solo se lastimaba a ella misma, cayendo al mismo tiempo, y sin querer, en las redes de Shizuma.

Pero a diferencia de todas las chicas que babeaban por Shizuma, ella no se enamoró de los ojitos verdes, la ropa cara y la actitud galante de Hanazono, ella se enamoró de la hermosa y sincera sonrisa que emitió la Shizuma triste que estaba escondida detrás de la careta.

Y, aunque Shizuma seguía dejando un rastro de admiradoras en todos los sitios a los que llegaba, desde el momento en el que se percató de los sinceros sentimientos de Nagisa, y aceptó los suyos propios, no hubo un solo día en el que su sonrisa más sincera fuera dedicada a su pelirroja favorita.

Así era el amor. Fate estaba muy feliz de estar junto a gente que estaba rodeada de un sentimiento tan hermoso y apreciaba cada segundo de él.

A diferencia de otros, como Yunno.

Ese estúpido rubio cara de hurón.

\- ¡Fateeeeeeee! – exclamó Shizuma con un lloriqueo – Mid rápido, sé una buena support.

El mensaje de victoria se desplegó de pronto en la pantalla, dándole fin a la partida. El otro equipo prefirió rendirse.

Shizuma se quitó sus audífonos grises, y con un hábil movimiento le quitó a Fate sus cascos negros, jalándole una oreja.

\- ¡Ouch! – chilló Fate mientras se llevaba una mano a la oreja víctima del ataque. - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- Deja de pensar en "ojos bonitos" Takamachi y préstale atención al juego – refunfuñó Shizuma.

\- Chikane ayúdame – rogó Fate, con ojos tristes.

\- Deja de pensar en "ojos bonitos" Takamachi y préstale atención al juego – repitió Chikane, divertida.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No es justo! – pataleó Fate en un puchero – Son dos contra uno.

\- Tú te lo buscaste – refutó Shizuma – Además, tienes que espabilar. Apenas la conoces. No entiendo cómo pudiste ilusionarte tan rápido.

\- Lo de Chikane y Himeko fue amor a primera vista – esgrimió Fate, en un triste intento de defensa.

\- Himeko no tenía novio – dijo Chikane, aguantando la risa.

\- Lo sé, pero este chico ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? – preguntó Fate, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, intentando recordar- ¡Ya recuerdo! Souma. Souma estaba detrás de ella como un perrito faldero.

\- Pero ella se quedó conmigo Fate – dijo Chikane.

\- Si pero… - comenzó a decir Fate.

\- Entonces róbatela – comentó Shizuma, mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

\- ¿Robármela? – preguntó Fate, confundida

\- No tiene sentido Shizuma – indicó Chikane, dándole un sorbo a su té helado – Fate ni siquiera sabe si a Nanoha también le gustan las chicas. Por lo que vi en la entrevista, me comentó que tenía pareja desde hace unos cuantos años pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que su novio era Yunno.

Ante la sola mención de Yunno, Fate emitió un alarido de lamento.

\- ¡Calma tus hormonas rubia! – exclamó Shizuma, jalándole nuevamente la oreja – Te lo repito. ¡Apenas la conoces! A lo mejor hablas un par de veces más con ella y te das cuenta de que no es tu tipo y ya. Date un tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que eso sea posible? – preguntó Fate, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Vamos Fate – Dijo Chikane, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro - ¿No te parece mejor compartir un poco más con ella? A lo mejor solo estás impactada por la primera impresión que tuviste de ella. Es posible que lleguen a ser grandes amigas, y que te des cuenta con los días que tu interés hacia ella no es romántico en lo absoluto.

\- Chikane… - murmuró Fate, volteando los ojos – No me psicoanalices.

\- Estoy intentando ayudar ¿Sabías? - comentó sarcásticamente Chikane – Según lo que nos contaste hoy apenas es la segunda vez que se ven, y la primera vez que se hablan. No es bueno que tomes decisiones de manera tan apresurada.

\- Es más – intervino Shizuma – solo tienes dos opciones.

\- ¿Dos opciones? – preguntó Fate, alzando una ceja.

\- Sí – afirmó Shizuma, señalando al horizonte mientras se recostaba en el hombro libre de Fate – O la conoces mejor y verificas si realmente te llama la atención, o te escondes como una cobarde y la evitas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si resulta que me gusta en serio? – preguntó Fate.

\- Te tocará averiguar si también te ve con los ojos del amor – contestó Shizuma, con una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¿Sabes que la probabilidad de que Fate salga jodida es muy alta? – inquirió Chikane, sonriendo ante el ánimo de Shizuma.

\- El que no arriesga no gana – comentó Shizuma, manteniendo la sonrisa – Es más ¿Saben qué? ¡Vámonos de Fiesta! En el pub cerca del hospital hay música cool y tragos a mitad de precio los sábados. No se parece en nada al pub que nos encontramos siempre cuando vamos entre semanas. ¿Les parece?

\- Estoy dentro – se apresuró a decir Chikane, tomando su teléfono celular antes de que Fate tuviera tiempo de rechistar.

\- Entonces mi querida Fate, no tienes otra opción. – comentó alegremente Shizuma – No te atrevas a decir que no es justo, mira que somos 2 contra 1.

Tenía la batalla perdida.

Solo se limitó a asentir, mientras en su cabeza la conversación que acababan de tener se repetía una y otra vez. Incluso, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto en la noche para reunirse con las chicas en el pub, la conversación rondaba su mente.

Ni siquiera ella sabía si era mejor alejarse o quedarse allí, rogando internamente porque Nanoha dejara de gustarle.

Aunque ya de por si era extraño que alguien lograra llamar tan rápido su atención de esa manera.

Nanoha… Necesitaba sacarla de su cabeza.

Pero sin nada que hacer era una misión imposible.

Quizás lo mejor era olvidarse de ella. Posiblemente si la evitaba por un tiempo se le pasarían las ganas.

Odiaba no estar segura de eso.

Y el trayecto en el auto se le hacía extremadamente largo.

Cuando logró llegar al local, entre el tráfico y su poca concentración, solo pudo sentir alivio. Guardó las llaves del auto en el bolsillo de su jean negro y entró al pub, siendo recibida instantáneamente por un bajo ensordecedor, que hacía resonar las paredes del local al ritmo de una de las canciones de moda.

Alzó la ceja cuando, al girar la cabeza, encontró a un chico y a una chica besándose como si no hubiera mañana, y definitivamente tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarles que fuesen a un hotel.

Definitivamente la gente ebria no tenía autocontrol.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo en ignorarlos cuando alguien conocido le hizo señas desde la barra. Al enfocar la vista divisó a sus compañeras de trabajo sentadas frente a la barra, con sus respectivas parejas, mientras charlaban animadamente con la bartender.

\- Testarossa – dijo la bartender, visiblemente divertida – Nunca me imaginé verte un sábado por aquí.

\- Hola Signum – contestó Fate, resignada – Parece que hoy me dejé arrastrar por las chicas.

\- ¡Vamos Fate! – exclamó Shizuma, mientras le daba un trago a su Martini - ¡Animate!

\- Un poco de diversión de vez en cuando no te caería mal – agregó Signum, sonriéndole amablemente – Toma – dijo, mientras le acercaba un trago – El primer mojito va por cuenta de la casa.

Fate solo atinó a sonreír, mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago.

No podía negar que estaba exquisito. Signum definitivamente era una experta preparando tragos.

A veces le resultaba increíble que la bartender más solicitada del local fuera la esposa de la enfermera jefe del área de emergencia, pero cada vez que detallaba la seriedad y entrega que Signum mostraba en su trabajo no podía dudar que eran tal para cual.

Y de pronto, sintió un par de manos tapándole los ojos.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Fate, intentando zafarse, ante las risas de sus amigas.

\- ¿Así es como saludas a tu prima favorita? – preguntó una chica, simulando estar ofendida.

Al liberarse de las manos que cubrían sus ojos se giró, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que la miraban acusadoramente, mientras el rostro enmarcado por una corta cabellera castaña le sonreía.

\- ¡Hayate! – exclamó Fate, tomando a la chica por la cintura mientras la hacía girar.

\- No sabía que ahora te la pasabas de fiesta en fiesta. – dijo Hayate, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando te desapareces por unos años – le explicó Fate, mientras le alborotaba el cabello - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Pensaba que estabas en Francia aún.

\- Estoy en todos lados – respondió Hayate, mientras saludaba con una mano a las demás chicas – Hubieses estado enterada de que vendría si hablaras más con tus mamás. No te pierdas.

\- Vale, vale – afirmó Fate, recibiendo gustosa el regaño - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Hoy – contestó Hayate con una sonrisa – La semana de la moda en París acaba de terminar, y mis chicas y yo decidimos tomar un descanso. Estaremos una temporada por aquí, antes de visitar otros países. Nos hacía falta un descanso para llenarnos de nuevas ideas.

\- Entonces ¿No viniste sola?

\- No. Varias de las modelos están en la zona. Por allí están Ginga y Carim. Vinieron conmigo al pub. Pensabamos que encontraríamos un ambiente más tranquilo pero parece que la fiebre del sábado por la noche ataca también en esta ciudad ¿No?.

Fate solo pudo atinar a sonreír, mientras sus ojos se encontraban a una figura conocida en la pista de baile, que la saludó con la mano cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Definitivamente Ginga había cambiado en esos pocos años. Su cuerpo mostraba unas curvas irreconocibles, bastante ajustadas en un vestido negro, mientras su cabello lila caía libre por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. Sin embargo, su inocente sonrisa se mantenía intacta.

Rápidamente reconoció la figura de vestido blanco que bailaba junto a Ginga, con el cabello rubio cayendo suavemente en ondas, aún sin ser tan largo como el de su compañera. Sus ojos azul cielo conectaron con los borgoña de Fate, mientras alzaba la mano invitándole a acercarse, sin dejar de bailar.

Era comprensible como Carim era capaz de hacer babear a Hayate.

\- Hermosa ¿Cierto? – comentó Hayate, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de Carim.

\- ¿Ya están saliendo? – preguntó Fate, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su trago.

\- No – negó Hayate, con pesar – Quisiera decirte que sí pero no me he atrevido a decirle lo que siento. Si sigo así creo que me quedaré siendo su amiga eternamente, pero no pierdo las esperanzas con ella. A lo mejor y hasta se da cuenta de que me ha gustado todos estos años sin que se lo diga.

\- Deberías decírselo tú – le dijo Fate, rodeándola con su brazo – Llevo años diciéndote de que ella te ve de otra manera.

\- Algún día – alcanzó a decir Hayate - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- Bueno… Creo que me gusta una chica – dijo Fate, acabándose su trago

\- ¿Crees? – preguntó divertida Hayate – Eso sin duda es nuevo. La Fate que conozco está segura de lo que quiere.

\- Tiene novio, y es el tipo más patán que conozco – agregó Fate, encogiéndose de brazo.

\- Vaya, vaya. Eso sí que es más complicado. ¿Qué harás?

\- Creo que no me queda otra opción que olvidarme de esa chica.

\- ¿Y lo lograrás? – preguntó Hayate, con una sonrisa misteriosa

\- Quiero pensar que si – contestó Fate, intentando sonreír.

\- Bueno primita, avísame si tienes suerte. Ahora que estaré en la ciudad me vendría bien salir contigo un par de veces. ¿Estamos?

\- Estamos.

\- Bien, entonces pido permiso para retirarme – dijo Hayate, abrazándola – Creo que cierta rubia que está en la pista se quedó sin pareja de baile, así que es tiempo de que aparezca. Au revoir!

Fate solo alcanzó a despedirse con la mano, mientras observaba como Hayate se acercaba a Carim, diciéndole algo al oído y ganándose una hermosa sonrisa.

Y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería todo si Nanoha estuviera allí, entre toda esa gente ebria, dedicándole sonrisas solo a ella.

Solo a Fate, al menos por esa noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo!**

 **No hay excusas. Acepto mi culpabilidad. Si de algo sirve, me ha tocado trabajar rudo estos días, por lo que llego a casa prácticamente a hacerme un espacio en la cama.**

 **Acepto mi culpa. ¡No hay excusas validas!**

 **Por otro lado. Realmente quería subir este capítulo ayer pero, en mi país, Venezuela, se estaba llevando a cabo un proceso electoral de suma importancia. Después de 12 horas seguidas de hacer fila, y tres máquinas de votación dañadas en el proceso, pude votar. Se imaginaran que llegue a casa hecha polvo, pero al menos vivo para contarlo :D**

 **Una vez más gracias por su valioso apoyo. ¡Perdón por la espera! Espero tener un día de estos algún tiempito extra para contestar sus reviews. ¡Graaaacias! :)**

Capítulo 7: ¿Almorzamos?

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Llevaba más de un día trabajando sin parar y el cansancio era como un gran peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros maltrechos. De solo pensar que aún le faltaban unas cuantas horas para que su jornada terminara no podía reprimir un pequeño quejido.

Al fin y al cabo, ella había solicitado esa carga de trabajo. No debería de molestarle el cansancio.

Pero era la única manera de que su mente no se llenara de pensamientos absurdos.

Desde aquel café interrumpido por Yunno, Fate había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por evitar a Nanoha. Las primeras semanas creyó que eso le serviría para que su fiebre de colegiala enamorada se le pasara, y volviera a transformarse en la Fate solterona adicta al trabajo de siempre.

Sin duda había subestimado su capacidad de apego temprano.

Realmente no había intercambiado muchas palabras con Nanoha desde esa vez, salvo unos cuantos saludos y un par de miraditas que acababan en sonrisas.

Santo Dios. Esa sonrisa. Si tan solo Nanoha supiera que cada sonrisa de esas le provocaba una especie de cortocircuito cerebral del que le costaba recuperarse.

Era algo realmente tonto. Fate había estado evitando encontrarse con ella por los pasillos, y para lograrlo había tenido que prácticamente memorizar el itinerario de Nanoha en el hospital. Sabía que llegaba todos los días diez minutos antes de las 7 de la mañana, y que su consulta empezaba a las 7 y media. También sabía que a las 10 y media se tomaba un pequeño receso de diez minutos para ir a buscar algo de agua en el bebedero que estaba un piso más arriba.

Y en el piso de arriba estaba Fate, por eso evitaba asomarse por allí a esa hora. Aunque en unas pocas ocasiones no pudo evitar hacerlo.

No tenía sentido. Quería evitarla, pero a la vez quería perderse en sus ojos. Quería darle los buenos días al llegar, las buenas tardes al salir, pero recordaba que ya Yunno la había encontrado primero.

El mismo Yunno que encontró muy amoroso con una enfermera hace una semana, en medio de una noche de guardia.

Es que ese tipo tenía que ser idiota. Es decir, Fate siempre había pensado que el muchacho era idiota, sobre todo por sus múltiples intentos fallidos de ligar con ella o con Shizuma, pero no pensaba que llegara a esos extremos.

Tenía a una mujer de ensueño a su lado. No tenía necesidad de andar buscando en otras chicas lo que podía encontrar en Nanoha.

A menos de que Yunno no viera en Nanoha lo que Fate si veía. Como si le fuera a servir de mucho.

Estaba a punto de quejarse cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar. Al mirar la pantalla reconoció al instante la foto de la mujer que aparecía allí, abrazándola de manera protectora.

Sale un regaño para Fate en tres, dos, uno…

\- ¿Mamá? – contestó Fate, tragando saliva.

\- Fate Testarossa Harlaown ¿Por qué motivo no me has llamado en toda esta semana?

\- Estaba ocupada mamá, ya sabes cómo son las cosas por aquí por el hospital – contestó Fate, mintiendo parcialmente.

\- ¡No te excedas! – la reprendió Precia – Lindy me ha dicho que no has comido bien.

\- ¡Mamá! – se quejó Fate – Si estoy comiendo bien. Solo que ese día estaba muy cansada.

\- Pronto iré a supervisarte.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Fate, confundida

\- Iré para Navidad ¿No lo recordabas?

\- Cierto. Lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Olvidar algo? – inquirió suspicazmente Precia

\- Es el cansancio má. No te preocupes.

\- Vale. Te voy a creer. Espero que saques un tiempo para ir a casa en Navidad. ¿Estamos?

\- Estamos.

\- Debo irme, tengo que regresar al trabajo. Llámame de vez en cuando ¿Vale?

\- Vale má. Que tengas un buen día.

Escucho una despedida amorosa de su madre antes de colgar.

Por un momento solo se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, divagando en sus pensamientos.

¿Tenía que haberle dicho que le gustaba una chica?

O sea, Nanoha no le gustaba, solo le llamaba la atención… En demasía. Absurdo, apenas había cruzado palabras un par de veces con ella.

Bollodrama demasiado complicado. Shizuma se reiría de ella si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

Un pitido de su teléfono la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones. Encendió la pequeña pantalla para encontrarse con un mensaje de Shizuma excusándose por no poder acompañarla en el almuerzo de hoy.

No tenía otra opción. Con Chikane de viaje y Shizuma ocupada tendría que enfrentarse sola al monstruo de la cafetería, así que dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras se quitaba la bata y guardaba su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos.

Luego de despedirse con la mano de Shari caminó lentamente por el pasillo, deteniéndose por un momento en la escalera.

No podía evitar fantasear con subir y preguntarle a Nanoha si estaba libre, para invitarla a almorzar.

Después se acordaba de Yunno, y se le quitaban las ganas.

Sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó nuevamente a la cafetería, la cual, afortunadamente, no se encontraba tan abarrotada. Hizo la fila para que tomaran su orden, y un par de minutos después se encaminó hacia una de las mesas que se encontraban junto a la ventana.

Lo menos que quería era que alguien, en ese momento, tuviera la brillante idea de sentarse con ella a hablarle del procedimiento tal, o el paciente tal.

Debe ser por eso que, cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella, intentó endurecer inmediatamente sus facciones.

Fallando soberanamente cuando un conocido color púrpura le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó Nanoha, sonriendo.

Santo Dios. Música para sus oídos.

\- Sí, claro – se apresuró a contestar Fate, sonriendo estúpidamente.

Intentó reprimir el ligero temblor que acompañaba sus manos mientras veía como Nanoha, son un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro, se sentaba frente a ella. Se permitió el pequeño capricho de observar sus facciones un par de segundos más, mientras ella acomodaba la bandeja de su almuerzo frente a ella, ajena a la mirada estúpida de Fate, y sobre todo ajena a esa garganta, ahora seca, que no sabía que decir.

Tres semanas sin éxito. O por lo menos eso era lo que indicaban las nuevamente revolucionadas hormonas de Fate.

\- Estaba preocupada por ti – dijo Nanoha, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

\- ¿Preocupada? – preguntó extrañada Fate, intentando que su voz sonara lo más neutral posible.

\- Tenía un par de semanas sin verte por aquí. Pensaba que estabas enferma o algo.

\- ¡Ah eso! – exclamó Fate nerviosa – Solo había estado un poco ocupada. Me ha tocado trabajar duro en estos días.

\- No deberías excederte tanto – comentó Nanoha.

\- No me digas eso, ya suenas a mi madre – se apresuró a decir Fate, riendo.

\- Entonces no me imagino lo preocupada que ella debe estar por ti – dijo Nanoha, sin poder evitar el contacto visual. – Deberías cuidarte.

\- A veces es complicado.

\- Estaba pensando…

El sonrojo de Nanoha no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Fate, mientras parecía haberse quedado momentáneamente sin palabras.

Se veía hermosa. Pero no podía estar pensando en esas cosas.

\- Si algún día necesitas despejar tu mente podríamos salir por allí a tomar algo. – dijo Nanoha, sin apartar su vista de la bandeja.

\- ¿Eh? – inquirió Fate, intentando que su corazón no estallara de felicidad.

\- Sí. Este… Algún día podríamos ir a tomar un café a otro lado, ya sabes, fuera del hospital. Puedes tomarlo como un agradecimiento por haberme enseñado el hospital. – explicó Nanoha alzando la mirada, evitando quedarse absorta en el borgoña de los ojos de Fate – Solo avísame y damos una vuelta.

\- Claro – logró asentir Fate, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa – Estaría encantada.

\- Ahora, creo que deberías comer – dijo Nanoha, mirándola divertida – Creo que se enfriará.

\- Ah, sí ¡Lo siento! – Se excusó Fate, sonrojándose hasta la orejas – Buen provecho.

Y por primera vez en el día en su cuerpo no hubo cabida para el cansancio. Sus sentidos no pudieron quedar adormecidos por la suave risa de Nanoha cada vez que emitía un comentario elocuente, o por la visión de sus profundos ojos intentando ver más allá de los suyos. Incluso cuando llamó a Shizuma para darle las gracias por no almorzar con ella, y tener que aguantar sus burlas por el asunto "Nanoha", no pudo borrar la sonrisa boba que quedó en su rostro después del almuerzo.

Pero no importaba. Tres semanas perdidas ocultándose de algo que la encontró al primer descuido.

Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va?**

 **Creo que esta semana me he apurado un poco. Esta capítulo estaba listo desde hace un par de días, pero no había tenido el chance de subirlo.**

 **Un poco corto, un poco dulce.**

 **Por cierto, por allí en los reviews están preguntando por un POV de Nanoha (Vieron? Si leo los reviews hahahaha). Ese POV viene, tarde pero seguro. Mientras tanto vamos a quebrarnos un poquito la cabeza con Fate ¿Vale?**

 **¡Gracias por su tiempo! :)**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus autores.**

Capítulo 8: Un poco de ejercicio nunca cae mal.

Sus músculos le pedían a gritos que parara, pero apenas estaba empezando.

Sentía como las diminutas perlas de sudor bajaban por su espalda, mientras el viento golpeaba inclemente su cara a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera, con su rubia cabellera atada en una cola alta, balanceándose de lado a lado al ritmo de sus pasos.

Solo una vuelta más al parque y su sesión de ejercicio estaría completa.

Intentó concentrarse en la música que salía de sus auriculares para engañar un poco a su cerebro.

No podía negarlo. Estaba un poco oxidada. Una semana matándose en el trabajo sin hacer nada de ejercicio y ya le estaba contando alcanzar la décima vuelta al parque.

Y lo peor de todo es que había hecho hasta lo imposible por arrastrar a Hayate con ella, pero después de media hora de espera en la entrada del parque se cansó de esperar e inició su recorrido.

Su prima y su dificultad para levantarse temprano. Hayate no cambiaría ni aunque viviera en Japón.

Apresuró el paso, utilizando toda su fuerza en el último minuto, mientras sentía como sus piernas se tensaban del esfuerzo. Justo acababa una de sus canciones favoritas cuando la falta de aire la había hecho detenerse.

Sostuvo sus rodillas con las manos mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire, con el sudor adueñándose de su frente y las mejillas sonrojadas del calor. Lo había logrado. Quizás un par de sesiones más y podría volver a correr esa distancia sin mayores problemas.

Con las piernas aun temblando se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo su teléfono celular. Estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando un repentino frío en su mejilla la hizo sobresaltarse.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Fate, mirando a su atacante.

\- No creía que te asustaras tan fácil – dijo Nanoha, aguantando la risa.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que realmente Nanoha estaba frente a ella, y no era ninguna ilusión creada por su mente producto del cansancio y el calor.

Allí estaba ella, con unos pantalones de chándal grises y una franelilla rosa que hacía juego con sus sneakers, luciendo radiante a pesar de las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente, mientras le extendía una botella de agua.

\- Pensé que tendrías algo de sed – comentó Nanoha, mientras agitaba la botella de agua frente a Fate.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Fate, mientras tomaba la botella de agua, destapándola y dándole un gran sorbo.

Dejó que el frío líquido se deslizara suavemente por su garganta, dándole nuevas energías. Empezaba a agradecerle mentalmente a Hayate el no haberse despertado temprano.

\- Entonces, después de salvar al mundo en el hospital ¿Te quedan energías para correr? – preguntó Nanoha, sonriendo.

\- Así parece – respondió Fate – Igual para ti. No sabía que venías al parque a correr.

\- Es relativamente nuevo – empezó a decir Nanoha, sentándose junto a Fate – A veces hacía algo de spinning pero creo que me está empezando a gustar un poco el aire libre.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, descansando del trajín y disfrutando un poco del paisaje.

Fate amaba ese parque. Quedaba relativamente cerca de su casa, estaba lleno de árboles, y tenía mesitas para merendar algo si querías compartir un poco con tus amigos. Además, el área del parque bordeaba un lago artificial, que usualmente estaba lleno de patos nadando alegremente.

Era una vista relajante. Posiblemente su actual compañía lo hacía más relajante.

Aprovechó un instante para detallar por unos segundos a Nanoha. Miró por un momento sus largas pestañas, su nariz perfilada. Detalló por un momento el movimiento acompasado de su pecho al subir y bajar por su respiración.

Yunno era un cabrón con suerte, sin duda alguna.

\- ¿Yunno no te acompaña a correr? – preguntó Fate, intentado esbozar una sonrisa.

\- No – contestó Nanoha, encogiéndose de hombros – No es una persona muy atlética que digamos. Siempre tenía problemas con eso en la universidad.

\- Vaya. Es una lástima.

Silencio incómodo. Tenía que pensar en algo.

\- ¿Así que se conocen de la universidad? – preguntó Fate

El colmo de la idiotez. Una oportunidad para cambiar el tema de la conversación y no se le ocurre nada mejor que seguir hablando de Yunno.

\- Realmente nos conocemos desde niños – comentó Nanoha, neutral – Somos amigos desde hace mucho. Él se mudó un tiempo de lugar y coincidimos en la universidad.

\- Debe ser genial poder compartir tanto con alguien – comentó Fate, dándole otro sorbo a su botella de agua. – Es un amor que se cultiva con el tiempo.

\- Sí, algo así. – afirmó Nanoha, con la vista fija en el lago.

Fate no aguantó la tentación. Se giró, mirándola sin cohibirse.

Si tan solo esos indescifrables ojos púrpura pudieran confirmarle si lo que le decía era verdad. Si tan solo mostraran un ápice de duda, una pequeña luz al hacer contacto con los suyos.

\- ¿Y tú Fate? – preguntó Nanoha, en voz baja.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Ya tienes a alguien? – preguntó Nanoha

\- Tengo a mis pacientes – contestó Fate con una sonrisa

\- No seas boba – dijo Nanoha, riendo. – En serio

\- Es en serio – afirmó Fate, acompañándola en su risa – Tengo una vida muy ajetreada en el hospital, así que no me queda tiempo de mucho.

\- No te creo – dijo Nanoha, mirándola de soslayo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tú eres… - empezó a decir Nanoha, sonrojándose – Seguramente muchas personas quisieran andar contigo.

\- No te equivoques, no soy una chica fácil – dijo Fate, guiñándole un ojo.

Nanoha no pudo evitar reír, y para Fate eso era suficiente. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a su risa.

Quizás si a Nanoha le gustasen las chicas y se hubiesen conocido en otro tiempo.

Quizás si Nanoha sintiera lo mismo que Fate, solo así.

Todo se quedaba en un quizás.

Pero podía conformarse con su risa. Así sea observándola de lejos, con sus ojos brillando de alegría y un paisaje como ese de fondo. Momentos como ese que quedaran plasmados en su memoria, para poder evocarlos en la soledad de su habitación, con un mar de edificios de distancia.

Esa mujer era su perdición, era su enfermedad.

Y así como su risa la hacía volar al iniciar, le hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra al terminar.

\- ¿Vives cerca? – preguntó Nanoha

\- No, vivo apenas a un par de cuadras. ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno, vivo a unos cuantos minutos. Vine en auto por eso. Por cierto, ¿Te parece si te propongo algo?

\- Si, dime.

\- Ya que me toca correr sola, y por lo que veo, tú también lo haces. ¿Qué tal si cuadramos para salir a correr juntas?

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Fate, sorprendiéndose - ¡Claro! Estaría encantada.

\- Entonces ¿Puedo anotar tu número de teléfono?

\- Claro, claro. Préstame tu teléfono celular.

Nanoha le extendió su teléfono, en el cual Fate anotó rápidamente su número celular, anotando una carita feliz al final.

\- Puedes escribirme para lo que necesites.

\- ¿Incluso de madrugada? – preguntó Nanoha, suspicazmente

\- Mientras no me escribas justo cuando esté atendiendo a un paciente en la emergencia todo bien. Si no, tendrás que esperar a que arregle esa pierna. – contestó Fate, sonriéndole.

Lo que Nanoha no sabía era que, para ese momento, ella podía pedirle cualquier cosa a Fate, y Fate movería cielo y tierra para dárselo.

Pero quizás, en ese momento, era Fate la que estaba pidiendo demasiado.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Creo que por estas fechas es común que nos encontremos un poco atareadas/os por los preparativos de las fiestas navideñas. Parece que nuestra Fate también se encuentra en la misma situación :)**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KnM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 9: Un regalo para ti.

Apenas tenía dos horas de haberse levantado de la cama y era el segundo café que se tomaba en el día.

Intentó apurar su taza mientras su teléfono vibraba de manera insistente sobre el mesón de la cocina. Dejando escapar un suspiro apenas audible hizo la taza a un lado, apresurándose a contestar.

\- ¡Faaaaaaaaaaate! – Gritó Hayate desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Hayate! – exclamó Fate, alejando el teléfono de su oído mientras esperaba que su prima terminara su grito de guerra.

\- Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras completamente despierta – comentó Hayate, como si nada.

\- Bueno, ahora puedes estar segura de que estoy despierta y sorda. – refunfuñó Fate, lavando la taza de café ya vacía.

\- ¡Si eres exagerada!. ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Hayate

\- Al menos estoy despierta y tengo ropa decente. Es más de lo que puedes exigirme.

\- ¿Cómo piensas ir de compras si aún no estás completamente despierta?

\- No me pongas a prueba. Puedo arreglar huesos en este estado, así que pórtate bien o tendré que practicar con los tuyos – respondió Fate, de mala gana.

\- ¡Tranquila fiera! – la calmó Hayate, intentando no sonar asustada – Yo ya estoy lista y las chicas están terminando de arreglarse, así que puedes venir cuando quieras.

\- Vale, vale, voy saliendo para allá.

\- No te quedes dormida en el camino – dijo Hayate con una risa – Si tía Lindy se entera de que te estoy arrastrando así me matará.

\- Tranquila, todo está bajo control. Nos vemos en quince minutos.

\- Llámame cuando estés frente al edificio. ¡Nos vemos!

No pudo evitar regañarse mentalmente por ser tan cabezota, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y salía de su apartamento. Al fin y al cabo, era su culpa estar tan cansada.

Había quedado unos cuantos días atrás con Hayate para ir a hacer las compras de navidad, sin embargo, se mostró entusiasmada cuando le ofrecieron una guardia nocturna la noche pasada, guardia que estuvo en extremo movida y que significó su llegada a casa casi a las 8 de la mañana.

Y su encuentro con Hayate estaba programado para la 1 de la tarde.

Por su puesto, ya llevaba una hora de retraso.

El café había hecho que por lo menos coordinara un poco más. Cuando se había levantado estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida leyendo un mensaje de reprimenda de Hayate, así que el haber logrado vestirse y mantener una conversación coherente por un par de minutos era un logro digno de ser alabado.

Además, no podía retrasar más sus compras. La semana siguiente era navidad y Precia, su otra mamá, llegaba un par de días antes. Eso, sumado al trabajo, limitaba su tiempo disponible para hacer compras a una salida al centro comercial apresurada con Shizuma, casi un día antes de la cena familiar.

Y Shizuma era tan eficiente ayudándola a escoger regalos como Hayate comportándose de manera normal, es decir, un completo desastre.

Así que aunque estuviese muriendo de ganas por regresar a su casa y quedarse escondida entre las sábanas tenía que obligarse a permanecer despierta. Por supuesto, la mala programación de los programas de radio no le ayudaba mucho, pero al menos el ruido la hacía espabilar a veces.

Luego de quince minutos que le parecieron eternos se estacionó frente a un gran edificio blanco, ubicado en una tranquila zona residencial. Estuvo a punto de empezar a tocar el claxon como una loca, más para despertarse que para lograr que Hayate bajara, pero luego recordó que tenía que llamarla primero, así que ubicó su celular, reprimiendo un bostezo, y marcó el número de su prima.

\- Abajo. – murmuró Fate cuando escuchó la alegre voz de Hayate.

\- Qué animo – comentó sarcásticamente Hayate – Ya estamos bajando.

Fate no había terminado de apagar la pantalla de su teléfono celular cuando una alegre Hayate salía, en compañía de Carim y Ginga, por la puerta principal del edificio en dirección al automóvil de Fate.

\- ¿Cómo está mi prima preferida? – preguntó Hayate, mientras tomaba el asiento del copiloto y le pellizcaba la mejilla a Fate.

\- ¡Ay! – se quejó Fate, llevándose la mano a la mejilla lastimada – Creo que estaba mejor hace rato.

\- No seas aguafiestas – la regaño Hayate – Vamos, en marcha. Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo si queremos conseguir algo bueno.

Sin mucho ánimo Fate piso el acelerador, encaminándose al centro comercial. Mientras, iba aprovechando el rato para charlar animadamente con las demás.

Por lo que pudo enterarse, para su desgracia, Hayate se quedaría con ella en casa de sus mamás para la cena de navidad. Carim viajaría a Londres para pasar las fiestas con Verossa, su hermano, mientras que Ginga iría de visita a casa de Subaru, su hermana.

Al parecer todas tendrían una navidad bastante movida.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más llegaron al centro comercial, tomando caminos separados. Apenas entrando al centro comercial Hayate la tomó por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

\- Dime por favor que tienes aunque sea una idea de qué vas a comprar – suplicó Hayate.

La sonrisa de culpa que se mostró en el rostro de Fate fue épica.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que compraría.

\- Pensaba que tu podías ayudarme con eso primita – dijo alegremente Fate, ignorando el suspiro de derrota emitido por Hayate.

\- ¿No sabes que podría gustarles? – preguntó Hayate.

\- Ni idea – aceptó Fate, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eres un caso perdido – murmuró Hayate, negando con la cabeza – Ven, vamos a la juguetería. Empecemos por los gemelos.

Fate se agradecía profundamente el haber logrado que se detuvieran a comer algo antes de iniciar con las compras. Si no, hubiese tenido que aguantar los gruñidos de su estómago a medida que daba vueltas en círculos, tienda por tienda, sin saber que elegir.

Sin duda los sabios consejos de Hayate la ayudaban en algo de vez en cuando. O al menos eso era lo que demostraban las múltiples bolsas que cargaba en sus manos.

En la juguetería había conseguido el helicóptero a control remoto del que su sobrino le habló una vez, así como la casa de verano de la muñeca favorita de su sobrina. A Chrono, su hermano, le había comprado un telescopio nuevo, en vista de que su hijo había roto accidentalmente el que tenía. Consiguió un brazalete de diseñador para Amy, su cuñada, y a su mamá Lindy le había comprado un juego de té con motivos orientales que incluía un set de degustación de tés de la zona.

Estaba casi segura de que su madre estrenaría el juego de té el mismo día de la cena navideña, pero albergaba aún la esperanza de que su madre prefiriera guardarlo para otra ocasión.

Si seguía dando vueltas en círculos iba a terminar odiando la navidad con todas sus fuerzas.

Hasta Hayate parecía tener más criterio en sus compras. Aunque, si detallaba la cantidad de bolsas que su prima cargaba alegremente, mientras se detenía en todas las tiendas, parecía más una compradora compulsiva que alguien que sabía cuál era el regalo perfecto para cada persona.

\- Sigo pensando que no deberías buscar el regalo de tía precia aquí – comentó Hayate aguantando la risa, mientras revisaban los estantes de una librería.

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre – dijo resignada Fate – Le compraré la versión tapa dura de lujo de su novela de amor favorita. Recuerdo escucharla quejarse porque el libro se le había extraviado en un metro.

\- Conozco un regalo mejor para ella.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Un atuendo de Dominatrix – afirmó Hayate, sonriendo maliciosamente – Mira que esos meses que tiene lejos de tía Lindy deben de tenerla es…

\- ¡Para ya! – exclamó Fate cerrando los ojos – No quiero imaginarme esa escena.

\- Ni que tú no hicieras lo mismo.

\- Es distinto – refutó Fate – Además, son mis mamás. No puedo imaginarme esas cosas. ¿Cómo las veré a la cara en la cena sin acordarme de lo que acabas de decirme?

\- Por cierto – dijo Hayate - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- ¿Qué hay de qué? – preguntó Fate confundida.

\- De la chica que me comentaste el otro día – aclaró Hayate, mientras se ponía en la fila frente a la caja.

\- Ah, ella. Eso es imposible – dijo Fate, dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿Imposible? ¿Para Fate Testarossa?

\- Es complicado Hayate. Ella tiene novio, yo trabajo con ella y con su novio, ella quiere a su novio y yo la quiero a ella. Es como si estuviera dándome golpes continuamente con una pared invisible.

\- ¿Has intentado salir con ella? – preguntó Hayate

\- ¿Qué parte de "tiene novio" no has entendido? – replicó Fate de mala gana.

\- ¡Calma!. Solo preguntaba. Pueden salir en plan de amigas ¿O no? Yo babeo por Carim y aun así las veces que salimos es como amigas y ya.

\- Bueno, hemos salido a correr juntas unas cuantas veces. A veces también almorzamos en el hospital y eso, pero es complicado. Digamos que intenté alejarme para poder ordenar mis ideas y eso terminó poniéndome peor.

\- Vaya que te gusta meterte en líos prima – comentó Hayate, mientras salían de la biblioteca. – Tantas chicas solas y tú le pones el ojo a la que no puedes tener.

Fate solo negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación. No podía hacer más. Había intentado apartarse sin éxito, y por los vientos que soplaban, era posible que terminara convirtiéndose en la amiga fiel que deseaba lo que nunca tendría. Pero al menos la tenía cerca.

No de la manera en la que quería, en eso estaba clara, pero al menos alguna de las sonrisas de Nanoha podría ser solo para ella si seguía por ese camino.

Allí fue cuando lo vio.

Casi de manera instintiva, como si algo dentro de ella la obligara a mirar hacia la vidriera que se encontraba a su lado, haciéndola frenar en seco.

Detrás del cristal un collar reposaba sobre una almohada de terciopelo. La piedra que se encontraba sostenida en la punta era de un color rosa intenso, que parecía casi brillar a la luz de los bombillos de la vitrina.

Una esfera de un color peculiar. No recordaba haber visto algo similar.

Y por alguna razón le recordaba a Nanoha. A esa primera vez en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Un choque mágico que la dejó prendada sin querer.

Su encuentro no había sido color de rosa, como en las películas. Había sido intenso, misterioso, como ese collar.

Tenía que comprarlo.

\- Espera un momento Hayate – le dijo a su prima, mientras se apresuraba a entrar en la tienda.

Minutos después salió con el collar hábilmente guardado en una pequeña bolsa de papel, que metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de salir.

Su prima la miró extrañada, pero ella solo ignoró su mirada. Ni ella misma sabía porque lo había comprado, y prefería dejarlo así antes de empezar a darle mil vueltas al asunto y terminar arrepintiéndose de su compra.

Estaban caminando ya en dirección a la salida del centro comercial cuando sus ojos detallaron una figura que ellos ya conocían muy bien.

\- ¡Hayate! – exclamó Fate, haciendo que su prima detuviera su avance.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó confundida Hayate.

\- Allí viene la chica que me gusta – alcanzó a decir Fate.

Allí estaba Nanoha, sonriéndole mientras caminaba hacia ella. Se veía hermosa en su blusa blanca, con una pashmina que hacía juego con sus ojos, mientras que en sus manos reposaban varias bolsas de compra que se bamboleaban de un lado a otro al ritmo del paso de quién las sostenía.

Su cara de fascinación debería ser demasiado evidente como para que Hayate se atreviera a golpearla ligeramente en las costillas para que regresara a la tierra.

\- ¡Hola Fate! – saludo alegremente Nanoha

\- ¡Nanoha! ¿Qué tal? – intentó saludar casualmente Fate

\- ¿También de compras?

\- Si, andaba en eso con mi prima.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Hayate! – se presentó Hayate, mientras estrechaba la mano de Nanoha - La prima de Fate. ¿Así que tú eres Nanoha eh?

\- Si – afirmó Nanoha con una sonrisa – Un placer.

\- Me alegra conocerte al fin. ¡Fate me ha hablado muchas cosas sobre ti! – comentó Hayate, ignorando la cara de terror de Fate

\- Espero que cosas buenas ¿No? – preguntó Nanoha, mirando a Fate, divertida.

\- Así es. – afirmó Hayate – Gracias por hablar un poco con la asocial de mi prima. Parece que sigue siendo igual de tímida que cuando era pequeña.

\- Hayate – la regañó Fate, con un pequeño mohín.

\- Vale, vale – dijo Hayate – Ya no te fastidio más. Te esperaré en el auto. Nanoha, nuevamente un placer de haber coincidido contigo. Espero verte pronto.

Fate solo pudo observar como Hayate huía de la escena del crimen, despidiéndose enérgicamente con la mano y dejándola sola con Nanoha.

Ese mapache tramposo.

\- Fate – dijo Nanoha, con un sonrojo que no había pasado desapercibido – Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí.

\- Lo mismo digo. ¿Estás en tus días libres, no?

\- Así es. Ya iniciaron los días de descanso por las fiestas navideñas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Bueno, entre guardia y guardia no he tenido la oportunidad de descansar mucho. Aproveche hoy a venir con mi prima a hacer las compras navideñas.

\- Por cierto Fate. Te compre un presente.

Fate no sabía si era que su presión arterial se había elevado, pero solo podía ser consiente del calor que se había anidado en su cara al escuchar las palabras de Nanoha, el cual se incrementaba a medida que Nanoha revisaba entre las bolsas de su compra.

\- Ten – le dijo una Nanoha completamente ruborizada, entregándole una pequeña bolsita – Feliz Navidad

\- ¡Gra-Gracias! – exclamó Fate, roja como un tomate, mientras intentaba no temblar al tomar la bolsa – Yo también compre algo para ti.

Intentó calmarse mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando la diminuta bolsa en donde reposaba el collar que había comprado minutos atrás.

\- Feliz Navidad Nanoha – murmuró Fate, mirándola, mientras le extendía su regalo.

Un corrientazo subió por todo lo ancho y largo de su médula espinal, cuando, sin previo aviso, Nanoha le dio un abrazo.

Unos pocos segundos de contacto físico que fueron suficientes para que el olfato de Fate se llenara de la dulce fragancia a fresas que desprendía Nanoha, mientras su mente intentaba no colapsar de la emoción y su corazón, su pobre corazón, latía desbocado en su pecho como un redoblante de marcha.

Esa mujer la iba a matar un día, en serio.

\- ¿Te parece si los abrimos ahora? – preguntó Nanoha

\- Vale – alcanzó a decir Fate, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el envoltorio.

Un brazalete negro le devolvió la mirada. El elegante brazalete estaba rematado en el centro con un triángulo dorado que parecía brillar con vida propia.

Le encantaba. Era justo su estilo, y el detalle del triángulo lo hacía aún mejor.

Alzó la mirada del brazalete para encontrarse con una Nanoha que veía, visiblemente emocionada, el collar que le había entregado Fate. Podía ver ese brillo de alegría destellar en los expresivos ojos de Nanoha, como si su felicidad pudiera palparse en el aire.

\- ¡Está hermoso! – exclamó Nanoha – En serio. Es… Es increíble Fate – murmuró, con un suspiro.

\- No exageres – dijo Fate, intentando disimular su emoción – El brazalete es más bonito aún.

\- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Nanoha.

\- Sí. Me gusta mucho. Es más, creo que me plantearé seriamente el ponérmelo todos los días – bromeó Fate.

\- Si te lo pones todos los días yo me pondré el collar todos los días.

\- ¿Me estás retando?

\- Si no te sientes capaz de cumplirlo es mejor que lo digas ahora – dijo Nanoha, visiblemente divertida.

\- Trato hecho. – afirmó Fate. – No se vale arrepentirse

\- Trato – confirmó Nanoha, mordiéndose el labio de manera casi imperceptible.

Y en ese momento Fate solo pudo dejarse dominar por la felicidad que la envolvía, y por el dulce aroma a fresas que danzaba a su alrededor, magullando su fuerza de voluntad y haciéndola desear un minuto más de silencio, tan solo para poder contemplar a Nanoha con todo el detalle que ella se merecía. Con sus múltiples sonrisas, con su alegría desbordante, con el leve sonrojo que reflejaban sus mejillas.

A partir de ahora un pedacito de Nanoha estaría siempre con ella, en forma de un pequeño triángulo dorado, que tendría la difícil tarea de iluminar sus días en esos momentos en los que se sentía tan desorientada.

Con un poco de suerte, un pedacito de Fate estará siempre con Nanoha. Allí, sobre su pecho, protegiendo su corazón como Fate quería estar.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo?**

 **Antes de comenzar... ¡Feliz Navidad!. Espero que hayan tenido un buen día en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

 **No me canso de repetirlo ¡Gracias!. Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutitos para leer esta historia, gracias a esos que dejan sus comentarios de apoyo, en serio, ¡Gracias!. A pesar de no contestar los reviews uno por uno creanme que los leo todos, pero el tiempo es algo que no juega a mi favor. Lastimosamente no estoy de vacaciones para esta fecha así que me quedan unos cuantos meses de trabajo duro antes de poder respirar de manera más tranquila.**

 **Para todos aquellos que estan pidiendo el POV de Nanoha... ¡Paciencia! Hahahaha. Ese POV viene, tarde pero seguro. Posiblemente dentro de un par de capítulos más estaremos viendo algo de eso.**

 **Por ahora, este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes. ¡Disfrutenlo! :)**

Capítulo 10: Feliz navidad

El ponche bajó por su garganta, dejándole un agradable sabor dulce al que ya se estaba acostumbrado. Después de siete vasos cualquiera se acostumbraría.

Y pensar que el primer trago le pareció lo más horrible del mundo, por el característico picor del ron.

Se permitió echar un pequeño vistazo a la sala, en donde Hayate jugaba alegremente con sus sobrinos con unos instrumentos de juguete, simulando cantar la canción que en esos momentos salía de los altavoces del radio reproductor ubicado junto el televisor. Estaban sentados en el sofá junto al que habían colocado el árbol de navidad, un frondoso pino natural decorado con luces multicolores y bambalinas, en el que habían dispuesto los regalos que abrirían al día siguiente.

Junto a la mesa del ponche se encontraba su hermano junto a su esposa. Chrono parecía estar teniendo problemas de coordinación para llenar su vaso con ponche, y ya Amy lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

Fate sabía cómo terminaba esa historia. Dos vasos más y su hermano sería arrastrado lejos de la mesa del ponche, posiblemente para sentarse junto con Hayate a jugar con sus hijos, o al menos a hacer el intento.

Un poco más allá, cerca de la cocina, estaba su mamá Precia, enfundada en un precioso vestido color vino que resaltaba su color de cabello, y que, por lo poco que podía detallar Fate, hacía que su mamá Lindy se sonrojara hasta la punta de la nariz.

"Par de tórtolas" pensó Fate, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su ponche.

Quizás si le hacían falta un par de días como esos. Junto a su familia, lejos del estrés del trabajo, viéndolos a todos tontear como niños con sonrisas en sus rostros. Era inevitable contagiarse con su alegría.

Pero su mente estaba en otro lado. No sabía si por el alcohol del ponche, o le afectaba el hecho de percibir tanto amor en el ambiente. Lo más probable es que ya trajera la cabeza hecha un lío desde hace algún rato.

Dirigió nuevamente su vista al patio, divisando a lo lejos un par de fuegos artificiales solitarios que explotaban en un haz de colores, y llenó sus pulmones con la fría brisa que golpeó suavemente sus mejillas.

Los árboles que con mucha paciencia ella y mamá Lindy habían plantado también se encontraban decorados con luces, las cuales brillaban iluminando de manera tenue el área. ¿Brillarían tanto como su brazalete?

Bajó la mirada hacia su muñeca, detallando nuevamente el triángulo dorado que se mantenía allí, cómplice de sus pensamientos. Desde el día en que Nanoha se lo obsequió se lo había puesto todo el tiempo, apenas quitándoselo para ducharse o dormir. Quizá era una suerte de que el condenado brazalete fuese negro y combinara prácticamente con todo su vestuario, o que su masoquismo le impidiera aceptar que se encontraba más lejos de Nanoha que lo que ella quería creer, pero se negaba a resignarse. Se negaba a creer que la única persona de la que se había prendado a primera vista se le escurriera entre los dedos, como si tan solo hubiese sido un encuentro efímero y no uno predestinado.

¿A quién engañaba? Ya estaba bebiendo demasiado.

Unas manos sobre sus hombros la hicieron sobresaltarse. Al girarse se encontró con su madre, Precia, quién le acariciaba el cabello amorosamente, casi de manera protectora, como si aún fuese una niña pequeña asustada por su primer día de clases.

\- Has crecido mucho Fate – dijo Precia, nostálgica.

\- Eso parece – afirmó Fate – bebiendo un poco más de ponche.

\- Igual sigues siendo como una niña pequeña para mi ¿Lo sabes?

\- Si má – respondió Fate, a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué te tiene preocupada? – preguntó Precia, mirándola

Golpe bajo. Sin duda alguna. Esa mujer era su madre, y la conocía tanto que era capaz de saber incluso si le estaba diciendo la verdad sobre la cantidad de vasos de agua que tomaba diariamente.

\- ¿Preocupada? – inquirió Fate, intentando mantener la compostura.

\- Fate, soy tu madre. Sé cuando estás preocupada, cuando estás feliz, cuando estás triste y sobre todo sé cuándo me mientes. – dijo Precia, con una sonrisa.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?

\- Me gusta una chica – confesó Fate, mientras intentaba ocultar su cara detrás del vaso que apuraba.

\- ¿Y?

\- No se puede mamá – contestó Fate, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿No se puede? – preguntó Precia extrañada – Que yo sepa tengo a una hija preciosa, educada, amable, trabajadora y algo tímida que rompe corazones a su paso.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que rompo corazones? – inquirió Fate, mirándola sorprendida.

\- Shizuma – contestó Precia, aguantando la risa.

\- Esa rata chismosa – refunfuño Fate, haciendo un mohín.

\- No te expreses así de tus amigos – la regañó Precia – El punto es que no creo posible que de tu parte no se pueda, mucho menos si la chica te ha hecho suspirar toda la noche.

\- ¿Realmente he estado haciendo eso? – preguntó Fate, avergonzada.

\- Algo así – admitió Precia, sonriendo nuevamente – Lindy se dio cuenta primero que yo. Entonces ¿Qué pasa con la chica?

\- No se puede – repitió Fate, en un intento de convencerse a sí misma – Ella tiene novio.

\- Vaya – murmuró Precia, suspirando – Eso lo cambia todo entonces.

\- Mamá ella es… - comenzó a decir Fate, incapaz de contenerse – Es la chica más impactante que he conocido en mi vida. Es hermosa, claro que es hermosa, pero tiene algo más, algo que me tiene como una estúpida siguiéndola a todos lados, como si tuviese una especie de imán que me atrajera por alguna extraña razón. Desde la primera vez que la vi fue como si algo en mi despertara de pronto, sin que yo lo pudiera evitar. Si tan solo la vieras en su trabajo – dijo Fate, sonriendo – Es tan dedicada que es capaz de hacerle creer a un niño en serio que si se deja poner las vacunas sin llorar será tan fuerte cuando crezca que será capaz de cambiar el mundo. ¿Te imaginas eso? ¿Te imaginas a alguien capaz de hacerles creer a los gemelos que realmente las vacunas solo duelen un poquito? Es tan absurdo y a la vez tan fascinante.

\- Fate… - alcanzó a decir Precia, apretando suavemente su hombro.

\- Entonces resulta que es novia de Yunno. Ese estúpido cara de hurón.

\- ¿Yunno? – preguntó Precia - ¿El doctor que trabaja contigo y que siempre anda invitándote a salir?

\- Si mamá, ese Yunno. Y aun no entiendo como la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra puede estar con semejante piltrafa. ¡Ese tipo se ha acostado con medio hospital! No la respeta. Y encima Yunno me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada a ella de sus zorrerías.

\- ¿Tú en verdad le prometiste eso Fate?

\- ¿Qué más podía hacer? – refutó Fate, dejando escapar un suspiro – No soy quién para romper la imagen que puede tener ella del cara de hurón. Además, no es como si yo pudiera venir como un príncipe de caballo blanco a rescatarla del ogro. Ni siquiera sé si solo es amable conmigo por ser compañeras de trabajo, o me ve como una amiga, o le llamo aunque sea de manera minúscula la atención. Es todo demasiado complicado y yo…

\- Calma Fate – la interrumpió Precia, mirándola.

De alguna manera el tono de voz de su madre la calmaba. Esa mano en su hombro, apoyándola, sosteniéndola, parecía darle un poco de ánimo.

Lo había soltado. Se lo había dicho. Había drenado parcialmente todo el desorden mental que Nanoha había dejado en su cabeza y de cierta manera era liberador.

\- Fate, las relaciones interpersonales son complicadas. Lastimosamente no sabemos de quién nos enamoraremos, y tampoco es nuestra culpa. Sinceramente no creo que podamos evitarlo, sin embargo, seriamos unos tontos si no nos permitiéramos sentir todo eso. ¿No lo crees?

\- Mamá…

\- Ciertamente, tu caso es bastante complejo – comentó Precia, sonriendo calmadamente – Pero solo quiero que te preocupes por vivir. Solo deja que todo siga su curso. Que sea el tiempo y la vida quién te indique que pasará, pero nunca sientas que lo que pasa en tu corazón está mal. Esa confusión y ese miedo también son partes de estar viva ¿Estamos?

\- Gracias mamá – murmuró Fate, sonriendo.

\- Y ya que tú le prometiste algo a Yunno quiero que me prometas algo a mi ¿Vale?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Fate, alzando una ceja

\- Que no te vas a arrepentir de nada – contestó Precia – Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta en el momento indicado. Solo deja que tu corazón te guie en esto ¿Estamos?

\- Estamos – afirmó Fate, abrazándola.

\- Ahora, si me disculpas, iré con tu mamá. Hiciste mal en regalarle ese juego de Té a Lindy. Está metida en la cocina y me dijo que fuera a tomar una taza de té con ella o se enojaría conmigo – se despidió Precia, alborotándole el cabello antes de girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la cocina.

Fate se quedó observando el cielo lleno de estrellas, cuando una conocida presencia se puso a su lado, recostándose de su hombro.

\- ¿Qué hace mi prima preferida? – preguntó Hayate juguetonamente, pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Fate – Ya estás ebria.

\- ¡Mentira! – negó Hayate – Aún hay ponche esperando por mí.

\- Hayate –dijo Fate, con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Hayate, mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Crees que si pasa una estrella fugaz y le pido un deseo se hará realidad?

\- No lo sé – contestó Hayate – Pero como es navidad y todo el cuento deberíamos de intentarlo ¿No crees?

\- Me parece buena idea – Afirmó Fate

\- Yo pediré el valor para declararle mis sentimientos a Carim – dijo Hayate, con el pecho inflado.

\- No sé por qué te cuesta tanto – dijo Fate, riéndose – Carim siente lo mismo que tú, se nota a leguas.

\- Si es por eso Nanoha está babeando por ti y tú estás tan ciega que no te das cuenta.

\- ¡Si eres mentirosa! – exclamó Fate, sonrojándose violentamente.

\- Avísame si ves una estrella – dijo Hayate, mirando nuevamente al cielo – Quizás si lo deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas se haga realidad.

Fate solo se limitó a asentir, alzando su mirada en búsqueda de alguna estrella, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas que Hayate tuviera razón y que, lejos de allí, Nanoha también estuviese deseando lo mismo.

Deseando a Fate, con la misma intensidad con la que Fate la deseaba a ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!. Espero que en este nuevo ciclo puedan iniciar todos esos proyectos que tengan pendientes, culminar aquellos que aún no han podido concluir y, sobre todo, se atrevan a disfrutar cada momento de este nuevo año. Recuerden que con el paso de los años solo nos quedan recuerdos, así que no quiero ver a ninguno por allí arrepentirse por no haber intentado algo. Sin duda el año tuvo sus altas y sus bajas (como todo). Nuevos proyectos iniciaron, como el de este fic, y otros se estabilizaron después de haber luchado por ellos tanto tiempo. A pesar de que la situación en mi país (Venezuela) fue bastante problemática, aún muchos jóvenes seguimos en pie con la esperanza de que todo mejore.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por tomarse un tiempito para leer cada actualización. Sin duda sus comentarios me animan a continuar con este proyecto. ¡Los quiero! 3**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertecen. Todo el crédito a sus autores.**

 **PD: ¿Alguno de ustedes está esperando también la proclamación de la Reina del Yuri 2015 en Michiru Magazine? Como quisiera que fuese Fate-chan, pero por los vientos que soplan, creo que Reina tiene mayores posibilidades. Aún me siento culpable porque olvidé votar por Retoree :(**

 **¡Que empiece la diabetes!**

Capítulo 11: Feliz año nuevo.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital, sonriendo por la algarabía que habían formado las enfermeras y los demás médicos de guardia.

La guardia de ese día no era fácil para ninguno de ellos, no tanto por el cansancio, si no a nivel emocional. La gran mayoría de los que estaban allí trabajando a esas horas de la noche tenían a alguien esperando por ellos en casa, pero alguien tenía que quedarse en el hospital para atender a aquellos que, por una razón u otra, requerían de atención médica.

Era parte de su trabajo. Todos los presentes sabían que esa era una responsabilidad que venía incluida con su profesión, por lo que, para aliviar un poco el malestar de no poder encontrarse en casa, habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de año nuevo en la sala de espera del hospital.

Fate ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar el año nuevo en la emergencia del hospital. Aunque no lo admitiría jamás, una de las razones por las que tomaba la guardia ese día era porque, de no hacerlo, Shizuma tendría que cubrir la emergencia.

Y a diferencia de Fate, Shizuma tenía una dulce esposa esperándola en casa para cenar juntas, que sin duda alguna se pondría a llorar de la tristeza si ella no llegaba a casa antes de la medianoche.

El conteo regresivo era dictado por el presentador del programa especial de año nuevo que veían en el televisor de la sala. Rápidamente los demás presentes se unieron a la voz del presentador, entre risas.

\- Tres, dos, uno ¡Feliz año! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

Fate se limitó a sonreír, mientras correspondía de manera política los abrazos y apretones de mano que le proporcionaban sus compañeros. Una enfermera le acercó una botella de cerveza sin alcohol, que Fate tomó agradecida.

En un par de minutos todo volvería a la normalidad, y eso significaba que apenas tenía un par de horas más para que la emergencia empezara a llenarse de comas etílicos e intoxicaciones alimentarias. Con un poco de suerte, este año no le tocaría amputar ningún dedo por culpa de algún cohete mal manipulado.

Se escabulló entre el personal y salió de la emergencia, sentándose en una de las bancas que se encontraba en la entrada, mirando el cielo llenarse de colores por los múltiples fuegos artificiales que explotaban en el aire, iluminando la noche. Como casi todos iban a la terraza del hospital a observar el espectáculo, la banca le proporcionaba un poco de paz.

Además, sentada allí podía observar fácil cuando alguien llegara a la emergencia para ser atendido, así que obtenía el doble de beneficios.

Aprovechó el momento para marcar el número de Hayate, quién acepto la video llamada casi al instante, permitiéndole así charlar por un rato con sus madres, mientras escuchaba como sus sobrinos se quejaban porque no había podido pasar el día con ellos, entre bostezos.

Vaya que estaban las cosas movidas en su casa. Sin duda hubiese sido divertido estar allá.

Después de unas cuantas lágrimas por parte de su mamá Precia y la promesa de que iría a visitarlos al salir de la guardia finalizó la llamada. Un gruñido por parte de su estómago la hizo suspirar. Según su teléfono, aún tenía tiempo para ir a la cafetería a comer un aperitivo antes de que llegara la primera emergencia, así que guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su uniforme e hizo el ademán de levantarse de la banca.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba por la muñeca.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una Nanoha que le sonreía, ocupando el espacio vacío junto a ella en la banca, con un largo abrigo negro y un paquete entre sus manos. Alzó la ceja ante la expresión de confusión de Fate, visiblemente divertida, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en las dos orbes borgoñas que no podían ocultar su alegría.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Nanoha, dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey! - contestó Fate, sentándose nuevamente en la banca.

Debería estar prohibido ser tan hermosa. En serio.

Su cabello cobrizo caía delicadamente sobre su cara, alborotándose un poco por la brisa, mientras un preciso toque de maquillaje resaltaba el púrpura de los ojos de Nanoha.

Fate no sabía si era el frío, pero el ver a Nanoha de esa manera hacía que su piel se erizara sin remedio, como si momentáneamente perdiera el control de todos sus sentidos y lo único que pudiera ver, oler y sentir fuese a ese ángel que estaba sentada junto a ella en esa banca, sonriéndole solo a ella.

Solo para ella.

Dios, cuanto quisiera que todas sus sonrisas fueran para ella.

\- Feliz año nuevo – dijo Nanoha, abrazándola.

De nuevo, ese olor a fresas inundando su nariz, llenando cada espacio. La calidez de sus brazos, con su amarre firme y suave.

Si tan solo Nanoha supiera el inmenso trabajo que le costaba el controlar su impulso de esconderse entre sus brazos como si no hubiese mañana.

¿Realmente no podía darse cuenta de cómo su corazón se aceleraba con su sola presencia?

\- Feliz año nuevo, Nanoha – respondió Fate en un murmullo, aún aturdida por el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué tal la guardia?

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaría acá? – preguntó Fate, confundida

\- Chikane me lo dijo – contestó Nanoha, rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Te lo dijo? – preguntó Fate, alzando una ceja.

\- Bueno, quizás no me lo dijo directamente. Puede ser que lo haya escuchado por allí – canturreó Nanoha, inocentemente.

\- Eres pésima mintiendo – comentó Fate, aguantando la risa.

\- Parece que soy un libro abierto para ti – admitió Nanoha, sacando la lengua de manera juguetona.

\- Pensaba que estarías con Yunno – comentó Fate, mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda del hombre hurón.

\- Nop – respondió Nanoha, suspirando.

Hasta suspirando se veía hermosa. Tenía que dejar de observarla.

\- Él está en Bali – añadió Nanoha.

\- ¿Bali? ¿La isla? – preguntó Fate

\- Sí. Esa Bali.

\- ¿Y por qué no estás con él? – inquirió Fate, aún más confundida.

\- Él sabe que no me gusta pasar el fin de año lejos de mi familia. – contestó con simpleza Nanoha – No es la primera vez que se lo digo. Tampoco es la primera vez que lo hace así que no hay mucho problema.

\- ¿Entonces se fue solo?

\- Así es.

Ahora Fate entendía la semana de permiso de Yunno, y la misteriosa enfermedad repentina de una de las residentes.

Yunno era un idiota.

Y Fate no podía creer que Nanoha no se diera cuenta de las jugarretas que Yunno hacía frente a sus narices. Vaya que era inocente la chica.

\- Déjame ver si entendí. Te quedaste para estar con tu familia pero estás aquí en el hospital a mitad de la madrugada, ¿Cierto? – preguntó Fate sonriendo, causando un violento sonrojo en Nanoha.

\- Pues sí – aceptó Nanoha, intentando ocultar su sonrojo evitando la mirada de Fate – Le dije a mi mamá que saldría un momento a saludar a una amiga que posiblemente se encontraría sola en una de las bancas del hospital viendo los fuegos artificiales.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Fate llevándose la mano al corazón con una mueca exagerada - ¡Has herido mi corazón!.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Nanoha canturreando – Estabas aquí cuando te vi, así que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Tampoco soy tan solitaria como parezco – intentó defenderse Fate.

\- Por cierto, te traje algo.

Nanoha depositó en las manos de Fate el paquete que traía en sus manos, con una sonrisa.

\- Supuse que no habías tenido una cena de año nuevo, así que te traje un poco – dijo Nanoha – La rosca de navidad y el pastel de chocolate los hice yo, espero que te gusten.

\- Si los hiciste tu deben de ser deliciosos – comentó Fate, con un hilo de voz.

No pudo evitar que el borgoña colisionara con el púrpura de manera cálida, fundiéndose, como si el silencio y su mirada fuese lo único que realmente pudiera expresar su agradecimiento.

El solo hecho de que Nanoha hubiese ido hasta allá, apenas una hora luego del inicio del año, cuando intentaba no sentirse tan sola, tan solo para verla, era más de lo que podía pedir.

No tenía palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía su corazón, aunque a pesar de eso sintiera que entre Nanoha y ella existía un abismo que nunca sería capaz de atravesar. En momentos como esos, donde solo estaba la luna de testigo y las farolas iluminando tenuemente el lugar, podía incluso permitirse imaginar que ese abismo se achicaba un poco.

Quizás si seguía achicándose podía llegar a saltarlo.

Una sirena en el fondo las sacó a ambas del trance en el que estaban, cortando de la peor manera la magia en el ambiente. Para Fate, esa era la señal de que el trabajo fuerte apenas empezaba.

Para Nanoha, ese era el sonido que marcaba su retirada.

\- Creo que debo irme – dijo Nanoha, disimulando un poco el deje de tristeza en su voz.

Aun así, no pasó desapercibido para Fate.

\- Gracias Nanoha – susurró Fate, levantándose junto a Nanoha.

Se permitió un ligero capricho solo por esa vez.

Antes de darle tiempo a su cabeza de razonar, sus brazos actuaron casi por inercia, envolviendo a Nanoha en un cálido abrazo que la hizo estremecer.

Era increíble como Nanoha, de manera intuitiva, se aferraba a la cintura de Fate de una manera natural. Parecía que su cuerpo ya conocía cada curva de la anatomía de Fate, lo que le permitía amoldarse de manera casi perfecta a una Fate que luchaba por reprimir el temblor de sus rodillas.

\- Cuídate por el camino ¿Vale? – pidió Fate, en un susurro.

\- Vale – contestó Nanoha, aún entre los brazos de Fate – Nos vemos luego.

Fate solo pudo observarla irse, caminando con paso firme hacia su Corolla blanco, apenas logrando sonreír cuando Nanoha sacó su mano por la ventanilla del conductor, despidiéndose de ella.

La había abrazado.

Había abrazado a Nanoha Takamachi.

Y Nanoha no había salido corriendo.

El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer las horas siguientes para atender a los pacientes de la sala de urgencias sin que su mente empezara a divagar por territorios dominados por unos ojos púrpuras fue sobrehumano. Se concentró tanto en el trabajo de la guardia que olvidó por completo su aperitivo.

Afortunadamente lo había olvidado, porque horas después, cuando abrió el paquete que le había dado Nanoha sentada en el comedor de la casa de sus mamás, y se llevó un pequeño pedazo del pastel de chocolate, no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se extendiera por todo lo largo y ancho de sus mejillas.

Delicioso – pensó Fate, reprimiendo un chillido.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? :)**

 **Este capítulo es algo corto, sin embargo, el que se viene quizás lo compensará un poco. En vista de que ya volvimos a la rutina del trabajo fuerte quizás tendré que limitarme a una actualización semanal (lo más probable: cada domingo). Sin embargo, si veo que hay algunos capítulos listos más adelante podría actualizar un poquitín más seguido, para no dejarlos tanto tiempo en ascuas.**

 **No me odien, pero creo que este es un buen momento para empezar a fastidiar un poco a nuestra Fate. ¿Vale?**

 **PD: Quizás Nanoha les hable un poco de su manera de ver las cosas en el próximo capítulo, pero guarden el secreto, ¿Si?**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 12: Malas opiniones.

Caminó hacia la cafetería pesadamente, deteniéndose por un momento a saludar a una de las enfermeras que pasaba por su lado, y siguiendo su marcha con andar cansino rato después.

Estaba exhausta, sus ojos apagados lo confirmaban. Ya las fiestas navideñas habían acabado, y el hospital había vuelto a su locura cotidiana, con sus numerosas emergencias y el área de consultas nuevamente operativa.

El área de consulta. Fate tenía las consultas copadas por dos semanas y sentía que quería cavar un hoyo y esconderse allí. Luego de la guardia de ayer, una operación en la mañana afortunadamente exitosa, y tres pacientes citados a partir de las 2 de la tarde, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el tirarse en su cama e hibernar.

Bueno, no podía hibernar, pero dormir unas buenas 8 horas sin duda no estaba de más.

Pidió su almuerzo con menos prisa de la que debería y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada. Le dio un sorbo a su lata de refresco mientras veía la hora en su teléfono celular. Shizuma y Chikane deberían estar por llegar, así que empezó con su almuerzo antes de quedarse dormida mirando la nada.

El chillido de la silla junto a ella la hizo sobresaltarse.

Un par de esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada alegremente.

Yunno había ocupado la silla junto a ella, mientras depositaba en la mesa frente a él un plato desechable con un sándwich y un té enlatado. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Fate, que intentó devolver lo más diplomáticamente posible.

\- ¿Qué tal Testarossa? – preguntó Yunno

\- Todo bien. – contestó Fate, enfocándose en su refresco - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal?

\- Allí, ya sabes, atareado con el trabajo y eso.

\- ¿Solo almorzarás un sándwich?

\- No, para nada – contestó Yunno divertido – Es solo un aperitivo. Salgo en un par de horas a un almuerzo importante, así que necesito un poco de energía antes de eso.

Fin de la conversación. Una vez acabado los términos políticos Fate podía dedicarse a su tarea favorita: ignorar al hombre hurón antes de que saliera con una tontería. Los años sin duda la habían hecho experta en eso.

Lastimosamente no tenía un bozal a la mano para callar al pobre chico.

\- Hey Fate – la llamó Yunno, luego de darle un par de bocados a su sándwich.

\- Dime – respondió Fate, preparándose mentalmente para la proposición que venía.

\- ¿Qué tal te cae Nanoha? – preguntó Yunno.

Eso sí que era nuevo. Yunno interesándose por otro tópico distinto a las emergencias o a invitarla a salir. Parece que ya estaba aprendiendo.

\- Es una buena chica - contestó Fate, intentando que su sonrojo no la delatara.

\- Lo es ¿Cierto? – inquirió Yunno sonriendo – Es una chica increíble.

\- Y es muy amable – añadió Fate.

\- Si – afirmó Yunno – Esa es una de las cosas que me encanta de ella. Es capaz de llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Sin duda esa chica es especial.

Fate sabía que era especial. Ella lo había notado desde el primer instante en el que sus ojos se habían cruzado. Le costaba admitirlo pero el escuchar hablar a Yunno así de ella le causaba una punzada de dolor, quizás porque le recordaba que era Yunno quién estaba más cerca de Nanoha, quién podía tomarla entre sus brazos sin miedo y decirle todos los días lo especial que era.

Sin duda era un hombre con suerte. Esperaba que a pesar de todo Yunno hiciera sentir especial a Nanoha, como ella lo merecía.

\- Tan solo le falta una cosa para ser la mujer perfecta – continuó Yunno, mientras proseguía con su sándwich.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Fate, curiosa.

\- Es demasiado mojigata. – respondió Yunno con simpleza – Cuando estamos juntos simplemente se queda allí, y yo tengo que hacer todo.

El corazón de Fate dio un vuelco, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para evitar romperle la nariz allí mismo. Sus nudillos se habían tensado cuando transformó instintivamente sus manos en puños, solo esperando que su dueña les permitiera borrar la sonrisa del rostro del rubio.

¿Entonces en eso se basaba todo? Nanoha era la chica más maravillosa que Fate había conocido y venía el supuesto novio a decir esas cosas, como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

En ese momento cuanto lo odiaba.

\- Esa es una de las razones por las cuales ando con otras chicas – siguió Yunno, dándole el último bocado a su sándwich y destapando su té – Si tan solo ella fuera, ya sabes, más… ¿Fogosa?. Tú debes entender eso. Me imagino que alguna vez te habrás topado con una chica igual y es la mierda. La quiero pero a veces es tan aburrido estar con ella.

\- Yunno… - comenzó a decir Fate, incapaz de controlarse.

\- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¿Qué hay huroncito?

Shizuma sonrió complacida ante la reacción de Yunno ante sus palabras, mientras ocupaba uno de los asientos frente a Fate, con una bandeja en sus manos.

\- No soy ningún hurón Shizuma – dijo Yunno, con un tono de amargura en su voz.

\- Sabes que es de cariño Yunno – replicó Shizuma sonriendo hipócritamente

Vaya que Shizuma podía ser una perra cuando se lo proponía.

\- Bueno, me retiro chicas – dijo Yunno, levantándose de su silla y tomando el plato y la lata ya vacíos – Nos vemos Testarossa.

Fate solo observó cómo Yunno salía tranquilamente de la cafetería, como si lo único que hubiese hecho era tener una charla banal mientras merendaba, como si sus palabras no importaran en lo absoluto.

Tenía que agradecerle a Shizuma el haber llegado al rescate del hurón antes de que Fate le acertara el primer puñetazo.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Chikane tomando asiento, viendo a una consternada Fate.

\- Acabas de presenciar el primer round entre los rivales en el amor – comentó Shizuma, aguantando la risa.

\- Estaba hablando mal de Nanoha – respondió Fate, intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Hablando mal? – preguntó Shizuma - ¡Qué poco caballero!

\- Sin duda Scrya es un patán – dijo Chikane.

\- Es que… Aun no entiendo – empezó Fate, dejando escapar un quejido de frustración - ¿Cómo Nanoha no se puede dar cuenta de que el tipo solo juega con ella?

\- Las mujeres somos complicadas – contestó Shizuma – Con el tiempo que llevan me imagino que debe tener una imagen pre fabricada de él.

\- Además – añadió Chikane – No sabes de qué manera se comporta el cuándo está con ella.

\- Es demasiado para mí – se quejó Fate, suspirando.

\- Así es mejor Fate – dijo Shizuma, con una sonrisa traviesa – Así el príncipe Fate puede llegar montado en su cabello blanco a rescatar a la princesa en apuros de las garras del Orco-Hurón.

El solo hecho de imaginarse a ella llegar montada en un caballo a raptar a una Nanoha en apuros, emocionada por su rescate, solo pudo hacer que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

\- Hablando de princesas – dijo Chikane, recordando algo – Espero que no hayan olvidado que el baile es en dos semanas.

¡El Baile!. Claro que había olvidado el baile.

Anualmente el hospital ofrecía un baile en la mansión Himemiya, por su aniversario. Y eso solo se traducía en ellas, con vestidos incomodos intentando lucir radiantes mientras tenían que esbozar sonrisas hipócritas frente a accionistas, proveedores y demás asistentes.

Por supuesto, para Chikane y Shizuma todo era más fácil considerando que estaban casadas, y sus dulces esposas se transformarían en fieras cuando todos aquellos viejos verdes quisieran pedir un baile con ellas.

Pero para Fate la única opción era huir por la derecha cuando el primer accionista, intentara acercarse.

El año pasado había tenido que rogarle a Shari que le permitiera bailar con ella hasta que pudiera escabullirse, pero este año Shari se había casado, y dudaba que a su esposo le hiciera mucha gracia que su pareja estuviera bailando toda la noche con una de las doctoras homosexuales más cotizadas del hospital.

¡No puedes dejarnos solas en esto Fate! – exclamó Chikane, al ver la cara de terror de Fate.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad, ¡Gracias!. Me hace muy feliz ver como muchos están pendientes de cómo se desarrolla la historia y siguen cada actualización. Se que hay muchos lectores que a pesar de no dejar reviews también siguen paso a paso el desarrollo de este fic (Yo usualmente leo los fics, pero muchas veces por tiempo no alcanzo a comentar, así que creo que para otros efectos estoy incluida en ese grupo). A todos aquellos que se toman unos cuantos minutitos de su día a día para leer cada capítulo de esta historia ¡Gracias!.**

 **Creo que este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora, por lo que no me extenderé más. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores. Lo mismo aplica para la canción en la que está inspirada parte de este capítulo.**

 **Canción: Christina Perri - A Thousand Years.**

Capítulo 13: Tiempo de Vals.

Terminó de delinear sus ojos con cuidado, intentando que sus manos no temblaran para no arruinar el maquillaje.

Un poco de rímel y acabaría con su ardua tarea.

Unos ojos purpura le devolvieron la mirada a través del espejo. Su cabello cobrizo caía con cuidado sobre su rostro, enmarcando sus delicadas facciones, mientras comprobaba que sus labios tuvieran un color que la hiciera ver menos pálida.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba con tanto esmero, y el simple recuerdo de eso hacía que se mordiera inconscientemente el labio, mientras el rubor inundaba sus mejillas.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo.

Se había puesto un precioso vestido rosa pálido que resaltaba su figura discretamente, con un escote no tan pronunciado, pero del corte perfecto para hacerte desear ver mucho más allá. Había visto el vestido un par de días antes de que Chikane le comentara lo del baile, y, en vista de que ese parecía ser un evento sumamente importante, no pudo negarse ese capricho.

Si, sin duda el evento era su excusa perfecta.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la cocina del apartamento, observando el reloj de pared colocado cerca de la mesa del comedor. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, tenía diez minutos para verificar que tenía sus cosas a la mano antes de que Yunno pasara por ella.

Yunno. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, ni siquiera mientras intentaba en vano concentrarse en el vital líquido que se deslizaba por su garganta.

Detalló la foto que estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina. Enmarcada en un sencillo portarretratos negro se podía observar a una Nanoha más joven dejándose abrazar por un conocido rubio de ojos verdes, compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad. Ambos se encontraban con el uniforme de la universidad, en una de las salas de lectura de medicina. Nanoha lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. Era su último año y estaban empezando a salir juntos.

Su mejor amigo se le había declarado. Siempre le tuvo mucho aprecio. Al ser su mejor amigo siempre ocupó un lugar especial en su corazón, por eso podía recordar con claridad como casi se le lanza encima el primer día de clase, al descubrir que irían a la misma universidad después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

No había cambiado en nada. Cuando encontró a Yunno seguía siendo mismo chico amable e inteligente de años atrás. Por supuesto, sus facciones se habían endurecido por el paso de los años, y ya no parecía tanto una chica aunque cargara una coleta. Incluso, los lentes que había usado por todo su paso en la universidad le daban cierto toque intelectual bastante interesante.

Era el mejor partido que podía tener. Y ella le quería. Siempre pensó que el cariño que le tenía a Yunno sería suficiente para que todo marchara bien.

Fue suficiente. Hasta que apareció Fate.

Cuando apareció Fate en su interior hubo una revolución.

Podía rememorar el corrientazo que sintió cuando sus ojos conectaron por primera vez con las orbes borgoñas de Fate. Era como si hubiese esperado toda la vida para hundirse en ese cálido mar rojo que le permitía ver más allá, casi palpando la tristeza, casi palpando la soledad, como si llevase años perdiéndose en ellos, tanto que ya era capaz de comprender que significaba su mirar perdido.

Pero no eran años, tan solo eran segundos. Unos segundos que bastaron y sobraron para poner su mundo de cabeza.

Al principio pensó que solo era la emoción por el nuevo trabajo. Se había topado con quién, por lo que había visto, sería una nueva compañera, y realmente sentía nervios de no agradarle a su nuevo equipo de trabajo. Además, ya estaba saturada mentalmente por toda la cuestión de la mudanza a la zona y el papeleo para entrar en el hospital, por lo que supuso era una reacción natural.

Se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba cuando sus miradas conectaron nuevamente el día de su presentación, y el mismo cosquilleo de la primera vez recorrió toda su médula espinal, esparciéndose por todas sus conexiones sensitivas, haciéndola estremecer.

Entonces, quizá para su desgracia o para su beneplácito, Fate dio el primer paso para que su encuentro se extendiera, y no pudo seguir ignorando la absurda calidez que parecía irradiar Fate de manera natural, envolviéndola, atrapándola, haciéndola dudar.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quien recién conocía la hiciera dudar?

Ella nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas. Si hacia memoria, podía recordar cómo, mientras las demás chicas del instituto hablaban de sus citas y de chicos guapos, ella solo se perdía en una buena lectura o en alguna nueva receta. Incluso, las veces que acepto los sentimientos de alguna persona fue solo porque le costaba mucho romper las ilusiones de aquellos que se atrevían a acercarse.

Esa calidez era completamente desconocida para ella. No se había enamorado nunca.

Bueno, estaba Yunno. A Yunno lo quería más que al resto, por eso no dudo en aceptar sus sentimientos, y había decidido que lo mejor sería quedarse a su lado.

Quizá eso era el amor, el querer un poco más a alguien.

Pero llegó Fate, y su estómago se llenó de mariposas, y sus neuronas empezaron a secretar oxitocina cada vez que la tenía cerca. Su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar con ella de todas las formas con la que se supone tenía que reaccionar con Yunno. Sin embargo, nada parecía funcionar aunque lo intentara.

Cayó en cuenta de que estaba pensando más en Fate de lo que debería cuando dejó de verla por allí cerca de dos semanas.

Y esas dos semanas casi no pudo dormir. En la soledad de su habitación dos rubíes la acechaban cada vez que osaba cerrar sus pestañas, y en su pecho parecían haberse anidado todas las mariposas, desesperadas porque alguien había intentado sacarlas de su jaula, golpeando sordamente junto a su corazón cada vez que pasaba con alguna excusa barata por el pasillo donde estaba el consultorio de Fate, sin ver siquiera uno de los mechones rubios de la susodicha.

Eso estaba mal. Sin duda estaba mal. Se supone que Yunno y ella estaban juntos, pero aun así no podía evitar acercarse a Fate, como si la fuerza electromagnética que la atraía hacia ella fuese más grande que su fuerza de voluntad.

Tenía que dejar de ver a Fate de esa manera. Tenía que dejar de verla como la mujer inteligente, amable, sexy y soltera…

Los cotilleos de las enfermeras acerca de la doctora más cotizada del hospital sin duda no la estaban ayudando mucho.

¡Tenía que pensar en Yunno!

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Dejó escapar un suspiro y, luego de tomar su bolso de mano y mirarse por última vez en el espejo, se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Yunno le sonreía recostado en el umbral de la puerta, con un elegante esmoquin gris. Su cabello rubio se encontraba ladeado hacia un lado, mientras sus ojos verdes se encontraban fijos en ella.

Sin duda era el hombre perfecto ¿No?

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Yunno, tomándola por la cintura – ¿Alguien más te ha dicho lo bien que te queda ese vestido?

\- No – canturreó Nanoha, sonriendo.

\- Me alegra ser el primero que lo diga entonces – dijo Yunno, robándole un beso – Sin duda te cansarás de que te lo repitan esta noche.

\- Exagerado – se quejó Nanoha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran junto a los de Yunno en todo el camino hacia la mansión Himemiya, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Según lo que Yunno le comentaba, el baile anual era uno de los eventos más importantes de la comunidad médica de la localidad, considerando que también asistían a el muchos de los directivos de otros centros de salud, no necesariamente porque tuvieran alguna relación comercial con el hospital, sino simplemente porque Chikane extendía su invitación a todos los profesionales de la salud de la zona.

Una manera también de sentar las bases para nuevas y mejores negociaciones bajo una cortina de fraternidad y camaradería. No por nada los Himemiya habían logrado construir un imperio.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de viaje llegaron a su destino. Despuntando en una de las colinas de la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad se alzaba la mansión Himemiya, imponente a la simple vista. La cantidad de autos lujosos estacionados en la zona destinada para ese fin era absurda, mientras seguían llegando señores de caras largas y señoras con más prendas que una joyería.

Parece que a muchos de los que estaban allí les gustaba exhibir sus bienes como forma de imponer respeto.

Fueron escoltados por uno de los mayordomos hasta la puerta principal, en donde se encontraba Chikane, enfundada en un precioso vestido azul celeste que resaltaba su color de ojos, saludando amablemente a sus comensales.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Nanoha! ¡Yunno! – los llamó Chikane, invitándolos a pasar.

El salón estaba abarrotado y todos parecían estarla pasando bien. Inmediatamente al pasar uno de los mesoneros se acercó a ofrecerles una copa de champan que, sin temor a equivocarse, podía asegurar que era de los mejores que había probado. Todos charlaban alegremente formando pequeños grupos a los que se iba uniendo cada vez más gente.

Yunno se sintió como pez en el agua.

Nanoha se sintió como si la hubiesen sacado de la pecera.

\- ¡Mira amor! – exclamó Yunno por lo bajo, señalando disimuladamente unos cuantos metros a su izquierda - ¡Es Stephen Harvey! ¿Recuerdas? El doctor que te mencioné estaba haciendo un estudio piloto con pacientes sometidos a ventilación asistida.

\- Cierto. ¿El ensayo que estabas leyendo hace días? – preguntó Nanoha

\- Si, ese mismo – afirmó Yunno - ¡Muero por hablar con él!

\- Ve a hablarle cariño.

\- ¿En serio no te molesta? – preguntó Yunno

\- No, tranquilo – contestó Nanoha, sonriendo – Ve y me dices luego que tal te fue.

\- Vale. Te alcanzo al terminar – dijo Yunno, apretando suavemente su mano antes de apartarse de allí.

Vaya, ahora solo que encontrar algo que hacer durante las siguientes cuatro o cinco horas. Había tenido peores.

Aún estaba debatiendo mentalmente el quedarse allí cerca de alguna esquina o el salir a dar un paseo por el jardín cuando sintió una mano cerrarse sobre su hombro.

\- Hola Nanoha – dijo Shizuma, con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Shizuma – contestó Nanoha, devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Aquí, disfrutando del ambiente. ¿Y Yunno?

\- Anda por allí – confesó Nanoha, ruborizándose.

\- Ven conmigo. Quiero presentarte a unas personas.

Nanoha no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además, aparte de Chikane, Shizuma era con la única cara conocida que se había topado hasta los momentos, así que si la seguía y ella andaba por allí cerca no se sentiría tan lejos de su zona de confort, por eso siguió el paso de Shizuma a lo largo del salón sin quejas.

Unos cuantos metros más allá dos chicas las esperaban. Una de ellas, de cabello rojo y ojos caoba, parecía mirar a todos lados buscando algo, mientras la otra, rubia y apenas un poco más alta que la primera chica la tomaba por el hombro y la señalaba.

\- ¡Shizuma! ¡Te perdiste! – reclamó la pelirroja, haciendo un mohín.

\- Ya, ya – la consoló Shizuma, abrazándola – Ya estoy aquí. Quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo, girándose hacia Nanoha – Nanoha, esta princesa que ves aquí es mi esposa, Nagisa.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo Nanoha, estrechando la mano que Nagisa le ofrecía.

\- Esta otra señorita que ves aquí – dijo Shizuma, sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia – es Himeko, la esposa de Chikane.

\- ¡Encantada de conocerte! – exclamó Himeko, con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Ella es Nanoha Takamachi. La nueva pediatra de la clínica.

\- Me han hablado muchas cosas sobre ti – comentó Nagisa sonriendo - ¿Qué tal te sientes en el hospital?

\- ¡Genial! – admitió Nanoha – Todos son muy amables.

\- Me alegra mucho – comentó Himeko – Chikane se esfuerza mucho porque todos se lleven bien.

\- ¿Solo Chikane? – preguntó Shizuma con un puchero - ¿Ves Nagisa? – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su esposa, con fingida indignación – Solo Chikane se esfuerza.

\- No quise decir eso – se disculpó Himeko sonrojándose ante las risas de todas.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Fate? – preguntó Nagisa, ganándose rápidamente la atención de Nanoha.

\- Allí está – señaló Shizuma con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras la llamaba - ¡Hey Fate!

Nanoha no pudo evitar mirar hacia la dirección a la que apuntaba el dedo de Shizuma.

Y tuvo que llevarse instintivamente el dorso de la mano a la nariz, temiendo una hemorragia.

Fate estaba allí, hablando con unos señores algo mayores enfundados en sobrios trajes negros. Un vestido negro cubría su silueta, ajustándose en cada curva como si hubiese sido diseñado a su medida, mientras que una provocativa abertura del lado izquierdo le proporcionaba a Nanoha una visión única de las bien formadas piernas de la doctora. Sus manos, rematadas en exquisitos guantes de seda, sostenían una copa de champan, mientras que el aura de elegancia que desprendía tenía a los señores embobados por su presencia.

Se encontró de pronto con el borgoña de su perdición fundido en sus ojos, mientras lograba distinguir un destello de alegría en ellos. Con una pequeña reverencia Fate se excusó con los señores que la mantenían cautiva en una aburrida conversación y se dirigió hacia el grupo en el que se encontraba Nanoha, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey! – le dijo Fate a modo de saludo.

\- ¡Hey! – contestó Nanoha, aguantando la risa.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primera conversación de la noche con el ancianato? – preguntó Shizuma, sacándole la lengua.

\- La próxima vez te llamaré para que hables tú con ellos – respondió de mala gana Fate, mientras la miraba de soslayo.

No podía apartar la vista.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Fate aparecer frente a ella con ese vestido?

Es más ¡Ni siquiera podía estar pensando en esas cosas!. Ella había venido con Yunno.

Aunque Yunno estuviese hablando por allí con quién sabe que doctor.

El fin de la música la hizo reaccionar y dirigir su vista hacia el centro del salón.

Chikane había tomado lugar frente al podio, estratégicamente ubicado, mientras saludaba a un par de accionistas ondeando la mano. Con una seguridad desbordante se acercó al micrófono dispuesto en el podio, para darles la bienvenida a los asistentes.

\- ¡Buenas noches a todos! – exclamó Chikane, carismáticamente- Es un placer darles una cordial bienvenida a la quintuagésima segunda edición del baile anual cortesía del St. Mary's Medical Center. Como todos los años, esperamos que esta mágica noche nos sirva para estrechar aún más los lazos de amistad que nos unen como colegas en una misma rama, fomentando el respeto al trabajo que cada uno de nosotros aporta para el cuidado de la población de todo el país en materia de salud. No me queda más que agradecer su presencia este nuevo año e invitarlos a sentirse en casa. ¡A divertirse!

Los aplausos se mezclaron con el sonido de la música, mientras Chikane bajaba del podio y, rechazando amablemente varios abordajes de algunos de los médicos que se encontraban cerca llegó hasta el lado de Himeko, extendiéndole la mano con una reverencia para ofrecerle un baile.

Por supuesto, Himeko aceptó gustosa, no sin antes sonrojarse hasta las orejas por el gesto de su esposa.

\- Cuando las veo así realmente no sé cuál se parece más a una princesa – comentó Shizuma entre risas.

Realmente la estaba pasando bien.

Las chicas parecían muy amables y al poco rato se encontró riendo a raudales por la interacción entre Shizuma y Fate, que disfrutaban molestándose entre ellas a pesar de los continuos regaños de Chikane. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, al ver que cada vez con más frecuencia varios médicos le hacían señas a Fate para que se acercara a sus grupos, la rubia se excusó por un momento y se desapareció de la vista de todos.

Para Nanoha era lógico. Con ese vestido quién no se sentiría atraído por esa belleza de cabellos dorados.

¡Tenía que pensar en Yunno!

Sin embargo, Yunno tampoco había estado de lo más atento en toda la velada. No podía culparlo. Nanoha sabía que allí había un montón de gente trabajando en nuevas ediciones de libros importantes de diversas ramas de la medicina, y muchos de los investigadores médicos de renombre en la ciudad se encontraban por allí dispersos comentándole a los demás los resultados de sus investigaciones. Para Yunno, que era un ratón de biblioteca, era inevitable andar saltando de un lado a otro estrechando manos por aquí y por allá.

Lo que él no parecía haber descubierto, a pesar de los años, es que muchos de esos temas también llamaban la atención de Nanoha, pero si él prefería crear lazos a solas con ellos para ella eso estaba bien. Sin duda, Nanoha tampoco tenía esa capacidad diplomática que si abundaba en su pareja.

Luego de otra gran oleada de risas producto de las historias de Nagisa relacionadas con sus últimas vacaciones se excusó con las chicas del grupo y se alejó unos minutos, preguntándole a uno de los mesoneros que se encontraban rondando el salón donde estaba el tocador de damas, el cual solo le proporcionó instrucciones vagas.

En un primer momento pensó que con esas indicaciones sería suficiente, pero cinco minutos después y unas cuantas vueltas en círculos su mente estaba empezando a despreciar la idea.

Cuando decidió que era mejor idea regresar con las demás y preguntarle a la propia anfitriona la ubicación del tocador se dio cuenta de que se había perdido. Resignada, se enfiló al único pasillo que recordaba no haber atravesado, con la esperanza de encontrar o el tocador, o un punto de referencia para regresar a su primera ubicación. Al menos la música del salón parecía escucharse más fuerte en esa dirección.

A mitad del pasillo se detuvo.

Estaba en la mitad de un pasillo sin salida, que finalizaba en un enorme balcón del que Fate estaba recostada, con la luna de fondo en la mitad del negro firmamento rematado por millones de estrellas.

Unos conocidos ojos borgoñas repararon su presencia, y su dueña ondeó la mano a manera de saludo.

Si obligaba a su cabeza a pensar con claridad en vez de andar divagando en lo hermosa que se veía una de las doctoras del hospital bajo la luz de la luna con ese ceñido vestido negro posiblemente podría concentrarse en preguntarle cómo llegar de nuevo al salón.

Y Yunno. Yunno con su esmoquin gris hecho a la medida y su cabello peinado hacia un lado como un galán de telenovela.

Yunno.

¿Cómo podía pensar en Yunno con esos ojos borgoña viendo a través de ella tan fácilmente?

\- ¡Hey! – la saludó Fate al verla acercarse a ella, recostándose también del balcón.

\- Hey… - contestó Nanoha, con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Qué haces por allí? – preguntó Fate, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Parece que me he perdido – confesó Nanoha, sonrojándose.

\- Eso es completamente normal. Me pasó la primera vez que vine a la casa de Chikane – comentó Fate, encogiéndose de hombros – Este lugar es demasiado grande.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para retomar el camino esa vez? – inquirió Nanoha, curiosa.

\- Tuve que llamar a Chikane a su celular – contestó Fate, dejando escapar una risita – Me encontró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Nanoha la acompañó en su risa. Aún no entendía porque se le hacía tan fácil reírse de cosas simples cuando estaba junto a Fate. Era como si su sola presencia hiciera que cualquier carga que tuviera en ese momento sobre sus hombros desapareciera, permitiéndole relajarse y respirar con calma.

\- Hermosa vista ¿No? – comentó Fate, mirando hacia el cielo.

Mientras Fate miraba las estrellas Nanoha aprovechó para verla a ella. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas por la fría brisa que las golpeaba a momentos, haciendo ondear su cabello rubio que caía naturalmente por su espalda. Sus ojos borgoña miraban el paisaje con fascinación, mientras que sus labios…

Tenía que parar. Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa.

De pronto, una melodía conocida empezó a inundar sus oídos.

\- ¡Me encanta esa canción! – comentó Nanoha, despegando sus ojos de Fate y mirando las estrellas.

\- ¿Bailas?

Giró para encontrarse a una Fate que la veía con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano gentilmente, inclinando su cuerpo en una reverencia.

\- ¿No me pisarás? – preguntó divertida Nanoha.

\- Prometo intentarlo – respondió Fate, encogiéndose de hombro.

Sin temor tomó su mano, sintiendo un conocido corrientazo extenderse por todo lo largo y ancho de su columna vertebral, haciéndola estremecer ligeramente.

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid_

 _To fall_

Poco a poco fue acercándose a una Fate que se mostraba temblorosa, como si apenas en ese momento estuviese tomando conciencia de lo que le había pedido, pero ya fuese demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. Sintió la mano de Fate aferrándose suavemente a su cintura, mientras los dedos de su otra mano se entrelazaban firmes con los suyos.

Podría acostumbrarse a ese corrientazo. Ya le estaba empezando a tomar cariño.

Luego de un par de vueltas el calor de la cercanía de Fate le empezó a parecer natural.

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó Nanoha por lo bajo.

\- ¡No te pisé! – inmediatamente exclamó Fate, aterrada.

\- Lo sé, solo te estaba probando – dijo Nanoha, con una risita.

\- Eres una tramposa – refunfuñó Fate, mientras la hacía girar suavemente.

\- Yo no hice nada – alcanzó a decir Nanoha.

\- Hey.

\- Dime

\- ¿Te han dicho que te ves hermosa?

Si sus mejillas fueran inflamables en ese momento Nanoha se hubiese prendido en fuego.

No, no se lo habían dicho, pero por supuesto Nanoha no se lo diría. Yunno solo había hablado de cómo le quedaba el vestido, sin embargo, Fate le hacía esa pregunta como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, como si Nanoha fuese una belleza que arrancara piropos a su paso y no una chica común y corriente.

\- Eres una tonta – murmuró Nanoha, golpeándola ligeramente en el hombro.

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó Fate - ¿Ya no puedo decirle ni siquiera algo bonito a mi pareja de baile?

\- Entonces ¿Esas cosas también se las decías a los señores que te estaban llamando para que bailaras con ellos? – preguntó Nanoha, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¡Jamas! – se apresuró a exclamar Fate, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

El sonrojo de Fate solo acrecentó la risa de Nanoha, y era tanta la burbuja en la que estaban encerradas por su interacción, lejos del mundo y con la luna de fondo, que solo giraron la cabeza cuando un sonoro carraspeo resonó en el balcón.

Se separó rápidamente de Fate, ante la mirada curiosa de Shizuma.

\- ¡Hola Nanoha! – saludó Shizuma – Nagisa hace rato me preguntó por ti, creo que quería seguir contándote algo de las vacaciones.

\- Iba al tocador pero me perdí – dijo Nanoha, evitando los ojos verdes de Shizuma mientras su sonrojo la delataba.

\- No te preocupes. Sigue al final del siguiente pasillo y baja por las escaleras de tu izquierda. El tocador de damas es la segunda puerta a la derecha. Al final de ese pasillo, a tu derecha, están unas escaleras que comunican con el recibidor previo al salón.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Nanoha mientras se despedía con la mano de Fate, dispuesta a seguir las instrucciones de Shizuma.

\- ¡De nada! – respondió Shizuma, mientras la veía partir.

Una vez Nanoha dobló la esquina y sus pasos dejaron de escucharse por las cercanías, Fate se puso junto a una sonriente Shizuma y la golpeó en el hombro, haciéndola emitir un chillido de dolor.

\- ¡Ay! – exclamó Shizuma, llevándose una mano a su hombro adolorido- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

\- Acabas de arruinar el mejor momento de toda mi noche – dijo Fate, de mal humor.

\- Sin perder tiempo ¿Eh? – preguntó Shizuma, mirándola mientras alzaba las cejas de manera insinuante.

\- Puedo hacer que te duela el otro hombro si quieres – murmuró Fate, alzando nuevamente el puño.

\- ¡Calma, calma! – Se apresuró a decir Shizuma, mientras se alejaba instintivamente del puño de Fate- Si hubiese sabido que te ibas a poner así esperaba a que llegaran hasta la parte de los besit…¡Ay!


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hey! :)**

 **¡Me disculpo por mi desaparición! Debía de subir esto el domingo, sin embargo, parece que al Internet le provocó fastidiar un poco desde el domingo. Para los que vivan en Venezuela creo que mi sufrimiento podrá ser un poco más comprensible, considerando que a casi todos los que conozco que, al igual que en mi caso, tienen a cantv como proveedor de servicio, se les ha estado cayendo la conexión casi a diario :(**

 **¡Pero ya regresé!. Esperemos que el Internet se porte bien y no quiera seguir fastidiando.**

 **Por cierto, me parece que Fate se está juntando mucho con Shizuma~**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 14: El chocolate caliente a veces suelta la lengua.

Se recostó del capó del auto deportivo negro que hasta hace un par de minutos manejaba, mientras miraba impaciente su reloj, intentando concentrarse en algo más que no fuese la súbita resequedad en su garganta y en las minúsculas gotas de sudor que se formaban en la palma de sus manos, reflejos de la ansiedad que galopaba en su pecho.

Respirar. Poco a poco.

¿Quién lo diría? Una chica como ella, quién podía tener si quisiera a todas las modelos de las pasarelas de Milán a sus pies, había tenido que recostarse para evitar que sus piernas flaquearan producto de sus nervios.

Todo por una chica. La misma chica de siempre, la misma de años, la misma que la flechó desde la universidad y a la que, a veces sin mucho éxito, intentaba esconderle sus sentimientos.

Con todas las demás era tan fácil, sin embargo, con ella el abrirse resultaba aterrador.

Porque ella era más que una carita bonita y un par de piernas largas. Ella era decisión, era entrega, era la fortaleza que le faltaba. Ella no se enamoraría de un par de palabras bonitas, porque ella solo buscaba la misma decisión y entrega que estaba dispuesta a dar.

Hayate quería dárselo. Pero aún no había reunido el valor suficiente.

Tragó saliva mientras se concentraba en la música que sonaba a lo lejos, mirando a los viajeros entrar y salir del aeropuerto, algunos apenas con una mochila y otros atareados con sendas maletas. Sin duda tenía que agradecer la enorme ventaja de no estar en una de las ciudades cosmopolitas a las cuales estaba acostumbrada. Así podía esperar tranquilamente a que el objeto de sus suspiros terminara de retirar sus maletas, sin temor a que, de pronto, alguien la reconociera entre la multitud.

En ese preciso momento, contando los segundos para que Carim saliera, no era capaz de tomarse fotos con algún desconocido.

Había fastidiado incluso lo suficiente a Fate como para lograr que le prestara su adorado deportivo negro por ese día, con la única condición de que la fuese a buscar al trabajo al terminar.

Es que ese día era especial. Tenía prácticamente un mes sin ver a Carim, todo producto de su viaje de navidad que, al final, termino alargándose mucho más de la cuenta. A pesar de todo, se habían escrito todos los días y, casi a diario, Carim le mandaba alguna foto de los lugares que había visitado ese día, o de alguna de sus actividades diarias.

Pero a ella eso no le bastaba.

Tampoco era que podía decírselo.

De pronto, una cabellera rubia cruzó la puerta principal del aeropuerto, y sus ojos hicieron contacto con un conocido azul.

Toda la ansiedad se esfumó en ese momento.

\- ¡Carim! – exclamó Hayate, dejando su lugar junto al auto y corriendo al encuentro de Carim, quién la recibió con los brazos abiertos – ¡Pensé que me habías abandonado! – se quejó en tono lastimero.

\- Eso quisieras tú – respondió Carim, sin soltar a Hayate - ¿Cómo está mi mapache preferido?

\- Carim… - murmuró Hayate, sonrojándose violentamente – No me digas así.

\- Vale, vale. ¿Qué tal te portaste?

\- Bien, por supuesto – contestó Hayate con una sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a Carim con su equipaje, guardándolo en el maletero del auto.

\- ¿No le diste mucho trabajo a Fate? – preguntó Carim, alzando una ceja

\- Sobrevivirá – respondió Hayate, alzando sus dedos en señal de victoria - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Nos vamos – afirmó Carim, sonriéndole.

\- Te invito el desayuno entonces. Es mi regalo de bienvenida.

Atravesaron calles y calles mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Carim parecía habérselo pasado bastante bien en Londres con su hermano y su prima, e incluso, habían hecho un pequeño viaje a los verdes prados de Escocia.

De tan solo imaginar a Verossa, el hermano de Carim, con una pequeña falda escocesa y su largo cabello verde confundiéndose con el color de pasto no podía evitar reír. Como le hubiese gustado que le enviaran esa imagen a manera de postal.

Mientras Carim se entretenía contándole las anécdotas de su viaje Hayate se entretenía con sus sonrisas, aunque muchas veces tenía que conformarse con verlas por el rabillo del ojo, para no perder de vista el camino. Quizás por eso el viaje se le hizo extremadamente corto, y en menos de lo que pudo procesar habían llegado a la cafetería que había pautado como destino.

Se apresuró a bajarse del auto para abrir galantemente la puerta del copiloto, dándole una pequeña reverencia a Carim mientras le ofrecía la mano para bajarse del auto, gesto que la rubia contestó con una risita divertida. Entraron a la cafetería y escogieron una acogedora mesa junto a la ventana, en donde rápidamente fueron atendidas por una amable mesera.

No sabía si era el chocolate caliente con especias que habían pedido, o que las galletas de doble chocolate estaban extremadamente dulces, pero se estaba empezando a sentir un poco más hiperactiva que de costumbre.

\- Verossa me preguntó mucho por ti – comentó Carim, mientras le daba un sorbo de chocolate.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuándo piensa visitarnos? – preguntó Hayate

\- Más bien, creo que quiere que lo visitemos juntas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si – asintió Carim – Me preguntó que cuando irías conmigo para navidad.

\- Podría ser cuando su hermana me invite – contestó Hayate con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Es decir que… - empezó a decir Carim, mientras un delicado sonrojo empezaba a colorear lentamente sus mejillas -. Si yo te pido que pases la próxima navidad conmigo ¿Lo harías?

\- Podría pensarlo – contestó Hayate, con una risita, intentando sonar lo más bromista posible.

\- Hablo en serio.

Carim la miró intensamente, y Hayate sintió que por dentro se derretía. Debe ser por eso que empezó a sentir que le faltaba momentáneamente el aire, mientras su cerebro solo le permitió asentir lentamente y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

\- Me alegro – dijo Carim, sonriéndole – Hayate.

\- Dime.

\- Me hiciste mucha falta – confesó Carim, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Tú también me hiciste mucha falta. – dijo Hayate – Te extrañé más de lo que crees.

Aventuró su mano sobre la mesa, quién encontró cobijo en la mano de Carim, manteniendo el intenso contacto visual, llenándose de ese azul, permitiendo que una súbita oleada de coraje invadiera su ser.

Quizás ese era el momento indicado.

Abrió la boca para decirle algo más a Carim cuando su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Maldiciendo mentalmente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, para observar la foto de una conocida rubia de ojos borgoña junto al aviso de una llamada entrante.

Rubia con la que tendría serios problemas ese día, de eso estaba segura.

\- ¡Fate! – exclamó Hayate con fingida alegría, mientras aguantaba las ganas de insultarla frente a Carim.

\- Hola. ¿Ya con Carim?

\- Sip. Estamos desayunando.

\- Lo siento por interrumpir – se disculpó Fate - ¿No le pasó nada al auto verdad?

\- ¿Por qué no me preguntas si me pasó algo a mí? – preguntó dolida Hayate.

\- Porque mi auto peligra más en tus manos que tú en el – contestó Fate con una risita.

\- ¡Le diré a tía Lindy que te estás metiendo conmigo!

\- Ya, ya, tranquila. Hayateeeee – dijo Fate, con un canturreo que confundió a Hayate.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te paso? – preguntó Hayate

\- Necesito un favor – respondió Fate, inocentemente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Tengo que ir a un sitio al salir de acá. ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¿Tengo acaso alguna otra alternativa?

\- No – contestó Fate, sonriendo

\- Entonces iré contigo. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

\- En dos horas estoy lista – contestó Fate alegremente.

\- ¿¡Tan pronto!? – preguntó Hayate escandalizada.

\- No tengo más pacientes – se excusó Fate rápidamente – Y en verdad es urgente que vaya. Anda prima. Vendrás ¿Verdad?

No tenía otra opción. Una nueva maldición se pronunció en su mente.

\- Está bien – contestó Hayate de mala gana – Nos vemos en dos horas.

\- ¡Gracias! Te quiero prima – dijo Fate, antes de terminar la llamada.

Hayate solo pudo suspirar, mientras veía como la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a Carim se escapaba como agua entre sus dedos.

Más le valía a Fate que su interrupción valiera la pena.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! :)**

 **Afortunadamente el Internet se portó bien el día de hoy, por lo que les dejaré este capítulo por acá.**

 **¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! Me siento muy feliz cada vez que veo como van siguiendo la historia. En verdad 3.**

 **El sueño está ganandome en estos momentos la batalla, así que... ¿Creen ustedes que en verdad interrumpir a Hayate valió la pena?.**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 15: Starlight Breaker

Se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería con una humeante taza de café entre sus manos, dándole un rápido vistazo al reloj que colgaba de una pared cercana.

Tenía una hora todavía para despejar un poco su mente y poder subir a su consultorio libre de preocupaciones, sin embargo, se sentía demasiado frustrada como para poder alcanzar un estado de calma que permitiera que su ceño no se mantuviera fruncido.

Suspiró.

Había sido una noche terrible en la sala de emergencias. Tan mala que incluso habían tenido que llamar a Shizuma a mitad de la noche para que apoyara al equipo de emergencia, a pesar de que ya, junto a Fate, había otro traumatólogo de guardia. Todo empezó con un par de emergencias sencillas que, en el caso más grave, ameritaron un par de puntos de sutura. El hospital se mantuvo en relativa calma hasta la medianoche.

A la medianoche se desató el pandemónium.

Un choque múltiple en una de las avenidas más importantes de la ciudad puso a toda la emergencia a correr, producto de la imprudencia de un chofer de autobús alcoholizado, al que no le importó la vida de sus pasajeros al momento de tomar el volante, colisionando al perder el control con un par de autos que se encontraban esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo.

Fate había pasado casi toda la madrugada en quirófano, trabajando lo más rápido posible para poder estabilizar a los pacientes más graves. Sin embargo, esa noche no había tenido tanta suerte.

Entre los numerosos casos que le tocó atender esa noche se encontraba el de una joven que había quedado atrapada entre los escombros del autobús, desafortunadamente, el asiento que le habían asignado se encontraba muy cerca del sitio de impacto, por lo que los bomberos tuvieron que hacer maromas y utilizar diversas herramientas para poder sacarla del amasijo de hierros en el que se había convertido esa parte del autobús.

Para su mala suerte, cada segundo que pasó atrapada allí acortó sus esperanzas. Fate hizo todo lo posible por estabilizarla, pero una fractura expuesta en su pierna izquierda, lesionando vasos sanguíneos importantes, había hecho que perdiera mucha sangre.

Lo intentó, en serio lo intentó.

Sin embargo aún podía recordar el pitido ensordecedor del monitor anunciando lo inevitable. Sus intentos fueron en vano. La había perdido.

Estaba en una sala de emergencia. Diariamente morían millones de personas en todo el mundo por diversas causas. Era parte del ciclo de la vida. Años dedicándose a su carrera tenían que haberla hecho entender que esas cosas pasaban de vez en cuando, sin embargo, odiaba cuando perdía algún paciente de esa manera.

Quizás si la hubiesen traído un poco antes hubiese podido hacer más. Pero eso ella no podía saberlo. No podía regresar el tiempo y, a pesar de que era normal que eso sucediera en la sala de emergencias, detestaba esa sensación.

Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión de los padres de la chica cuando ella personalmente les dio la noticia. A pesar de que un rato después, antes de retirarse para iniciar el engorroso papeleo post mortem, le agradecieron su esfuerzo, ella sabía que muy en el fondo ellos se preguntaban si en verdad Fate había hecho todo lo posible por salvar a su hija.

Fate lo había hecho, pero nada de lo que dijera podría hacerles dejar de dudar. A veces hasta ella misma lo dudaba.

Intentó que el caliente líquido que se deslizaba por su garganta la hiciera espabilar un poco. Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse en sus consultas por las próximas horas. Al fin y al cabo, sus pacientes no tenían la culpa de que ella hubiese tenido una mala noche.

Necesitaba un descanso.

Una conocida presencia junto a ella le hizo girar la cabeza.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en una Nanoha que se sentaba junto a ella con una taza de café y un par de panquecas en un plato desechable. Le dedicó una débil sonrisa, que fue devuelta inmediatamente.

\- ¡Hola! – la saludó Nanoha, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza.

\- Hey – contestó Fate

\- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? – preguntó Nanoha, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Ha sido una guardia dura – respondió Fate, dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo en la emergencia?

\- Algo así. Perdí a una paciente hoy.

El silencio las acompañó por un momento. Nanoha le dio un par de bocados a sus panquecas, mientras que Fate se dedicó a la tarea de degustar su café, mientras jugueteaba con la taza entre sus manos.

\- Sé cómo te sientes – empezó a decir Nanoha, poniendo sus cubiertos a un lado – La primera vez que perdí un paciente recién comenzaba mi residencia. Atendía a un niño que estaba complicado con una neumonía bacteriana que había avanzado más de la cuenta. Apenas éramos capaces de controlar su hipertermia cuando de pronto empezó a convulsionar – dijo Nanoha, suspirando – Aún sigo pensando que pude haber hecho más.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste Nanoha – la interrumpió Fate, mirándola.

\- Lo mismo te digo a ti – refutó Nanoha

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo mismo te digo a ti – repitió Nanoha – Te aseguro que estás pensando eso mismo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó Fate

\- Te conozco – contestó Nanoha con simpleza – Tu mirada me lo dice.

Golpe bajo. Definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Es normal que ese tipo de cosas pasen en emergencias – comentó Fate, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por eso te lo digo – dijo Nanoha – Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos en ese momento, así que no quiero que andes con la mirada perdida por allí como hace un rato ¿Vale?

\- Está bien – respondió Fate pesadamente.

\- Además, ya se de algo que podrá alegrarte.

Fate no sabía si Nanoha se dio cuenta del súbito temblor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando la cobriza puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro, apretándolo suavemente. Sin duda alguna ese contacto la podía alegrar lo suficiente, pero al parecer Nanoha no se refería a eso.

\- En el sector Uminari hay una cafetería llamada Midoriya – dijo Nanoha, con una sonrisa – Sé que está un poco lejos de aquí, pero vale la pena que vayas.

\- ¿Tan buena es? – preguntó Fate, contagiándose con la sonrisa de Nanoha.

\- Eso tienes que descubrirlo tú – contestó Nanoha con una risita, mientras apuraba sus panquecas – Es más, tienes que hacer algo especial si vas.

Nanoha terminó su desayuno y apuró su café, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera alzando una ceja.

\- Si vas, le vas a decir a cualquiera de las personas que te atienda que vas de mi parte y que yo te dije que pidieras un "Starlight Breaker".

\- ¿Starlight Breaker? – preguntó Fate, alzando una ceja.

\- Starlight Breaker – repitió Nanoha, mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas. – No olvides decir que vas de mi parte. ¿Sí?

\- Entendido – afirmó Fate, mientras se despedía de Nanoha con la mano.

Observó a Nanoha marcharse, hasta que la puerta de la cafetería se cerró tras ella y sus ojos borgoñas le perdieron la pista. "Starlight Breaker" había dicho.

Uminari quedaba prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad, luego de una hora de viaje en auto si el tráfico no estaba tan pesado. Además, si ella quería ir a una cafetería distinta a la del hospital tan solo le bastaba con caminar un par de metros hacia la avenida para encontrar varias.

Sin embargo Nanoha le había mencionado precisamente esa.

Aprovechó los pocos minutos libres que le quedaban para buscar en su teléfono la dirección exacta de la cafetería, deteniéndose por un momento en las páginas de comentarios de los consumidores que la recomendaban sobre todo por su amable atención y variedad de postres.

Hasta los momentos parecía una cafetería común y corriente.

Pero Nanoha la había mandado a esa cafetería.

Era demasiado tentador.

Por eso cuando subía las escaleras ya sabía qué era lo tenía que hacer, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Shari le comentó que no tenía pacientes citados para la tarde. Tan solo le faltaba contactar con Hayate, a quién le había prestado su auto, para que la acompañara en su travesía.

Porque sin duda, ir a la cafetería Midoriya era el plan más interesante que podía tener esa tarde.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hey! :)**

 **Ante todo debo disculparme por todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para este capítulo. Se que las excusas no sirven de mucho (yo también me pongo super impaciente esperando a que actualicen los fics de MSLN hahahahaha) pero en estos días he estado suuuper cansada. Básicamente llegaba del trabajo, y luego de hacer un par de cosas terminaba cayendo rendida en la cama, lo que se traduce en nada de tiempo para escribir. Afortunadamente, ya estoy de vuelta.**

 **Hoy no es domingo, pero no podía hacerlxs esperar más.**

 **Y por cierto: ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Los quiero, en serio :3**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 16: Midoriya

Le dio un rápido vistazo a la pantalla de su celular, detallando que a duras penas habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que había hecho lo mismo. Se había quitado el uniforme del hospital, cambiándose a un atuendo más casual. Ahora, en vez del conjunto azul propio del hospital, tenía puesto un jean negro y un sencillo suéter gris que se encargaba de proporcionarle el calor que la camisa blanca no alcanzaba a darle.

No sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa. Era absurdo que le estuviera preocupando tanto su apariencia para ir a una cafetería, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si quizá era un atuendo muy casual para el sitio.

Estaba a punto de revisar nuevamente su teléfono cuando vio que su auto se aproximaba. Se apresuró a levantarse de la banca y caminar hacia el encuentro con su prima, tomando el asiento del copiloto mientras cerraba la puerta del auto tras ella.

Una Hayate mal humorada le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasó? – preguntó Fate confundida.

\- Nada – contestó Hayate, visiblemente molesta.

\- ¿Le pasó algo al auto?

\- No

\- Entonces ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió Hayate, evadiendo la pregunta.

\- Bueno, hablé con Nanoha esta mañana y me contó de una cafetería que está…

\- ¿¡Una cafetería!? – preguntó Hayate, alterándose.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Calma! – la tranquilizó Fate, sorprendida por el escándalo de Hayate.

La morena solo logró dejar escapar un largo suspiro, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el volante del auto. Se mantuvo así durante unos segundos para girarse de pronto hacia Fate, mirándola de manera acusadora.

\- Estuve así – dijo Hayate, haciendo una pinza con su dedo pulgar e índice – de declararle mi amor a Carim, ¿Y tú interrumpiste el momento que esperé por años solo para decirme que vayamos a una cafetería?

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Fate, aliviada - ¿Así que era eso?

\- ¡Santo cielo Fate! – siguió Hayate – Tienes una cafetería en el hospital. Casi que frente al hospital tienes cinco cafeterías más. ¿Tan necesario era?

\- Ya, ya – la consoló Fate, mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza – Seguramente tendrás otra oportunidad con Carim.

\- ¿Y dónde queda esa cafetería? – preguntó Hayate, dejando caer nuevamente su cabeza sobre el volante.

\- Queda en Uminari.

\- ¿¡Uminari!? – se escandalizó Hayate, dejando escapar un chillido dramático – Vamos a llegar mañana.

\- ¡No seas exagerada! – la regañó Fate – Estamos tan solo a una hora de allí, tampoco es que sea tan lejos.

\- Está bien – dijo Hayate, intentando calmarse – Lo haré solo porque eres mi prima, y porque si Lindy se entera de que te agredí físicamente ella me hará lo mismo. Espero que sepas que mi cuenta irá por tu parte.

\- Claro primita – afirmó Fate con una sonrisa – Yo invito.

\- La próxima vez recuérdame no pedirte prestado el auto – comentó Hayate, suspirando nuevamente mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

Unos populares beats de pop las acompañaban en su viaje, mientras transitaban por calles llenas de tráfico pesado con el aire acondicionado del auto en su punto máximo. Hayate aprovechó la ocasión para contarle a su prima como había sido más o menos el asunto con Carim, deteniéndose cada cinco minutos para recordarle que por su culpa había fallado desastrosamente en su intento de declararse.

\- ¡Calmate! – exclamó Fate, sin poder evitar reírse - ¿Me dices que te dijo que te extrañaba y todo ese cuento?

\- Si – afirmó Hayate, mientras suspiraba derrotada.

\- Entonces eso confirma que tú también le gustas.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Bueno, que si le gustas será más fácil intentar declararte otra vez.

\- ¿¡Fácil!? – preguntó Hayate con un chillido - ¡Había esperado chorrocientos años por ese momento!

\- Vale, ya dije que lo sentía – se disculpó nuevamente Fate, por enésima vez en el día – Te prometo que no lo haré otra vez.

\- En serio Testarossa, más te vale que en esa cafetería vendan, no sé, un café con virutas de oro o una cosa exótica así que justifique el que me hayas arrastrado contigo.

\- ¡Vamos! No seas exagerada – la reprendió Fate.

\- ¿Exagerada? Voy a interrumpirte cuando estés declarándole tu amor a Nanoha a ver si no te vas a enojar.

Fate solo sonrió, mientras se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana el resto del trayecto.

Realmente le gustaría tener una oportunidad para hacer eso, pero, por ahora, solo podía soñarlo.

Al menos se sentía feliz por su prima, aunque Hayate a veces no la escuchara. Por lo menos sabía que la persona por la cual su prima suspiraba tenía el mismo sentir hacia ella. Quizá con alguna otra oportunidad bien planeada Hayate podría vencer nuevamente sus miedos y esta vez, sin interrupciones, expresarle a Carim ese sentimiento que llevaba creciendo por años en su pecho.

Quizá debería considerar el regalarle a ambas una cena a solas, como modo de disculparse por su interrupción.

Se disponía a seguir divagando cuando Hayate la sacó de sus ensoñaciones para preguntarle hacia que parte específica de Uminari se dirigían.

Un par de minutos después, luego de verificar la dirección en su teléfono celular, reanudaron la marcha.

Uminari era un sector bastante tranquilo, con una gran área comercial rodeada de un área residencial aún más grande. Además, era un sector bastante seguro, por lo que muchas escuelas también habían tomado ese sector como sede, de ese modo era común ver a muchos jóvenes por las calles a tempranas horas de la tarde, cuando iban de regreso a sus casas luego de finalizar su jornada de clases.

Luego de un par de semáforos, algunos cruces errados y unos cuantos minutos más de viaje aparcaron en uno de los diversos puestos de estacionamiento vacíos de una plaza, que, a esa hora, se encontraba bastante concurrida, reanudando la marcha esta vez a pie.

A lo lejos divisó el aviso que andaba buscando.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante se encontraba un cartel de madera, con el "Café Midoriya" escrito elegantemente. Le hizo señas a Hayate para que la siguiera, mientras un dulce olor a galletas recién horneadas inundaba su nariz, haciéndole agua a la boca.

La cafetería poseía una pequeña pero acogedora área exterior, que estaba rodeada por un pequeño jardín muy bien cuidado. Al acercarse Fate podía distinguir las animadas voces de los clientes que se encontraban sentados en unas de las mesas de afuera, mientras tomaban café o probaban algún postre. Tuvo la tentación de quedarse en una de las mesas de afuera, pero en vista de que no sabía que esperar con la sugerencia de Nanoha prefirió entrar.

Un leve tintineo anunció su llegada una vez abrió la puerta. El ambiente dentro de la cafetería era aún más acogedor, con sus paredes de color crema y grandes ventanales. Junto a Hayate tomó asiento en una de las mesas de la esquina, junto a una de las ventanas, mientras esperaban a ser atendidos.

Apenas un par de segundos después apareció frente a ellas una mujer alta, con el cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza, y sus ojos verdes enmarcados en unas sencillas gafas, cuya sonrisa amable les daba la bienvenida.

\- ¡Bienvenidas al Café Midoriya! – exclamó, mientras les ofrecía un menú - ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Hayate no dudo ni un segundo en tomar el menú que le ofrecía la chica, mirando con interés la sección de los postres. Sin embargo, Fate solo se mantuvo estática por unos segundos.

Ignorando los absurdos nervios que se habían anidado en su garganta, habló.

\- Disculpa, vengo de parte de la Dra. Nanoha Takamachi – habló Fate, pausadamente – Me dijo que pidiera un Starlight Breaker.

La chica la miró sorprendida ante su pedido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerró y chasqueo sus dedos, como entendiendo algo, mientras en su rostro aparecía una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Me disculpas un segundo? – le preguntó a Fate, visiblemente emocionada – Iré a traer a alguien, no me tardo.

Fate no había terminado de asentir cuando la chica salió disparada hacia la cocina, como si le urgiera de sobremanera encontrar a esa persona a la que traería, mientras Hayate, haciendo alarde de su amor por los dulces, ignoraba olímpicamente lo que había pasado a su alrededor mientras parecía debatir internamente que dulce elegiría.

Definitivamente había perdido a su prima en ese momento.

Estaba a punto de sacar su teléfono celular para ponerse a jugar cuando vio que la chica que la había atendido se acercaba a paso rápido, trayendo de la mano a una señora que, si echaba un par de cálculos según su apariencia, parecía tener una edad similar a la de sus mamás.

Un delantal negro completaba el atuendo de la señora, cuyos ojos de un púrpura intenso la miraban con interés, mientras su largo cabello cobrizo danzaba libre tras su espalda.

Sudó frío. Ver a la señora la hacía sentir como si estuviese viendo a una Nanoha del futuro, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

\- ¡Hola! – exclamó alegremente, mientras extendía la mano para estrechar la de una temblorosa Fate – Soy Momoko Takamachi, la mamá de Nanoha. Tú debes ser Fate ¿No?

\- Así es – afirmó Fate, asintiendo sorprendida – Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

\- Es todo un placer conocerte. Nanoha nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

La mención de Nanoha ese par de veces fue suficiente para que Hayate la mirara sonriendo, mientras alzaba las cejas en señal de burla. Sin embargo, Fate podía jurar que en ningún momento llegó a imaginarse que sería atendida por la madre de la mujer que le robaba el sueño.

Y mucho menos que esa mujer le había hablado sobre Fate a su madre.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando Hayate, tan espontánea como siempre, se le adelantó.

\- Mucho gusto Señora Momoko – dijo Hayate, sonriendo inocentemente – Yo soy Hayate, la prima de Fate. Espero que Nanoha le haya dicho cosas buenas sobre mi prima – comentó con una pequeña risa.

Fate sintió que su cara enrojecía de manera violenta. Seguramente su prima se estaba vengando por haberla interrumpido en la mañana.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – afirmó Momoko, acompañándola en su risa – Fate, espero que te haya gustado lo que te enviamos para fin de año. El postre lo hizo Nanoha.

\- Estaba riquísimo Señora Momoko – admitió Fate, recordando el dulce sabor de la tarta de chocolate. – Realmente muchas gracias.

\- No hay problema Fate – comentó Momoko, sintiéndose halagada – Ahora bien, me dijeron que viniste acá por un Starlight Breaker ¿No?

\- Así es – contestó Fate, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Esa orden tomará un poco de tiempo. No sé si Nanoha te lo habrá dicho, pero esa es una orden especial. Por lo general, eso no está en nuestro menú, así que tendrás que darnos unos minutos extra. ¿Vale?

\- Vale – contestó Fate, sonriendo.

\- Mientras, ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? Tenemos un café especiado que vale la pena probar – dijo Momoko, amablemente.

Ambas asintieron ante la sugerencia de Momoko, quién se retiró rápidamente al área de la cocina para empezar a trabajar en la orden de Fate. A los pocos minutos Miyuki, la chica que las había atendido al llegar y de la que luego de su presentación supo que era la hermana de Nanoha, reapareció frente a su mesa con dos humeantes tazas de café y un pequeño plato con galletas.

Por supuesto, todo estaba delicioso. Supo que Hayate pensaba lo mismo por el pequeño chillido de emoción que emitió al momento de probar el café. Realmente estaba delicioso, y olía riquísimo.

Mientras esperaba se dedicó a echar una ojeada al lugar, que parecía tener muchísima más afluencia de gente de lo que pensaba. Al mostrador se acercaban tanto adolescentes recién salidos de clases, como hombres en trajes sobrios quienes, por la prisa, pedían sus órdenes para llevar. Las mesas del exterior se llenaban de gente casi de manera instantánea, y una diversidad de postres completaba sus órdenes.

Y Fate podía entender que eso sucediera. Si todos los postres sabían igual de buenos que el café y las galletas que acababan de darle era capaz de manejar todos los días hasta ese lugar, para probar algo nuevo.

Luego de una espera no tan larga Momoko salió del área de la cocina y se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraban, sosteniendo un plato en sus manos. Miyuki la seguía, llevando en otro plato la orden de Hayate, dejándolo frente a la nombrada que, al ver el gran pedazo de tarta de doble chocolate que se encontraba a su disposición dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

Fate observó el contenido del plato que Momoko había puesto frente a ella.

En el plato se encontraba un único cupcake de vainilla, con buttercream del mismo sabor rematado por fresas en almibar, y, si sabía tan bien como se veía, entonces estaba frente a un pedazo de gloria.

\- Pruébalo – la invitó Momoko, mirándola expectante.

A Fate le extraño las miradas preocupadas que Momoko y Miyuki tenían sobre ella, mientras esperaban a que probara el cupcake. Tenía que aceptar que era un desastre comiendo cupcakes, porque las pocas veces que lo hacía terminaba llena de crema por todos lados, así que hizo memoria de un video que había visto meses atrás en Youtube sobre como comer cupcakes correctamente, y se dispuso a romper el mismo para hacer el famoso sándwich que recordaba, cuando una alarmada Momoko la detuvo.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Momoko, haciéndole señas – Ese es un cupcake especial, así que tienes que comerlo de la manera tradicional.

Suspiró mientras asentía. Parece que sí tendría que llenarse de crema después de todo, así que abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo y mordió.

Lo primero que supo fue que el ponqué era de vainilla con almendras.

Lo segundo fue que realmente estaba comiéndose un pedazo de gloria.

Fue como una explosión de sabor. El ponqué, relleno de chocolate de leche, hacía un increíble contraste con el sabor parcialmente ácido de las fresas, pero el dulzor de la mezcla de vainilla y almendras parecía envolverlo todo, aportando sabor, textura y un olor tan dulce como su sabor.

Sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente. Le encantaba.

\- ¡Está delicioso! – exclamó Fate, mientras se disponía a darle otro bocado al cupcake.

Las palabras de Fate provocaron una reacción de alegría bastante grande en las familiares de Nanoha, con Momoko sonriendo cálidamente de oreja a oreja y Miyuki reprimiendo un chillido de emoción. Fate no se imaginaba lo importante que habían sido sus palabras.

\- ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! – dijo Momoko, aliviada – Yunno lo odia.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Fate extrañada, haciendo inevitablemente una mueca de desagrado al momento de escuchar el nombre de su rival.

\- El Starlight Breaker es una receta original de Nanoha. – comenzó a decir Momoko, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho – Nanoha la hizo pensando en crear un postre con su personalidad, algo que tuviera algo muy dulce, como ella, pero que también tuviera algo ácido como su obstinación. Después de tanto probar y probar con diversos ingredientes creó el Starlight Breaker. Es una receta muy especial para ella, por lo que es muy selectiva con las personas a las cuales les permite probarla.

\- Es por eso que no lo tenemos en el menú – añadió Miyuki, con una sonrisa

\- Así es – confirmó Momoko- Yunno la primera vez que lo probó no lo soportó. Apenas aguantó un bocado y lo rechazó. Parece que ese chico no es muy dado a los dulces, pero creo que Nanoha nunca se atrevió a decirle que la receta que el tanto odia es creación de ella. – terminó Momoko, suspirando.

Yunno tenía que ser idiota.

Fate sentía que la sangre le ardía, a pesar de que el dulce sabor del cupcake aún se mantenía en su paladar. Todavía no lograba entender como alguien tan dulce como Nanoha podía estar con el gran pan sin sal cretino que era Yunno.

Pero, de todas maneras, si eso era lo que le gustaba a Nanoha tampoco era que se pudiera hacer mucho.

Momoko se retiró con una sonrisa, alegando que tenía que terminar unas cosas en las cocinas, mientras Miyuki se dirigió a otras mesas ante el llamado de los clientes. Sus mejillas se mantenían sonrojadas, hecho que, por supuesto, no pasó por debajo de la mesa para Hayate.

\- Parece que está bueno ¿No? – preguntó Hayate, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fate se limitó a asentir, con una sonrisa.

\- A mí me parece que también te ganaste a la suegra – añadió Hayate, con un silbido.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Fate, casi atragantándose por las palabras de Hayate.

\- Que te ganaste a la suegra. – repitió Hayate – "¡Ay Fate! ¡Nanoha me ha hablado tanto sobre ti!" – agregó Hayate, con una mala imitación de la voz de Momoko.

\- ¡Callate! – se alarmó Fate, intentando no sonreír y fallando en su tarea – Te van a escuchar.

\- Y también me parece que la suegra quedo encantada contigo.

\- Eso no me ayuda mucho la verdad – dijo Fate – Nanoha está con Yunno.

\- ¡Pff! Le gustas a Nanoha – dijo Hayate

\- No digas tonterías – refutó Fate, sonrojándose violentamente.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Hayate, suspirando ante la terquedad de su prima – Te dijo que vinieras acá solo para probar un cupcake súper especial que, se supone, creó ella para representar su personalidad. ¿Aún tienes dudas?

\- Solo somos amigas Hayate – contestó Fate, suspirando pesadamente – A ella ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres.

\- Está bien – dijo Hayate, rindiéndose - ¡Está bien! Me rindo contigo. Después no digas que yo te lo dije.

\- Deja de decir cosas sin sentido.

\- Fate

\- Dime

\- ¿Puedo probar un poquito? – le preguntó Hayate, haciéndole ojitos.

\- No – contestó con simpleza Fate.

\- ¡Faaaaate!

\- Ya te dije que no

\- Le voy a decir a tía Lindy que no quieres compartir conmigo

\- Eso solo funcionaba cuando teníamos 10 años – le dijo Fate, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Faaaaate! – rogó Hayate

\- No.

Fate siguió repitiendo que no, pero el constante fastidio de Hayate y los ojos de sufrimiento que mantenía su prima la hicieron ceder, por lo que le regalo el último pedacito de cupcake, con todo el dolor de su alma.

Al menos Hayate supo apreciarlo, o al menos eso le indicó el chillido de emoción que emitió al probarlo.

Luego de unos minutos más pidieron la cuenta, por lo que nuevamente apareció la figura de Momoko, esta vez con una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

\- Fate, esto es tuyo – dijo Momoko, entregándole la caja – Como esa fue una orden especial, preparamos la ración entera de 4 cupcakes para la persona que lo pide.

\- Muchas gracias Sra. Momoko – respondió Fate ante el gesto, con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Ahora ya pueden irse – dijo Momoko.

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó Fate, confundida – Pero aún no nos traen la cuenta.

\- No, no – contestó Momoko, sonriendo divertida – Esto fue por cuenta de la casa.

Fate estaba a punto de protestar cuando Momoko puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndola.

\- Solo quiero que me prometan que regresarán pronto ¿Vale? – pidió cálidamente Momoko.

\- Vale – afirmó Fate, emocionada.

\- La familia siempre es bienvenida – comentó Momoko, con un matiz en su voz que Hayate detectó de manera inmediata.

\- ¡Sra. Momoko! – exclamó Hayate, antes de que la mencionada emprendiera su marcha - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- ¡Claro! – contestó Momoko, mirándola con interés.

Fate solo la miró, con el pánico reflejándose en cada milímetro de su rostro.

\- ¿Cuál fue la última persona que pidió la orden de Fate? – preguntó Hayate, sonriendo ampliamente.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Momoko, mientras miraba la cara de terror que había puesto Fate.

\- El último fue Yunno – contestó Momoko, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego despedirse cálidamente con un abrazo de las chicas.

Mientras tanto, aún en su asiento, en esa mesa de la cafetería Midoriya y con una cajita entre sus manos, Fate no podía borrar la enorme sonrisa que en ese momento adornaba su rostro.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hey!**

 **Espero que esten bien. ¡Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que están pendientes de esta historia! Gracias por sus comentarios ¡Son lo máximo!. He visto un par de reviews en inglés, cosa que me hace muy feliz porque en ningun momento pensé que podría llegar a aquellos no hispanoparlantes. Sé algo de ingles y suelo leer muchos fanfictions en ese idioma, aunque pocas veces me atrevo a dejar reviews porque en el inglés escrito soy un desastre, así que muchas gracias a ustedes también ¡Los quiero!**

 **Si me pidieran describir este capítulo en dos palabras, sería algo así como: Shizuma contraataca. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De igual manera, el pedacito de canción aquí expuesto pertenece a sus respectivos compositores y productores.**

 **Canción: Adele - Rolling in the Deep.**

Capítulo 17: La frágil línea que nos separa.

Fate estaba nerviosa. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Shizuma para que dejara de ser boca floja.

Se terminó de abotonar la camisa intentando que sus dedos no temblaran, mientras que intentaba ralentizar un poco su respiración, concentrándose en la suave contracción de su caja torácica en vez de en ese millón de mariposas que parecían volar hacia todas direcciones en su cavidad gástrica.

Todavía no había entendido por qué se tenía que poner tan nerviosa. Todo era culpa de Shizuma.

Ese día habían estado conversando tranquilamente al momento del almuerzo. Un viernes cualquiera que, a nivel de consultas médicas, estaba bastante desahogado. Se había sentado en una mesa donde ya Chikane y Shizuma la esperaban, ambas con sus respectivas bandejas.

Al poco rato la figura de una conocida pediatra les hizo compañía.

Se había hecho costumbre para ellas desde hace un tiempo el almorzar juntas. Por lo general no lo hacían solas, pero para Fate era suficiente el poder sentarse en ese momento junto a Nanoha, escuchando su voz, sintiendo su cercanía aunque su atención no fuese completamente para ella.

Eso era lo que menos importaba. Podrían almorzar junto a miles de personas y aun así, mientras Nanoha estuviese, para Fate no había nadie más.

No podía negarlo. Se había enamorado de una manera absurda de alguien que, por más razones de las que podía contar, no podía corresponderle de ninguna manera. Sabía que iba a doler, sabía que lo más probable era que mientras ella estaba tirada en su cama después de una guardia, con el insomnio acechando su cabeza, Nanoha se encontraba mirando a Yunno con la misma intensidad con la que ella quería que Nanoha la viera.

Sabía que cada vez que Yunno llegaba hasta su mesa y se retiraba con una sonriente Nanoha el abismo que había entre ellas dos se hacía más grande.

A pesar de saber todo eso, ella permanecía allí. Observándola de lejos, llenándose de ella, grabándose cada minúsculo detalle de esa mujer, para poder recordarla todo el tiempo que ella no estuviese cerca.

Todas las noches que no estuviese cerca.

Vaya que quería que siempre estuviese cerca.

Por eso se conformaba con estar allí, sentada a unos escasos centímetros de ella mientras la escuchaba reír, sin atreverse a más. En ese momento ya sus amigas sabían que había perdido completamente la cabeza por Nanoha, y de igual manera que sus esfuerzos por hacerla retroceder serían en vano, por lo que solo se limitaban a quedarse como espectadoras, rogando porque toda esa situación terminara de la manera menos dolorosa posible.

Salvo sus encuentros al momento de almorzar, algunos encuentros comunes en los pasillos y sus quedadas a correr, Fate no había podido compartir de alguna otra manera con Nanoha. Por supuesto eso era antes de que Shizuma hubiese abierto su gran boca con la excusa de que Nagisa extrañaba a su nueva amiga, invitándola a reunirse con ellas en el bar que se encontraba cerca del hospital, un par de horas después de terminar la jornada laboral.

Por una milésima de segundo Fate estuvo segura de que Nanoha declinaría su oferta. Era un típico viernes por la noche en el que la gente aprovechaba para ir a compartir con sus parejas una velada romántica, por lo que con amargura pensó que posiblemente ya la cobriza había hecho planes con Yunno.

Pero Nanoha dijo que sí.

Dijo que sí y desde ese momento Fate se había convertido en un manojo de nervios ambulante.

Tenía que empezar a comportarse.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir de casa. Su look era bastante sencillo, considerando que el bar en ese momento tenía que estar plagado en ese momento de trabajadores que recién culminaban su jornada laboral y querían un par de copas para despejar un poco su mente. Se pasó una mano por su cabellera rubia, peinándola un poco sin éxito, para tomar su bolso y las llaves del auto, saliendo de su apartamento.

Manejo con cuidado por las calles llenas de gente, luchando un poco con el tráfico. Un poco de chill out la acompañaba en el trayecto, mientras veía autos pasar de un lado a otro aprovechando la luz verde del semáforo. Intento dejarse llevar un poco por la música, sintiendo como poco a poco el peso que había sobre sus hombro desaparecía, y las mariposas de su estómago parecían tomar un ritmo de baile un poco más pausado.

Si, definitivamente así estaba un poco mejor.

Se estacionó a un lado del bar y, luego de un largo y profundo suspiro, bajo del auto.

Apenas al entrar, unos rostros conocidos le dieron la bienvenida. Shizuma lucía muy acaramelada con su esposa, mientras que Chikane conversaba amenamente con Himeko y Nanoha.

Aquellos ojos púrpuras fueron los primeros en reparar en su presencia.

Una copa dio paso a la otra, y pronto se encontró contando anécdotas de citas desastrosas con Shizuma, la que parecía tener un catálogo extenso de vivencias para contar al gusto, a pesar de los múltiples pellizcos que le propinaba Nagisa cuando la peli plateada hablaba más de la cuenta.

Al ver que el contenido de las copas había desaparecido, Fate aprovechó para dirigirse a la barra a pedir una ronda más de bebidas, siendo recibida por la sonrisa de una amable Signum.

\- ¿Tu novia? – preguntó Signum, mientras preparaba las bebidas con manos hábiles.

\- ¿Eh? – inquirió Fate, confundida.

\- La cobriza – aclaró Signum

\- ¡No, no! – se apresuró a negar Fate, mientras sentía como su rostro se enrojecía furiosamente – Es solo una amiga. Pediatra del hospital.

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó Signum, sonriendo.

\- Es la novia de Yunno – dijo Fate, intentando ocultar el tono de molestia en su voz.

\- Ya veo – comentó Signum, mientras le acercaba un vaso a Fate – Se ve que es una buena chica para estar con un patán como él.

\- Parece que es un suertudo – agregó Fate, dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Testarossa ¿Estás segura de que ella no es nada tuyo? – preguntó Signum, mirándola fijamente.

\- Segura. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Simple, la estás mirando como yo miro a Shamal.

Signum la miró a los ojos y ella se sintió completamente vulnerable. No sabía si era el alcohol que había invadido su sistema nervioso, o la camaradería que había cultivado durante años con la bartender, pero las palabras de la pelirosa calaron hondo en su ser, derribando sus murallas.

Las chicas parecían estar entretenidas hablando, así que quizá podía permitirse quedarse un rato a charlar con Signum.

\- ¿Tanto así se nota? – preguntó Fate, con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

\- Cualquiera te ve y piensa que estas locamente enamorada de ella – contestó Signum, mientras terminaba de servirle un mojito.

\- Lo estoy – confesó Fate, dándole un gran trago a su bebida – pero lo nuestro no puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que tú la cuidarías mucho mejor que Scrya, considerando que el viene a tomarse unas copas cada vez con una mujer distinta.

\- Ella… Ella tiene toda la vida con él. Yo solo soy una recién llegada que no pinta nada en ese cuadro – admitió Fate, sin poder ocultar el tono de derrota que ensombrecía su voz.

\- Sabes Testarossa – dijo Signum, poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Tu situación me recuerda mucho a la mía con Shamal.

Una pequeña pausa siguió a las palabras de Signum, y Fate se mantuvo atenta. Muy pocas veces Signum estaba dispuesta a contar algo que expusiera sus sentimientos, y parecía que la situación de Fate la había conmovido lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

\- Cuando conocí a Shamal yo también pensé que no funcionaría – comenzó a decir Signum, esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Yo era policía antes de ser bartender. Tenía un futuro brillante, amaba lo que hacía, pero no soporte la corrupción en el sistema. Cuando descubrí que el sistema policial del país estaba llenos de ratas con inmunidad preferí renunciar, y por mucho tiempo no supe que hacer con mi vida. Tiempo después me comentaron que aquí necesitaban una bartender algo ruda, para poder ponerle carácter a aquellos borrachos que querían dárselas de listos, y acepté.

\- Nunca me imaginé que hubieses sido policía – comentó riendo Fate – Ya entiendo porque el bar se mantiene tranquilo cuando tú estás.

\- Para eso me contrataron. El punto es que yo era una niñata frustrada con la sociedad que apenas estaba aprendiendo sobre este oficio. Había logrado comprarme un piso propio, pero, aparte de un techo, no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecerle a nadie. Tampoco es que soy un ser muy sociable, por lo que me la pasaba sola todo el tiempo. Y como a los tres meses de empezar a trabajar acá la vi por primera vez.

\- ¿Amor a primera vista?

\- Algo así – dijo Signum, asintiendo – Estaba tan nerviosa cuando la vi que casi derramo una botella de ron reserva 100. Pensé que mi actitud había arruinado mis nulas posibilidades con ella, pero poco a poco empezó a frecuentar el bar. A veces simplemente venía para tomarse un ponche sin alcohol y nos quedábamos charlando un rato. Supe que había salido de una relación difícil con un chico, así que me desanime completamente. Pensaba que una chica como ella no podría fijarse en mí, que ni siquiera estaba dentro de sus gustos. Pero aun así seguí escuchándola, estando allí para ella, ofreciéndole mi hombro a pesar de estar enamorada de ella en secreto.

\- Por lo que veo todo termino bien.

\- Si, así es. Un día simplemente no pude más. Estaba un poco ebria porque me había echado unas copas al salir del trabajo, y cuando iba a mi casa la encontré casualmente por el camino, regresando del hospital a mitad de la noche. El alcohol me hizo confesarle mis sentimientos y afortunadamente, por algún milagro ella me correspondió. Han pasado años y seguimos siendo inseparables, pero en algún momento yo también pensé que lo nuestro sería imposible.

\- ¿Estás intentando darme ánimos para que le diga lo que siento? – preguntó Fate, sonriendo.

\- Eso hago – aceptó Signum, encogiéndose de hombros – Me caes bien. Eres una buena chica, y sé que tú la respetarías más que el mujeriego de Scrya. Una chica como ella se merece lo mejor ¿No? – preguntó Signum, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Fate le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras Signum daba la vuelta a la barra para ayudarla con las bebidas. Era eso o una Fate semi ebria derramando los tragos.

La llegada de Signum con las bebidas fue recibida por una exclamación de alegría por parte del grupo de chicas en la mesa, haciendo que la sonrisa de Fate se ensanchara. Rápidamente volvió a su asiento al lado de Nanoha mientras se dejaba llevar por la buena vibra del lugar.

Estaba junto a una Nanoha sonriente, en un sitio en el que se sentía tranquila y, sobre todo, con más alcohol del que su cuerpo podía tolerar sin que se le soltara la lengua. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Nanoha – dijo Fate, por lo bajo.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Nanoha, mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Nanoha… - empezó a decir Fate, mientras estiraba su mano lentamente intentando tomar la de Nanoha, esforzándose para no perder el contacto visual – Yo…

\- ¡Fate cantemos una canción! – exclamó Shizuma, haciendo que Fate se paralizara.

Por todos los cielos, esto no podía estarle pasando.

Había estado apenas a un par de segundos de confesarle sus sentimientos a Nanoha.

Y todo parecía ser perfecto hasta que a Shizuma se le ocurrió la brillante idea de cantar una canción, involucrándola.

Sin duda ya sabía cómo se había sentido Hayate cuando, por su culpa, su oportunidad con Carim se había desvanecido.

\- ¡Vamos! – exclamó nuevamente Shizuma - ¡Chikane ayúdame!

\- Fate, vamos a tocar algo para las chicas – dijo Chikane, haciéndole ojitos.

\- Chicas creo que no… - empezó a decir Fate, cuando una súbita calidez en su mano la hizo callar.

\- Yo quiero escucharlas – dijo Nanoha, apretando suavemente la mano de Fate.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

¿Nanoha quería escuchar una canción? Entonces Nanoha tendría una canción.

Aunque de igual manera hablaría seriamente con Shizuma por empeñarse en arruinar inconscientemente sus momentos.

Siguiendo a una emocionada Shizuma, Chikane y Fate caminaron hacia el pequeño escenario que se encontraba en una esquina del bar. Allí las esperaban un par de micrófonos que permanecían encendidos para todo aquel que, de lunes a viernes, quisiera echar una cantadita. Una guitarra electroacústica permanecía en un paral cerca de una esquina, mientras que un viejo piano vertical y una sencilla batería de tres piezas completaban la escena.

\- ¡Las doctoras van a cantar! – exclamó Signum desde la barra, logrando aplausos y silbidos por su anuncio.

Era común que, cada vez que las tres se juntaban en el bar para tomar algunas copas, terminaran acercándose al escenario a cantar alguna canción de moda, o ayudando a alguien con la parte instrumental para que cantaran un poco, por eso ya sus puestas en escena eran conocidas para aquellos visitadores frecuentes del bar.

Eso explicaba mucho la reacción de los presentes cuando escucharon que "las doctoras", como las había bautizado Signum, iban a tocar algo.

\- Habla genio – le dijo Chikane a Shizuma, mientras tomaba asiento frente al piano.

\- ¿Qué tal un poco de Adele? – preguntó Shizuma, con una sonrisa.

\- Buena idea – afirmó Fate, mientras tomaba la guitarra.

\- Sale un Rolling in the Deep a la cuenta de tres ~ canturreó Chikane

Shizuma solo asintió y se adueñó del micrófono, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola gente! – exclamó Shizuma, logrando gritos por parte del público – Espero estén preparados para llorar un poco con lo siguiente. No se vale llamar a su ex después de esto – finalizó, sacando risas de los asistentes.

El acorde marcado por Fate inició la canción, mientras Shizuma se metía a todos en el bolsillo con su voz.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

No pudo evitar reír, logrando mantener a duras penas el ritmo de la canción por culpa de la exagerada actuación de Shizuma al cantar, haciéndose la sufrida mientras los demás coreaban la canción con ella a todo pulmón. Hasta Chikane, que era la más madura de las tres, estaba dejando el gañote en el coro, de la misma manera histriónica que Shizuma.

Por un momento, entre las risas y el sonido de la música, pudo captar el conocido púrpura de los ojos de Nanoha, y vio luz con la enorme sonrisa que tenía la cobriza en ese momento.

A pesar de que no pudo decirle nada, a pesar de que unos cuantos metros las separaban y de que era muy probable que la sonrisa de Nanoha fuese porque Shizuma estaba haciendo el tonto, se sentía feliz.

Se sentía feliz porque Nanoha estaba feliz.

Y cuando Nanoha estaba feliz y sonreía de esa manera nada más podía importar.

 **Nanoha's POV:**

La vi, entre el sonido y los gritos. Entre la euforia y mi cabeza dando vueltas sus ojos borgoña encontraron los míos. Su sonrisa fue mi sonrisa, y entre su intensa mirada pude sentir, a pesar de los escasos metros que en ese momento nos separaban, su calor envolviéndome.

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que, al perderme por enésima vez en el profundo de ese borgoña, algo dentro de mí hizo click y pude darme cuenta de algo.

Yo, Nanoha Takamachi, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Fate Testarossa.

También en ese momento supe que era muy probable que lo hubiese estado desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Pero esa vez, como todas las demás, el miedo pudo más.

Por eso solo pude compartir su risa y sentir su presencia de lejos, mientras intentaba decirle con mi mirada lo que no me atrevía a confesar.

Imaginando que solo en ese instante no existía nada más. Que nunca había empezado a salir con Yunno y que la conocía de toda la vida. Que nuestro encuentro no se había dado por un recuento de casualidades absurdas y que al bajarse del escenario ella correría a mi lado para estrecharme entre sus brazos.

Pero solo podía sentir su calor desde lejos, porque en ese momento también supe que era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarme al giro de 180 grados que provocaría en mi vida el aceptar plenamente el amor que le tenía.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hey!**

 **¿Ya les he dicho lo feliz que soy cada vez que leo sus reviews?. Nunca pensé que esto llegara tan lejos, ni mucho menos el recibir ese apoyo tan cálido de ustedes. En verdad, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por dedicar unos minutos a leer cada actualización. No se imaginan lo feliz que eso me hace sentir. De todo corazón, gracias.**

 **Capítulo corto. Capítulo fuerte.**

 **Domingo de actualización. Domingo de drama.**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 18: Rabia

Puso sus manos en su cuello y se estiró un poco, permitiendo que sus músculos liberaran un poco de tensión.

El reloj de pared que adornaba vigilante el pasillo marcaba las 5 de la mañana. Un poco más y su guardia terminaría, así que dentro de poco tendría un poco de bien merecido descanso.

A pesar de todo la guardia nocturna de ese día no había estado muy pesada. Tan solo un par de accidentes de tránsito no tan graves, que dejaron a un grupo de amigos alcoholizados con escoriaciones leves. A mitad de la noche un esguince de muñeca por una caída de la cama fue lo más escandaloso que tuvo que atender. Además, la otra traumatólogo de guardia era Shizuma, por lo que había pasado la mayor parte de la madrugada hablando con ella en la cafetería.

Quizás era por la poca actividad que había tenido durante toda la noche que se sentía realmente cansada.

Bebió un poco de agua del bebedero del pasillo, mientras intentaba espabilarse un poco con el frío líquido deslizándose suavemente por su garganta. Palpó el bolsillo de su uniforme en búsqueda de su teléfono celular, pero recordó que lo había dejado en su maletín, por lo que se dirigió con paso cansado hacia la sala de lockers de los médicos.

Entró en la sala de lockers, saludando con la mano a Yunno, quién se encontraba revisando unas carpetas, mientras se dirigía a su locker y, marcando rápidamente su combinación, ubicaba su teléfono celular.

La presencia cada vez más cercana de Yunno hizo que girara su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal la guardia Fate?- preguntó Yunno, con una sonrisa.

\- Tranquila – contestó Fate, encogiéndose de hombros – No hubo mucha novedad.

\- Me alegro – comentó Yunno, manteniendo el contacto visual.- ¡Hey Fate!

\- Dime – murmuró Fate secamente, empezando a cansarse

\- Fate – repitió Yunno, acercándose más – Quería agradecerte realmente el que no le hayas comentado a Nanoha nada sobre, ya sabes, las otras chicas y eso.

Por supuesto, qué otra cosa le podría interesar al cara de hurón.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que terminara insultándolo por todas sus jugarretas.

\- Ese asunto no es de mi incumbencia – contestó Fate, sin expresión – Son cosas entre tú y Nanoha.

\- Lo digo porque como tú y Nanoha son tan cercanas – siguió hablando Yunno, manteniendo la sonrisa – Realmente eso me dice mucho sobre ti Fate. Eso me confirma que eres una gran persona y que puedo confiar en ti. Además, también quería darte las gracias por llevarte tan bien con Nanoha – añadió Yunno – Haz hecho que su adaptación al hospital sea más fácil, y sé que se siente a gusto en este lugar.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme nada Yunno – dijo Fate, tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor que sentía al hablar de Nanoha – Y, te repito, los asuntos entre tú y Nanoha no son mis asuntos.

\- Gracias Fate.

No podía soportar el cinismo de Yunno. Hablaba de sus otras chicas como si realmente Nanoha no le importara en lo más mínimo. Y aun así no podía decirle nada, no podía gritarle que era un idiota e intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

Tenía razón en lo que decía. Ese no era su asunto. El que Yunno engañara a Nanoha no era su problema, no tenía que ser su problema, no tenía que importarle.

Sin embargo le importaba. Le importaba porque Nanoha le importaba. Y eso hacía que en su pecho la punzada de dolor creciera cada minuto más y más.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando Yunno le interrumpió el paso.

\- Fate – habló Yunno, acercándose más allá de la zona de confort de la rubia – Quería pedirte un gran favor.

\- Habla – murmuró Fate, intentando alejarse.

\- Ya te mencioné hace algún tiempo el problemita que tenía con Nanoha. ¿Recuerdas?

Su sangre ya estaba empezando a hervir.

\- Estaba pensando en algo – prosiguió Yunno, acercándose aún más – Ya que tú y Nanoha son tan amigas, y que sé que ella se siente a gusto contigo porque confía en ti, quizás tu podrías ayudarla un poco con eso – siguió Yunno, poniéndole una mano en su cintura – Quizás si hacemos algo los tres juntos ella podría dejar un poco su timidez y así le enseñarías, no sé, un poco más a como mov…

No podía soportarlo.

Sintió como la ira inundaba cada fibra de su ser, nublando su vista y potenciando su voz. Tomó a Yunno por el cuello de su camisa, haciendo que despegara sus pies del suelo, arrinconándolo contra la fila de lockers junto a un sonoro golpe.

Su voz, rasposa y herida por la rabia, completó la amenaza.

\- ¡Escúchame bien cara de hurón! – le gritó Fate, con voz grave – Escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a repetir. Si vuelves siquiera a insinuar ese tipo de cosas te juro, ¡Escúchame bien!, te juro por todo lo que tu más quieras que te voy a partir hasta el más minúsculo hueso de tu asquerosa cara hasta que ni el mejor cirujano del país pueda hacerte parecer un ser humano otra vez. ¿¡Me escuchaste maldita rat…!?

\- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!? – exclamó una conocida voz.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Shizuma, con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, observando la escena seriamente.

Fate suspiró, mirando a un Yunno que temblaba bajo su agarre. Aun manteniendo la amenaza en sus ojos borgoña lo soltó, permitiendo que su espalda se deslizara por el frío metal del locker, emitiendo un chillido apenas audible.

Yunno tan solo la miró, con el miedo reflejado en su mirada, intentando recuperar su postura seria acomodándose el cuello de su camisa, mientras tomaba las carpetas que revisaba anteriormente y salía despavorido del lugar.

Fate estuvo a punto de armar una excusa cuando Shizuma se le adelantó, evitando que hablara con un gesto de su mano.

\- Fate – dijo seriamente Shizuma – Esto se te está saliendo de las manos. No sé qué te habrá dicho para que te salieras de control de esa manera, pero no puedes volver a hacer lo que hiciste hace rato. Chikane se esfuerza por mantener un ambiente cordial entre todos nosotros, y nosotras como sus mejores amigas debemos apoyarla, a pesar de que Scrya sea un idiota. Si quieres irte a las manos con el hazlo en cualquier parte, pero no acá en el hospital.

Fate solo asintió débilmente, con las manos temblando por la rabia acumulada, y sintiendo el peso de sus acciones como una inmensa ancla que la halaba hacia abajo, acrecentando su cansancio.

Aún su pecho dolía. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Yunno su pecho dolía.

\- Ahora ven – murmuró Shizuma, con voz suave, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Fate.

Al sentir la calidez de Shizuma simplemente se desmoronó.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, mojando la bata de su colega, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Shizuma, temblando violentamente de la rabia. Shizuma tan solo la abrazaba suavemente, manteniendo firme su agarre, sabiendo que en ese momento su amiga tan solo necesitaba un pilar para sostenerse.

Ella sería ese pilar. No la dejaría caer tan fácil.

La dejó llorar, sintiendo como Fate dejaba salir la rabia que tenía contenida, ahogándola tanto como sus sollozos. Sabía que lo que había hecho Yunno tenía que haber sido lo suficientemente grave para Fate, como para hacer que la rubia rompiera su fachada serena y se dejara llevar por un impulso violento.

La amable Fate. La Fate que siempre hablaba con una sonrisa.

La Fate que era capaz de callarse los secretos de su rival, solo para no ver sufrir a la chica a la que quería, aunque ella sufriera más callándose.

La sostuvo, con fuerza, porque sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

Desde el momento en el que escuchó los gritos del Fate en el pasillo, afortunadamente vacío, lo supo.

Todo se había salido de control.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Si les soy sincera este capítulo estaba listo desde ayer, pero parece que mi proveedor de servicios está decidido a llenarme de patria esta semana, así que apenas hace algunos minutos es que regresó mi conexión a internet. Crucen sus dedos para que mi internet se porte bien esta semana.**

 **Estoy bastante feliz porque varios fics de los que ando pendiente han sido actualizados recientemente. A todos ustedes, que mantienen el fandom vivo, ¡Gracias!. Tengo que confesar que leo, por lo general, todos los fics nuevos y actualizaciones que suben por acá, sin embargo soy muy contadas las veces que logro dejar algún review, más que todo por factor tiempo y por mi corta memoria. ¡Gracias por entretenernos!**

 **A su vez, quiero aprovechar para agradecerles nuevamente el seguir paso a paso esta historia. He visto gente nueva por alli por los reviews, cosa que también me pone muy contenta. En verdad, si pudiera abrazarlxs a todxs lo haria!**

 **Gracias por estar alli! :)**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 19: Súper Fate

Intentó mantener el ritmo, aunque sus piernas parecían no poder aguantar un par de metros más. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo semi acompasado, mientras empezaba a jadear para buscar un poco más de aire.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Era su última vuelta y no podía quedar mal frente a su compañera.

Dejando que se adelantara un poco se permitió despegar sus ojos borgoñas del camino, para enfocarlos en ella.

Nanoha lucía increíble, a pesar de que ya llevaban casi una hora trotando. El sudor bajaba suavemente por su sien, y su estrecha camiseta le dejaba adivinar los torneados abdominales de la cobriza.

¿Eran ideas suyas o empezaba a hacer más calor?

Por supuesto. Fate resistía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, pero solo podía rendir al máximo si estaba completamente concentrada en lo que hacía, y eso era imposible con el objeto de su deseo corriendo a su lado, con las mejillas coloreadas por el esfuerzo físico y sus músculos marcándose con cada pisada.

Sin duda estaba haciendo calor.

Y no sabía que la haría desvanecerse primero, si la falta de aire o su vívida imaginación.

Cuando pudo sentarse en una de las mesas del parque le agradeció a los dioses.

\- Parece que estás algo oxidada Fate – comentó divertida Nanoha, mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella de agua.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Fate ofendida – Llevaba casi toda la semana encerrada en el hospital de un lado para el otro. Mis pulmones están llenos de antisépticos.

\- Si, si, excusas – siguió fastidiándola Nanoha, ampliando su sonrisa.

\- Es más – dijo Fate, inflando el pecho – Deberías de sentirte orgullosa por tener a una entrenadora personal como yo. Eso no se consigue todos los días.

Nanoha la miró fijamente, para luego dejar escapar un minúsculo suspiro y sonreír.

\- Creo que soy afortunada nyahahahaha – aceptó Nanoha, dejando escapar su característica risa.

\- Vale, está bien. Te dejare de fastidiar solo si aceptas que soy genial – negoció Fate, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Eres una tonta – dijo Nanoha, mientras la golpeaba ligeramente en el hombro, con una risita.

\- Al menos de hice reír – comentó Fate, mirándola.

Nanoha le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo serenamente.

Todo era tan tranquilo cuando estaban juntas.

\- En verdad Fate – murmuró Nanoha, aun mirándola – No sé cómo es que no tienes tras de ti a un montón de chicas.

Fate sonrió ante el comentario de Nanoha. Sin embargo, en su pecho una punzada de dolor hizo despertar sus preocupaciones.

Ella no quería un montón de chicas persiguiéndola. Ella solo quería a una chica. Justamente a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, esa que, como en ese instante, era capaz de desarmarla tan solo con una mirada.

Fate la quería a ella, pero no podía decirle eso.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Fate, inocentemente.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el evidente sonrojo de Nanoha ante esa pregunta.

\- Porque tú eres… - comenzó a decir Nanoha, deteniéndose súbitamente.

El sonido de numerosos gritos desesperados lleno sus oídos. Por reflejo, Fate dirigió su vista al lago, en donde una pequeña niña daba pataletas desesperadas intentando mantenerse a flote, mientras su madre, visiblemente consternada, pedía ayuda.

Pasaron los segundos, la gente solo miraba.

La madre, con un bebé en brazos, intentaba tomar la mano de su hija desde el puente que cruzaba sobre el lago, fallando en cada intento.

La gente solo miraba, curiosa, cuchicheando.

Ella no podía quedarse a mirar.

Fate corrió hacia el lago, con la adrenalina corriendo a mil por sus venas, quitándose hábilmente los zapatos cerca de la orilla y zambulléndose en las frías aguas que tenía frente a ella.

El choque de frío hizo que sus músculos, ya cansados, se tensaran de dolor. Visualizó a la niña unos cuantos metros más allá, y se dio cuenta con preocupación que ya la cantidad de sus chapoteos había disminuido.

Tenía que apresurarse.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas musculares nado lo más rápido que pudo hacia esa dirección, jadeando por el esfuerzo, hasta lograr tomar con uno de sus brazos el frío cuerpecito que, en ese momento, yacía inconsciente.

Maldición, tenía que apurarse.

Destinó sus últimas fuerzas en llegar nuevamente hacia la orilla, donde Nanoha la esperaba haciéndole señas desesperadas, mientras un nutrido grupo de personas se iban acercando hacia la orilla para curiosear un poco más.

Por supuesto, a curiosear y a estorbar. Si tan solo alguno de ellos se hubiese movido más rápido que Fate.

El agua caía a montones de su ropa empapada, mientras que con ayuda de Nanoha colocaba a la niña en el suelo.

Su trabajo había terminado. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer Fate para ayudar. Pero Nanoha, Nanoha podía hacer mucho más.

Con manos hábiles tomó los signos vitales en un santiamén, arrugando el ceño casi de manera inmediata. Pidiéndole a los demás que le dieran un poco de espacio se dispuso a practicar la maniobra básica de reanimación.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Permanecía inconsciente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Permanecía inconsciente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Una súbita tos cargada de agua les indicó que la habían recuperado.

Fate suspiró aliviada, mientras una sonriente Nanoha le dirigía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sintió unas cuantas palmadas de felicitación en su espalda, y vio que Nanoha era vitoreada de igual manera por los curiosos presentes. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la joven madre les agradecía una y otra vez el haber ayudado a la pequeña, tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, que parecía estar aún un tanto desorientada.

No era para menos. Estuvo apenas a un paso de una muerte segura.

Nanoha luego de calmar un poco a la señora se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia una empapada Fate que parecía estar extenuada, para ayudarla a levantarse.

La rubia tomó sus zapatos, que permanecían cerca de la orilla, y se los puso con rápidos movimientos, mientras dejaba una estela de agua a su paso, tiritando de frío.

Necesitaba un baño y un chocolate caliente de manera urgente, o si no estaba condenada a pasar el resto de la semana con un resfriado terrible. Eso, en el mejor de los casos. Y considerando que sus habilidades para preparar caldos de pollo de calidad eran deprimentes, prefería no arriesgarse.

\- Parece que eres toda una heroína – le dijo Nanoha, mientras caminaban a paso lento en dirección a las mesas.

\- Si, a veces me lo dicen – contestó bromeando Fate – Pero no sé de qué hablas. ¡Tú estuviste increíble! – agregó emocionada – Por un momento realmente pensé que la chica no lo lograría.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo – admitió Nanoha, mordiéndose el labio – Afortunadamente estabas tú cerca Fate. Un minuto más y la historia hubiese sido completamente diferente.

\- No exageres – la regañó Fate, intentando esconder el ligero sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas. – Habían muchas personas acá que podían hacer eso mismo.

\- Pero no lo hicieron – comentó Nanoha – Eres realmente valiente ¿Lo sabías?

\- No es para tanto – murmuró Fate a modo de respuesta, esta vez sin poder esconder el súbito color rojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es más, te invito el desayuno por tu buena acción del día.

\- Pero estoy empapada – dijo Fate, sin poder evitar temblar nuevamente de frío.

\- Entonces vamos a mi casa – dijo Nanoha, intentando no sonrojarse.

¿Ir a su casa?

El frío la abandono súbitamente, permitiendo que su temperatura subiera unos cuantos grados.

\- No es la gran cosa – se apresuró a añadir Nanoha, intentando no tartamudear – Pero puedo preparar el desayuno y bueno, también podemos hace algo por tu ropa. ¿Te parece?

\- Vale – aceptó Fate, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

\- Entonces en marcha. – dijo Nanoha, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola! :)**

 **Si. Hoy es miércoles y apenas hace un par de días subí el capítulo anterior.**

 **Aun falta mucho para el domingo.**

 **Pero no podía dejarlos así teniendo tanto tiempo libre.**

 **Parece que nuestra historia empieza a enredarse un poco. Tenemos a dos mujeres muy conscientes de lo que cada una siente, pero parece que no son muy conscientes de lo que siente la otra. Esto solo puede oler a drama. Y si, definitivamente leo toooodas las historias que suben por aquí. Un abrazo gigante para todxs aquellxs que nos emocionan con sus escritos.**

 **Y un abrazo gigante también para ustedes, por acompañarme en esta aventura :)**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores.**

Capítulo 20: Un lugar al que llamar hogar.

El sonido de la regadera llegaba tenue a sus oídos, mientras se preocupaba por terminar de trocear un poco de fruta fresca, que repartió posteriormente en dos bowls blancos.

Puso cada bowl al lado del otro, dedicándose a observar el mesón en búsqueda de algún detalle.

Dos platos reposaban en el mesón, sobre su respectivo mantel individual, con una pequeña torre de tres panquecas de avena en su interior. Junto a cada plato había colocado un bowl con fruta, mientras que una jarra mediana con jugo de naranja coronaba el centro del mesón, junto a un frasco de sirope de maple. Todo perfecto. Lo esponjoso de las panquecas seguro le encantaría a Fate.

Al menos eso quería. Era como una especie de prueba de fuego para ella como cocinera.

No tenía que darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero aun así lo hacía. Sabía que a Fate le había encantado el Starlight Breaker porque su madre se dedicó a llamarla emocionada una vez la rubia se había retirado de la cafetería. Por supuesto, ya Nanoha sabía que Fate en algún momento iría a la cafetería porque ella misma se lo había pedido, sin embargo, nunca estuvo segura de que la doctora iría tan rápido.

Apenas le había dado chance de comentarle a su madre que Fate, la compañera de trabajo de la que tanto le había hablado, posiblemente fuese a la cafetería un día de esos a pedir la receta secreta de Nanoha.

Y Fate había ido. La voz emocionada de su madre solo fue portadora de buenas noticias, aparte de comentarios acerca de lo buena chica que se veía y el notable sonrojo que adornó su rostro al probar el cupcake.

Quizás incluso en ese momento su mamá estaba más consciente de los sentimientos que crecían dentro de Nanoha que ella misma.

Pero ahora Nanoha sabía completamente que nombre ponerle a ese súbito palpitar rápido de su pecho cada vez que la portadora de los ojos borgoñas aparecía en su línea visual. Y eso solo la desesperaba más.

Sentía que ella misma se estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

Por un lado estaba Yunno. El chico que había sido su mejor amigo y que era su pareja sentimental desde hace tanto tiempo. Sin duda lo quería, al menos más que al resto. Le tenía un cariño muy especial, pero, con toda esta nueva experiencia empezaba a creer más que su cariño era producto más bien de una sólida amistad que de algo cercano a una atracción romántica.

Nunca había sentido algo como lo que sentía en ese momento, por eso no había tenido chances de dudar. Sin embargo, el que se mantuvieran juntos era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ellos. Casarse en un futuro, tener hijos, envejecer juntos. Con el tiempo que llevaban como pareja eso era lo que parecía más correcto.

Pero por el otro lado estaba Fate, y su corazón ardía cada vez que sus ojos chocaban con aquellos rubíes. Se había empezado a preguntar incluso que tan suaves podrían ser esos carnosos labios que siempre esbozaban una sonrisa, y el solo hecho de tenerla cerca la hacía sentir tranquila. Apenas se habían abrazado un par de veces en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y sentía que no había lugar más seguro que entre los brazos de Fate, como si, en todo el mundo, ese fuera el lugar al que pertenecía.

No sabía siquiera si Fate sentía lo mismo que ella. Por una parte quería creer que sí lo hacía, que al menos despertaba alguna chispa de interés en la rubia, pero ella todavía tenía a una pareja a quién respetar. Todo se estaba complicando.

Y aunque tratara de ignorar los espasmos que cruzaban su espalda cada vez que se encontraba con Fate la tarea era simplemente imposible. La rubia, con su mirar cálido, su hablar calmado y su amabilidad la estaban enamorando cada día más y más. Si entraba a la cafetería, Fate era lo primero que buscaban sus ojos. Si iba camino a su consultorio sus ojos se detenían frente al pasillo del consultorio de Fate, buscando alguna visión de la doctora.

No quería hacerle daño a Yunno y tampoco quería hacerle daño a Fate, cuando ni siquiera sabía si ella correspondía sus sentimientos, pero callándose sentía que solo se hacía daño a ella misma.

El sonido de la puerta del baño la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones y, con manos rápidas, giró el pequeño portarretratos negro que tenía una foto de ella y Yunno.

Yunno no tenía que ver la interacción entre ellas, aunque fuese una simple fotografía.

Al ver salir a Fate, quién camino tímida hacia la cocina, tuvo que llevarse la mano a la nariz, rogando que su enorme sonrojo no fuese tan evidente.

Era su culpa por haberle prestado esa ropa sin tomar en cuenta las medidas de Fate.

La rubia la miraba ruborizada, vestida con una camiseta negra que dejaba descubierto parte de su bien trabajado abdomen. Por supuesto, a Nanoha esa camiseta le quedaba un poco más grande, pero Fate tenía una delantera un poco más proporcionada que ella, proporción que con esa camiseta era más que notoria. Unos shorts grises completaban el atuendo de la rubia, que, al ser un poco más alta que Nanoha, también parecían mostrar un poco más de sus definidas piernas.

¿Cómo podría estar tranquila teniendo ese semejante monumento de mujer sentada apenas a unos centímetros de distancia?

Inconscientemente se estaba mordiendo el labio.

\- ¡Ven! – la invitó a sentarse Nanoha – Debes de tener hambre.

\- Vale – asintió Fate, roja como un tomate, sentándose mientras Nanoha tomaba asiento junto a ella.

\- Espero te guste. No es la gran cosa la verdad – admitió Nanoha, intentando calmar su respiración ante la cercanía de la rubia.

\- Huele riquísimo – confesó Fate, conservando el rojo en sus mejillas.

Intentó tomar los cubiertos pero sus manos temblaban, por lo que tenedor cayó al suelo, evitando su agarre. Rápidamente se inclinó a recogerlo mientras Fate hacía lo mismo, alcanzándolo antes que ella, quedando con sus manos entrelazadas tomando el tenedor y sus caras a escasos centímetros de colisionar.

Sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de Fate.

Era demasiada tentación para su pensamiento racional. Y el calor que provenía de los finos dedos de Fate no la ayudaba para nada en mantener el control.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre las dos, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el deseo nublando su pensamiento. Sintiendo el cálido aliento de Fate cada vez más cerca.

Un poco más. Un poco más y podría saborear la dulce miel que prometían proveerle los labios de la rubia.

Y pasó.

En el momento exacto en el que sus labios estuvieron apenas a un centímetro de colisionar, el sonido familiar de su teléfono celular les hizo recuperar la noción de sus acciones.

Aun así, necesitaron un par de segundos para reaccionar, provocando que una Nanoha completamente sonrojada se excusara para contestar su teléfono, y una Fate con la cara del color de sus ojos se dedicara a calmar un poco su respiración con un gran sorbo de jugo de naranja.

Nanoha se retiró a su habitación, tomando su teléfono celular y maldiciendo internamente el no haber logrado besarla antes de que alguien decidiera que ese era el mejor momento para tener una conversación telefónica.

Ese alguien era Yunno. Eso lo supo por la foto del rubio ojiverde acompañando el aviso de llamada entrante.

Por primera vez en muchos años, con desagrado, procedió a contestar.

\- ¡Hola Nanoha! – saludó Yunno alegremente desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola Yunno – murmuró Nanoha, intentando que su fastidio no fuese tan evidente. - ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Todo bien. ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

\- Acabo de regresar del parque – contestó Nanoha – Estaba corriendo un poco, ya sabes.

\- ¿Mucho cansancio? – preguntó Yunno, divertido

\- Mucho.

\- Cariño, estaba pensando en algo – empezó a decir Yunno – Ya que hoy tengo la noche libre ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a aquel restaurante que tanto te agrada?

\- Suena bien – dijo Nanoha, intentando sonar un poco más feliz.

\- ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las 8 entonces?

\- Vale, estaré esperando.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó Yunno – Entonces nos vemos en la noche. Ya sabes, a las 8.

\- Vale, a las 8 – repitió Nanoha.

\- Debo irme. Descansa un poco. ¡Nos vemos!

Un pitido en el teléfono anuncio que, del otro lado, Yunno había finalizado la llamada. Sin embargo, ella se quedó allí, sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la nada.

Había estado a un paso de besar a Fate, y, en vez de aterrarse por la idea, realmente le había gustado.

Ella quería besar a Fate. La quería besar una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin aire.

No podía pensar en eso estando con Yunno. Pero Yunno nunca la había hecho sentir así. Ni en un principio, cuando apenas eran unos jóvenes a punto de graduarse de la escuela de medicina, ni ahora cuando ya su relación se había consolidado con el paso del tiempo. Ella sabía que Yunno nunca podría hacerla sentir así.

Sin duda era tiempo de que empezara a ordenar sus ideas.

Suspirando salió de su habitación y se dirigió al mesón, en donde Fate la recibió con una sonrisa, mientras le daba otro bocado a sus panquecas alabando las habilidades culinarias de Nanoha.

Fate parecía hablar hasta por los codos y la hizo reír incontables veces mientras desayunaban, tanto que ya estaba empezando a sentir como algo natural la calidez de Fate junto a ella, y la manera en el que su alegría parecía llenar la casa de vida, como si estuviese pasando de ser un simple departamento provisional a ser un hogar.

Un hogar. Un hogar en donde Fate estaba a su lado y ella solo se dedicaba a observar las facciones de la rubia sin que la afectada siquiera lo notara, aprendiéndose cada expresión, cada risa, cada sentir en su tono de voz.

A pesar de que la rubia no le mencionó nada acerca de la situación en la que se encontraron minutos atrás, Nanoha sabía que había llegado el momento de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Era la hora de ser honesta con ella misma, y para poder serlo tenía que encontrarse primero. Tenía que pensarlo bien, y junto a Yunno no podría hacerlo.

Quizás había llegado el momento de pedir un poco de tiempo para poder ordenar un poco el desastre que en ese momento era su cabeza.


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Les dejaré esto por acá y me iré a descansar lentamente. Tengo que prepararme mentalmente para regresar a la locura del trabajo el día de mañana, luego de estos días de descanso.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Su apoyo es sumamente importante para mi. De todo corazón ¡Gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 21: Tiempo

Miró su reloj con impaciencia, viendo el lento mover de sus manecillas, deseando tener alguna clase de súper poder que le permitiera adelantar el paso de los minutos.

O simplemente detener el tiempo.

Estaba nerviosa. Aunque intentara engañarse pensando que había repasado mentalmente lo que iba a decir las veces necesarias para sentirse segura, aún sus manos temblaban.

No estaba en una situación muy fácil. Pero era necesario. Por primera vez en muchos años necesitaba darse un espacio para entender sus sentimientos y encontrarse a sí misma. Nunca pensó que lo necesitaría, sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado, mantenerse en la misma situación la hacía sentir incómoda.

Como si de alguna forma se estuviera engañando a sí misma.

Suspiró. Sabía que alguien saldría lastimado.

Posiblemente todos saldrían lastimados.

¿Por qué los sentimientos eran tan complicados?

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, proporcionándole escalofríos. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas antes de levantarse y respiró hondo, dejando salir suavemente el aire.

Tenía que hacerlo, ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Se lo debía a ella misma.

Abrió la puerta para conseguirse con un sonriente Yunno, vestido con una elegante camisa de finas rayas grises y un pantalón de pana negro, que hacía juego con sus zapatos.

Su sonrisa se mantuvo por unos microsegundos, antes de cambiar a una expresión de confusión, mientras detallaba a Nanoha con preocupación.

Pensó que la encontraría lista para salir a cenar, pero, en vez de eso, Nanoha se encontraba con un pantalón de chándal gris, unos sneakers negros y una sencilla franela azul cielo. Yunno verificó un momento la hora con su reloj de pulsera y confirmó que había llegado a la hora pautada.

Quizá Nanoha se sentía un poco indispuesta.

Si era así podrían quedarse en casa.

\- ¡Hola Cariño! – la saludó Yunno aún desde la puerta.

\- Hola Yunno – contestó nerviosa Nanoha, intentando mantener el ritmo de su respiración.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupado Yunno – Podemos quedarnos en casa si quieres – continuó Yunno, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Pero Nanoha lo detuvo con un firme agarre en su hombro, ante la sorpresa del rubio.

\- Yunno pasa – dijo Nanoha, haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo entrar a Yunno – Tenemos que hablar.

La expresión de confusión de Yunno se incrementó con las palabras de Nanoha, y en su mente empezaron a crearse múltiples vertientes de posibilidades por las cuales Nanoha parecía necesitar tener una conversación seria con él.

¿Sería posible que Nanoha se haya enterado de sus amoríos?

No lo creía, Nanoha no se veía molesta. Más bien, parecía estar nerviosa.

¿Quizá era que Nanoha estaba…?

¡No! ¡Eso era imposible!.

Su cara empezó a palidecer, mientras observaba como Nanoha tomaba asiento en el sofá, invitándolo a sentarse frente a ella y evitando mirarle a los ojos.

\- Nanoha… - pronunció Yunno, expectante, al ver como Nanoha parecía tomar aire, meditando.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que tener valor.

\- Yunno – dijo seriamente Nanoha, intentando que su voz no flaqueara por los nervios – Necesito que nos demos un tiempo.

Yunno no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¿Tiempo? ¿Nanoha le estaba pidiendo tiempo?

\- ¿Tiempo? – preguntó Yunno, aún sin entender.

\- Si Yunno. Necesito que nos demos un tiempo. Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y yo tengo que aclarar mi mente un poco- contestó Nanoha sinceramente.

¿Qué? ¿Habían pasado muchas cosas?

Entonces si era posible de que ella se hubiese enterado de sus pequeñas aventuras. Pero no. No podía permitirse un tiempo. Él no quería un tiempo, y más cuando sus salidas con otras chicas eran solo por atracción física.

Ninguna de esas chicas podría compararse con Nanoha. No podía perderla. A ella no.

\- Nanoha – empezó a decir Yunno, arrodillándose frente a ella – Siento no haber estado allí para ti. Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti. Te has mudado tan solo para estar más cerca de mí y yo no lo he sabido apreciar – continuó Yunno, al borde de las lágrimas – En verdad, perdóname por no estar a tu lado cuando más me has necesitado Nanoha. No fue mi intención hacer todo eso. En serio, si quieres yo…

\- Yunno – lo detuvo Nanoha, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, evitando mirar al rubio a los ojos – No eres tú. No eres tú el del problema. Yo necesito pensar en muchas cosas ¿Sí?

\- ¡Pues las pensaremos juntos! – exclamó Yunno con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Te prometo que voy a cambiar, te lo prometo por lo que más quieras, pero yo no puedo verme separado de ti Nanoha. No me apartes, por favor – le suplicó, entre lágrimas.

Era demasiado para ella.

No pensó que la conversación terminaría siendo tan jodidamente difícil, y mucho menos imaginó que Yunno se pondría de esa forma. Había pasado toda la tarde pensando que quizás Yunno se molestaría con ella y le diría un montón de cosas sin pensar, como pasaba las pocas veces que habían discutido seriamente.

Incluso pensó que si Yunno se tomaba las cosas de mala manera sería hasta más fácil, pero no. Ahora tenía frente a ella a quién era su mejor amigo llorando amargamente por la petición de Nanoha, disculpándose por sus ausencias, por su falta de tacto.

Por todo aquello a lo que se había acostumbrado con él. Por todo aquello que siempre le había dado igual.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que la culpa no era de él? La culpa era de su estúpido corazón que decidió enamorarse perdidamente de otra persona, ignorando olímpicamente a Yunno en el camino.

No podía echarse para atrás. No podía engañarlo más. Ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos simplemente no podía estar con alguien al que no podría entregarle todo de ella.

Ella lo quería. Lo quería muchísimo. Pero el cariño ya no era suficiente.

\- Lo siento Yunno – dijo Nanoha con pesar, mientras las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo comenzaban a trazar su camino por sus mejillas – Solo, dame algo de tiempo. Por favor ¿Si?

Yunno la miró, dolido, con el sabor amargo de sus lágrimas mojando sus labios.

Lentamente asintió, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Sabía que en ese momento no podría hacer cambiar la opinión de Nanoha, pero lo intentaría. Estaba decidido a no perderla, y haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para no hacerlo.

Nanoha era para él.

\- Está bien Nanoha – pronunció con pesar Yunno, abriendo la puerta – Estaré siempre allí para ti, aunque intentes alejarme. Estaré siempre allí para ti. – repitió Yunno, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, solo pudo atar cabos.

Sus amoríos habían pasado a ser externos al hospital en su mayoría desde que Nanoha llegó a la ciudad, por lo que todo lo que habría podido llegar a los oídos de su ahora ex novia eran rumores.

Nanoha se había adaptado bien a la ciudad y no estaba teniendo problemas con su familia ni en el hospital. Nanoha no tenía nada que pensar.

No podía haber nada aparte de él que requiriera que Nanoha le pidiera un tiempo para pensar.

Lo único aparte de él, su trabajo y su familia que podía tomar el tiempo de Nanoha eran sus amigos.

Su única amiga en la ciudad era Testarossa.

Testarossa, Testarossa. Siempre que llegaba a la cafetería estaba Nanoha almorzando con Testarossa. Cuando Nanoha salía a correr no paraba de hablarle de los kilómetros que había alcanzado con Testarossa.

Incluso el pendiente que siempre cargaba bordeando su cuello había sido el regalo de una amiga.

Y su única amiga en la ciudad era Testarossa.

¿Cómo no lo había podido ver antes?

Iba a tener unas serias palabras con esa maldita rubia.

Mientras, aún sentada en el sofá, Nanoha dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más.

A pesar de que Yunno se había marchado desde hace bastante tiempo, ese par de esmeraldas envueltas en lágrimas la seguían acechando cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

Nunca había visto a Yunno llorar de esa manera. Nunca Yunno le había hablado de esa manera.

Se sentía culpable. El haber hecho llorar a Yunno la hacía sentir culpable, y más porque el problema no radicaba en Yunno. Era ella quien estaba confundida acerca de sus sentimientos, y, de cierta manera, era ella quién estaba traicionando a Yunno, así fuese con el pensamiento.

Pero por esa misma razón también sentía que, en parte, había hecho lo correcto. Era hora de que empezara a analizar profundamente lo que sentía para poder tomar una decisión. No podía seguir con Yunno haciéndole creer que lo amaba, cuando ella ni siquiera estaba segura del grado de cariño que le tenía.

A la larga iba a ser más doloroso para él.

Despejó su cabeza de la visión de Yunno con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó su abrigo, guardando sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras salía del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Quizás caminando un poco podría aclarar un poco su mente.

Por eso caminó entre las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, que parecía no dormir, mientras las cafeterías, bares y centros de comida rápida a su alrededor parecían a punto de estallar, con gente que apuraba su paso con prisa y algunos otros que se detenían a observar a unos cuantos músicos ambulantes dispersos por las calles, deleitando a los transeúntes con su arte.

Necesitaba algo un poco más tranquilo.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora de caminata llegó a su destino.

El parque en el que usualmente trotaba se encontraba abierto, esta vez con sus plazas y áreas comunes llenas de bombillos multicolores. Si más no recordaba, ese día en el anfiteatro del parque estarían presentando una obra de teatro gratuita.

Pero prefería algo más calmado.

Ya había suficiente ruido en su cabeza.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas cerca del lago, mientras veía a varios grupos familiares caminar tomando a sus niños de la mano, a un grupo de chicos intelectuales que parecían encaminarse hacia el anfiteatro e incluso a un grupo de jóvenes instalarse con una guitarra en un árbol cercano.

A pesar de todo, allí donde estaba, la tranquilidad era mayor.

Recostó su espalda en el frío metal de la banca, relajándose un poco mientras escondía sus manos en sus bolsillos, tiritando de frío.

Se sentía más tranquila viendo el reflejo de las luces sobre el lago.

Estaba en calma, hasta que un sonido la hizo estremecer.

\- ¿Nanoha?

Podía reconocer esa dulce voz a kilómetros de distancia. Giró su mirada para encontrarse a una Fate que la observaba curiosa, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

Una chaqueta negra cubría su torso, mientras unos jeans del mismo color completaban el atuendo, junto a unas vans color vino, dándole un aire deportivo. Un pequeño gorro tejido gris cubría su cabeza, evitando que su cabello rubio se desordenara por la brisa.

\- Hola Fate – saludó Nanoha, esbozando una sonrisa.

Fate se acercó a Nanoha, saludándola con la mano mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella en la banca. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró sin emitir sonido.

El púrpura radiante que iluminaba sus días había perdido un poco de brillo, enrojeciéndose así como su nariz. Nanoha había estado llorando.

Quería saber porque lo había hecho. Quería saber qué había pasado para que la alegría desbordante de Nanoha hubiese sido reducida tanto que a su portadora no le quedó otra opción que llorar, pero tenía miedo de meter sus narices en donde no la llamaban.

Prefirió entonces quedarse allí a su lado y cambiar su pregunta. Posiblemente lo menos que quería en ese momento Nanoha era que alguien estuviese preguntándole qué le pasaba, por eso decidió que intentaría en lo posible hacerla sonreír.

\- ¿Qué haces por allí a estas horas? – preguntó Fate maliciosamente – Las niñas buenas deberían de estar dormidas.

\- A veces las niñas buenas necesitan caminar un poco – contestó Nanoha, sonriendo débilmente – Necesitaba un poco de aire. Además, tú también estás aquí. ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

\- Tengo una buena coartada – dijo Fate, mientras alzaba la bolsa de papel que traía en su mano – Salí a comprar pan dulce.

\- ¿Pan dulce? – inquirió Nanoha, mirándola extrañada - ¿A esta hora?

\- Es la costumbre – respondió Fate, encogiéndose de hombros – Estoy acostumbrada a estar despierta en la noche por mis guardias, entonces a veces se me dificulta un poco dormir a esta hora cuando ando de descanso.

\- ¿Y el pan dulce te ayuda a dormir?

\- No – contestó sinceramente Fate – Pero está bueno. ¿Quieres un poco?

Fate abrió la bolsa que traía en sus manos, invitando a Nanoha a meter una de sus manos en la bolsa para tomar un panecillo.

Nanoha observó el pequeño panecillo cubierto de azúcar glass, adornado en el centro con una cereza al marrasquino. Miró a Fate, quién tomaba un panecillo de la bolsa y le daba un mordisco, imitándola y dejando que el dulce sabor del pan inundara su paladar.

\- Son buenos ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Fate – Los venden en la panadería que está frente a la parada de buses en la salida del parque.

\- ¿Así que los compras a menudo?

\- Son buenos. – repitió Fate, a modo de respuesta – Valen la pena.

\- Menos mal no has probado los que yo hago. Si no tendrías que ir a Midoriya a menudo.

\- ¡Hey!. ¿Sabes hacerlos?

\- Si – contestó Nanoha, dándole otro mordisco a su pan.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Fate, haciéndose la dolida – Así tendría una buena excusa para fastidiarte a mitad de la noche.

\- ¡Eres insoportable! – exclamó Nanoha, mientras intentaba ocultar su risa - ¿Serías capaz de hacer eso solo por un pan dulce?

\- Si son tan buenos como el Starlight Breaker créeme que sería capaz de más.

Nanoha no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras de Fate. Ella sabía que a la rubia le había gustado ese postre por lo que había conversado con su madre, pero Fate nunca le había dicho directamente que el Starlight Breaker le había gustado.

Estúpida Fate.

¿Cómo podía aclarar su mente teniéndola tan cerca, haciéndola reír y sonrojarse a cada rato?

Hacía frío. La brisa golpeaba sus mejillas sin piedad sin embargo, el calor que sentía junto a Fate se extendía por todo lo largo y ancho de sus extremidades.

\- Algún día haré algunos y te los daré. ¿Trato? – susurró Nanoha, mirándola.

\- Trato – contestó Fate, con una sonrisa- Pero realmente espero que sea pronto. Es decir, estoy incluso compartiendo mi pan dulce contigo. No cualquiera puede tener ese honor.

\- ¡Definitivamente insoportable! – dejó escapar Nanoha, sin poder contenerse.

La risa brotó de sus adentros, aliviándola, mientras Fate la veía satisfecha, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Lo había logrado. La había hecho reír.

\- En serio Fate – dijo Nanoha, respirando profundamente – Aun no entiendo cómo es que no tienes a un batallón de chicas detrás de ti, persiguiéndote.

\- Parece que no tengo tanta suerte – admitió Fate, mirando hacia al lago mientras su sonrisa se mantenía.

Un súbito rubor inundó su rostro, calentándolo, cuando sintió un peso sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una Nanoha que se había acercado más a ella, dejando reposar su cabeza en su hombro, mientras sus ojos se perdían también la superficie del lago.

\- La chica que logré llegar a tu corazón sin duda será la mujer más afortunada del mundo – admitió Nanoha en apenas un susurro, que fue apenas audible a los oídos de Fate.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?**

 **El Sr. internet se puso algo necio, y solo fue después de visitar unas cuantas páginas en el célular en búsqueda de soluciones que logré dar, después de varios intentos, con el método para arreglarlo. Lamento mucho hacerlos esperar.**

 **No me odien :(**

 **Una persona por allí por los reviews comentó que la serie empezaba a oler a drama. Esa persona tiene mucha razón. Estamos quizá entrando a la parte culminante del fic, y sin duda alguna vienen algunos capítulos cargados de feelings. A todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, que leen cada actualización y que están acompañandome en esta travesía: Infinitas gracias.**

 **No se que estilo de música acostumbran a escuchar, pero yo en estos días he desempolvado unos cuantos videitos de Daughter. Casualmente, me parece que van un poco con esto.**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 22: Compromiso.

Saludó a un par de enfermeras que estaban junto a la recepción de emergencias, mientras caminaba por los inmaculados pasillos del hospital en dirección a la sala de lockers, para buscar su maletín antes de dirigirse a su consultorio.

A pesar de que había pasado toda la noche de guardia, se sentía llena de energía. La noche anterior había estado bastante movida, con un par de accidentes caseros que se complicaron más de lo debido, y una colisión vehicular que, afortunadamente, no pasó de unos cuantos heridos con contusiones moderadas, por lo que se había mantenido en actividad constante durante casi toda la guardia.

Para otros médicos posiblemente una noche así hubiese drenado sus energías.

Pero Fate se sentía revitalizada después de una jornada como aquella.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, escuchando a lo lejos el incremento del bullicio del hospital, lo que anunciaba la llegada de los pacientes que acudían por control rutinario. Si se apuraba todavía alcanzaría a tomar un buen desayuno con calma en la cafetería. Incluso podría tener un poco de charla matutina con Shizuma y Chikane, así que se apresuró a abrir su locker para tomar su maletín.

Un súbito portazo la hizo girarse bruscamente.

Lo que sucedió luego no lo podía haber imaginado.

Frente a ella se encontraba Yunno, quien parecía bastante alterado y que, sin siquiera mediar palabras, se acercó a ella tomando su cara bruscamente para acercarla a él, robándole un beso con brusquedad, lleno de violencia e intimidación.

¿¡Qué coño le pasaba al cara de hurón!?

Reaccionando se deshizo del fuerte agarre de Yunno, para preparar su mano en una certera bofetada que impactó de lleno en la mejilla del rubio, volteando su rostro por el golpe.

Fate respiraba erráticamente, mientras intentaba comprender qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin duda Yunno había perdido la cabeza. Fate había aguantado sus múltiples insinuaciones, una y otra vez, pero eso que acababa de hacer su colega era demasiado. Yunno se había pasado de la raya.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa Yunno!? – preguntó Fate, incapaz de moderar su tono de voz ante la acción de Yunno.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa a ti!? – le espetó Yunno, con furia, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla afectada por la bofetada - ¿¡Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la manera en la que miras a Nanoha!?

Fate se quedó fría.

Se quedó tan fría, que por un par de segundos se olvidó de respirar.

¿La manera en la que ella miraba a Nanoha? ¿Entonces Fate era tan obvia? ¿Su sentir hacia Nanoha era tan obvio que hasta Yunno podía verlo?

Por un microsegundo pensó en enfrentar a Yunno y decirle que, efectivamente, ella estaba enamorada de Nanoha, pero eso solo complicaría las cosas. Yunno la veía con sus ojos verdes inyectados en rabia, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio que Fate no había conocido en todos los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, con las venas del cuello marcadas posiblemente por la ira.

Era como una bomba a punto de estallar.

Y Fate no sabía absolutamente nada de explosivos.

Tenía que negarlo. Tenía que intentar calmar a Yunno de alguna manera antes de que el rubio cometiera otra locura, o al menos hasta que alguien pudiera acudir a ayudarla.

\- Yunno… - empezó a decir Fate, que pronto fue callada por el reclamo de Yunno.

\- ¿¡Crees que soy idiota Testarossa!? – inquirió Yunno, escupiendo cada sílaba de su apellido – Solo te diré algo. ¡Ella no es como tú!.

\- Yunno calma… - intentó nuevamente Fate, sin poder evitar sentirse intimidada.

\- ¡Ella no es una maldita invertida como tú! – siguió espetándole Yunno, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, girándose antes de abrirla y clavando sus ojos verdes en el temeroso borgoña de Fate – Y ahora, en la cafetería, te lo voy a demostrar.

Yunno salió dando un portazo, dejando a una Fate inmóvil por el súbito e inesperado reclamo. Era tanta la impresión que había causado en Fate que tuvo que recostarse por un momento de la fila de lockers, para evitar que sus piernas flaquearan y le encontraran lugar en el suelo.

Sentía una mezcla de emociones que era bastante difícil de describir. Estaba indignada por lo que acababa de hacer Yunno, de eso estaba completamente segura. Tenía tanto tiempo sin besar a alguien como para que viniera Yunno en un repentino ataque de locura a hacerlo a la fuerza, violando su intimidad.

Si, estaba molesta, estaba dolida, pero sobre todo estaba aterrada.

Y el pánico crecía a medida que procesaba las últimas palabras que Yunno le había dirigido.

¿Demostrarle algo? ¿En la cafetería?

¿Yunno estaba como loco en el hospital camino a la cafetería?

¡Santo Dios! Tenía que detenerlo antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

Rápidamente tomó su maletín, mientras cerraba el locker con un sonoro golpe y se apresuraba a salir de la sala en dirección a la cafetería.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, evitando parecer muy desesperada para no levantar sospechas. Extrañada, observó como todo el resto del personal que se encontró en su caminata parecía estar charlando con normalidad, cuando, hace menos de un minuto, tuvo que haber pasado por allí un rubio loco enfundado en una bata blanca, visiblemente alterado.

Eso le preocupaba aún más.

Apresuró un poco más su paso, mientras veía con temor como se aglomeraba un grupo de enfermeras frente a la puerta de la cafetería, impidiendo el libre tránsito de aquellos que entraban a desayunar o a pasar el rato.

No podía evitar sentir terror con tan solo pensar que el motivo de la concentración podía ser un Yunno molesto, descalificándola sonoramente en la cafetería.

Como pudo, intentando colarse por el poco espacio que dejaba el grupo de enfermeras y pidiendo permiso a diestra y siniestra, pudo obtener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría dentro de la cafetería.

Y si minutos atrás se había olvidado de respirar un par de segundos, esta vez iba a necesitar que alguien le hiciera la caridad de ponerle de manera urgente respiración asistida.

Nanoha se encontraba en el centro de la cafetería, con su acostumbrada coleta de medio lado perfectamente echa, mirando extrañada a un Yunno que clamaba la atención de todos en la cafetería, mientras tomaba la mano de la cobriza.

Fate estaba segura de que Yunno había perdido completamente la cabeza. El rubio, hasta hace algunos minutos fuera de sí, lucía como un manso corderito indefenso, mientras que con una sonrisa les pedía a los demás que le prestaran un poco de atención, tomando suavemente la mano de Nanoha como quién toma una delicada flor.

\- ¡Señores! – llamó Yunno, con una extraña amabilidad - ¡Gracias por darme unos minutos de su tiempo! Aunque seguro voy a necesitar muchos más para poder decirles lo especial que es está señorita para mí – agregó, ganándose unos cuantos silbidos de su público, y un considerable sonrojo de Nanoha.

Por Dios. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

\- Nanoha – pronunció Yunno suavemente, de manera perfectamente audible – Tú has sido, desde qué te conocí, la persona que me ha impulsado a dar lo mejor de mí. Haz sido capaz de hacerme ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, y, sin miedo a equivocarme, puedo decir que los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado a tu lado. Quiero darte lo mejor de mí, Nanoha, pero solo podría hacerlo si tú me lo permites. Nanoha – continuó Yunno, mientras ponía una de sus rodillas en el suelo, hurgando en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar una pequeña cajita que abrió frente a Nanoha. – Quiero ser quién te haga feliz. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

No, no, eso no podía estar pasando.

Por segunda vez en el día, el pánico se apodero de ella, haciéndola temblar.

Por un momento quiso darse la vuelta e irse, pero la masa de gente que había tras ella se había hecho más compacta, esperando la respuesta de la cobriza como si realmente esa información les importara.

Y Nanoha solo se llevó las manos a la cara, escondiendo su sonrojo mientras asentía, provocando vítores entre los comensales de la cafetería y risas de burla entre las enfermeras de afuera, quienes miraban divertidas la escena.

Fate solo se quebró.

Fue como si hubiesen detenido el tiempo de golpe, y lo único que se mantenía suspendido en el eran los aplausos que rompían sus tímpanos de la misma manera en la que su corazón se rompía al ver como Yunno, hábilmente, deslizaba un costosísimo anillo en el dedo anular de Nanoha.

La sonrisa burlona de Yunno al verla por el rabillo del ojo, entre el grupo de gente en la puerta y con los labios apretados en una dura línea, se quedó tatuada en su mente.

Era demasiado para ella.

Iba a vomitar.

Salió de la aglomeración de personas dando pisotones a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera pedir permiso, caminando con paso firme por los pasillos del hospital rumbo a su consultorio, ignorando saludos y sobre todo, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios que se estaban regando como pólvora por el hospital, incluso más rápido que su caminata.

Ignorando todos los "¡Qué ilusa!" que comentaban las enfermeras que habían estado enredadas con Yunno. Ignorando todos los "¡Qué ilusa!" que le gritaba con rabia su corazón.

Su expresión fría e indescifrable se mantuvo incluso al llegar a su consultorio, saludando a Shari con la mano, quién se quedó a mitad de su jovial saludo para detallar a Fate con preocupación mientras la rubia ignoraba su mirada y entraba a su consultorio de un portazo.

Sintió ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus pulmones dolieran del esfuerzo y pudiera olvidarse de la estúpida sensación de ahogamiento que apretaba su garganta.

Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Tenía un trabajo que cumplir. Un lote de pacientes que necesitaban de su ayuda.

Una casa vacía a la cual regresar, una vez que sus pacientes ya no la necesitaran.

No podía caer ahora. No todavía.

Obligándose mentalmente a no temblar, marcó desde su teléfono el número de Shari.

\- Shari – dijo Fate, seriamente - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Si, por supuesto doctora – se apresuró a afirmar Shari, sin evitar sonar preocupada.

\- ¿Podrías ir a la cafetería y traerme un expresso doble?

\- ¿No desayunará en la cafetería? – preguntó Shari, extrañada.

\- No – contestó Fate, evitando que su voz se quebrara – Estoy un poco indispuesta.

\- Doctora – dijo Shari, cautelosamente – Disculpe que se lo insinúe pero ¿No quisiera mejor tomarse el día para descansar? Puedo cancelar sus citas para hoy si quiere, y reubicarlas.

\- No será necesario Shari – respondió Fate, agradeciendo la preocupación de Shari – Creo que podré aguantar. ¿Tenemos pacientes citados para la tarde?

\- Por ahora no – contestó Shari, mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a la agenda.

\- Bien. No aceptes pacientes para la tarde de hoy, por favor. Tendré que retirarme una vez termine con los pacientes citados en la mañana.

\- Vale – dijo Shari – En unos minutos le traigo su café.

A pesar de haber escuchado el tono del teléfono anunciando el fin de la llamada, Fate permaneció por un momento con el auricular del teléfono taladrando su oreja, como si ese pitido pudiera hipnotizarla y hacer que dejara de pensar.

No quería pensar, no quería nada. No quería seguir repitiéndose mentalmente que ella sabía que su historia con Nanoha acabaría así.

Comenzando porque ni siquiera tenía una historia con Nanoha.

No quería pensar. No quería pensar porque si lo hacía iba a derramar todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas, y una vez que empezara no pararía.

Por eso no quería atender a nadie en la tarde. Era lo suficientemente testaruda como para obligarse a cumplir con sus pacientes, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que no podría aguantar todo el día fingiendo estar bien

Agradeció enormemente que Shari la hubiese sacado de sus ensoñaciones minutos después, para dejar en su escritorio una gran taza humeante de café, mirándola con tristeza mientras se retiraba cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

¿Hasta para Shari era obvio que ella sentía algo por Nanoha?

Se bebió el café dando pequeños sorbos, intentando que la amargura del negro líquido que inundaba su paladar adormeciera sus sentidos y endureciera sus pensamientos. Quizá si se concentraba en el fuerte sabor del café olvidara un poco el dolor que no quería desaparecer de su pecho.

Tenía que considerar seriamente el visitar a un cardiólogo.

La vibración de su teléfono la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, para encontrarse con una llamada entrante de Shizuma.

Suspiró, intentando endurecer aún más su voz.

\- ¿Fate? – preguntó Shizuma, cautelosa.

\- Dime Shizuma – dijo Fate, dándole otro sorbo más a su taza de café.

\- Lo siento – murmuró Shizuma, entristecida.

\- No te preocupes.

\- ¿Lo de Nano…?

\- No digas nada de eso – la interrumpió Fate, suspirando – No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

\- ¿Nos vemos más tarde? – preguntó Shizuma, entendiendo el mensaje.

\- Posiblemente. – respondió Fate – Necesito descansar.

\- Vale. Cualquier cosa puedes llamarme ¿Vale? Sea lo que sea.

\- Vale. Hasta luego – murmuró Fate, mientras finalizaba la llamada.

No tuvo chance de suspirar nuevamente cuando una conocida vibración anunció una nueva llamada entrante, esta vez de la cabeza del emporio Himemiya.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Chikane con un tono de preocupación casi palpable.

\- Todo bien – se limitó a responder Fate, inexpresiva.

\- Si necesitas tomarte el día puedes hacerlo.

\- No es necesario.

\- Fate ¿Estás seg…? – comenzó a preguntar Chikane, antes de ser interrumpida.

\- No es necesario – repitió Fate, suspirando. – Solo… Tomaré la tarde libre.

\- Vale. – dijo Chikane, entendiendo que, tratándose de Fate, no podría conseguir nada más – Llámame para cualquier cosa que necesites.

\- Gracias Chikane – agradeció Fate, esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Nos vemos.

Intentó mantener esa sonrisa durante todo el tiempo que se demoró en acabar su taza de café, como un calentamiento para la careta que tendría que cargar durante toda su consulta, rogando que de tanto fingir se lo terminara creyendo.

Como si bastara tan solo con desear con todo su corazón que lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese una pesadilla, para despertar en la mitad de su cama con el sudor perlando su frente, pero con la certeza de que aún tenía una oportunidad.

¿A quién iba a engañar?

Ella nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

Por más que intentó concentrarse en su consulta, en las láminas de rayos x y resonancias que pasaban por sus manos, las imágenes de la mañana seguían taladrando su mente, solicitando quedarse grabadas en sus pensamientos de manera permanente, como si su cabeza fuera tan solo un lienzo en blanco para un tatuador experimentado.

Nunca, en tantos años, había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse del hospital. Desde que había empezado a estudiar medicina las blancas paredes de los centros asistenciales habían sido su medio de escape, una válvula que le permitía drenar sus temores y miedos mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en salvar a los demás.

En el hospital se sentía inmensamente útil, y ese sentimiento le ayudaba a olvidarse de la soledad de su casa, llenando el vacío que muchas veces podía sentir. Pero, esta vez, el vacío no parecía llenarse sabiendo que era útil, ni con las sinceras gracias de sus pacientes. Por primera vez el vacío había logrado atravesar su última muralla, engulléndola lentamente mientras ella sonreía falsamente, con la mente ausente y la batalla perdida.

Cuando el último paciente salió del consultorio, salió casi a carreras del lugar.

Su falsa sonrisa se quebró, de la misma manera en la que ella estaba rota. No podía soportar una hora más de mentirse a sí, mientras su corazón le pedía desesperado el dejarse caer.

Le dedicó una débil sonrisa a Shari al salir, la cual fue devuelta con tristeza mal disimulada, y echo andar a paso veloz por los pasillos del hospital.

Con los murmullos de la gente resonando en sus oídos a medida que bajaba al lobby, y aun acosándola una vez dentro del auto, pisando el acelerador con quizá más fuerza que la debida, atravesando rápidamente las calles de la congestionada ciudad, con solo un objetivo en mente.

Quería llegar a su casa. Solo… Necesitaba descansar.

Necesitaba alejarse de toda esa mierda.

Y una vez entró a su apartamento, con la oscuridad envolviéndola y el silencio zumbando en sus oídos, se permitió quebrarse enteramente.

Sin caretas, sin anestesias, sin medias tintas.

Se dejó caer lentamente recostada de la puerta principal, incapaz de soportar un segundo más el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, mientras las lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de sus apagados borgoñas, quemando su piel al trazar el camino por sus mejillas hasta encontrar su final en el sueño.

Haciéndose añicos, como ella.

Posiblemente a esa hora, Yunno y Nanoha estarían sentados en algún restaurant caro, sonriendo como el par de tórtolos que eran mientras celebraban el nuevo paso que habían decidido dar, recibiendo felicitaciones a raudales de sus seres queridos y con la calidez de la felicidad llenando tenuemente su pecho.

Fate deseaba que al menos Nanoha estuviese sintiendo ese calor.

Fate quería que Nanoha sintiera ese calor expandirse por su ser, revitalizándola y tocando cada fibra, cada músculo.

Quería que al menos Nanoha lo sintiera.

Porque ella tan solo sentía el inmenso frío del dolor oprimiendo su pecho, impidiéndole respirar entre sollozos cortados y llenos de rabia, entre las grises paredes de su casa, que parecían irse cerrando lentamente sobre ella.

Fate estaba sola.

Siempre lo había estado.

Pero por primera vez, en toda su vida, dolía.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Espero que todo este bien. Por acá aún no es domingo, pero en alguna parte del mundo si lo es, así que les dejo este capítulo por acá. Como siempre muchíiiisimas gracias por tomarse unos minutitos para leer esta historia. Gracias por comentar, gracias por estar allí. Tengo que confesarles que cuando empecé este proyecto nunca imagine esa respuesta tan cálidad de todxs ustedes. No se imaginan lo mucho que significa su apoyo para mi. En verdad ¡Gracias!.**

 **No les quito más tiempo.**

 **Embrace yourself. Drama is coming.**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores. De igual manera, todo el crédito a los compositores y productores del pedacito de canción que aparece en este capítulo.**

 **Canción: How deep is your love - Calvin Harris & Disciples**

Capítulo 23: Vacío

Dejó que el agua corriera por su rostro, ardiendo al contacto.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavamanos, para encontrarse con una versión agotada de sí misma devolviéndole la mirada. Sus ojos enrojecidos le ardían a radiar, mientras una gruesas gotas saladas empezaban a formarse en ellos, deslizándose por sus marcadas ojeras sin que si quiera se molestara en detenerlas.

Abrió el grifo dejando correr el agua fría, para formar con sus manos un cuenco y lavar su cara por enésima vez en la noche.

Llevaba media hora repitiendo la misma acción, pero iba a necesitar mucho más que un poco de agua fría para poder recuperarse.

Dándose por vencida tomó la pequeña toalla que guindaba de la perchera tras la puerta para secarse un poco la cara antes de regresar a la cama, intentando no hiperventilar mientras caminaba a paso lento, envolviéndose luego con las sábanas y encendiendo el televisor.

Primer canal, una pareja adoptando un perrito.

Segundo canal, una pareja besándose.

Tercer canal, una chica escogiendo un vestido de novia.

Vaya mierda.

Paso los canales uno a uno, con la mirada ausente, hasta detenerse en uno especializado en manualidades y cosas estilo "hazlo tú mismo" en donde pasaban un programa de huertos caseros.

Fate no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse a plantar tomates en el balcón de su casa, pero ver eso era mucho mejor que llenar su mente de parejas amorosas haciendo actividades de parejas amorosas, mientras los presentadores se enternecían por su amor y esas patrañas.

Estaba harta de las parejas amorosas.

Por un momento tuvo la tentación de tomar su teléfono celular para revisar tonterías en sus redes sociales, pero recordó que, tan solo para evitar una conversación sobre los hechos matutinos, le había escrito a Shizuma y a Chikane que estaba en extremo cansada y que se iba a dormir para no pensar en eso.

Lo cual, por supuesto, eran dos mentiras en una.

No podía dormir. Por un momento lo pensó, luego de quedar exhausta por las lágrimas derramadas, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la visión de Yunno y Nanoha inundaba cada espacio de su mente, acelerando el ritmo de su respiración y provocando una nueva oleada de lágrimas, cada vez más grande que la anterior.

Definitivamente no podía dormir.

Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar.

No podía dejar en pensar en Nanoha, en su sonrisa y en lo cálido que se sentía el escuchar su voz. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que la amaba aunque sus sonrisas fuesen para otra persona, aunque ella en su totalidad fuese para otra persona.

Era una idiota. De entre todas las chicas se había tenido que enamorar como una colegiala de aquella con la que no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad desde un principio, y, aun así, en vez de darse por vencida al darse cuenta de la realidad, había creído que sería capaz de mantenerse a su lado, observándola de lejos y cuidándola, sin necesidad de enamorarse más.

Dios, cuanto quería en ese momento no haberse enamorado más.

Nuevamente el dolor en su pecho se instalaba, y los sollozos se hacían presentes agitando su respiración y lastimando su garganta.

Tenía que parar.

Llevaba toda la tarde llorando como una magdalena, y seguía volviendo al mismo punto. El punto en el que Nanoha ahora era oficialmente la prometida de Yunno Scrya y no una maldita invertida como Fate, por lo que a ella no le quedaba más que mirar lo felices que eran mientras se hacía a un lado, a un costado de la vía.

Acostumbrándose con el paso del tiempo a felicitarlos por su unión.

Y enterrando sus sentimientos cada vez más, hasta que ya no pudieran hacerle más daño.

No podía seguir llorando. Necesitaba poder dejar de pensar.

Por acto reflejo tomó su teléfono celular, marcando el número de teléfono de Hayate y esperando pacientemente a que su prima contestara, concentrándose en el monótono tono de la llamada para calmar sus sollozos.

Al fin y al cabo, su idea tampoco era que su prima entrara en pánico al escucharla así.

\- ¡Hola primita! – exclamó Hayate alegremente.

\- Hayate – murmuró Fate, a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Qué paso Fate? – preguntó extrañada Hayate, ante el tono serio de su prima.

\- Necesito salir.

\- ¿Salir? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Solo… No quiero pensar – contestó Fate, incapaz de esconder el tono afligido de su voz.

\- Fate me estás preocupando – le dijo Hayate, alarmada - ¿Estás bien?

\- No. Estoy echa mierda – respondió Fate, reprimiendo el sollozo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Fate? – inquirió Hayate, desesperada - ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Podemos ver alguna película o algo, y hablamos.

\- No, no por favor. Llevo… Llevo toda la tarde llorando Hayate. Solo quiero ir a un lugar en donde no tenga que pensar.

\- Fate…

\- Por favor – rogó Fate, suspirando.

\- Vale – afirmó Hayate – Pero prométeme que en cuanto salgamos me dirás que es lo que te dejó así ¿Estamos?.

\- Está bien – aceptó Fate, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. - ¿Puedo pasar por ti en media hora?

\- Claro. ¿Sabes a dónde quieres ir?

\- No. Solo quiero… No sé. ¿Puedes llevarme al sitio que conozcas en donde pongan música lo más alto permitido?

\- Vale. Te esperaré acá entonces. – dijo Hayate.

\- Invita a las chicas si quieres – le ofreció Fate, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- ¿Shizuma y Chikane vendrán contigo?.

\- No – negó Fate – Por favor, si te llegan a preguntar algo no les digas nada ¿Vale? Se supone que yo estoy dormida en estos momentos.

Fate terminó de musitar una vaga despedida mientras se dirigía al baño, rogando que la regadera terminara de adormecer su mente, así como el agua fría estaba adormeciendo sus manos.

Sabía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, y era muy probable que si sus amigas supieran que, en el estado en el que estaba, iba a salir dispuesta a tomarse unos tragos, posiblemente pondrían una barricada en su puerta impidiéndole salir de su casa hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero un club nocturno era el único sitio en el que se vería obligada realmente a no pensar.

Quizás si se tomaba algunas copas de más caería como una piedra en su cama.

Y no tendría que soportar la visión de Nanoha y Yunno juntos cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

Negó con la cabeza bruscamente. No podía seguir pensando en eso.

Salió de la regadera camino al vestidor, escogiendo unos pantalones negros ajustados, que marcaban su figura, mientras que con unos tacones negros de aguja fina añadía unos centímetros más a su estatura. Una camisa blanca un poco holgada y un blazer azul completaron su atuendo, dejando su cabello suelto al viento.

Disimuló lo más que pudo sus ojeras y la irritación de sus ojos con la cantidad necesaria de maquillaje, dándose una última mirada en el espejo.

Sin duda iba a robar muchas miradas esa noche.

Por fin, había llegado el momento de dejar de llorar.

Tomó sus llaves y un pequeño bolso de mano a juego con su blazer, para salir de su casa en búsqueda de Hayate. Puso algo de música electrónica mientras manejaba con cuidado por las calles de la ciudad, esta vez con un poco menos de tráfico, en dirección a la casa de su prima, llegando a los pocos minutos gracias a las vías semi despejadas que encontró en su camino.

Un par de toques de corneta y Hayate apareció luego de un par de minutos por el umbral, escoltada por Ginga y Carim, quienes lucían bastante animadas y listas para pasar un buen rato.

Fate sin duda esperaba contagiarse con su buena energía, aunque fuese solo por unas horas.

Hayate tomó el asiento del copiloto, saludando a Fate extrañada, mientras la rubia le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa, que para cualquier persona podía resultar extremadamente real.

Pero para Hayate, que la conocía de toda la vida, fue extremadamente falsa.

Saludó a las chicas de manera efusiva, mientras hablaba tonterías con ella de camino al club nocturno que le había indicado Hayate, detallando complaciente que el lugar era tan estruendoso como lo necesitaba, o al menos eso era lo que indicaba la vibración que sentía desde el auto al encontrarse todavía a unos metros de la entrada del local.

Fate se disponía a caminar hacia la entrada cuando la mano de Hayate se cerró sosteniendo su muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar mientras que con una sonrisa les indicaba a Carim y a Ginga que las esperaran dentro del club.

Unos ojos azules la miraron de manera acusadora, exigiendo explicaciones.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa Fate!? – preguntó Hayate alterada, casi a modo de súplica.

\- Nanoha va a casarse con Yunno – respondió Fate, incapaz de mirar a su prima a los ojos.

Se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino hacia la entrada del club, dejando a una Hayate descolocada que aún no podía creer las palabras de Fate, mientras observaba como la rubia caminaba con paso firme sin mirar atrás.

¿Nanoha?

¿La misma Nanoha que estaba obviamente prendada de Fate?

Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco.

Y Fate estaba decidida a no perder más tiempo.

Apenas entrando al local nocturno se había reunido con las demás, iniciando la ronda de tragos con un daikirí que tenía sin duda alguna mucho más alcohol del que debería, pero que estaba lo suficientemente dulce como para disimular el choque etílico que le estaba administrando a su organismo.

Poco a poco, entre las numerosas copas y el estruendo de la música maltratando sus tímpanos logró su cometido.

Luego del cuatro trago, y producto de haberse saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo de ese día, empezaba a mostrarse más desinhibida, atreviéndose incluso a bailar con las chicas ante la mirada vigilante y preocupada de Hayate, quién les seguía el ritmo más por evitar que Fate chocara con alguien en sus súbitas pérdidas de equilibrio que por divertirse.

La actitud de Fate le preocupaba.

Más aún porque sabía que detrás de todas esas murallas, detrás de la imagen de mujer divertida y alegre que proyectaba mientras bailaba con sus amigas, se escondía una mujer rota por un amor.

Por eso Hayate podía ver que todo ese alcohol y todo ese ruido no eran más que el intento desesperado de Fate por liberarse de todo el dolor que la corrompía por dentro.

Cada trago, cada grito, cada salto. Cada exceso en la calma de Fate eran sus pataletas por salir a flote entre tanto desespero que sentía dentro de su ser, al verse desprovista de la persona a la que amaba con locura.

En ese momento, a Fate nada le importaba.

Un súbito círculo en medio de la pista eliminó a Fate de su línea de visión durante unos cuantos minutos, en los que no pudo evitar sentir pánico por lo que podía estar pasando con su prima. No tenía nada que temer. Estaban en el mismo local, encerradas en la misma cantidad de metros cuadrados, pero esta vez su prima estaba verdaderamente alcoholizada como para pensar con claridad.

Si las cosas seguían así tendría que llamar a Shizuma y a Chikane para que le echaran una mano, aunque se ganara el odio eterno de Fate.

Carim se le acercó desde atrás, saludándola y mirándola extrañada por su expresión de terror, sin tener noticias de la ubicación de Fate.

Justo cuando empezaba a sacar su teléfono celular para buscar el número de Chikane, logró observar unos mechones de pelo rubio hacia el área de la barra, en donde su prima se entretenía con Ginga y un par de shots de tequila. Fate la saludó desde la barra, alzando su pulgar en señal de que todo iba bien, mientras una sonrisa estúpida adornaba su rostro.

Esa idiota estaba completamente alcoholizada.

Cuando se acercaba a la barra un nuevo círculo en la pista interrumpió su paso, permitiendo nuevamente que Fate escapara de su campo visual. Incapaz de seguir controlando la situación, se giró hacia Carim, quién mantenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hayate, mirándola preocupada.

\- Carim, necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Hayate a Carim, acercándose a su oído.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hayate? ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Carim, con la misma técnica que minutos antes había usado Hayate.

\- Fate está completamente borracha. – le dijo con preocupación Hayate.

\- Tranquila. Ella está con Ginga – respondió Carim – También estamos pendientes de ella porque nos dimos cuenta de que está bebiendo demasiado rápido. Nos estamos turnando para vigilarla.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Hayate – Creo que Fate no se siente bien.

\- Lo sé. Se nota. Nunca la había visto beber así, ni siquiera cuando iba a la universidad.

Hayate asintió, dándole la razón a Carim, mientras observaba como Fate bailaba con Ginga de una manera un poco errática y nada moral.

Fate solo la vio a lo lejos, y le sonrió.

Estaba completamente borracha. Tanto que sentía un hormigueo recorrer sus brazos cada vez que alzaba las manos, pero al menos así no pensaba en tonterías.

Con tanto alcohol en su organismo y el sabor del limón en su garganta, ya no pensaba en Nanoha. Mucho menos cuando la gran cantidad de gente en la pista de baile le hacía pegarse aún más a su compañera de baile.

Lo cual, por supuesto, no estaba nada mal.

Ginga siempre había sido una chica hermosa. Fate lo sabía porque esa era una de las razones por las cuales, cuando apenas comenzaba la universidad y Ginga no se había inclinado por el modelaje, habían escalado su amistad a otro nivel.

Había sido bueno mientras duró. Y siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a Ginga.

Más que amantes, ellas habían sido amigas. Lo seguían siendo a pesar de que sus carreras les hicieron tomar caminos distintos.

Y, sin miedo a equivocarse, podía afirmar que los años de trabajo le habían sentado a Ginga de maravilla, con esas piernas torneadas que matarían de un infarto a cualquiera, y esa cintura de avispa que movía candenciosamente con una soltura increíble, provocándole a Fate un súbito aumento en su temperatura corporal.

Probablemente era el alcohol, pero cuando cambió la canción de la mezcla, y los movimientos de Ginga se hicieron más acompasados, no pudo evitar acercarse más.

 _I want you to breathe me in_

 _Let me be your air_

 _Let me roam your body freely_

 _No inhibition, No fear._

 _How deep is your love?_

Paso suavemente sus manos por las caderas de Ginga, moviéndose al ritmo que marcaba su pareja, que cada vez se hacía más íntimo, y cada vez involucraba más roce.

No supo en que momento pasó, pero a los pocos minutos se encontró explorando hábilmente la boca de Ginga, devorando sus labios con todas las ganas aguantadas por años y siendo correspondida con las mismas ganas.

Después de eso, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ubicó a Hayate mirándola con preocupación desde la barra, mientras Carim le daba la espalda para pedirle un trago al bartender. Sacó dinero de su bolso y se lo entregó disimuladamente a Hayate, quién la miró extrañada.

\- Me voy con Ginga – le dijo a Hayate al oído - ¿Puedes regresar en taxi?

\- Fate ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Hayate, mientras su preocupación se incrementaba.

Fate solo asintió, mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

No estaba segura.

Tampoco quería estar segura de nada.

Solo iba a dejarse llevar por la corriente, intentando no ahogarse en el camino.

Por eso tomó la mano de Ginga mientras salían del club en dirección al auto de Fate. Pidiéndole a Ginga que la sostuviera, que no la dejara ahogarse.

Era un riesgo manejar en el estado en el que estaba, pero aun así lo hizo, aprovechando el hecho de que tenía que manejar lento para entretenerse explorando las piernas de Ginga con una agilidad envidiable para alguien ebrio.

La única vez que soltó las manos de Ginga fue para abrir la puerta de su casa, intentando errar el menor número de veces la cerradura, y conduciéndola luego, entre la oscuridad, por el pasillo que llegaba hasta su habitación.

Entrando, sin encender la luz.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo el peso de Ginga al colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella mientras se dedicaba a desabotonar lentamente los botones de su camisa, momento que aprovecho para recorrer con sus manos la espalda de su compañera, trazando suavemente el camino hasta el nacimiento de sus glúteos, apretando con fuerza mientras sus bocas se ensartaban en una lucha salvaje en la que no había ganadores o perdedores.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y siendo esclava del deseo, mordisqueando su barbilla y besando su cuello, queriendo más de ella.

\- Fate… - murmuró Ginga por lo bajo, dejándose llevar por las hábiles manos de Fate.

Su voz era dulce como la miel, pero no era la voz que quería escuchar.

Abrió sus párpados para encontrarse a un par de ojos observándola con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, pero no era el púrpura que quería ver.

Y su nariz captó el fresco y dulce olor a jazmín, pero no era el olor a fresas que quería sentir.

Ella no era Nanoha. Y Fate no podía hacerle eso a Ginga.

Fue incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, que corrieron a raudales mientras se aferraba al torso de una preocupada Ginga.

\- ¿Fate? – preguntó Ginga, alarmada - ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo siento, lo siento – murmuró Fate, intentando que sus palabras no se ahogaran con su llanto – No puedo hacerlo Ginga, lo siento.

Ginga solo la abrazó, arrullándola mientras Fate se hacía polvo, incapaz de mantener en pie su fachada, alentada por el alcohol y el cansancio del día tan horrible que había tenido.

Fate sintió las manos de Ginga acariciando sus cabellos, mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse mejor en la cama, terminando acurrucada en sus brazos como una niña pequeña, y, sobre todo, agradeciéndole de sobremanera su silencio.

Entre esos brazos cálidos y el olor a jazmín sus párpados se fueron cerrando, y el alcohol fue el encargado de hacer el resto.


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola! :)**

 **Vaya, parece que hoy si es domingo en el lugar en donde estoy, así que pasaré a dejarles esto rápidamente por acá. Logré tener listo el capítulo la mañana de hoy, y realmente me iba a sentir muy culpable si no lo compartía con ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Les mando un abrazo gigante a todxs y cada unx de ustedes, se encuentren en el lugar en el que se encuentren. Tomen esta pequeña y pronta actualización como un regalo por ser tan maravillosxs.**

 **Si, definitivamente necesitamos una charla urgente con Nanoha, pero, por estos próximos capítulos, parece que Fate tiene mucho que decir. ¿Me acompañarán a esperar?**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 24: Calma.

El sonido constante de la alarma matutina inundó sus oídos, estrujando sus tímpanos como si el sonido se encontrara amplificado, mientras hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para abrir sus ojos, arrastrándose entre las sábanas hasta alcanzar con una de sus manos el botón de su reloj de mesa, eliminando el molesto sonido.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente por unos segundos, intentando que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas. El dolor empeoraba a medida que se despertaba, pasando a ser una especie de presión constante que venía de ambos lados de su cabeza, impidiéndole quedarse dormida nuevamente.

Necesitaba un alka seltzer urgente.

Poco a poco el olor a café recién hecho inundó su nariz, llamándola hacia la cocina y haciéndola sonreír. Sin duda para ese dolor de cabeza del demonio que traía una taza de café bien cargado sería el suplemento ideal para activarla.

El olor a café recién hecho.

¿Quién demonios estaba haciendo café si ella aún estaba tirada en su cama?

Se levantó sobresaltada, abriendo sus ojos de golpe y con su cabeza recriminándole duramente su acción con una punzada de dolor que sintió hasta en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. A su mente venían apenas pequeños flashbacks acerca de lo que había sido su noche anterior, retazos llenos de alcohol y bailes indecorosos en un club lleno de gente ebria y sudorosa.

Observó su camisa desabrochada y nuevos episodios llegaron a su mente.

Una imagen vívida de Ginga sobre ella.

Luego una imagen vívida de ella llorando aferrada al torso de Ginga.

Era un completo desastre.

Apelando a su fuerza de voluntad se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse al baño a hacer milagros con su alma. Se lavó los dientes de manera quisquillosa, intentando hacer desaparecer el aliento a dragón que le había quedado producto de sus excesos con el tequila la noche anterior, y se metió debajo de la regadera para darse, protestando, un largo baño de agua fría.

Solo a ella se le ocurría volverse loca con los tragos un día de semana.

Le dolía tanto la cabeza que casi ni podía pensar en Nanoha.

Aunque ahora tenía más problemas. Seguramente en el transcurso del día sería sometida a un intenso interrogatorio por parte de Hayate, quién seguramente tuvo que haberse preocupado a horrores por su actitud. Adicionalmente, también tenía que asegurarse de que Ginga no estuviera molesta con ella por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, y eso significaba que tendría que tener una larga charla con ella, quién seguro se encontraba igual de preocupada por Fate.

Y, encima de todo, tenía que rogar no encontrarse de frente con Nanoha en el hospital.

¿Qué se supone que le tendría que decir? Un "Querida amiga, me alegro por tu compromiso con Yunno. Espero que sean muy felices porque solo soy tu amiga y siempre querré lo mejor para ti, como amiga" sonaba de la mierda.

Era tan patético que hasta se friendzoneaba múltiples veces con la única frase que se le había ocurrido.

Definitivamente no quería ir al hospital.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose cada vez peor, mientras ubicaba uno de los uniformes del hospital, poniéndoselo a duras penas e intentando mantener la coordinación de sus manos. Recogió un poco su desorden, guardando los tacones que había usado la noche anterior, lanzando la camisa y el blazer al cesto de la ropa sucia, y hurgando en su bolso de mano el teléfono celular y su identificación, para guardarlas en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

En la cocina Ginga la recibió con el desayuno servido. Dos platos con tostadas, huevos revueltos y tocineta se encontraban en el mesón, mientras Ginga llenaba con café dos tazas, colocándolas luego en la mesa e invitando a Fate a sentarse.

Un sonrojo inundó su rostro, mientras, irónicamente con timidez, ocupada uno de los asientos de la mesa de su propia casa, en silencio.

Silencio que se mantuvo por unos minutos, ante la sonrisa de Ginga por la actitud tan reservada de Fate, hasta que la peli morada se decidió a romperlo.

\- ¿Qué tal la resaca? – preguntó Ginga con una sonrisa.

\- Fatal – contestó Fate, con la voz rasposa, mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

Ginga conocía a Fate desde hace mucho tiempo. Había compartido con ella sus mayores secretos, sus mayores temores, e incluso, muchos de sus mejores momentos de su adolescencia. Fate era casi un libro abierto para ella, como lo era para la gran mayoría de las personas que integraban el círculo personal de la rubia. Una vez la confianza le permitía abrirse, era fácil cómo empezar a entender que Fate muchas veces decía más con los gestos que hacía que con palabras.

Por eso ahora era capaz de ver que la rubia se encontraba preocupada, terriblemente asustada y, sobre todo, tenía mucho que decir sin saber cómo.

Lastimosamente, Ginga no tenía la capacidad de saber, tan solo con gestos, qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Fate para que se mostrara tan alejada de su usual calma.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? – preguntó Ginga, calmadamente, mientras probaba el desayuno.

Fate solo asintió, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, espabilándose un poco.

Suspiró, decidida a abrirse.

Tenía que sacar todo eso que la estaba matando por dentro.

\- Me enamoré perdidamente de una chica – dijo Fate, jugando con sus huevos revueltos, intentando que su estómago no se cerrara por sus palabras – Pero eso no puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ginga, extrañada.

\- Va a casarse con su novio de toda la vida. Se comprometieron ayer. – contestó Fate, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

\- Vaya, eso sí que está complicado.

Ginga tomó la taza de café entre sus manos y dejó que el caliente líquido inundara su paladar. Ahora empezaba a tener sentido lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Por la tristeza reflejada en los ojos borgoña de Fate podía saber que realmente se había enamorado de la chica que mencionaba, y también podía saber que le dolía muchísimo más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Y si eso ya involucraba una borrachera peligrosa en un día de trabajo, sin duda alguna Fate estaba completamente rota por dentro, intentando sin mucho éxito mantener la fachada de seriedad con los pedacitos que habían quedado en pie.

\- Si te soy sincera, por un momento creí cuando habíamos salido que era que habías tenido algún problema en el trabajo – confesó Ginga, con una risa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Fate, mirándola con una ceja alzada - ¿Tan workaholic soy?

\- Algo así. – respondió Ginga, asintiendo – Había hablado con Carim y ella sugirió lo mismo. Nunca te había visto tomar así, ni gritar así, ni saltar así.

\- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Fate, sonrojándose violentamente – Lo haces ver como si hubiese estado fuera de control.

\- Fate, estabas fuera de control – afirmó Ginga, manteniendo su risa.

\- No es para tanto – intentó negar Fate.

\- Definitivamente estabas fuera de control.

\- Nah.

\- ¡Por Dios Fate! No había pasado ni una hora que habíamos llegado y ya estabas haciendo el trencito con cuatro daikirís encima.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Fate, aterrada.

\- No te preocupes – la calmó Ginga – Afortunadamente estábamos allí contigo. Asegúrate de llamar a Hayate más tarde. Pasó toda la noche vigilándote.

Hayate.

Hayate la iba a matar cuando la viera.

Seguro en esos momentos la tendría que estar odiando.

\- Todo estará bien – dijo Ginga, mientras le daba un mordisco a sus tostadas.

\- Eso quisiera Ginga – murmuró Fate, afligida – Aunque en estos momentos no sé qué creer.

\- ¿En algún momento le dijiste a esa chica que la querías? – quiso saber Ginga.

\- No – contestó Fate – Nunca me atreví. Quise hacerlo muchas veces, pero no me atreví. Simplemente no… No pude.

\- Fate…

\- Es complicado ¿Sabes? – continuó Fate, incapaz de retenerlo por más tiempo – Es la primera vez que siento esa conexión tan fuerte con alguien. Me atrevería a decir que esa conexión fue instantánea, desde la primera vez que la vi. No pude evitar enamorarme perdidamente de ella, incluso a sabiendas de que ella ya tenía un novio con el que estaba desde hace años. Cada vez que estaba a su lado solo podía pensar en ella, en lo mucho que la quería para mí. Creí que incluso si dejaba mis sentimientos de lado para ser solo su amiga terminaría por apagar lentamente mi amor hacia ella, pero creo que fue peor.

\- ¿Dónde conociste a esa chica?

\- Trabaja conmigo en el hospital – contestó Fate, con tono lastimero – Y su novio trabaja también en el hospital. Definitivamente no quiero ir al hospital.

\- No digas eso Fate – le regañó Ginga, mientras tomaba la mano de una recién alterada rubia.

\- Pero es que es verdad – refutó Fate, secando sus lágrimas - ¿Qué se supone que haré cuando los vea juntos en el hospital? ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionaré ante los comentarios de los demás? Ese compromiso será la nueva cotilla del hospital como por dos meses, considerando que incluso el miserable cara de hurón ese que tiene por novio se le propuso en plena cafetería.

\- Tu situación es bastante complicada Fate – aceptó Ginga, acariciando suavemente el dorso de la mano de la rubia – Creo entender un poco como te sientes.

Ginga suspiró. Sabía que era momento de compartir su historia con Fate. Una historia que, a pesar de sus fuertes lazos con Carim y Hayate, no se había atrevido a contar.

\- Cuando estaba comenzando en las pasarelas de Milán me enamoré perdidamente de uno de los fotógrafos de la firma con la que en ese momento trabajaba. Era alguien unos cuantos años mayor que yo, con bastante experiencia en el área. En mi caso, el tipo era un completo patán y una persona muy inestable, pero yo en ese momento no lo sabía. Nunca le comenté nada a las chicas porque sabía que no se llevaban nada bien con él. Creo que los seis meses que pasamos juntos fueron un poco traumáticos, considerando que me la pasaba llorando a horrores y la ansiedad que se apoderó de mi luego de la ruptura me hizo perder una considerable cantidad de kilos, sin embargo, hay noches en las que me voy a la cama y sigo encontrándolo en sueños, a pesar de los años.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – preguntó Fate, mirándola con preocupación.

\- No quería preocupar a nadie – contestó Ginga, tomando un poco más de café. – Todos se estaban esforzando a horrores por lograr sus metas y definitivamente estaba decidida a no ser una carga para los demás. Quise echarme a morir muchas veces, e incluso pensé en abandonar definitivamente el modelaje, pero decidí ser fuerte, y aguantar. Ir sanando mis heridas poco a poco, mientras seguía enfocándome en mi trabajo aunque llorara a mares por las noches. Luego de unos cuantos meses llegó la oportunidad con Abercrombie, de allí salté a Prada y puedo continuar con la lista. Aún lo recuerdo pero te aseguro que ya no duele como antes.

\- Ginga… Realmente no sabía que eso había pasado. – dijo Fate, tomando esta vez la mano de Ginga – Nunca serás una carga para nosotros. Siempre estaré allí para ti, así sea para alguna tontería. No vuelvas a cargar con un dolor así tu sola.

\- Lo mismo te digo Fate – le dijo Ginga, con una sonrisa – Si nos hubieses dicho que pasaba, en vez de irnos a un club para ver como intentabas destruirte con la bebida hubiésemos venido hasta acá para hacerte compañía. Sí, sin duda alguna íbamos a llorar, sin duda alguna nos íbamos a preocupar, pero no estarías sola. Todo sería más llevadero. Estás rodeada de personas que quieren lo mejor para ti.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Fate, tímida.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – afirmó Ginga – Por lo menos, en mi caso, no te imaginas lo orgullosa que me sentía cada vez que veía tu nombre en alguna revista médica, o que escuchaba tu nombre entre los de los traumatólogos más reconocidos del país, e incluso a nivel internacional. De igual manera, estoy segura de que tus mamás y todos tus amigos comparten mi sentir.

\- Eres una exagerada – refutó Fate, incapaz de esconder su sonrojo.

\- No, no estoy exagerando. ¡Eres una persona increíble Fate! – exclamó Ginga, logrando que Fate sonriera entre lágrimas – Y sin duda alguna me niego a creer que en el mundo no haya alguien esperando por la increíble Fate Testarossa.

\- Ginga – pronunció Fate, entre lágrimas – Gracias, en serio.

\- ¿Para qué estamos las amigas? – preguntó Ginga – Ahora, hablando en serio, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso que hiciste anoche ¿Estamos? Nosotras dos ya tenemos historia, y aun así, si hubiese sabido que era eso lo que te pasaba no hubiese dejado que llegáramos tan lejos. Una persona desconocida sin duda habría aprovechado la ocasión, así que prométeme que nada de excesos ¿Vale?

\- Vale – dijo Fate, mientras asentía levemente, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Vamos, dame un abrazo.

Ginga la abrazó fuertemente, y Fate solo se aferró a ella, dejando que la calidez de su amiga aliviara un poco la pena que llevaba dentro, sintiéndose aliviada y profundamente agradecida de contar con personas como ella a su alrededor que estaban dispuestas a echarle una mano.

Aunque Fate solo estuviese llorando por un amor no correspondido, aunque eso pareciera lo más simple del mundo. Sabía que otras personas simplemente la acusarían de ser una llorica, la regañarían por lanzarse al vacío sabiendo que su historia terminaría así y sin duda alguna se la llevarían de fiesta todos los días con el cuento de que un clavo saca a otro clavo. Sin embargo, Fate contaba con el mejor arsenal de amistades del mundo.

Sin duda alguna, era algo de lo que se sentía agradecida.

\- Te quiero Ginga – pronunció Fate.

\- Yo también te quiero rubia – respondió Ginga, a tono de broma – Solo date un poco de tiempo ¿Si?

Fate solo asintió.

Continuaron con su desayuno hablando de cosas triviales, y unos cuantos minutos después salieron de la casa de Fate en dirección al apartamento que Ginga compartía con Hayate y Carim, quién se despidió con un fuerte abrazo, luego de hacerle prometer que la llamaría si se empezaba a sentir mal o si simplemente necesitaba hablar de cualquier cosa.

Fate observó cómo Ginga atravesaba el umbral cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras en su mente empezaba a tomar una decisión.

Sin duda alguna necesitaría tiempo.

Aunque estaba segura de que para superar a Nanoha iba a necesitar más de una vida.

Y ese tiempo no lo podría tener en el hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hey! :)**

 **Espero esten bien. Pensaba subir este capítulo mañana domingo, en la mañana, sin embargo mi conexión a internet ha estado comportándose de manera patética los últimos días, por lo que prefiero dejarles estoy por acá hoy en vez de arriesgarme a esperar que mañana el internet funcione.**

 **Para todos aquellos que leen desde Venezuela, estoy teniendo una severa dosis de patria :(**

 **Si, yo también estoy de acuerdo en que nuestra rubia tiene a su alrededor a las mejores amigas del mundo. Un alma tan noble así se merece eso y mucho más.**

 **Y unas almas tan nobles como ustedes se merecen todos los abrazos de la tierra. ¡Gracias por estar allí! Gracias por cada comentario de apoyo, gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias, gracias, gracias.**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

 **PD: Creo que la historia empieza a acercarse a su final.**

Capítulo 25: Decisiones

Tomó aire profundamente, para soltarlo lentamente en un intento por calmarse.

Tenía aproximadamente veinte minutos en el estacionamiento del hospital, con el auto apagado y su maletín a la mano, intentando borrar de su mente las ganas absurdas de tomar su auto y salir de ese lugar con rumbo desconocido, manejando por horas, alejándose lo más posible de él.

Cada vez que lograba convencerse de que era su deber bajarse del auto y entrar en el hospital sentía que un puñetazo imaginario en su estómago la dejaba sin aire de manera bastante dolorosa, y le costaba un mundo respirar nuevamente sin acelerar su pecho.

En tremendo problema la había metido su corazón.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó su maletín y salió del auto a la carrera, intentando que sus piernas no flaquearan mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia la entrada, cerrando el auto con el control de la alarma que se encontraba entre su temblorosa mano. Le rogó a su cabeza hacer caso omiso de las conversaciones de las personas que se encontraba en su camino, por miedo a oír algún fragmento que involucrara a lo acontecido el día anterior en la cafetería.

Estúpida cafetería. No quería volver a pisarla.

Manteniendo su compostura y respondiendo a los múltiples saludos que recibía con débiles sonrisas y movimientos de su mano, subió hasta el séptimo piso del hospital, en donde, según sus cálculos, debería encontrarse Chikane.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Debía hacerlo.

Era eso o vivir dentro del hospital con una eterna crisis de ansiedad.

Con el eco de sus pisadas resonando en sus oídos llegó al final del pasillo, acercándose a una distraída secretaria que se sonrojó a horrores al verla tan cerca, apresurándose a levantarse de su asiento, como si estuviese presenciando a un capitán de la armada.

\- Disculpe – musitó Fate suavemente, con un tono que podría hacer temblar a cualquiera - ¿La Dra. Himemiya se encuentra en su oficina?

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó la secretaria, aun impactada por la presencia de Fate.

\- ¿Podría indicarle que necesito hablar con ella de manera urgente?

\- ¡Por supuesto!. Deme un segundo.

La chica recuperó rápidamente la compostura, para digitar unos números en el teléfono que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, anunciando la presencia de Fate en el pasillo. Luego de asentir un par de veces colgó el teléfono, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

\- La Dra. Himemiya la está esperando – le indicó la chica a Fate, invitándola a pasar a la oficina de Chikane.

Murmuró un débil y sincero gracias antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del despacho de quién era una de sus mejores amigas, llenándose de valor y entrando en la espaciosa oficina.

Uno de los beneficios de ser la directora del hospital era la amplia y muy bien decorada oficina que venía incluida con el cargo. El despacho de Chikane se encontraba bien iluminado por la luz natural, aunque ciertas fuentes artificiales graduadas hábilmente le daban un ambiente a la oficina mucho más acogedor, con sus mullidos muebles y el inmenso escritorio de madera pulida en el centro de la misma.

Chikane se encontraba tras el mismo, apresurándose a levantarse de su silla al ver a Fate entrar.

Se disponía a acercarse con preocupación cuando la seriedad de la voz de Fate hizo que se detuviera en seco.

\- Chikane, tengo que hablar un asunto de extrema seriedad contigo – dijo Fate, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas ubicadas frente al escritorio.

Sus ojos azules la escanearon, detallando el peso inmenso que parecía estar llevando la rubia sobre sus hombros tras esa apariencia de repentina dureza. Frente a ella se encontraba una de las personas más nobles que había conocido en toda su vida intentando escudarse tras una muralla infranqueable de seriedad, tan solo para no quebrarse frente a ella.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas veces, en apenas un poco más de 24 horas, se había quebrado Fate.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cafetera que estaba en una esquina de la oficina, llenando dos tazas con café recién hecho y colocando frente a Fate una de ellas, mientras se llevaba la otra taza a los labios, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento.

\- Pensé que querrías un poco de café – comentó Chikane, mirando a Fate con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Sí. – afirmó Fate, suspirando – Gracias.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es el asunto tan serio que debes tratar conmigo? – preguntó Chikane, alzando una ceja.

Fate intentó no flaquear, mientras sentía como su garganta se cerraba súbitamente ante la pregunta de Chikane.

No sabía si estaba preparada para lo que iba a hacer.

Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que el dolor que invadía su pecho cada vez que su mente, en una jugarreta, le mostraba una imagen de Nanoha.

Con manos temblorosas revisó su maletín, sacando una única hoja de papel y entregándosela a Chikane, endureciendo aún más sus facciones para no romper en llanto.

\- Vengo a presentar mi renuncia, de carácter irrevocable. – contestó firmemente Fate.

Si las palabras de Fate llegaron a sorprender a Chikane, la ojiazul no lo demostró.

Tomó la carta que le extendía Fate entre sus manos, repasando la delicada y pulcra caligrafía de Fate con una expresión neutral, mientras asentía un par de veces ante la sarta de palabras vacías y de relleno que se encontraban entre sus manos.

Luego miró a Fate directamente a los ojos.

Y, manteniendo la vista fija en ella, rompió la carta en pedacitos.

Fate no pudo hacer nada más que emitir un sonido de desesperación, mientras luchaba por no llevarse las manos a la cabeza en señal de clara derrota, pidiendo auxilio, viendo como Chikane hacía una pequeña bola con los pedazos de papel sobrantes y la colocaba en la papelera que estaba bajo el escritorio.

\- ¿¡Qué acabas de hacer!? – preguntó Fate alterada, casi a punto de hiperventilar.

\- No puedo permitir que renuncies Fate – contestó con simpleza Chikane.

Una Chikane que se levantó de su asiento tras el escritorio, para dejarse de formalidades con quién era prácticamente una hermana para ella, tomando asiento a su lado y apretando la mano de Fate suavemente.

\- Como tu jefa no podría dejar ir a un talento como el tuyo. Si lo veo desde la parte empresarial, en estos momentos posiblemente te ofrecería un atractivo bono salarial, un cargo de importancia considerable y un puesto en la junta directiva por mérito, solo para que una de las mejores traumatólogos del país se quede con nosotros – dijo Chikane en tono suave, intentando hacer que Fate dejara de evitar su mirada y enfocara sus ojos borgoña en ella – Pero no soy solo tu jefa. Soy tu amiga Fate, y sé que tú amas lo que haces. Sé lo que este hospital significa para ti, por eso no puedo dejar que te lastimes de esa forma.

Fate sintió que toda la fuerza que recolectó al momento de tomar la decisión de irse la abandonó, dejando atrás a una mujer indefensa al borde del colapso nervioso, quién se aferraba dolorosamente a la orilla del abismo, para no dejarse caer.

Uno a uno sus dedos fueron soltándose de la orilla.

Con cada segundo Fate fue cayendo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? – preguntó Fate, entre sollozos, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

\- - Porque no me perdonaría saber que permití que tomaras una decisión de la cual terminarías arrepintiéndote toda tu vida. – contestó Chikane, con voz suave, mientras acariciaba con cuidado la melena rubia de Fate.

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! – exclamó Fate, mirando a Chikane, claramente desesperada.

Chikane no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al observar el cambio tan drástico en el semblante de Fate.

Atrás había quedado la Fate que, apenas minutos atrás, hablaba firmemente de renunciar. Debajo de los escombros de las murallas que no pudo contener se encontraba una mujer sumida en la más profunda desesperación, con marcadas ojeras bordeando unos tristes rubíes que parecían haber perdido su brillo, y la mandíbula apretada producto de la rabia.

Un dolor cruzó su pecho al ver el estado de quién, por muchos años, había sido su referencial de calma.

Fate había dejado de ser aquella doctora gentil y amable que daba su vida por sus pacientes a ser una mujer de carne y hueso, que sentía y sufría igual que cualquier ser humano, de la manera más pasional posible.

\- Tu no lo entiendes – repitió Fate, con las palabras haciendo daño en su garganta – No te imaginas el maldito miedo que siento entre estas paredes. Tengo miedo de caminar por un pasillo y escuchar su nombre, tengo miedo de ir a mi consulta y encontrarme de frente con su mirada amable. Tengo miedo de verlos juntos, de escucharlos juntos. No quiero estar aquí Chikane, no quiero.

\- Yo lo sé Fate, yo lo sé – dijo Chikane, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, dejando que la rubia sacara todo su dolor.

\- No ha pasado ni siquiera un día y siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza – admitió Fate, entre espasmos.

No era una mujer de arrepentirse por las decisiones que tomaba. Es más, durante toda la vida la habían preparado para seguir los pasos correctos, analizando cada movimiento como si viviera en una eterna partida de ajedrez y estuviese en el deber de ganar la partida. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, estaba pensando que quizá una de sus decisiones no había sido la mejor por tomar.

Tenía en su plantilla a una pediatra increíble, con una trayectoria intachable y una capacidad innata para tratar con sus pequeños pacientes.

Pero por otro lado, tenía a una de sus mejores amigas desecha entre sus brazos, temblando de miedo e hiperventilando, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarla eran completamente en vano para la revolución que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza.

Quizá más que una mala decisión, era algo que tenía que pasar.

Algo que hasta Fate sabía que en algún momento debía pasar.

\- No puedo obligarte a permanecer aquí – hablo pausadamente Chikane, mientras tomaba la mano de Fate entre las suyas – Pero te ofrezco un trato.

Chikane se tomó una pequeña pausa en sus palabras, para cerciorarse que Fate se había calmado lo suficiente como para analizar su propuesta.

Rogando en el fondo que Fate la considerara, por su bien.

\- Vete Fate – dijo Chikane, abrazándola fuertemente – Piérdete un par de meses, inclusive un par de años si quieres. Haz un postgrado, viaja por el mundo, conoce nuevas culturas, aprende a tocar un nuevo instrumento, haz lo que quieras. Vete por un tiempo, deja que en el camino el dolor se apague lentamente y vuelve. Vuelve cuando quieras, vuelve cuando te sientas lista, pero vuelve. Nosotros te estaremos esperando aquí con los brazos abiertos como siempre.

Fate solo emitió un alarido de dolor mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Chikane.

Tenía aún la oportunidad de comenzar de cero. De huir por un tiempo del infierno que se había desatado para volver a ser la chica amable y solitaria de siempre. Chikane le estaba permitiendo irse para borrar su dolor y recomponer su ser, pero a la vez le estaba dejando la puerta abierta.

Le dejaba la puerta abierta para que regresara cuando quisiera a casa.

A su casa, con sus amigas, con el trabajo que más amaba en el mundo.

Ella solo había considerado el huir sin rumbo, matándose lentamente en el intento al alejarse de todo lo que la llenaba.

Pero Chikane le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de regresar luego a casa.

Fate quería regresar a casa.

En esos momentos no sabía que haría sin una amiga como Chikane.

\- Sé que lo que te ofrezco no es la gran cosa – dijo Chikane, intentando reprimir un sollozo – Pero siempre estaremos esperándote.

\- Gracias, gracias – murmuró Fate, conmovida – Gracias por permitirme regresar.

\- Siempre podrás regresar – le aclaró Chikane – Esta es tu casa. A pesar de que no seamos familia legalmente Shizuma y tú son mis hermanas. No puedo permitir que una de mis hermanas tire todo por la borda.

\- Eres casi como nuestra hermana mayor – respondió Fate, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

\- Lo sé – admitió Chikane, sonriendo – Considerando las veces que tengo que andarlas separando para que no se anden peleando sin duda me gané el título de la hermana mayor.

La calma vino lentamente, relajando su pecho y permitiéndole respirar con alivio, mientras una charla de cosas triviales con Chikane aliviaba el ambiente y le sacaba sonrisas.

A pesar de toda la desesperación que sentía, sabía que no estaba sola.

Un montón de personas estaban dispuestas a tomarla por el brazo y levantarla si ella pensaba dejarse caer, caminando a su mismo ritmo, haciendo más liviana su carga.

No podía evitar sentirse agradecida.

\- ¿Has pensado como le dirás a Shizuma? – preguntó Chikane

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Fate, confundida.

\- Tus largas vacaciones – contestó Chikane, sonriendo.

\- Sin duda alguna me matará – comentó Fate, suspirando.

\- No te preocupes – la calmó Chikane, sin abandonar su sonrisa, mientras apuraba lo que quedaba de café en su taza – Posiblemente sí se moleste bastante los primeros días, pero ella lo entenderá.

\- Eso espero.

\- Y ten por seguro que Shizuma será la primera en esperar tu regreso – agregó Chikane, dándole un último sorbo a su taza.


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hey!**

 **Si. Están en lo correcto. Hoy no es domingo, pero igual les dejaré esto por aquí.**

 **La canción que aparece acá en este capítulo me parece sumamente bonita, a pesar de que podría ser considerada un poco simple por la progresión de acordes. Me parece que, a pesar de su sencillez, sin duda tiene esa carga de sentimientos necesaria para hacer que algo dentro de ti se mueva. No me he podído guardar este capítulo hasta el domingo porque realmente había esperado muchísimo para poder escribirlo.**

 **Esta canción fue la que inspiró esta historia. Había pasado algo de tiempo leyendo muchísimos fics que se subían por acá, pero nunca me había atrevido a enfocarme en empezar uno. Nunca había llegado a mi una idea lo suficientemente potente como para empezar a escribir un fic de una de mis parejas preferidas, pero al escuchar esa canción por primera vez la imagen de este capítulo llegó súbitamente a mi cabeza y no hubo manera de sacarla de allí, por lo que un par de horas después me encontré escribiendo el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **A nivel de interpretación me encanta la versión original de la canción, por Kodaline. Cada vez que veo la manera en la que interpretan la canción me parece increíble como son capaces de expresar de tal manera el sentimiento de la canción que la tristeza se hace casi palpable, sin embargo, me parece que a nivel instrumental, la versión de Ellie Goulding está más acorde con nuestra historia.**

 **¡Un millón de gracias por estar allí! Gracias por leer, por comentar, y por seguir cada una de las actualizaciones. Los quiero.**

 **PD: Parece que este capítulo salió un poco más largo que el resto :)**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores. De igual manera, en cuanto a la canción, todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores y productores.**

 **Canción: All I Want - Ellie Goulding (Kodaline Cover)**

Capítulo 26: Una última canción.

Se abotonó la sencilla camisa blanca que había escogido minutos atrás, completando su atuendo con un suéter verde oscuro que le daba un poco de color al resto de su vestimenta, conformada por un jean ajustado negro y unas converse del mismo color.

Tenía sin duda otras opciones un poco menos informales, pero para Fate eso estaba bien. Para un viernes de tragos casuales con sus amigas en el pub de siempre su atuendo no desentonaba en absoluto.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo para encontrarse con un par de ojos borgoña devolviéndole la mirada con expresión neutral. Sus ropas se amoldaban correctamente a su figura, resaltando sus atributos y dándole cierta libertad de movimiento. Con un poco de maquillaje pudo ocultar las profundas ojeras que había adquirido en el transcurso de las semanas anteriores, suavizando el pesar que a veces podía atravesar como un relámpago sus ojos.

A pesar de todo se veía un poco mejor. Al menos en las últimas semanas no había tenido mucho chance para pensar en Nanoha.

A Nanoha ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver.

Luego de su conversación con Chikane tomó la decisión de cortar violentamente cualquier contacto con Nanoha, y eso involucró el evadirla completamente. Fate dejó de correr por las mañanas en el parque e incluso eliminó completamente sus visitas a la cafetería. Su rutina se limitaba a llegar muy temprano al hospital para encerrarse en su consultorio, tomar un desayuno rápido y trabajar en su consulta sin parar.

A las horas del mediodía recibía una llamada de Chikane o de Shizuma. Esa era la señal para salir casi a la carrera de su consultorio para almorzar con sus amigas en alguno de los múltiples restaurantes que se encontraban relativamente cerca del hospital. Allí solían conversar un rato de sus pacientes y otras trivialidades, hasta que la hora de regresar a su consulta se acercaba.

Se había acostumbrado a llegar veinte minutos tarde a la consulta de la tarde todos los días, porque así evitaba a una siempre puntual Nanoha que, justo cuando Fate se disponía a bajarse del auto, tenía que estar entrando a su consultorio.

Había repetido la misma rutina por tres semanas, desapareciendo prácticamente del mapa para Nanoha.

Era mejor así.

Sabía que Nanoha había ido a buscarla al consultorio varias veces, pero afortunadamente siempre estaba ocupada con algún paciente. El mensaje que le había pedido a Shari que le diera era siempre el mismo, que estaba muy ocupada para atenderla en ese momento y que luego, al desocuparse, iría a buscarla.

Por supuesto. Fate nunca hacía eso último.

No podía ver a Nanoha. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla, y estaba prácticamente segura de que sus piernas flaquearían tan solo con escuchar su voz. Mantenerse cerca de ella solo le causaría más daño y ella estaba cansada de llorar por algo que no podía ser.

Incluso había eliminado por completo sus guardias nocturnas. No podía arriesgarse a que Nanoha se apareciera más temprano que de costumbre por el hospital para buscarla por el área de emergencia, y mucho menos quería encontrarse frente a frente con Yunno.

Seguramente Yunno estaba esperando ansioso el momento para restregarle en cara el anillo de compromiso de Nanoha, como si la pediatra fuese alguna especie de trofeo.

El cambio en su rutina había sido repentino, eso no podía dudarlo. Pero al menos ahora respiraba con un poco más de paz.

Dolía. Por supuesto que dolía. Pero al menos ya su pecho no se agitaba cada vez que entraba al hospital, y las lágrimas al correr solo lavaban un poco su tristeza, en vez de arder como carbones encendidos bajando por su rostro.

Poco a poco. Quizás con el tiempo dejaría de doler, aunque Fate sabía que nadie, en ningún lugar del mundo, podría hacerla sentir tan completa y a la vez tan vacía como Nanoha había logrado hacerlo desde que llegó a su vida.

Las noches sin duda eran las más difíciles. Al menos en la mañana podía concentrarse en su consulta para mantener su mente lejos de pensamientos tontos, pero en la noche llegaba a casa, y allí solo la esperaban malas series de televisión y numerosas tazas de infusiones herbales que no aliviaban su insomnio.

Fate se lo había esperado. Se había acostumbrado por años a las agotadoras e incontables guardias nocturnas, por lo que su cuerpo solo le permitía tener un sueño considerablemente reparador solamente cuando sus energías se hubiesen agotado completamente. Pero desde hace tres semanas no tenía guardias. Desde hace tres semanas sus noches se resumían a sentarse en el balcón por horas, viendo como las luces de la ciudad disminuían poco a poco mientras esperaba que sus párpados le rogaran cerrarse.

Y aun así, entre las sábanas, a horas absurdas de la madrugada, tenía que rogar no ser despertada por una súbita imagen de Nanoha colándose entre sus sueños.

Afortunadamente no siempre tenía que atravesar toda la noche sola. Hayate, Ginga y Carim solían turnarse para acompañarla al menos varias veces a las semanas. Cada una tenía una manera distinta de hacerla sentir mejor, y Fate agradecía profundamente sus esfuerzos. Carim con sus series rosas en la televisión, Hayate inventando cualquier payasada para hacerla reír y Ginga tan solo abrazándola por las noches, espantando sus pesadillas. Incluso Shizuma y Chikane se habían ofrecido para ir a hacerle compañía, pero Fate se negó rotundamente ante esa petición.

Sus colegas tenían a unas preocupadas esposas esperándolas en casa. A pesar de que estaba segura de que a Nagisa y Himeko no les molestaría en absoluto que se quedaran junto a Fate, la rubia simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Ellas ya tenían suficiente con soportar sus dramas en el hospital.

Dolía, eso era cierto. Pero Fate sabía que dolería aún más si no tuviese a su alrededor a un grupo de amigas tan maravillosas como el que tenía.

Repasó una vez más su atuendo y, tomando su bolso, salió del departamento en dirección al pub.

Al principio no le había agradado la idea de salir, pero en vista de que el día siguiente se iría no podía negarse. En parte, después de pensarlo, el salir con sus amigas esa noche sin duda la llenaría de bonitos recuerdos que atesoraría en su mente, recordándole que un montón de gente la esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

Y sobre todo, sabía que Shizuma no le perdonaría el no ir ese día a la reunión.

Shizuma. Sin duda alguna la extrañaría.

Cuando le dijo a Shizuma que se tomaría unas vacaciones por tiempo indefinido estuvo feliz de hacerlo estando en casa de Chikane, en donde la ojiazul podía controlar un poco la reacción de su amiga. Por sus ojos verdes pasaron numerosas emociones, cambiando en apenas microsegundos de la tristeza a la decepción, y luego a la ira. Shizuma le dio una bofetada que hacía que su mejilla doliera de solo recordarlo, para luego gritarle que era una idiota con todas sus fuerzas, finalizando con un abrazo rompe huesos en donde se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en el hombro de Fate.

La llamó cobarde, la llamó obstinada por negarse a luchar.

La llamó hermana y le prometió esperarla en ese mismo lugar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Después de definir su situación, Fate tuvo que enfrentarse a otra difícil tarea: Hablar con sus madres del asunto.

Afortunadamente ambas se mostraron bastante comprensivas, sin presionar mucho a Fate, sabiendo lo delicado que era ese tema para ella. Le permitieron desahogarse contando sus miedos y confiaron en ella. Al fin y al cabo tan solo Fate era quién podía saber qué decisión debía tomar, en vista de que solo ella era quién conocía cuales eran sus límites.

Y por la expresión de pesadumbre de Fate al tocar el tema, había rebasado su límite desde hace mucho.

Como madres, decidieron en conjunto apoyarla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, por lo que Fate, luego de consultar sus opciones, decidió que podía aprovechar su renovado tiempo libre para hacerle una larga visita a su mamá Precia.

Italia era su primer destino.

El día siguiente estaría tomando un avión con destino a Roma, en donde se quedaría por un tiempo en la casa de su madre hasta que, si le convencía el ambiente de la ciudad, alquilara su propio piso. Incluso su madre la había ofrecido la posibilidad de hablar con los directivos de la universidad en la que estaba haciendo sus investigaciones para conseguir una plaza en un postgrado.

Pero Fate prefería esperar. Quería llegar primero a la ciudad e intentar adaptarse, o al menos aguantarse un poco hasta que su cabeza dejara de ser un recipiente lleno de caos y ruido para decidir cuál sería su próximo paso a tomar. Necesitaba calmar sus demonios internos.

Necesitaba que su dolor disminuyera un poco más, para poder recuperar el dominio de su mente y recuperar su capacidad de pensar con claridad. Si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de pasar una larga temporada funcionando de manera automática, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento.

Cuando, apenas reaccionando, llevaba más de cinco minutos en el estacionamiento del pub.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, masajeando su sien suavemente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. El calmado beat que salía de la radio del auto contribuía a mejorar un poco su ánimo.

Saldría de ese auto y, tan solo por esa noche, dejaría sus pesares atrás y se enfocarían en pasarla bien con sus amigas, como antes. Bromeando, charlando y creando nuevas memorias. Siendo la Fate de siempre, sonriendo sinceramente como la Fate de siempre.

De esa noche quería llevarse en su mente la imagen de sus amigas, esperando felices su regreso.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras apagaba el auto, tomando su bolso y saliendo del mismo, en dirección a la entrada del pub en donde su nutrido grupo de amigas la esperaba.

Desde lejos podía divisar a una coqueta Nagisa entrelazando sus dedos con Shizuma, quién se reía a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Hayate. Chikane estaba a su lado, riéndose delicadamente mientras Himeko la imitaba.

Carim se había sumado a la conversación, provocando una nueva oleada de risas, y fue Ginga quien alertó a las demás de la cercana presencia de Fate, agitando alegremente su mano a manera de saludo.

De un momento a otro Fate se vio asaltada por numerosos pares de brazos, que se turnaban para estrecharla de manera amorosa. Sintió también como alguien le alborotaba el cabello con los nudillos, logrando captar a una Shizuma sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se escudaba detrás de Nagisa.

Esa traidora. Se vengaría luego.

Sin poder aguantar la risa por las desmedidas acciones de sus compañeras, Fate se dispuso a entrar al pub, siguiendo los firmes pasos de sus amigas. Destinó su mirada hacia la barra, en donde Signum alzó su mano en señal de saludo, con una sonrisa que fue devuelta amablemente, y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia una de las mesas más amplias cuando una imagen la hizo frenar en seco.

Tomó la muñeca de Ginga, quién caminaba a su lado, haciendo que se girara preocupada ante el fuerte agarre de una pálida Fate.

Parecía que la rubia hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Bueno, prácticamente para Fate, era como ver un fantasma.

\- Nanoha está aquí – le dijo Fate a Ginga, en un susurro.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Ginga, sin reconocer el nombre dicho por Fate.

\- Nanoha. La chica que me gusta – aclaró Fate, intentando desesperadamente no mirar hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba la cobriza.

Ginga apenas articulaba un comentario cuando Chikane se acercó hasta Fate, con expresión seria, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la rubia.

\- Fate, podemos irnos si quieres – dijo Chikane en voz baja

\- No puedo seguir huyendo Chikane – respondió Fate, intentando no temblar.

\- ¿Estás segura? – inquirió Ginga, mientras lanzaba rápidas miradas a su alrededor, en búsqueda de alguna actividad sospechosa en otras mesas.

\- Solo… ¿Puedo sentarme en algún sitio en el que no tenga contacto visual con esa mesa? – preguntó Fate, a modo de súplica.

Chikane asintió levemente, mientras las escoltaba hacia la mesa.

Shizuma, quién también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, rápidamente le hizo un espacio a Fate para que la rubia quedara justamente con la espalda en dirección hacia la funesta mesa en la que se encontraba Nanoha.

Podría parecer de mala educación no acercarse a saludar, más cuando se supone que, ante todo, ellas eran amigas. Pero ya no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para aparentar que nada pasaba y hacer gala de sus modales. Estaba consciente que ya, prácticamente con un pie en otro país, cualquier contacto directo con Nanoha terminaría en una verborrea indetenible en donde terminaría diciendo más de lo que debería.

Y ese día no iba a arriesgarse.

Intentó relajarse un poco ante el súbito silencio de sus amigas. Silencio que fue roto afortunadamente por una sonriente Signum que se acercaba con una libreta a la mesa, siendo recibida por una multitud de alegres saludos.

\- ¡Signum! – exclamó Shizuma, mientras le extendía la mano en señal de saludo – Ya estábamos por ir a pedir las bebidas. No te hubieses molestado en venir hasta acá.

\- Para nada – replicó Signum amablemente, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Fate.- Me enteré por un pajarito que una de mis doctoras favoritas se tomará unas largas vacaciones, así que quería aprovechar para saludar.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó Fate, extrañada.

\- Tranquila – la calmó Signum, sin evitar sonreír – Tu secreto está a salvo. Digamos que tienes unas grandes amigas que se preocupan porque estés bien.

\- Gracias Signum – dijo Fate, agradecida – Te voy a extrañar.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás – afirmó Signum, encogiéndose de hombros – Me molestaría que no lo hicieras, aunque sigo dudando de la decisión que estás tomando.

\- Venga Signum – la regañó cariñosamente Chikane – La chica necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar.

\- Lo sé. Igual espero que regreses pronto. Las Doctoras no serán lo mismo si no estás.

\- Volveré pronto – prometió Fate, con una sonrisa.

\- En fin – dijo Signum, guardando su libreta – Solo por hoy tendrás un servicio exclusivo directo a la mesa. Escojan qué tragos quieren para la próxima ronda. La primera Margarita va por cuenta de la casa. – anunció al grupo con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba entre los vítores de las ocupantes de la mesa.

Fate se sintió súbitamente revitalizada cuando el primer sorbo de Margarita se deslizó por su garganta, dándole la pizca de alcohol que necesitaba para soltarse un poco más. Estaba increíblemente buena, y sin duda alguna Fate extrañaría la increíble capacidad que tenía Signum de preparar esos exquisitos tragos con el equilibrio perfecto entre alcohol y sabor.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos se encontró riéndose a carcajadas por la combinación explosiva que resultaba de una bromista Hayate y una elocuente Shizuma. Hasta Chikane, que se había negado en un principio a renunciar completamente a su aura de princesa, se encontraba limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas producto de la risa ocasionada por la última ocurrencia de ese par.

Las Margaritas siguieron desfilando raudas por la mesa, mientras brindaban por cosas absurdas con el alcohol inundando peligrosamente su torrente sanguíneo y soltando lenguas. Incluso Fate se había arriesgado a pedir un Tequila Sunrise, que la dejó bastante mareada por la mezcla de tragos.

Su cabeza se lo iba a reclamar mañana, de eso estaba segura. Pero, por ahora, se sentía genial.

\- Ok prima – empezó a decir Hayate, con las mejillas sonrojadas producto del alcohol – Déjame decirte que esa cobriza te está haciendo un agujero en la cabeza en este instante.

\- Pfff, no inventes – desestimó Fate, negando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Hayate tiene toda la razón – acotó Himeko, con una risita – Nanoha no deja de mirarte.

\- Par de mentirosas – dijo Fate, ruborizándose.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Chikane, regañando a Fate – Mi esposa no es una mentirosa.

\- ¿A mi quién me defiende? – preguntó Hayate, con tono dramático.

\- ¡Hayate no miente! – exclamó Carim, mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada Hayate.

\- En serio Fate. Si yo fuese el novio de esa chica estuviese hirviendo por los celos – agregó Ginga, mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Nanoha – Ha pasado más rato mirándote que prestándole atención a lo que él le dice. La cara del chico es un poema.

\- ¡Claro que es un poema! – exclamó Shizuma, soltando una carcajada – Esas facciones de hurón no se consiguen en todos lados ¿Lo sabías?

\- Además. ¡Ella se lo pierde! – anunció Hayate.

\- ¡Hayate! – la regañó Fate – Baja la voz.

\- Es más ¡Hagamos un brindis! – pidió Hayate, alzando su copa mientras las demás la imitaban entre risas - ¡Brindo por la bien proporcionada y sexy rubia que es mi prima!

\- ¡Salud! – exclamaron las demás al unísono, mientras le daban un sorbo a sus bebidas.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si cantamos una canción? – preguntó Shizuma, mirando a Fate emocionada.

\- ¿Una canción? – preguntó Fate, confundida.

\- Sí. Ya sabes. Nuestra última presentación como Las Doctoras hasta que vuelvas. Puedo dejarte escoger la canción y todo.

Fate dudó por unos segundos, pero con Chikane haciéndole ojitos desde la esquina de la mesa y Shizuma visiblemente emocionada por la idea fue imposible decir que no.

Además, podía tomar eso como una especie de terapia.

Una manera de decirle de manera indirecta a Nanoha todo lo que sentía, aunque las palabras no llegaran a su corazón.

Su última jugada para marchar en paz. Si, definitivamente lo haría.

Y pondría todo su corazón en ello.

\- Vale – aceptó Fate, ante el chillido emocionado de sus amigas - ¿Les parece si tocamos All I Want?

\- ¿De Kodaline? – preguntó Chikane.

\- Sí.

\- Pan comido – dijo Shizuma sonriendo. – Pero te tocará cantar a ti si escoges esa canción.

\- Pensaba que ya estaba decidido eso – respondió Fate, con una sonrisa.

\- Esperen acá un segundo – pidió Chikane, levantándose de su asiento.

Con curiosidad vieron como Chikane se escabullía por la puerta principal del pub, para reaparecer minutos después sosteniendo un estuche acolchado, acercándose a la mesa.

\- Estaba negociando ayer este violín de prácticas con un colega, pero tuvo un inconveniente que atender y no pudo probarlo, por lo que aún lo tenía en el auto. Creo que nos servirá para esa canción- dijo Chikane, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿En serio piensas en todo? – preguntó Shizuma, mirándola sorprendida.

\- No por nada soy la directora del hospital – contestó Chikane, manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- ¡Andando entonces rubia!

\- ¡Las Doctoras van a cantar! – anunció Signum desde la barra, mientras veía como las tres amigas caminaban firmes hacia el pequeño escenario.

El calor de los aplausos las acompañó en todo el trayecto, aunque Fate sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido súbitamente. Sus manos temblaban cuando tomó la guitarra entre sus manos, comprobando rápidamente su afinación mientras miraba a sus compañeras en búsqueda de apoyo.

Chikane le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, mientras terminaba de tomar su posición con el violín. Shizuma se acercó al micrófono para anunciar su presentación, guiñándole un ojo en el proceso para darle toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó Shizuma alegremente – Espero que lo estén pasando bien, o por lo menos tan bien como lo estamos pasando nosotras. Hoy es un día muy especial, por eso nuestra querida doctora rubia cantará la siguiente canción. Si están alcoholizados y quieren cantar a todo pulmón esta es su oportunidad. Nadie los está viendo, promesa – añadió Shizuma, ganándose una ola de risas – Nosotras somos Las Doctoras y esto es All I Want de Kodaline.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, mientras Fate tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y la dejaba salir lentamente, acercándose tímidamente al micrófono.

Shizuma alzó su pulgar luego de ocupar su lugar en el piano, mostrándole que estaba lista para acompañarla.

Ahora, todo quedaba de parte de Fate.

Comenzó a tocar suavemente, mientras que con cada nota su corazón se mostraba más seguro de lo que hacía. Al fin y al cabo, durante toda la canción, el sería el que hablaría.

Sería su corazón quién intentaría llegar hasta Nanoha.

 _All I want is nothing more_

 _To hear you knocking at my door_

 _Cause if I could see your face once more_

 _I could die a happy woman I'm sure_

 _When you said your last goodbye_

 _I died a little bit inside_

 _I lay in tears in bed all night_

 _Alone without you by my side._

Su voz temblaba, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Su voz debía quebrarse como ella lo estaba haciendo por dentro, quería expresarle a Nanoha todo lo que sentía. Lo mucho que le dolía amarla sin siquiera poder decírselo directamente, y lo perdida que se sentía ahora que ella se casaría con Yunno.

Por eso, aunque las palabras amenazaban con quedarse atoradas en su garganta, se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos a Nanoha, quién se encontraba sentada junto al que sería próximamente su esposo, devolviéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad, permitiendo que, tan solo por esa última vez, pudiera detallar con ese profundo púrpura toda la tristeza y ansiedad que reflejaban sus orbes borgoñas, cantando suavemente el coro.

 _But If you loved me_

 _Why'd you leave me?_

 _Take my body_

 _Take my body_

 _All I want is_

 _And all I need is_

 _To find somebody_

 _I'll find somebody_

 _Like you…_

Casi como una súplica, la última frase del coro salió de sus labios, mientras Shizuma y Chikane complementaban a la perfección la emoción que intentaba transmitir Fate con su voz, sonriendo complacidas como las personas del público unían sus voces a las de Fate.

 _So you brought out the best of me_

 _A part of me I'd never seen_

 _You took my soul and wiped it clean_

 _Our love was made for movie screens_

Muchos alzaron sus copas mientras cantaban el coro, con lágrimas en los ojos producto del alcohol mientras recordaban amores no correspondidos, pero Fate solo podía mantener su vista fija en Nanoha.

Una Nanoha con los ojos húmedos, que no podía despegar su mirada de Fate.

Fate solo rogaba que, entre tantas notas, esa última canción lograra llegar hasta a ella, tan solo para decirle lo que ella no se atrevía.

Que estaba perdida y absurdamente enamorada de ella, aunque eso no sirviera de nada.

Con un último esfuerzo vocalizó el último coro, con las rodillas temblando y las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

 _If you loved me_

 _Why'd you leave me?_

 _Take my body_

 _Take my body_

 _All I want is_

 _And all I need is_

 _To find somebody_

 _I'll find somebody_

 _Like you._

Los aplausos estallaron por todo lo largo y ancho del bar, mientras Fate rompía el contacto visual con Nanoha y se fundía en un abrazo grupal con Shizuma y Chikane, quienes más que nadie comprendieron el peso de la declaración que había emitido la rubia con esa canción.

Todos sus miedos, toda su tristeza, todo su dolor.

Su voz lo había dicho todo.

Ellas en el fondo también rogaban que Nanoha hubiese entendido.

Escoltaron a Fate hasta la mesa, mientras las demás las recibían con una sonrisa. La rubia aprovechó para tomar un poco de agua y ver la hora en su teléfono celular.

Era absurdo como el tiempo se le escurría entre las manos, sin capacidad de regresar. Si quería levantarse a buena hora el día de mañana para poder llegar al aeropuerto tenía que ir partiendo en ese instante, pero antes quería llevarse un recuerdo más.

\- ¡Hey chicas! – pidió Fate, sonriendo - ¡Tomémonos una foto!

La solicitud de Fate fue más que bien recibida, por lo que en menos de un minutos se habían acomodado todas frente a la pequeña cámara del celular de Fate, preparadas para una selfie grupal.

Un gran lote de sonrisas quedó grabado en la foto.

Fate sabía en el fondo que, cada vez que se sintiera sola, en un lugar muy lejos de allí, podría ver esa foto y saber que a kilómetros de distancia un grupo de chicas con un corazón de oro la estarían esperando.

Y, tan solo por eso, sin duda alguna valdría la pena regresar a casa.


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hey! :)**

 **Espero estén bien. Por lo que veo, este es el capítulo más largo de lo que va de este proyecto. Estamos cada vez más cerca del final :(**

 **Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo. Cada vez que leo sus reviews y siento todo ese cariño con cada comentario no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa gigante, así este prácticamente a la mitad de mi jornada laboral. ¡Ustedes son lo máximo! Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a todos aquellos que logran sacar un poquito de tiempo para comentar, a todos aquellos que están pendientes de cada actualización. Tienen un lugar ganado en mi corazón.**

 **No me extenderé más. Creo que esto es algo que estaban pidiendo desde hace bastante.**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 27: Verdades.

Quería irse a casa.

Después de esas semanas insufribles solo quería irse a casa.

Para su mala suerte, parecía que no proyectaba sus deseos lo suficientemente bien como para que fuesen obvios ante los ojos de Yunno.

Llevaba dos horas sentada en la misma silla, escuchando una charla absurdamente frívola sobre yates entre su novio y sus amigos.

Bueno, ahora era entre su prometido y sus amigos.

Menuda mierda.

Había sobrevivido durante dos horas a la sesión de comentarios superficiales y sonrisas falsas gracias a unas cuantas cubas libres bien cargadas, pero había llegado al punto en el que su lengua empezaba a enredarse sin querer, y si cerraba los ojos por un segundo podía sentir su cuerpo en movimiento, por lo que estaba muy consciente de que ya había llegado a su límite.

No más bebidas para ella por esa noche.

Intentó ponerse al día con la conversación de los ocupantes de la mesa, que ahora había se enfocaba en destinos paradisíacos, pero fracasó abruptamente en el intento. No era que le dieran mala espina los amigos de Yunno, es más, a muchos los conocía desde hace algún tiempo y no parecían ser malas personas, solo que a veces se comportaban de una manera tan superficial que incluso a Nanoha le costaba creer que no estuviesen mintiendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Quizás era cosas de gente rica de cuna. De igual manera no era lo suyo.

Decidió desistir en su idea de incluirse en la conversación que se suscitaba sobre la mesa y se dedicó a observar como las pequeñas gotas de condensación se escurrían por el vaso de su bebida, mientras intentaba relajarse un poco.

Cosa que era imposible.

Realmente quería irse a casa. Si tan solo Yunno entendiera el desastre que había hecho casa en su cabeza desde hace semanas posiblemente la dejaría ir, pero considerando lo emocionado que se le veía seguramente no se despegaría de la mesa sino hasta unas cuantas horas más.

Y ella solo se dedicaría a observar como las frías gotas de agua mojaban su posavasos, como si estuviese descubriendo la cura del cáncer con esa acción.

O como si con cada gota derramada sus pensamientos lograran adquirir algo de orden. Cosa que también era imposible.

En parte era su culpa. Lo peor de todo era que estaba muy consciente de que todo su caos mental estaba ocasionado por sus acciones, pero era incapaz de conseguir una manera de huir de todo eso. Comenzando porque ya no podía huir, y, encima de eso, se suponía que ni siquiera debía querer huir.

Eso era lo que siempre había esperado. O por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó durante mucho tiempo. Se suponía que nada tendría que hacerla más feliz que el hecho de que su novio de toda la vida, un chico apuesto, inteligente y con un trabajo estable, le hubiese propuesto matrimonio. Tendría que ser la mujer más feliz de la tierra al saber que tendría un futuro estable con una persona a la que amaba.

Pero ese era el problema.

Ella quería a Yunno. Lo suficiente para haber compartido con él durante años, lo suficiente para acostumbrarse a su presencia y lo suficiente para preocuparse por él.

Ella lo quería, pero definitivamente no lo amaba.

Se supone que ella ya había comprendido que era lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó una decisión y le pidió tiempo a Yunno para poder organizar sus ideas y aclarar sus sentimientos. Y cuando al fin pensó que podría darse un respiro y averiguar de una vez por todas qué era lo que quería, el rubio parece que no tuvo una mejor idea que proponerle matrimonio un día después de su ruptura en plena cafetería, a primera hora del día, en donde prácticamente estaba desayunando el ochenta por ciento de la plantilla del hospital.

Hablando como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior. Como si la solicitud de Nanoha hubiese sido una alucinación.

Por un momento tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero luego recordó su mirada dolida el día anterior, y sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas golpearon bajo su corazón, tocando la fibra sensible del gran cariño que le tenía. Vio nuevamente los ojos verdes de Yunno, y en ellos vio tanta esperanza e ilusión que simplemente no pudo.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, tenía una multitud de personas esperando atentos su respuesta ante tan osada proposición.

No pudo decirle que no… Era demasiada presión para ella.

Y después de haber hecho llorar a Yunno el día anterior, no podría con la culpa de verlo desecho otra vez, mucho menos frente a tanta gente.

Necesitaba otro trago.

Se sentía tremendamente estúpida por haber aceptado a la primera. Ahora, analizándolo mejor, sabía que sin duda su mejor opción hubiese sido pedirle que discutieran ese asunto en privado, sin dejarlo mal parado frente a todo el mundo y dándole más tiempo para reaccionar.

Estaba segura de que si hubiese podido conversar con Yunno en privado, antes de darle una respuesta, su decisión sin duda hubiese sido otra.

Y lo sabía porque prácticamente desde que dio el tan anhelado si, una doctora rubia de ojos borgoña no había podido salir de su cabeza.

Ella había pedido ese tiempo para aclarar los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su corazón hacia la doctora. Aún podía recordar el suave aroma del perfume de Fate inundando sus sentidos, y la calidez de la rubia cuando se atrevió a acercarse un poco más para poner la cabeza en su hombro. La paz que había sentido en ese momento la llenaba cada vez que rememoraba ese episodio cerrando sus ojos.

No podía cerrar sus ojos ahora. Toda su cabeza daba vueltas si lo hacía.

Cada mañana se levantaba con la misma duda, y eso solo la hacía sentir más culpable. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Estaba bien el sacrificar su paz solo para no seguir lastimando a quién quería?

¿Estaba bien hacer eso, aunque estuviese lastimándose a sí misma?

Ella no tenía que dudar, pero sin embargo lo hacía. Tampoco tenía que pensar en Fate, pero lo hacía muchísimas más veces de las que quería. Si pasaba cinco minutos sin ocupar su mente en otra cosa la imagen de Fate se colaba en sus pensamientos, reclamando su atención. Su sonrisa, su penetrante mirada, su capacidad de hacerla sentir segura. Por más que lo intentaba no podía sacar a la rubia de su mente.

Y lo peor de todo era que intentaba pensar en Yunno, enfocándose en esas mismas características. Pero su ahora prometido, a pesar de ser una persona culta, amable y de profesar un sincero cariño hacía ella, no hacía que su corazón se paralizara momentáneamente, ni mucho menos era capaz de detener el tiempo entre los dos tan solo con una mirada.

Era absurdo. Tremendamente absurdo. Había tomado un tiempo para poder diferenciar el sentimiento que profesaba hacia Fate y hacia Yunno, solo para terminar estando completamente segura de que amaba a Fate Testarossa como nunca había amado a alguien más, cuando, gracias a su bocota y a su poca capacidad de respuesta rápida, terminaría en unos meses siendo la Sra. De Scrya.

Ni siquiera había podido saber si Fate la miraba de una manera especial.

Se sentía como una traidora. Engañando vilmente a su corazón solo para no seguir lastimando a Yunno.

¿Cómo demonios se supone que se casaría con alguien de la que estaba segura de no estar enamorada?

Y si creyó que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, sin duda subestimó a la vida y su habilidad para darle limones.

Mágicamente desde ese día, Fate había desaparecido completamente de su alcance.

Fate dejó de almorzar en la cafetería, dejó de hacer guardias nocturnas y dejó de correr. Se quedaba más tiempo en su consulta diurna y llegaba retardada a las consultas de la tarde. Intentó varias veces encontrarse con ella por los pasillos en horas cercanas a las anteriormente utilizadas por la rubia para beber un poco de agua, pero nunca consiguió ni siquiera un vistazo de sus ojos borgoña.

Había ido en varias ocasiones a su consultorio, preocupada por su repentina desaparición y, sobre todo, para saciar las inexplicables ganas de verla, pero la respuesta de su secretaria era la misma día tras día.

La Dra. Fate está ocupada con un paciente. Ella la contactará al terminar su consulta.

Espero pacientemente que Fate la contactara. Pero no lo hizo.

Al principio pensó que Fate estaba realmente ocupada, conociendo la entrega que tenía esa mujer con su trabajo, pero después de una semana era más que obvio que la rubia la estaba evitando.

¿Eso era lo mejor, no? Ahora podría enfocar todas sus energías en preparar su futura boda con Yunno mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escalar sus sentimientos hacia el rubio a otro nivel.

Eso era lo mejor, pero por alguna razón, sentía que por dentro estaba quebrándose lentamente.

La decisión que había tomado era la mejor, pero hasta su madre mostró dudas cuando le comentó que Yunno le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado.

Hasta su madre, antes de esbozar una sonrisa falsa por la noticia, preguntó por Fate.

No podía aguantar más. Entre sus pensamientos y la aburrida conversación que se llevaba en la mesa sin duda enloquecería. Pidió otra cuba libre y se enfocó a intentar dormir sus sentidos con más alcohol.

Así no pensaría más en la rubia. Y no escucharía más a Yunno.

Le dio un sorbo a su trago y se paralizó.

Era demasiado alcohol.

Parpadeó un par de veces, pero la imagen que le mostraban sus ojos no cambió en ningún momento.

No era el alcohol. Tampoco estaba alucinando. Fate Testarossa acababa de cruzar el umbral del pub, con su cabello rubio cayendo delicadamente por su espalda y un atuendo que la hacía parecer una especie de hípster rebelde.

Era un pecado verse también. Era un pecado verse tan sexy con ese atuendo y Nanoha estaba dispuesta a entrar al infierno si era por esa mujer.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Nanoha sabía que Fate la había visto. Lo sabía porque vio como la rubia miró hacia su mesa, frenando en seco y girándose bruscamente para decirle algo a una chica que caminaba junto a ella.

Su cara ardió por un momento. Quizá por el alcohol, quizá porque quería saber quién era esa chica a la que Fate se le acercaba tanto. Por sus rasgos no parecía ser algún familiar.

Esa cercanía le molestaba.

Chikane luego se unió al cuadro que detallaban sus ojos, inclinándose para cuchichear algo con Fate y asintiendo un par de veces.

Afortunadamente, cuando Fate se sentó en la mesa con sus amigas, ignorándola de manera bastante descarada, lo hizo muy lejos de esa chica.

¿Con qué moral podía estar celosa? Al final, Fate no era nada suyo.

Nada suyo.

Bueno, era la chica de la que estaba secretamente enamorada. Pero en vista de que por los vientos que soplaban se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba, y Fate parecía haber decidido abruptamente cortar los lazos con ella, virtualmente no era nada suyo.

Aun así no despegó su mirada de ella ni un segundo. Sus amigas lo sabían, porque a ratos las capturaba mirándola, pero Fate en ningún momento se giró a su dirección. Las miró reír, las miró beber y brindar por cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Nanoha miró a Fate, pero Fate no la miró.

Quién la miraba era Yunno, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándole a cada rato si se encontraba bien y sin poder esconder su irritación. Pero ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo por un par de segundos, asintiendo falsamente con la cabeza y enfocando nuevamente su atención en Fate.

Yunno sin duda se molestaría y le reclamaría su actitud. Ella solo se disculparía y le diría que estaba ebria. No pasaría a mayores.

Lamentablemente para ella, nunca sus discusiones pasaban a mayores.

Entonces, un par de horas después Fate se levantó de su asiento, escoltada por Shizuma y Chikane en dirección hacia el escenario del pub, anunciadas por la misma bartender que había indicado que tocarían la única vez que había acudido junto a ellas a ese mismo local.

Vio como Shizuma hacía su entrada, con una buena selección de palabras y observó con detalle cómo Fate se acercó al micrófono.

Allí fue cuando, luego de tres semanas, volvió a llenarse de esos ojos borgoñas que la miraban profundamente, sin esquivar su mirada. Sus ojos se fundieron en una conexión que trascendía lo físico, mientras la dulce voz de Fate inundaba sus oídos haciéndola estremecer.

Fate se rompió frente a sus ojos, y Nanoha fue capaz de ver la inmensa tristeza que se reflejaban en esos amables rubíes en donde siempre encontraba calidez.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de levantarse y correr a abrazarla. Sin importarle que Yunno estuviera cada vez más molesto al observar la extraña interacción que se estaba suscitando entre las dos. Quería protegerla, quería borrar de esos hermosos ojos toda la tristeza y todo el dolor que se grababa en ellos.

Y mientras Fate cantaba sobre encontrar a alguien más, Nanoha, en el fondo de su corazón, solo anhelaba ser ese alguien.

Quería levantarse, quería correr hacia ella. Quería dejar de sentir el vacío de ese miserable abismo que se había abierto entre ellas dos para poder alcanzarla. Pero no pudo.

Solamente se quedó allí, con las lágrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos y abrumada por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Por primera vez en horas el alcohol parecía no hacer efecto. Mientras veía como Fate abandonada el escenario acompañada por sus amigas ya su cabeza no daba vueltas.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Yunno por lo bajo, con visible molestia.

\- Sí.- contestó secamente Nanoha, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su trago para aliviar el ardor de su garganta.

Por supuesto que no se sentía bien. Nada de esto estaba bien.

No tenía ganas de seguir jugando a la mujer felizmente comprometida con su príncipe azul. No quería tener que aparentar más el ser la perfecta futura esposa, mucho menos cuando veía, con pesar, como Fate se marchaba del pub, luego de despedirse calurosamente de sus amigas y sin mirarla una vez más.

Se supone que era lo correcto, pero sentía que por dentro un monstruo terrorífico destrozaba todos sus sentidos, machacando brutalmente su corazón hasta hacerlo pedazos y dejándole un terrible vacío en el pecho que oprimía su garganta cada vez más y más.

Se supone que era lo correcto.

Pero, si era lo correcto ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mal?

Se excusó momentáneamente y se dirigió hacia el tocador, inclinándose frente al lavamanos y dejando que el agua fría empapara su cara, intentando espabilarse.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y descubrió con pesar como, en sus ojos púrpura, se reflejaba la misma expresión de tristeza que minutos antes había visto en Fate. Se enjuagó la cara una vez, y otra más, pero el dolor seguía allí.

\- Nanoha.

La súbita mención de su nombre hizo que se estremeciera. Se giró asustada hacia el sonido, encontrándose con un par de esmeraldas viéndola seriamente desde la puerta.

Shizuma, sin abandonar la seriedad de su voz, habló una vez más.

\- Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo – dijo Shizuma, mientras mantenía fijos sus ojos en ella – Te espero en cinco minutos afuera del pub.

Así como vino, así se fue. Sin emitir una palabra más y dejando a Nanoha paralizada momentáneamente, analizando el contenido de la indicación de Shizuma.

Quizá Shizuma sabía porque Fate actuaba de esa manera con ella.

Tenía que saber porque Fate actuaba de esa manera.

Sin pensarlo mucho salió del tocador, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su mesa y excusándose nuevamente con Yunno, indicándole que saldría un momento a tomar algo de aire fresco y negándose fervientemente a ser acompañada. Puso sus últimas energías en esbozar una sonrisa falsa lo suficientemente creíble como para calmar a Yunno y, con el miedo haciendo temblar sus huesos, salió del pub.

La fría brisa golpeó sus mejillas, haciéndola temblar. Aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, ese temblor era más producto de la ansiedad ante el asunto desconocido a tratar con Shizuma que por el súbito cambio de temperatura.

Encontró a Shizuma recostada de un gran árbol, a pocos metros del local. Su delgada figura era visible gracias a la luz de una farola cercana. Permanecía con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras que con la otra sostenía un largo cigarrillo encendido, al cual le dio una suave calada, para permitirse luego expulsar el humo lentamente, dibujando figuras extrañas en el aire nocturno.

Poseía una belleza tan misteriosa que era imposible no entender el por qué Nagisa estaba loca por ella.

Nanoha se acercó hasta Shizuma, intentando no tambalearse en el camino y parándose a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, con sus cabellos agitándose por la brisa, hasta que Nanoha logró reunir el valor para iniciar la conversación.

\- ¿Fumas? – le preguntó Nanoha a Shizuma, con sincera sorpresa.

\- Muy poco – respondió Shizuma, con una ligera sonrisa – Nagisa lo odia. Es más, es muy probable que arme un drama cuando se dé cuenta de que estaba fumando. Solo fumo cuando estoy estresada.

\- ¿Tan mal está el trabajo?

\- No, no es por el trabajo – negó Shizuma.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos más, momento que aprovechó Shizuma para darle otra calada a su cigarrillo, antes de suspirar profundamente y seguir hablando.

\- Es muy difícil no estar estresada cuando una de tus mejores amigas se va.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo Shizuma?

\- Fate se va del país mañana por tiempo indefinido – continuó Shizuma, con tono sombrío.

No, eso no podía estar pasando.

Fate nunca le había mencionado que se iría del país. Había pasado prácticamente un año compartiendo con Fate, abriéndose ante ella y perdiéndose inconscientemente en sus ojos borgoñas, aquellos ojos borgoñas que, según la noticia de Shizuma, era muy probable que no volviera a ver.

Entonces ¿Así era como acababa todo? ¿El último recuerdo que tendría de Fate era el de una hermosa mujer de preciosos ojos que solo eran capaces de reflejar una profunda tristeza? ¿Ya no habría más risas, ni más miradas profundas, ni más calidez?

Después de tanto ¿Así acababa?

\- Fate se va del país porque no puede soportar el hecho de que te vayas a casar – finalizó Shizuma, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó débilmente Nanoha, con el nudo en su garganta haciéndose cada vez más y más grande.

\- Ella está enamorada de ti – le dijo Shizuma, mirándola a los ojos – Sé que lo ideal era que ella te lo hubiese dicho, pero en vista de que mañana se irá y de que realmente no creo que tenga intenciones de regresar pronto, creo que debías saberlo.

Las lágrimas corrieron raudas por su rostro, mientras su pecho se agitaba ante la revelación de Shizuma.

¿Fate estaba enamorada de ella? Ella estaba a un paso de casarse con alguien a quién no amaba, para enterarse de pronto que la persona que le robaba el sueño se sentía de la misma manera respecto a ella ¿Justo cuando no podía evitarlo?

Shizuma le estaba diciendo prácticamente que, si ella hubiese querido, hubiese podido saltar a los brazos de Fate al momento en el que la rubia se bajó de la pequeña tarima para besarla con todas las ganas contenidas por meses, y Fate la esperaría con los brazos abiertos, pero eso no podía ser porque a ella se le había ido la lengua aceptando una proposición que le hacía más mal que bien, acción que estaba provocando que Fate fuese a tomar un avión destino a quién sabe dónde, sin retorno cercano.

Cada segundo que analizaba las palabras de Shizuma era más evidente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Con cada segundo, la profundidad de su metida de pata se incrementaba.

\- ¿Qué coño hice? – preguntó Nanoha, mientras intentaba de manera infructuosa detener sus lágrimas.

\- Ni idea – contestó Shizuma encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo también… Yo también estoy enamorada de ella – confesó Nanoha, con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- Eso todos lo sabíamos – comentó Shizuma, sonriendo irónicamente.

Una nueva calada de su cigarrillo separó sus palabras.

\- Sabíamos que estabas enamorada de Fate – continuó Shizuma, suavizando un poco su voz – Hasta su prima, Hayate, se había dado cuenta. Pero Fate es demasiado cabeza dura. Esa chica es tan densa que necesitan prácticamente que le griten en la cara que la aman para entender que alguien la ve de una manera distinta. Supongo que ustedes son la pareja perfecta. Por lo que veo, tú también eres igual de densa, mira que no darte cuenta de que Fate se la pasaba babeando por ti con lo obvia que era es un caso grave.

\- Yo le había pedido un tiempo a Yunno – dijo Nanoha, llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Se lo había pedido porque mi intención era acercarme más a Fate y gradualmente confesarle mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Shizuma, extrañada.

\- ¿De qué? – inquirió Nanoha.

\- ¿Le pediste un tiempo a Yunno?

\- Si – afirmó Nanoha, asintiendo.

\- ¿Le llegaste a decir que era por Fate?

\- No. – confesó avergonzada Nanoha. – Solo le dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Shizuma sonrió por lo bajo, intentando disimular sin mucho éxito su molestia, mientras inhalaba un poco más de ese tóxico humo, dejándolo escapar suavemente.

\- Si estabas enamorada de Fate ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Yunno? – preguntó Shizuma, mirándola confundida.

\- No lo sé. – dijo Nanoha, intentando calmarse un poco – Él había llorado a horrores cuando le pedí que nos alejáramos, y supongo que me sentí culpable. Estaba enamorada de Fate pero nunca pensé que sus sentimientos fueran iguales hacia mí, por lo que me sentía un poco desesperanzada. Entonces él se apareció en la cafetería y me pidió eso frente a un montón de gente, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo del día anterior. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo frente a toda esa gente y no pude evitar decirle que sí.

\- ¿Y lo amas? – preguntó Shizuma, mirándola.

\- No – contestó firmemente Nanoha – Es mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años. Lo quiero. Por muchos años pensé que era suficiente con quererlo para que todo funcionara, pero definitivamente no lo amo.

\- ¿Pero amas a Fate?

\- Con locura.

\- Espera un momento – dijo Shizuma, intentando no fruncir el ceño – ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a casarte con alguien que definitivamente no amas solo para no verlo llorar otra vez, mientras te niegas completamente a la posibilidad de estar con alguien a quien de verdad amas porque te sientes culpable?

\- Si – dijo Nanoha, visiblemente avergonzada ante lo absurdo que sonaba todo eso.

\- Déjame decirte, mi querida Nanoha, que tu nobleza es de admirar – comentó Shizuma, con una risita – Pero sin duda alguna necesitas pensar muchísimo más en ti.

Detuvo sus palabras por un momento, sopesando el peso de lo que iba a decir mientras veía como el humo se dispersaba en el aire, y, decidida, continuó.

\- Se supone que no debería decirte esto, pero en vista de que parece que estamos en una especie de noche de confesiones, lo haré. – dijo Shizuma – El carita de hurón que tienes por noviecito también sabía que estabas enamorada de Fate.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó alarmada Nanoha - ¿Tan obvio era?

\- Se te veía en toda la cara – contestó Shizuma- En fin, retomando. Me imagino que el sí entendió que el tiempo que le estabas pidiendo era para aclarar tu situación con Fate, por lo que el día de su proposición, luego de una verdadera muestra de acoso personal, le indicó a Fate que haría algo muy importante en la cafetería y ¡Sorpresa!, fue a pedirte matrimonio.

\- Entonces Fate…

\- Fate lo vio todo – confirmó Shizuma – Es por eso que ha estado evitándote. Obviamente, para ella eso fue como la confirmación irreal de que tú nunca llegaste a sentir algo por ella fuera de la amistad, y ese sentimiento la sobrepasó. Ha pasado unas semanas muy difíciles a partir de ese momento.

\- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – se preguntó Nanoha, acompañada por una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

Su pecho se agitó nuevamente. El peso de esa información era demasiado para ella, y pronto la tristeza fue sustituida por la rabia, al darse cuenta de que el único fin de Yunno con esa inesperada proposición, que sin duda irrespetaba su decisión inicial, era el ver destrozada a Fate.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo más? – preguntó Shizuma.

\- Sí, claro que sí.

\- Yunno le hizo prometer a Fate que no te diría nada de esto, y ella tontamente aceptó. Pero en vista de que quién prometió eso fue Fate y no yo, cumplo con informarte que tu prometido es una especie de zorro hurón que se ha acostado con la mitad de la plantilla femenina del hospital.

\- Eso ya lo sabía – dijo Nanoha, temblando de la ira.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Shizuma, confundida- ¿Sabías que Yunno te engañaba con todo el mundo y seguiste con él?

\- No es algo nuevo – respondió Nanoha – Siempre lo ha hecho. El cree que yo no sé nada, pero hasta en los otros hospitales saben lo que él hace. Quizá si realmente hubiese estado enamorada de él me hubiese dolido pero para mí él es como un gran amigo. Supuse que mientras no estuviera sola todo estaría bien.

\- ¡Ay Nanoha! – exclamó Shizuma, mientras le palmeaba el hombro – Existe algo que se llama amor propio. Me parece que necesitas como una tonelada de eso.

El comentario de Shizuma provocó la risa de ambas.

Se sentía liberada. Quizá esa era la conversación que necesitaba desde hace mucho. Si hubiese podido hablar con alguien de esa manera tan abierta, siendo capaz de contar sus miedos y esperanzas, sin duda alguna desde hace años hubiese roto con la vacía relación que tenía con Yunno.

Ahora, cuando alguien le hacía ver lo tonto que era mantener una relación vacía, empezaban a doler todas las oportunidades que se le escaparon de sus manos para ser feliz.

En ese momento, más que nunca, sabía que lo suyo con Yunno no iba a ninguna parte. Y estaba muy consciente de la decisión que tendría que tomar.

Esta vez no valdrían arrepentimientos.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer Shizuma? – preguntó Nanoha, mientras miraba anhelante a Shizuma.

\- Creo que aún estás a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien.

Shizuma sacó su teléfono celular, metiéndose en un par de menús y escribiendo algo rápidamente en él para levantarlo y enseñarle a Nanoha la luminosa pantalla.

Era una dirección.

Era la dirección de Fate.

Shizuma sostuvo el teléfono un rato más en el aire antes de guardarlo nuevamente en su bolsillo, pero esa nota ya se había quedado grabada con un cincel en la mente de Nanoha.

\- Fate puede odiarme por darte esta información, pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que no lo intenté todo para evitar que cometiera una locura. Su vuelo sale a las 8 de la mañana, por lo que tendrás que tomar tus precauciones.

\- Gracias Shizuma – pronunció Nanoha, con una sincera sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

\- Siempre me has caído bien – dijo Shizuma, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Fate se merece a alguien que la ame intensamente, como sé que tú lo haces. Cuídala ¿Vale? Ella es como una hermana menor para nosotras, y sin duda alguna se merece ser feliz.

\- Lo haré – afirmó fervientemente Nanoha, limpiándose las lágrimas – Es una promesa.

\- Confió en tu palabra entonces.

Shizuma la envolvió en un cálido abrazo antes de despedirse y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el local.

Nanoha se quedó un rato más, viendo como su figura se desvanecía al cruzar la entrada y con el frío coloreando sus mejillas y entumeciendo sus manos.

Era su última oportunidad, y haría todo lo posible para no desperdiciarla.

Pero antes, antes tendría que resolver unos asuntos pendientes con Yunno.

 **N/A: Si, Shizuma es un amor**.


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola! :)**

 **¿Qué? ¿Qué son estas horas de actualizar?. Yo también me hago la misma pregunta.**

 **Les dejaré esto por acá y me retirare rapidamente a aprovechar las 4 horas de sueño que deben quedarme aproximadamente antes de irme al trabajo. ¡Infinitas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por cada review, por su calidez, por estar allí. No me cansaré de decirlo ¡Gracias!.**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KNM, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 28: Sin vuelta atrás.

El frío hizo que su piel se erizara, recordándole que se encontraba aún en mitad de la calle. Shizuma había entrado al pub desde hace un rato, pero ella se había quedado allí afuera, con el silencio envolviéndola y la brisa azotando sus mejillas sin piedad, coloreándolas de un tenue escarlata.

La mezcla de emociones que sentía en esos momentos era inexplicable, quizá por eso era que se había quedado un rato más afuera. Eran demasiadas revelaciones juntas y ella ya había arruinado las cosas lo suficiente como para volver a dar un paso en falso. Estaba decidida a hacer lo correcto para no mentirse nuevamente a sí misma, y el tiempo no era un punto a su favor.

Estaba ebria, era apenas un poco más de medianoche y ella aún tenía que hablar seriamente con el que, hasta dentro de un par de horas, sería su ex prometido.

Después tendría que rogarle a los dioses para que le diera tiempo de llegar a la casa de Fate antes de que la rubia tomara un avión a un destino que aún permanecía desconocido para ella.

Había llegado al punto en el que incluso no le importaba realmente que Fate tuviera que irse. Fate podía irse si quería. Es más, eso era lo que se merecía. Merecía que Fate se fuera tan solo por el hecho de haberse permitido llegar tan lejos con Yunno sabiendo que estaba enamorada perdidamente de la rubia, pero si Fate se iba y le pedía que la siguiera ella lo haría.

La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Si Fate se iba y le pedía que la esperara ella lo haría.

La esperaría por meses, la esperaría por años, aferrándose al recuerdo de su cálida sonrisa mientras contaba uno a uno los días hasta su regreso.

Y si Fate se iba y le pedía que la olvidara…

Si Fate le pedía que la olvidara ella la seguiría esperando.

Solo quería poder hablar una vez más con Fate. Poder perderse una vez más en ese borgoña que era su adicción, y borrar todo rastro de tristeza en ellos. Necesitaba sincerarse enteramente con ella y consigo misma, aunque eso no borrara el daño que causó inconscientemente con sus acciones.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentarlo. Lo mínimo que se merecía Fate era que ella lo intentara.

Suspiró profundamente, dejando salir lentamente el aire de sus pulmones mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Cada movimiento del segundero acortaba el tiempo que tenía disponible, y ese tiempo era demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo.

A pesar de la cantidad considerable de alcohol que se encontraba distribuido copiosamente por su organismo, su mente estaba más centrada de lo que había estado en años. Ya no había espacio en sus pensamientos para la duda.

Aunque doliera, con el pecho recordándole el peso del miedo a la incertidumbre, lo haría.

Caminó hacia la entrada del pub, atravesando el umbral para llenarse un poco de la calidez que había en el lugar. Pidió permiso un par de veces mientras atravesaba el lugar, para tomar asiento junto a Yunno, quién la veía con preocupación.

\- ¿Cariño? – preguntó Yunno - ¿Estás bien?

\- Me siento un poco indispuesta – mintió parcialmente Nanoha - ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

\- Claro, vamos.

Era una mentirosa, pero no podía arriesgarse a armar una escena en ese lugar.

Las palabras de Shizuma resonaban en su cabeza, haciendo eco en los lugares más recónditos de su cerebro. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Yunno por lo que le había hecho a Fate, pero ella también tenía parte de la culpa en lo que había pasado al no haberle dicho que no cuando debía hacerlo, empeorando las cosas. Además, la violencia sin duda no era la solución a ese desastre.

La solución era enfrentarse a la verdad.

Se despidieron de los amigos de Yunno, disculpándose por su repentina partida y encaminándose al auto. Yunno manejó de manera silenciosa por las calles vacías y desoladas de la ciudad, mirando de reojo a Nanoha un par de veces, sin emitir ningún comentario.

Nanoha tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar en ese momento. Solo estaba intentando calmar los nervios que crecían furiosos en su estómago, llenándolo de plomo, mientras intentaba pensar en una manera sutil de dar fin a su relación con Yunno.

¿Acaso existía una manera sutil?

El pasillo que tenía que atravesar para poder llegar a su apartamento se le hizo eterno, con las pisadas de ambos llenando sus oídos, resonando con cada golpeteo de sus suelas contra la blanca cerámica. Nanoha rebuscó las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta de entrada, haciendo todo lo posible por no temblar, encendiendo las luces al pasar e invitando a pasar a Yunno con un gesto.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió las manos de Yunno cubrir su cintura en un firme agarre, girándose para detenerlo firmemente con una mano bien posicionada en el pecho del rubio, haciéndolo retroceder.

Ya basta. No podía seguir mintiéndole más.

\- Yunno – dijo firmemente Nanoha, llenándose de valor – Lo siento mucho pero… No puedo casarme contigo.

Lo había dicho.

Lo había dicho de un solo golpe. Nada sutil, nada amable, tan solo el peso de la verdad haciendo descender rápidamente la temperatura del salón. Yunno la miró confundido, con el desconcierto reflejado en sus ojos verdes, pero Nanoha no dio su brazo a torcer.

Esta vez nada haría que diera su brazo a torcer.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacerlo Yunno – repitió Nanoha, manteniendo la firmeza en su voz.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Nanoha? – preguntó Yunno, alzando los brazos en señal de desconcierto.

\- No puedo casarme contigo Yunno – contestó Nanoha evitando la mirada acusadora de Yunno mientras se quitaba el anillo de su dedo anular y lo depositaba en la chaqueta del rubio – Espero puedas entenderme.

\- ¿A qué viene esto ahora? – inquirió Yunno, sin evitar alzar su voz

\- No puedo hacerlo. Estoy cometiendo un grandísimo error – respondió Nanoha – Siento mucho haberte dicho que sí y haberte dado esperanzas con eso pero no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – preguntó Yunno, alterándose - ¡Todo está bien entre nosotros!

\- No Yunno, no está bien – refutó Nanoha en un murmullo, intimidada – Tarde muchísimo en darme cuenta de que eso no va a funcionar.

\- ¡Siempre ha funcionado!

\- Yunno – dijo Nanoha, suspirando profundamente – Tú eres mi mejor amigo. No te imaginas el gran aprecio que te tengo pero...

\- ¿¡Ahora soy tu mejor amigo!? – gritó Yunno

\- Baja la voz – pidió Nanoha a modo de súplica.

\- ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré hasta que me digas qué demonios te pasa! – exclamó Yunno, tomando a Nanoha por la barbilla y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Yo... – empezó a decir Nanoha, intentando que sus rodillas no flaquearan – Estoy enamorada de otra persona Yunno. Lo siento.

La tensión en el ambiente creció tanto que podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo, oprimiendo sus pechos en forma de niebla, niebla que se introducía en sus pulmones dificultando sus respiraciones y despertando sus instintos más viscerales.

Nanoha había dicho su verdad.

Ahora tenía que enfrentarla.

\- ¿Es por Testarossa? – preguntó Yunno, con tono sombrío.

\- Yunno…

\- ¿¡Es por esa maldita invertida de Testarossa!? – preguntó Yunno, con rabia, desde sus entrañas.

Nanoha solo se quedó inmóvil, aterrada por la súbita reacción de Yunno.

El rubio golpeaba la pared de manera repetitiva con el puño, descargando su furia a solo centímetros de la cara de Nanoha, mientras las venas de su cuello se marcaban cada vez que repetía la pregunta, una y otra vez, haciéndola temblar de miedo.

\- ¡Te estoy preguntando si todo esto es por la maldita de Testarossa! – exclamó Yunno, a escasos centímetros del oído de Nanoha.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Nanoha, enfrentándose a Yunno - ¡Estoy enamorada de Testarossa!

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose inundó toda la habitación cuando Yunno, en un arrebato, tomo el florero que estaba cerca de la puerta y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas hacia una esquina, desparramando las flores que se encontraban en el durante todo su trayecto de vuelo.

Yunno la miró a los ojos, dedicándole una mirada de intensa furia que Nanoha no había visto antes. Sus nudillos permanecían apretados, predispuestos a continuar con la burda demostración de violencia que era capaz de ser liberada gracias al alcohol, mientras que su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, casi de manera dolorosa, intentando en vano controlar toda esa furia.

\- ¿¡Para eso era el maldito tiempo!? – preguntó Yunno, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

\- Si Yunno – contestó firmemente Nanoha, dando un paso adelante, dispuesta a hacerle frente – Por eso te pedí tiempo. Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes pero prefiero ser sincera contigo.

\- Entonces eso era – murmuró Yunno, entre dientes- Cada vez que salías a correr, cada vez que ibas a almorzar con tus amigas aprovechabas para engañarme con esa estúpida.

\- ¿Engañarte? – preguntó confundida Nanoha – Yunno no…

\- Cada minuto que te dejaba sola. ¡Cada vez que estabas sola aprovechabas para enredarte con alguien más! – le gritó Yunno, con ira – ¡Yo siempre estuve pendiente de ti y tú andabas enredándote con otra!

Eso era el colmo.

Nanoha lo miró, incapaz de saber si tenía que reírse ante el comentario de Yunno o sentirse verdaderamente ofendida.

¿Pendiente de ella? ¿Yunno pendiente de ella? ¿Cómo era capaz Yunno de decir semejante desfachatez cuando media comunidad médica sabía que se había acostado prácticamente con todas sus asistentes?

Sí, era cierto. Ella tenía la culpa por no haber sido sincera con él desde un principio, pero de allí a que el intentara acusarla de una infidelidad había un largo trecho, más cuando era él quien llevaba años poniéndole los cuernos de manera obvia. Su descaro era tan absurdo que le parecía difícil que Yunno lo estuviese diciendo seriamente.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – inquirió Nanoha, mirándolo desconcertada.

\- ¿¡Cómo pudiste engañarme Nanoha!? – siguió Yunno, vociferando - ¡Siempre te fui fiel y tú me pagas co…!

Definitivamente Yunno iba en serio.

\- ¡Por favor Yunno! – exclamó Nanoha, incapaz de contenerse - ¿Siempre fiel? ¡Te acostaste con medio hospital mientras estaba lejos! ¿Aun así tienes los cojones para decirme que siempre fuiste fiel?

El rostro de Yunno palideció con las palabras de Nanoha, quedándose de pronto sin fuerzas, como si sobre su cabeza alguien hubiese lanzado un balde de agua helada en un momento en el que definitivamente no estaba preparado. La ira desapareció dejando paso al miedo, que se reflejó en sus ojos verdes, contrayendo sus pupilas.

\- ¿Testarossa te dijo esas cosas verdad? – preguntó Yunno, suavizando su tono de voz - ¿Ella te dijo eso?

\- Yunno yo…

\- ¿Fue ella verdad?- continuó Yunno, tomándola suavemente por los hombros – No puedes creerle cariño. Ella dice esas cosas porque está obsesionada contigo. Solo lo hace para envolverte y hacer que caigas en su trampa. Tú me conoces Nanoha, tú sabes cómo…

\- Por eso mismo Yunno – le interrumpió Nanoha, sin desviar la mirada – Sé cómo eres. Sé que me estabas engañando incluso desde mucho antes de que pensara venirme a vivir para acá. No hagas las cosas más difíciles, por favor. De nada sirve que me niegues algo que ya sé.

De nuevo las lágrimas inundaron los ojos verdes de Yunno, y Nanoha sintió como su pecho se estrujaba ante esa visión de dolor.

Pero estaba dispuesta a no ceder.

No cedería ante el Yunno manipulador otra vez.

\- No puedo dejarte ir Nanoha. - susurró Yunno.

\- Por favor – suplicó Nanoha, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir – Es lo mejor para los dos. Dejemos todo hasta aquí antes de que nos hagamos más daño.

\- No puedo dejarte ir Nanoha – repitió Yunno, mirándola.

Las manos de Yunno se cerraron fuertemente sobre sus brazos, en un agarre desesperado que le hacía daño, mientras inclinaba rápidamente su cabeza hacia Nanoha, atrapando sus labios en un áspero beso.

Beso que no fue correspondido.

Nanoha intentó apartarlo, pero él tomó sus muñecas hábilmente, inmovilizándola. El miedo se apoderó de su ser al observar como la mirada llena de ira de Yunno regresaba a ocupar su rostro, con determinación, mientras el doloroso agarre no disminuía.

\- Suéltame Yunno – pidió Nanoha en un murmullo, intentando controlar a Yunno.

\- No puedo hacerlo Nanoha. No puedo dejar que te vayas. – negó Yunno.

\- Yunno, me haces daño – le dijo Nanoha, con un hilo de voz.

\- Eres mía Nanoha. No puedo dejarte ir para que corras a los brazos de Testarossa. No voy a dejarte ir. – negó nuevamente Yunno, con un tono inexpresivo capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera.

\- Por favor – suplicó Nanoha, intentando por última vez despertar la razón de Yunno.

\- Lo siento Nanoha.

Se había prometido que dejaría de lado la violencia, pero lo que pretendía hacer Yunno abalanzándose sobre ella superaba el límite de su capacidad de conciliación. Era su mejor amigo y el aprecio que le tenía era inmenso, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, pero si quería evitar que las acciones de un Yunno peligrosamente alcoholizado destrozaran lo poco que podía salvarse de su amistad tenía que actuar.

Su integridad lo valía.

Y no por nada su padre y su hermano administraban una escuela de artes marciales.

Concentrándose en sus opciones, giró sus muñecas hacia abajo, logrando liberarse con el movimiento del fuerte agarre de Yunno, quién quedo sorprendido por la acción de Nanoha, sin poder alcanzar a evitar con sus manos el certero puñetazo que la cobriza direcciono hacia su nariz, acompañado de un sonoro crack.

Lentamente las gotitas de sangre fueron resbalándose hacia el suelo, inundando las fosas nasales de un aún sorprendido Yunno, quién se llevaba las manos a la nariz en un mal intento de detener el sangrado.

Quizás se había pasado un poco con el golpe.

Pero Yunno se lo merecía.

\- Vete de mi casa – dijo Nanoha, con autoridad.

\- Nanoha hablemos – pidió Yunno, con la voz gangosa por el dolor y su nariz tapada – Podemos solucionarlo.

\- ¡Vete de mi casa! – gritó Nanoha, empujándolo hasta el umbral sin obtener mucha resistencia, para abrir la puerta y echarlo de una hábil patada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió.

Miró sus nudillos enrojecidos, y al pasar uno de sus dedos por esa zona sintió un débil entumecimiento que solo recordaba de sus tiempos de entrenamiento, cuando apenas era una niña.

Nunca imaginó que una de las técnicas más comunes que enseñaba su padre le fuese útil a esas alturas de la vida. Tenía que buscar la manera de agradecerle pronto.

Pudo escuchar tras la puerta como Yunno se quejaba por el dolor, marchándose minutos después lanzando improperios, y se sintió afortunada de tener a unos vecinos que habían decidido irse de vacaciones hace un par de días. De no ser así era muy probable que tuviese que abrirle la puerta a la policía.

Miró divertida el desastre en el que se había convertido su sala, con flores desparramadas por el suelo, pedazos de cristal por doquier y numerosas gotas de sangre ensuciando la alfombra que había comprado hace un par de semanas, y un sentimiento sobrecogedor la inundó.

Yunno estaría bien. Posiblemente intentaría comunicarse con ella el día de mañana, luego de que su cuerpo hubiese eliminado una cantidad considerable de alcohol, al tener los primeros flashbacks de la escena que acababa de acontecer.

Ella perdonaría su falta, más porque ya era suficiente castigo andar con la nariz rota, pero su decisión esta vez sería de carácter irreversible.

Ella, Nanoha Takamachi, buscaría a Fate Testarossa y le confesaría sus sentimientos sin miedos ni arrepentimientos, de la manera en la que solo una mujer completamente segura de lo que sentía era capaz, dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo de la manera más pasional posible.

Pero antes tenía que limpiar ese desastre.

 **N/A: Eso debió doler...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dormir, dormir, dormir.**

 **Esto hará sin duda que pueda dormir feliz. Espero que también cause el mismo efecto en ustedes.**

 **Por cierto ¡Gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: KNM, SP, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 29: No puedo dejarte ir.

La madrugada se extendía por todo lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, expandiendo su silencio hasta por los más recónditos parajes de sus calles, helando los huesos de los contados transeúntes nocturnos con la fría brisa que arremolinaba sus cabellos, calando hondo en su humanidad. En un par de horas más el sol estaría llenando con su luz lentamente el cielo, creando hermosos mosaicos con los colores del alba mientras poco a poco la ciudad empezaba a llenarse del caos habitual de las mañanas.

En un par de horas comenzaría nuevamente la rutina matutina de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Pero incluso, antes de que empezara a despuntar el alba, ella ya estaría camino a otras tierras.

La suave brisa alboroto su cabello rubio, pero ella no se inmutó. Permaneció mirando el oscuro paisaje que alcanzaba a detallar desde su balcón, llevándose lentamente la taza que sostenía entre sus manos a los labios, para beber un poco del humeante café que acababa de preparar. Dejó que el amargo líquido se deslizara por su garganta, irradiando calor a su paso.

Cerró sus ojos borgoña por un momento, intentando concentrarse en el fuerte sabor del café sin mucho éxito. No se sentía muy cansada, pero eso ya no era novedad para ella, a pesar de que no había logrado conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche.

Después de todo eso ya no importaba mucho. Tendría tiempo de sobra en el avión para echar una siesta rápida, mientras sobrevolaba los cielos de la ciudad en la que había crecido.

Extrañaría mucho ese lugar.

Extrañaría su casa, con más metros cuadrados de lo que realmente necesitaba y su enorme balcón que le proporcionaba esa espectacular vista. Extrañaría el hospital, con su ajetreo y bullicio que muchas veces no le permitía tomarse un buen descanso. Extrañaría a esas amigas que se habían convertido prácticamente en sus hermanas, y a la parte de su cariñosa familia que se quedaría atrás en la ciudad.

Y también la extrañaría a ella.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sabía que terminaría extrañando de alguna u otra forma a Nanoha Takamachi.

Es más, aún no había puesto el primer pie en el aeropuerto cuando ya la estaba extrañando.

Sus labios se curvearon en una débil sonrisa, y por un momento agradeció el que Nanoha haya sido su primer amor.

Si, su primer amor, porque ese sentimiento que hacía latir más rápido su pecho solo lo había logrado desarrollar de manera tan intensa con Nanoha, y, aunque todo se había quedado en un sentimiento que estaba destinado a morir sepultado entre los escombros de su memoria, agradecía el hecho de haber podido sentir algo tan inexplicable dentro de su ser por primera vez.

Dejaría definitivamente de encontrarse con esas orbes púrpuras, pero sabía que cada vez que sus ojos se cerraran volverían a aparecer esos hermosos ojos llenos de vida, que eran capaces de alegrar su día con su sola visión. Agradecía que su primer amor hubiese aparecido en ese momento, cuando ya había alcanzado la estabilidad y a pesar de todo era consciente de sus límites, y no antes, porque si todos los amores terminaban de esa manera sin duda hubiese hecho muchísimas más estupideces siendo más joven.

Le habían dicho que el amor dolía, pero nunca creyó que fuera real.

Nunca creyó que el conjunto de reacciones fisiológicas que se daban en su cerebro, liberando neurotransmisores y modificando sus patrones de comportamiento, terminaran por causar un dolor tan similar al físico, pero mucho más perturbador.

No había nada que oprimiera su pecho. Su camisa holgada en ningún momento se ceñía fuertemente a su tórax, pero aun así cada vez que pensaba en Nanoha sentía como el dolor se expandía por todo su ser, contrayendo su pecho y agitando su respiración.

Quizá si fuese más joven. Quizá si fuese más joven y estuviese dispuesta a arriesgar más iría hasta la casa de Nanoha, y esperaría pacientemente a que ella abriera la puerta para raptarla y confesarle sus sentimientos, aun a sabiendas de que dentro de poco estaría casándose con el peor patán del planeta tierra. En vez de huir de la batalla se quedaría a esperar paciente, confesándole a Nanoha los detalles de la revolución hormonal que había causado en ella e imaginando como la cobriza aceptaba sus sentimientos y le entregaba su corazón.

Pero no lo era.

Por eso prefería retirarse ahora de una batalla que tenía perdida desde el primer día en que sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Estaba segura de que si Nanoha hubiese sentido lo mismo que ella, y se hubiesen conocido quizá en una situación menos complicada, el amor que hubiesen cultivado entre las dos sería capaz de derrotar a cualquier romance desarrollado en alguna de las novelas juveniles de moda. Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Era la persona correcta en el momento incorrecto, y ni siquiera ella podía cambiar su destino.

Sacudió su cabeza suavemente, espantando las tonterías que empezaban a formarse en su cabeza, mientras le daba un sorbo más a su taza de café.

Tomó su teléfono celular y encendió la luminosa pantalla, detallando la hora que aparecía reflejada en una esquina de la misma.

Eran casi las 5 de la mañana. Tenía unos cuantos minutos más antes de llamar a un taxi, para poder llegar a tiempo al chequeo rutinario del aeropuerto, antes de que la congestión vehicular común en la ciudad arruinara su planificación.

Se llevó la taza a los labios para apurar el contenido de la misma cuando el fastidioso sonido del timbre logró sobresaltarla. Con pereza se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, estrujándose los ojos por el cansancio.

Parece que se ahorraría el taxi. Lindy le había comentado que, a pesar de tener que cubrir una guardia nocturna, haría todo lo posible por escaparse para ir a llevarla al aeropuerto. Al fin y al cabo, le había prometido a Precia que Fate llegaría a Roma sana y salva

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, abriéndolo tan solo para quedarse estupefacta mirando a la persona que encontraba tras el umbral.

El púrpura y el borgoña se fundieron en uno solo una vez más.

Nanoha estaba parada frente a su puerta, con bolsas bajo sus ojos y la mirada fija en ella. Se le notaba cansada, e incluso Fate podía percibir una cierta aura de ansiedad que rodeaba a la cobriza sin que esta se preocupara mucho por disimularlo. Desde allí, a solo centímetros de distancia, el aroma característico de Nanoha inundaba sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su corazón latiera de prisa mientras intentaba hablar.

El día anterior se había resignado enteramente. Por eso cantó para ella y la miró a los ojos, intentando transmitirle con su mirada lo que con palabras no podía, pensando que no volvería a cruzarse nuevamente con ese púrpura de su perdición. Pero allí estaban esos hermosos ojos, mirándola como si intentaran darle un mensaje oculto que ella no lograba descifrar enteramente.

Su garganta seca no le permitía emitir ningún sonido.

Prácticamente un mes evitando una confrontación, y justo cuando pensaba que por fin lograría huir de sus problemas los mismos tocaban a su puerta, desafiándola con intensidad.

Y ella ya no podía más. No tenía energías para enfrentarla, ni para fingir, ni para nada. Entre la espada y la pared no podía escapar del demonio blanco que amenazaba atravesarla con su rayo de luz.

No podía y no quería escapar.

\- Fate – dijo Nanoha, con voz firme, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado.

\- Nanoha – alcanzó a murmurar Fate, intentando no temblar.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Nanoha, temerosa.

\- Claro, pasa – contestó Fate, haciéndose a un lado.

Con paso firme Nanoha entró al amplio salón de Fate, colocándose frente a ella y manteniendo sus manos atrás, sintiendo como sus rodillas estaban dispuestas a flaquear para traicionarla en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se posaron en la gran maleta que reposaba a un lado del pasillo, para luego volver a fijarse en la humanidad de Fate.

Detallo nuevamente las ojeras de la rubia, que lucían bastante profundas, y pudo mirar en sus ojos borgoña esos pedazos de tristeza que había alcanzado a notar la noche anterior, mientras veía como los hombros de Fate permanecían rígidos, tensos ante su presencia.

Posiblemente lo menos que quería Fate en ese momento era verla.

Pero Nanoha nunca se perdonaría a si misma si no lo intentaba.

\- Entonces – hablo Nanoha, acercándose - ¿En verdad te irás?

\- Nanoha yo… - empezó a decir Fate con voz suave, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Le negaría que se iría?

Aun ni siquiera entendía como era que Nanoha sabía que se iría, y mucho menos que sabía dónde vivía.

Y aun así, aunque Nanoha lo hubiese sabido desde siempre, no podía entender que hacía ella a esas horas de la madrugada en ese lugar, mirándola con esa expresión de dolor que estaba haciéndola dudar de pronto de su decisión de marcharse, como si realmente Nanoha no quisiera que ella se fuera.

Pero seguramente solo se estaba imaginando cosas. Al fin y al cabo, ya Nanoha tenía a Yunno junto a ella.

Su presencia solo complicaría las cosas para ellos dos.

\- ¿Es cierto que te irás? – preguntó Nanoha, con los ojos humedecidos.

\- Si – contestó por lo bajo Fate, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – inquirió Nanoha, mientras las lágrimas se hacían cada vez más difícil de retener.

\- No lo entenderás Nanoha – respondió Fate, resignada – Están pasando cosas que no… No soy capaz de resistir. Necesito alejarme un tiempo para poder pensar. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Pensé que no te preocuparías tanto.

\- ¿Qué no me preocuparía? ¿Realmente pensaste que no me preocuparía por ti?

\- Siento no habértelo dicho antes – repitió Fate, intentando contener sus propias lágrimas – Eres una gran amiga para mí y yo…

\- ¿Amiga? – preguntó Nanoha, sin dejar de mirarla.

Como odiaba esa palabra.

Ella no quería ser la amiga de Fate. Había perdido demasiado tiempo siendo la amiga de Fate, había perdido demasiadas oportunidades pensando en Fate como amiga sin atreverse a decirle lo que realmente sentía por miedo a complicarlo todo.

Sin pensar que, al final, todo terminó complicándose aún más por su silencio.

Nanoha no quería ser su amiga.

Nanoha quería ser más.

\- Perdóname Fate – murmuró Nanoha, mientras se acercaba más a Fate.

\- ¿Por qué me pides perdón? – preguntó Fate con un hilo de voz, sin poder contener por un momento más sus saladas lágrimas.

\- Perdóname por ser tan egoísta – contestó Nanoha, susurrando sus palabras mientras quedaba aún más cerca de Fate – Perdóname por no haberte buscado antes y por callarme todo este tiempo mientras tu sufrías en silencio por mi culpa. Perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde y por venir a esta hora a tu casa cuando estás a punto de alejarte de todo el desastre que causé. Perdóname por ser egoísta.

Nanoha se separó solo un poco, para sacar el bouquet de rosas que siempre estuvo sosteniendo firme tras su espalda, ante la sorpresa de una Fate quién la miraba boquiabierta, sin parar de llorar.

Esa era su verdad. Fate podía irse en ese momento y estaría bien. Podía insultarla por haberla lastimado y correrla de su casa, porque estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero al menos Nanoha había logrado abrirle las puertas de su corazón sin miedos y eso, tan solo eso, le bastaba.

Solo debía ahora esperar por Fate, pero después de tanto tiempo, no sabía si podía esperar más.

\- Perdóname Fate – susurró Nanoha, acortando la distancia entre ellas – Perdóname, pero me resisto a perderte.

Y se atrevió.

Nanoha terminó con la corta distancia que las separaba, colisionando sus labios con los de Fate en un beso desesperado, con sabor a lágrimas, que fue correspondido por Fate con el mismo ímpetu, generando descargas eléctricas que viajaban por todo su sistema sensorial, provocándole cosquillas en el estómago y nublando sus pensamientos.

Seguramente tuvo que haberse muerto de la emoción por haber logrado por fin besarla, porque esos labios que se acoplaban perfectamente a los suyos sabían a gloria.

Se separaron por un momento para tomar un poco de aire, mirándose intensamente en el proceso.

Fate la miró a los ojos, aún sin poder creer que realmente estaba sintiendo la calidez de Nanoha entre sus brazos. Sus orbes borgoñas brillaban producto de la emoción y las lágrimas, llenando su estómago de mariposas mientras Nanoha le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Esta vez fue Fate quién la besó. Con desespero, con las ganas aguantadas por todos esos meses, con todo el sentimiento que había crecido dentro de ella con cada minutos que pasaba junto a Nanoha. Atrapó sus labios con fuerza, mordiéndolos suavemente en el proceso y dejando caer el delicado ramo al suelo, para amoldarse aún mejor a la figura de Nanoha.

Había imaginado esa situación en incontables ocasiones, queriendo descubrir cómo serían sus besos, pero no hubiese podido creer que fuese de esa manera, con chispas imaginarias brotando de sus poros mientras la magia las envolvía.

Nunca, en toda su vida, con ninguna otra chica había sentido algo igual.

Nuevamente la falta de aire hizo su trabajo, obligándolas a separarse nuevamente.

Nanoha acarició sus mejillas con cuidado, jugando con su cabello rubio mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dejando que su frente fuese besada por la cobriza y aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura.

\- Dime que esto es real Nanoha – le pidió Fate, mientras dejaba que la cálida sensación de los labios de Nanoha la inundara.

\- Es real Fate – le confirmó Nanoha con una sonrisa – Soy real. Estoy acá contigo y no me iré nunca más.

Cuando sus ojos colisionaron nuevamente todo fue diferente. Ambas podían descubrir, en el brillo de sus ojos, el inmenso amor al que por fin le habían permitido ser libre, llenando sus corazones y haciéndolos latir acompasados, como si al fin hubiese encontrado el tempo perfecto para cantar a dueto, en una suave melodía que llenaba la estancia de paz.

Nanoha acercó nuevamente sus labios, los cuales Fate recibió gustosa, olvidándose de todo el dolor. Se dejó llevar por la miel que brotaba de sus labios, extasiándola, mientras que con un agarre firme cargaba a Nanoha, quién se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza, pasando sus manos por detrás de su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Junto a la ropa se fue todo el miedo, y con cada caricia recuperaron el tiempo perdido con todo ese drama. Nanoha acarició los hombros de Fate, permitiéndose explorar la suave piel de porcelana que portaba la chica de ojos borgoña, mientras Fate trazaba un camino de suaves besos por el abdomen desnudo de la cobriza, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel y haciéndolo suyo en el proceso.

Era una mujer hermosa. Y era suya.

La cobriza memorizó cada curva de Fate, llenando con suaves caricias todo el vacío que se había creado en la rubia con el paso de los años, tomando todos los pedacitos de su corazón y uniéndolos con besos, mientras Fate se entregaba sin temores al mar de sensaciones que nacía desde la base de su espalda, creciendo como un remolino que desembocó en múltiples espasmos al mismo momento en el que Nanoha arqueaba su espalda dejando escapar el nombre de Fate.

Una explosión de colores que voló sus mentes de manera repentina, inundándolas de calor.

Fate miró a Nanoha, detalló sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca semi abierta curveándose en una suave sonrisa, con pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlando su frente y el cabello desparramado por toda la extensión de su almohada.

Nanoha era una mujer hermosa.

Era una mujer hermosa y era suya.

Era suya.

¡Nanoha y ella!

La realidad de su situación hizo que sus mejillas se prendieran literalmente en fuego, mientras su cara empezaba a tomar el color de sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se había dejado llevar completamente por la voz de su corazón, y lo que había iniciado con una confesión había terminado en ella sobre Nanoha, sin ropa, compartiendo un increíble momento de intimidad.

¿Cómo demonios Yunno podía decir que Nanoha no sabía lo que hacía?

¡Yunno!

\- Nanoha yo… - empezó a decir Fate, completamente sonrojada, intentando no tartamudear.

Un único dedo sobre sus labios la hizo callar, mientras Nanoha le dedicaba una de esas tantas sonrisas que la volvían loca.

\- Parece que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar ¿No? – preguntó Nanoha, sin dejar de sonreír.

Fate solo alcanzó a asentir, contagiándose con la sonrisa de Nanoha, hasta que un característico sonido de su estómago le recordó que lo único que había comido en unas 8 horas era un puñado de maní, mucho alcohol y una taza de café. Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse cuando la suave risa de Nanoha llenó sus oídos.

\- Creo que tendremos que desayunar primero – comentó Fate, aun apenada.

\- Me parece buena idea – aceptó Nanoha.

\- Entonces ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer algo por allí? – preguntó Fate – Por acá tengo algo de té y galletas si gustas – confesó Fate, mordiéndose el labio – No tenía nada en la despensa porque se supone que pasaría un tiempo lejos de acá.

\- Las galletas están bien – se apresuró a decir Nanoha – Igual, me parece que en otro lugar no podremos hablar muy a gusto, y bueno. Ambas tenemos mucho que decir ¿No es así?

Fate solo asintió.

Intentó olvidar la vergüenza que hacía que sus mejillas se encendieran mientras ubicaba con agilidad su ropa interior, poniéndosela rápidamente ante la risita de Nanoha. Abrió el cajón bajo su cama para sacar uno de los pocos pantalones cortos que usaba para dormir, y que había dejado por precaución junto a otras piezas de ropa sin empacar, para no tener que molestarse mucho en cargar con su ropa a cuestas cuando regresara.

Con el torso apenas cubierto por su brassier abandonó la habitación, tomando el suéter que había dejado sobre el sofá para aguantar el frío en el avión y poniéndoselo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

La luz natural empezaba ya a colarse por el balcón, bañando la sala de estar de luz y haciendo innecesario el uso de fuentes artificiales de luz, por lo que Fate apagó el bombillo que hasta hace una hora atrás le daba luz al salón presionando suavemente el interruptor, y dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro que se transformó en sonrisa.

A esa hora tenía que estar entrando al aeropuerto si no quería perder su vuelo.

Pero ahora prefería quedarse mil veces allí. En casa.

Con Nanoha. En casa.

Sacó de la despensa un par de paquetes de galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, que fue vaciando en un bowl mediano mientras preparaba dos tazas de té, sin evitar canturrear una canción en el proceso.

Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía ganas de cantar a todo pulmón. Pero aún había mucho que entender, y sin duda alguna ya tendría tiempo para expresar su felicidad de la mejor manera posible. Lo importante era que sabía que todo estaría bien. No sabía por qué, pero si la horrible presión que se había anidado por casi un mes en su pecho había desaparecido, estaba segura de que era porque las cosas mejorarían.

Haciendo prácticamente malabares tomó el bowl y las tazas de té, caminando con paso lento hacia la habitación y sonrojándose violentamente ante la visión que había en su cama.

Tapándose medianamente con las sábanas estaba Nanoha, quién se había puesto nuevamente la ropa interior y cubierto el torso con la camisa de Fate. La luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación le daba un cierto matiz aún más claro a su larga cabellera cobriza, qué caía desenfadada por su espalda, mientras sus ojos parecían brillar a contraluz con el más bello de los púrpuras que Fate había observado en su vida, invitándola a hacerse una casa en ellos para observarlos por siempre.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pero en ningún momento su rostro abandonó la sonrisa que lo adornaba frente a semejante vista.

Tenía ganas de dejar las galletas a un lado y hacerla suya una y otra vez, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos por siempre y dejándose envolver por esos gentiles brazos que estaban dispuestos a sostenerla.

Pero tenía primero una larga conversación pendiente.

\- Espero que te gusten las chispas de chocolate – dijo Fate, con una sonrisa.

\- Son mis favoritas – afirmó Nanoha con una sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano para tomar la taza de té que le alargaba Fate.

\- Nanoha – murmuró Fate, tomando un poco del contenido de su taza.

\- Dime Fate.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó Fate, tímidamente.

\- Adelante – la invitó Nanoha.

\- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? – preguntó Fate, con una sonrisa – No recuerdo habértelo dicho antes.

\- Un pajarito me lo dijo – contestó Nanoha.

\- ¿Un pajarito?

\- Un pajarito – repitió Nanoha, ensanchando su sonrisa.

\- Déjame adivinar – pidió Fate, tomando una galleta – ¿El pajarito era peliplateado de ojos verdes?

\- Muy probable – contestó Nanoha.

\- Creo que tengo que hablar seriamente con ese pajarito.

\- Realmente Fate, creo que deberías darle las gracias.

Nanoha hizo silencio por un momento, meditando como explicarle a Fate todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza antes de atreverse a buscarla, pero ninguna frase parecía condensar todas las dudas que habían azotado su corazón durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, y mucho menos alcanzaban a abarcar en toda su extensión el sinónimo de la inmensa paz que sentía dentro de sí misma en ese momento.

Por fin, después de muchos años sin una respuesta concreta acerca de lo que debía o no debía sentir, todo parecía encajar.

\- Fate, quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber sido completamente sincera contigo desde hace mucho tiempo – comenzó a decir Nanoha, tomando la mano de Fate y acariciándola suavemente – Podrá sonar tonto, pero creo que desde la primera vez que te vi supe que todo sería diferente. Andar cerca de ti se sentía tan natural, como si llevara toda una eternidad conociéndote, pero me costaba mucho entender porque mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me mirabas, o cuando pasábamos el rato juntas. Luego de un tiempo supe que lo que estaba sintiendo por ti era algo más profundo que una simple amistad, pero tenía demasiado miedo de lo que sentía, en parte porque nunca me había sentido así con alguien más. Definitivamente no fui sincera contigo ni conmigo misma al no confesarte lo que sentía antes. Supongo que el miedo a lo desconocido me detuvo por demasiado tiempo. Tenía miedo de causarte problemas confesándote mis sentimientos sin saber si eran recíprocos o no.

\- ¿Problemas? – preguntó Fate, visiblemente divertida - ¿No era obvio que estaba babeando por ti?

\- ¡Claro que no! – negó Nanoha, sonrojándose violentamente – Siempre que te preguntaba si tenías a alguien solo me hablabas del trabajo y todo eso. Pensaba que estabas muy enfocada en tu carrera y que no te interesaba ya sabes, salir con alguien o algo así.

\- Nanoha, yo me enamoré de ti desde que te vi por primera vez – confesó Fate.

El silencio se hizo presente un rato más, pero por esos segundos no hizo falta nada más. Tan solo el roce de sus dedos entrelazados bastaba para reconfortarse mutuamente, mientras disfrutaban de la calma que les proporcionaba su tacto, susurrando todo lo que no eran capaces de expresar con palabras.

\- Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza – continuó Fate, mirándola – Desde el primer momento no pude dejarte de pensar. Las chicas dicen que era demasiado obvia en mi enamoramiento, pero siempre evité decirte algo acerca de lo que sentía porque en parte de sentía tan lejos de mí. Es decir, estás con Yunno. Llevas toda una vida prácticamente con Yunno, y para mí era prácticamente imposible pensar que…

\- Ya no estoy con Yunno – la interrumpió Nanoha.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Fate, mirándola sorprendida.

\- No puedo casarme con él. – contestó Nanoha.

Al terminar de hablar Nanoha alzó su mano izquierda, dejando que Fate viera la inexistencia de un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Nanoha era libre.

\- Shizuma me hizo entender muchas cosas – dijo Nanoha – Ella fue quién me terminó de dar el impulso necesario para arriesgarme a buscarte, y quién me hizo entender que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una completa locura. No podía casarme por miedo con otra persona a la que no amaba, y sobre todo, no podía dejarte ir sin que supieras que yo también sentía lo mismo que tú, así ya tu no quisieras corresponder mis sentimientos. Lo dejé con el definitivamente antes de venir para acá.

\- Así que sí fue Shizuma ¿Eh? – comentó Fate, en tono burlón.

\- Shizuma te adora ¿Sabías eso?

\- Es imposible no adorarme – contestó Fate, alzando las cejas.

\- ¡Eres una presumida! – exclamó Nanoha, sin poder contener la risa.

\- Realista – refutó Fate, sonriendo ampliamente.

La risa de Nanoha inundó sus oídos, como un torrente de vida llenando su sistema nervioso, provocando que sonriera como una tonta. Podría quedarse allí por siempre, sintiendo la cercanía de Nanoha, dejando que sus manos tomaran las suyas, sosteniéndolas suavemente mientras las caricias apaciguaban sus miedos. Era imposible no tener miedo.

Nanoha era una mujer libre y sus sentimientos estaban más que correspondidos, pero aún sentía que el camino que estaba frente a ellas se extendía, ampliándose mucho más allá de su horizonte, llenándose de nuevos retos y situaciones desconocidas que hacían que sus rodillas temblaran.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura.

Esta vez, atravesarían el camino juntas.

\- ¿Qué pasara con nosotras ahora? – preguntó Fate, refugiándose en los ojos de Nanoha.

\- Sé que no merezco tu perdón – respondió Nanoha, devolviéndole la mirada – Sé que te hice mucho daño mientras yo ni siquiera había tomado el valor para arriesgarme y que cometí muchos errores por callarme que solo estuvieron a un paso de separarnos definitivamente. Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, estás en todo tu derecho y yo lo entenderé, pero quiero que sepas que estaré siempre aquí, esperándote, porque sé que aquí – continuó Nanoha, llevando una mano al pecho de Fate – es a donde pertenezco.

\- Nanoha … - murmuró Fate, mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos borgoña.

\- No soy la mejor persona del mundo, ni la más valiente, ni mucho menos la más decidida, pero puedo cuidarte con mi vida si me lo permites. Fate – dijo Nanoha, poniendo la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa de noche, para acercarse despacio a Fate - ¿Me darías la oportunidad de estar a tu lado por siempre?

Fate acortó la distancia, uniendo sus labios nuevamente con los de Nanoha en un suave beso que se prolongó sin que pudieran evitarlo.

\- Siempre – aceptó Fate, besándola nuevamente.

Un molesto pitido se coló por sus oídos, fastidiándola.

Sentía una constante calidez envolviéndola, y sintió que podía quedarse entre las sábanas por siempre si esa sensación de calor no desaparecía.

Intentó abandonarse nuevamente a su sueño cuando el molesto timbre le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Lo primero que detallo fue la fuente de calor que la había hecho dormir de una manera tan profunda. Aferrada a su torso desnudo se encontraba Nanoha, quién permanecía profundamente dormida, con el cabello alborotado y su pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente al compás de su respiración. Su boca se contraía en un leve puchero que a Fate se le hacía de lo más adorable, y solo provocaba que crecieran sus ganas de comérsela a besos. Se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía, que de tan solo mirarla también comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta.

La luz del sol iba apagándose lentamente, mientras el cielo empezaba a pintarse con los colores del ocaso.

Todo era tan perfecto que tenía miedo de estar soñando.

Pero el sonido del timbre la hizo espabilar nuevamente.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Nanoha se levantó lentamente, colocando una almohada en el lugar en el que estaba su cuerpo anteriormente, a la cual la cobriza se aferró con fuerza. Consciente de la desnudez de su torso ubicó su suéter en el suelo, poniéndoselo mientras salía de la habitación intentando provocar la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

En la sala aún permanecía el bouquet de rosas que le había traído Nanoha, el cual se apresuró a colocar en una mesa cercana mientras se dirigía con paso rápido a la puerta principal, temerosa de que el continuo golpeteo de la puerta y el repetido sonido del timbre despertara a Nanoha de su profundo sueño.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente con unas esmeraldas que la observaban furiosas.

\- ¡Fate Testarossa! – exclamó Shizuma, visiblemente molesta - ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo!?

\- Shizuma yo… - intentó explicar Fate, antes de ser interrumpida por la descontrolada verborrea de su amiga.

\- ¡Me vas a matar de un infarto! ¿¡Pretendes dejar a Nagisa viuda!? – preguntó Shizuma, alterada -¡Se supone que tu blanco trasero debería de estar desde hace horas en Roma!

\- Shizuma puedo explicarlo – trató de calmarla Fate – Lo que pasa es que…

\- ¡Tu mamá está que se muere de la angustia! – siguió regañándola Shizuma, ignorando sus intentos por calmar la situación - ¡Lindy está tan preocupada que rastreó tu teléfono con el sistema de GPS de la policía!

\- ¿Qué mi mamá qué? – preguntó Fate, sorprendida.

\- ¡Rastreó tu teléfono! – contestó Shizuma - ¡Me llamó llorando cuando el sistema le indicó que tu teléfono estaba acá en tu casa y no habías llegado en el vuelo que se supone te llevaría a Italia!

\- No sabía que mi mamá podía hacer eso – comentó asombrada Fate.

\- Es policía Fate ¿Qué esperabas? – refutó Shizuma, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Además, ese no es el punto ¡Tus mamás están preocupadas! ¡Las chicas están preocupadas! Yo también estaba preocupada hasta que acabo de ver que estás sana y salva en tu casa, y de paso a medio vestir. ¿Por qué no contestabas las llamadas? ¡Te hemos llamado más de veinte veces!

Su teléfono. Mierda.

Su teléfono estaba en modo vibrar sobre la mesa de su balcón, y Fate se había olvidado completamente de la existencia del mismo.

Sus mamás la iban a matar.

\- Shizuma todo esto tiene una explicación – dijo Fate, en un último intento por calmar los ánimos – Lo que pasó fue que…

\- ¿Fate? – resonó la voz de Nanoha en la estancia.

La expresión de molestia en el rostro de Shizuma cambió radicalmente a una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras alzaba sus cejas repetidamente al reconocer la voz de Nanoha saliendo de la habitación de Fate, provocándole un violento sonrojo a la rubia.

\- Dame un segundo – pidió Fate, alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar hasta la habitación.

\- Vaya, vaya – comentó Shizuma en tono burlón – Parece que no pierdes tiempo.

\- ¡Shizuma! – exclamó Fate, sonrojándose aún más.

\- Eso definitivamente lo explica todo - dijo Shizuma, con una amplia sonrisa – Perdona la interrupción. Me encargaré de avisarle a tus mamás que todo está bajo control.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- Sí – contestó Shizuma, con una sonrisa – Además, estoy de buenas. Puedo hacerte ese favor aunque espero que te vayas preparando para el sermón nivel Torre de Pisa que te van a dar cuando te desocupes.

\- Shizuma.

\- ¿Dime?

\- Gracias – dijo Fate, abrazándola.

\- ¿Te pondrás sentimental? – preguntó Shizuma, manteniendo su tono burlón mientras la estrechaba fuertemente.

\- Después le preguntas a Chikane por qué peleo contigo.

\- Es la costumbre – se excusó Shizuma – Pero en serio, te lo mereces. Ustedes dos – dijo Shizuma – Ya era hora de que se dieran un chance.

\- Gracias por todo, en serio.

\- No fue nada – dijo Shizuma, mientras se despedía con la mano – Te desearía feliz noche pero por lo que veo la tendrás de todas formas. ¿Sabes no?

\- ¡Shizuma! – exclamó Fate, mientras le cerraba la puerta a una pícara Shizuma que se destornillaba de la risa por su expresión.

Nanoha la veía curiosa, asomándose desde la puerta de la habitación. Fate al acercarse pudo obtener un primer plano de las firmes piernas que había ganado Nanoha luego de tantas salidas a trotar, y no pudo evitar rodearla por la cintura con sus brazos, de manera natural, como si llevara años haciéndolo. El calor que irradiaba Nanoha la hacía sentir tan completa que empezaba a preguntarse cómo había logrado vivir tantos años sin sentirlo.

\- ¿Ya te dijeron hoy que eres hermosa? –preguntó Fate, juguetona.

\- Posiblemente me lo hayas dicho tú un par de veces – contestó Nanoha, con una risita - ¿Quién era?

\- Shizuma – respondió Fate – Venía a preguntarme qué demonios estaba haciendo en este mismo piso térmico.

\- ¿Le diste las gracias?

\- Puedes estar segura de que sí.

\- ¡Hey Fate!. Estaba pensando.

Las mejillas de Nanoha se encendieron con un hermoso color escarlata, mientras parecía tener problemas para elegir sus próximas palabras. Se separó del suave agarre de Fate, permitiéndose jugar un poco con sus manos, de manera nerviosa.

\- ¿Recuerdas que hace muchísimo tiempo te invité a almorzar? – preguntó Nanoha, sonrojada – Cuando recién empecé a trabajar en el hospital, como agradecimiento por haber sido mi guía el primer día ¿Recuerdas?

\- Si – respondió Fate, frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía memoria.

\- Creo que podríamos aprovechar esa oportunidad. Aunque viendo la hora creo que terminaría siendo más bien una pseudo cena.

\- ¿La oferta sigue en pie? – inquirió Fate

\- La oferta sigue en pie – contestó Nanoha, mirándola expectante.

\- Entonces sin duda alguna me encantaría almorzar contigo – afirmó Fate, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una amplia sonrisa.

Un chillido de emoción escapó de la garganta de Nanoha, mientras alzaba los brazos para colocarlos detrás de la nuca de Fate, atrayéndola suavemente para besarla por enésima vez en el día. Y en ese momento Fate comprendió todo.

Nanoha era su enfermedad, de eso no había duda.

Pero, irónicamente, ella era también quién tenía la cura para todos sus males.

Y sin duda alguna, con tal de tener a esa hermosa mujer de cabellera cobriza y sonrisa radiante a su lado, entregándole su amor de esa manera tan delicada y pasional, Fate estaba dispuesta a estar enferma por siempre.

Definitivamente.

 **FIN**


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Hey!**

 **¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Perdonen la tardanza, pero habia estado un poco ocupada la semana pasada y no pude enfocarme en esta historia. Si, por allí viene un corto Epílogo, que posiblemente esté subiendo en el transcurso de esta semana. Por ahora, les dejaré este pequeño extra para todos aquellos que se hicieron esa misma pregunta.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras! ¡Los quiero inmenso!**

 **Disclaimer: SP, KMN, MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 30: Extra (O análisis detallado de cómo Nanoha encontró flores a las 3 de la madrugada)

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Había recogido el desastre hecho por Yunno en un santiamén, y ya estaba empezando a tomar consciencia del poco tiempo que le quedaba a su favor. La rápida jornada de limpieza le había ayudado un poco a calmar el súbito choque de adrenalina que había inundado su torrente sanguíneo, haciéndola temblar en ligeros espasmos cada cierto tiempo.

Pero ahora se sentía un poco más calmada, afortunadamente.

Calmada en la medida de lo posible. Considerando que aún tenía que aparecer en la casa de la mujer por la cual había perdido la cabeza para confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que desapareciera del país quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Se permitió elaborar un suspiro más para correr hacia el baño, a hacer milagros con su maltrecha humanidad y espantar un poco el cansancio que amenazaba con postrarla en la cama. Dejó que el agua fría corriera a raudales por su piel, despertando sus sentidos y llevándose el remanente de adrenalina que aún quedaba por allí producto de su discusión con Yunno.

Observó nuevamente los nudillos rojos de la mano con la que había golpeado a Yunno y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Debía sentirse culpable. Debía, pero en vez de eso se sentía liberada.

Y ese había sido un golpe del que podía sentirse orgullosa.

Se quedó un par de minutos más bajo la regadera, intentado organizar medianamente sus ideas. Según el reloj de su teléfono celular, que había revisado antes de meterse en la regadera, eran casi las 2 de la mañana. Según sus cálculos, y considerando que el vuelo de Fate salía a primera hora, tenía máximo dos horas para poder alistarse, superar su miedo y llegar a la casa de Fate antes de que ella saliera al aeropuerto.

Si se planificaba bien, tenía tiempo suficiente.

Entonces, se vestiría, se tomaría un par de aspirinas y saldría en su auto en dirección a la casa de Fate, dirección que se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, y, sin importar lo que pasara, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Solo llegaría a su casa y le diría lo que sentía.

Dios, no podía hacer eso.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. No podía tan solo llegar a la casa de Fate y decirle "¡Hey Fate! Sé que ya te vas a quién sabe dónde por mi culpa, y solo venía a decirte que te amo, aunque no lo creas porque estuve a punto de casarme con otra persona".

Bueno, realmente podía hacer eso, pero Fate se merecía muchísimo más.

Esa hermosa mujer de ojos borgoñas y de sonrisa amable merecía que Nanoha le diera lo mejor de sí misma, y eso implicaba que tendría que esforzarse bastante si quería hacer las cosas bien, más aun sabiendo el desastre que rodeaba su relación.

Mientras salía de la regadera, secándose apresuradamente, empezó a pensar en sus opciones.

A Fate le había gustado el Starlight Breaker, y ella tenía los ingredientes necesarios para prepararlo en su despensa, pero el tiempo era algo que definitivamente no estaba a su favor, por lo que tenía que descartar esa posibilidad de raíz.

A esa hora solo encontraría abiertos establecimientos de comida rápida, o cafeterías 24/7, y sin duda no sería nada romántico aparecerse al despuntar el alba con una malteada y una pizza con más grasa que el motor de su automóvil para declararle su amor.

Aunque esa opción no era tan mala. Hubiese sido perfectamente aceptable si ambas fuesen unas adolescentes.

Demonios ¿Por qué Fate no podía viajar en la tarde? Quizá si ella hubiese decido viajar en el último vuelo del día tendría más tiempo para preparar algo realmente bonito y no aparecerse así como así en su casa.

Se le estaban agotando las opciones y, sobre todo, se le estaba agotando el tiempo.

Pero mientras se ponía el jean que pensaba utilizar una idea vino de golpe a su cabeza, en un repentino momento de lucidez, y tuvo que detenerse por un momento para tomar su teléfono celular y recurrir sin dudar a la única persona que sabía que era capaz de ayudarla sin molestarse, aunque esa ayuda la estuviese pidiendo a una hora absurda de la madrugada.

El teléfono sonó una vez, y esperó pacientemente el segundo timbre antes de que una conocida voz le hablara preocupada desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Hola! – se apresuró a saludar Nanoha, intentando no sonar preocupada – Disculpa la hora pero es urgente.

\- ¿Nanoha? – preguntó la voz, confundida - ¿Todo está bien?

\- Si mamá – respondió Nanoha – Todo está bien. Solo necesito un súper favor urgente.

\- Hija, son casi las tres de la madrugada – la reprendió Momoko, más despierta - ¿Ese favor no podía esperar hasta el amanecer?

\- Mamá, por favor – rogó Nanoha algo súper urgente. Si hubiese podido resolver de otra manera créeme que no te hubiese despertado a esta hora. En serio.

\- Vale, vale – respondió resignada Momoko - ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que necesitas?

\- ¿Los rosales de la casa ya florecieron?

\- Sí, si más no recuerdo – contestó Momoko, haciendo memoria.

\- Vale. Necesito unas cuantas rosas.

\- ¿Vendrás por ellas en la mañana? – preguntó Momoko.

\- Voy saliendo ahora mismo. En veinte minutos estoy allá.

Apenas le dio tiempo a su madre de musitar una rápida despedida antes de colgar la llamada, terminando de vestirse de manera apresurada. Se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo, en donde una joven mujer de cabellos cobrizos y determinación en sus ojos púrpuras le devolvió la mirada, para tomar apresurada sus llaves y, luego de verificar que tenía su teléfono celular a la mano, salir rápidamente de su casa.

Las vías despejadas la ayudaron en su tarea de reducir el tiempo de su trayecto de casi una hora a apenas casi treinta minutos, mientras transitaba en su automóvil por calles desiertas a una velocidad un poco más alta que el límite permitido, saltándose cuantos semáforos pudo.

No era nada prudente lo que estaba haciendo, de eso estaba consciente, pero cualquier segundo que pudiera ahorrarse le serviría más adelante. Además, estaba demasiado concentrada en la vía y sus alrededores como para evitar que su conducción fuese temeraria.

Por eso llegó a casa de sus padres sana y salva.

Usó una de las llaves que se encontraban en su llavero para abrir la reja de entrada al jardín de la enorme casa de sus padres, con unos cuantos árboles frutales y diversos arbustos bien cuidados con dedicación por su madre, descubriendo que la misma se encontraba en esos momentos bien despierta, o al menos eso era lo que le indicaba la luz que podía ver encendida en la ventana que daba hacia la cocina.

Con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido ubicó la llave de la puerta principal en su llavero, entrando a la casa sosteniendo un poco la puerta para evitar que rechinara, y cerrándola con cuidado tras su espalda. Con paso lento se dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde su madre la esperaba con una sonrisa, con su larga bata de seda aún puesta debajo de su delantal blanco, mientras removía suavemente el contenido de una olla sobre la estufa.

\- Buenos días Nanoha – dijo Momoko, sonriendo.

\- Buenos días mamá – contestó Nanoha, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa. – Perdona la hora.

\- No te preocupes hija – la tranquilizo Momoko. – Tiene que ser algo verdaderamente importante para que llames a esta hora, así que creo que merezco una explicación ¿No?

Nanoha solo pudo asentir levemente, sintiéndose súbitamente tímida. Sobre la mesa su madre había dispuesto la suficiente cantidad de rosas como para hacer un pequeño ramo, las cuales se encontraban dispuestas en la mesa junto a unos pequeños pliegos de papel de seda y un par de tijeras.

Su mamá sin duda era una alcahueta de primera clase.

Despertó de sus ensoñaciones cuando su madre colocó una humeante taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella, deteniéndose por un momento para acariciar su cabellera cobriza antes de dirigirse a emparejar las numerosas flores que había dispuesto sobre la mesa.

\- Mamá lo siento – se disculpó Nanoha, sonrojada – Gracias por el chocolate, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

\- Nada de eso – negó Momoko, entretenida con las flores – Me debes una explicación. Además, puedes tomar tu chocolate tranquilamente mientras arreglo esas rosas que tanto necesitas.

\- Mamá pero…

\- No. Sin peros – refutó Momoko – Si no te tomas eso que está allí no habrán flores para ti.

\- Está bien mamá – respondió Nanoha, reprimiendo un puchero, mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos.

Momoko esperó un tiempo prudencial mientras arreglaba con cuidado cada rosa, cortando el exceso de tallo con las tijeras, así como cualquier hoja que afectara la simetría del ramo que pensaba preparar, dándole tiempo a su hija para iniciar la conversación, pero cada vez que posaba furtivamente sus ojos en ella se daba cuenta de que Nanoha parecía estar teniendo problemas para ordenar sus ideas, o que eran demasiadas cosas para contar que parecía no ser capaz de decidir por dónde empezar, por lo que solo abría la boca sin emitir sonido alguno sonrojándose tontamente.

Si realmente su hija estaba tan corta de tiempo iba a necesitar un empujón para que la muchacha pudiera decir lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Las flores son para Yunno? – preguntó Momoko, intentando sonar casual.

\- No – respondió Nanoha, intentando no tartamudear – La verdad es que… Hoy lo he dejado con él.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero Momoko no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver el rostro temeroso de Nanoha ante la información que acababa de revelar. Si era sincera consigo misma, ese muchacho no le caía lo suficientemente bien como para aceptarlo del todo como pareja de su hija, aunque le parecía una buena amistad para Nanoha. Quizá era porque sentía que su hija no demostraba demasiada felicidad al estar junto a él, o que por lo menos sus ojos no brillaban como cuando se suponía que estabas enamorado de alguien, pero no le terminaba de agradar la idea de que estuvieran juntos.

Sin embargo, era la vida de Nanoha. Y eso significaba que solamente ella sabía dónde encontrar la felicidad.

Ella no podía meterse en las decisiones de su hija, pero, esta vez, lo que le comunicaba Nanoha le parecía una decisión bastante acertada.

\- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Momoko, de manera neutral.

\- Lo siento mamá pero yo… - comenzó a decir Nanoha, suspirando – Yo no puedo casarme con él.

\- No tienes que disculparte conmigo cariño – negó Momoko, mirándola – Solo tú sabes lo que es correcto para ti.

\- ¿No estás decepcionada? – preguntó temerosa Nanoha

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – refutó Momoko con una risita – Si te soy sincera, nunca estuve muy de acuerdo con ese matrimonio. Llámalo cosas de vieja, pero sentía que no estabas completamente feliz con esa decisión. Por supuesto, puedes olvidar esto que te estoy diciendo si decides arrepentirte luego.

Nanoha no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

No, definitivamente no se arrepentiría.

Y definitivamente la dejaba más tranquila el hecho de que su madre no cuestionara su decisión.

\- Entonces ¿Para quién las flores? – inquirió Momoko, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Yo… - dijo Nanoha, tomando una gran bocanada de aire – Yo hice algo muy malo mamá. Lastimé mucho a una persona y esta es mi última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

\- Al fin – murmuró Momoko.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nanoha, sin escuchar bien.

\- Nada hija. – respondió Momoko – Estoy segura de que a esa persona le encantará el detalle.

\- Eso espero – murmuró esperanzada Nanoha.

\- No te preocupes. Fate parece del tipo de chica que se derrite por este tipo de regalos.

Su cara se puso más roja que la rosa que en esos momentos sostenía su madre.

¿Había dicho Fate?

¿Su madre había dicho Fate?

\- ¿Por qué tanta pena? – preguntó Momoko visiblemente divertida – Tienes que mostrarte segura ante ella si vas a decirle lo que sientes.

\- Mamá cómo… ¿Cómo sabes que es para Fate?

\- Soy tu madre. Te sorprendería saber las cosas que puedo conocer de ti con tan solo mirarte – comentó Momoko, mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el papel de seda.

\- Entonces ¿No estás molesta? – inquirió tímidamente Nanoha, intentando esconder su rostro tras la taza.

\- ¿Molesta? ¿Por qué tengo que estar molesta?

\- No sé. Molesta porque me gusta una chica.

\- Estamos en el siglo 21 Nanoha – indicó Momoko, con una risita – Solo quiero tu felicidad. Además, Fate me agrada, Me parece una chica muy educada y respetuosa.

\- ¿En serio crees que le gustarán las flores? – preguntó Nanoha, contagiándose con la alegría de su madre.

\- Le encantarán, puedes estar segura – respondió Momoko.

\- Eso espero, de todo corazón. Tengo miedo de que no quiera verme nunca más.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Esa niña está loca por ti! – exclamó Momoko, juntando las flores en un delicado ramo.

\- ¿Tú también te habías dado cuenta?

\- Se nota a leguas. Y eso que solo vi como reaccionaba cuando mencionaba tu nombre. Déjame adivinar ¿Tú no lo habías hecho?

\- No – confesó tímidamente Nanoha.

Momoko hizo una pequeña pausa, que fue llenada por su suave risa, cortando el tranquilo silencio que se había instalado en la cocina. Vaya que su hija podía ser ciega para esas cosas del amor.

\- Ella está enamorada de ti, pero supongo que al tu estar tan ciega de tus sentimientos no te habías fijado en ese detalle – comentó Momoko, terminando de armar el ramo – No quería decirte nada porque se supone que son cosas de las que solo puedes estar consciente tú, así que de nada iba a servir que la pusiera en evidencia o te pusiera en evidencia a ti, porque si, definitivamente sabía que tú también estabas enamorada de ella.

\- Parece que soy lenta para esas cosas – dijo Nanoha, sonriendo.

\- Ni que lo digas – agregó Momoko, riendo nuevamente – Pensé que terminarían juntas mucho antes, pero luego me dijiste que te casarías con Yunno y simplemente quedé impactada. Me alegra saber que ahora si estás dispuesta a seguir a tu corazón.

\- Espero hacerlo bien.

\- Lo harás hija. Eso tenlo por seguro.

\- Gracias – murmuró débilmente Nanoha, mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

\- No me agradezcas nada mi pequeña – dijo Momoko, separándose del cálido abrazo mientras colocaba el ramo entre las temblorosas manos de Nanoha – Ahora ve y hazme sentir orgullosa de ti. No la hagas esperar más.

\- No lo haré – replicó felizmente Nanoha – No la haré esperar nunca más.


	31. Chapter 31

**Epílogo**

La suave brisa era un excelente bálsamo para el calor infernal que se sentía esa mañana de verano, haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan suavemente con el viento mientras intentaba, con una pequeña vara, avivar el fuego de los carbones en la parrillera. Poco a poco el placentero olor a carne asada inundó el lugar, despertando el apetito de aquellos que ese día se encontraban descansando tranquilamente en el inmenso patio de la casa de Fate. Tranquilamente, entre comillas.

Un montón de niños corriendo de un lado a otro intentando salpicarse con pistolas de agua sin duda alguna no encajaban perfectamente entre la definición común de tranquilidad, pero ella se sentía tranquila.

A pesar del endemoniado calor se sentía tranquila.

Intentó girar las piezas de carne que se encontraban a su cargo con la pinza destinada para tal fin, cuando un par de manos rodeando su cintura la hicieron sobresaltarse ligeramente. Al girar la cabeza un par de ojos púrpura le devolvieron la mirada, visiblemente divertidos por su reacción.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó suavemente Fate, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su acompañante.

\- Parece que estamos un poquito sensibles por acá – comentó Nanoha, alzando una ceja pícaramente.

\- Pórtate bien – la reprendió Fate intentando con todas sus fuerzas aguantar la risa.

\- Siempre me porto bien – refutó Nanoha, con un pequeño puchero que hizo que sus esfuerzos por no reírse fuesen en vano.

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó Fate, poniendo la pinza a un lado y girándose para quedar frente a Nanoha

\- Completamente segura – contestó Nanoha, sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Cómo no podía sentirse tranquila así?

Nanoha aprovechó la nueva posición de Fate para ponerse de puntillas y plantarle un casto beso a la rubia en la mejilla, que no sabía si era el calor de la parrillera el que había hecho que la temperatura en su rostro aumentara unos cuantos grados. Entre risas entrelazo sus dedos con los de Nanoha, sintiendo el ligero roce del delicado anillo que portaba la cobriza en su dedo anular.

Exactamente como el que Fate portaba en su dedo.

\- Te amo, Fate Testarossa – murmuró Nanoha, disfrutando del suave roce de la mano de Fate.

\- Yo también te amo, Nanoha Takamachi – contestó Fate, mirando a Nanoha solemnemente, con sus ojos borgoña brillando de felicidad.

\- ¡Dejen de besuquearse! – exclamó una voz conocida.

El comentario fue precedido por una multitud de risas, mientras Fate dejaba escapar un gruñido de frustración.

Shizuma, arruinando sus momentos románticos desde tiempos inmemorables.

\- Ve con ellas – le dijo Nanoha, mientras tomaba la pinza que minutos antes manipulaba Fate – Yo me encargo de esto.

\- ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Fate – Haz pasado todo el día con Nagisa y Himeko preparando pasteles.

\- Tranquila – contestó Nanoha con una sonrisa – Anda. Ya les haces falta – añadió, saludando con la mano a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Fate le regaló a Nanoha un corto beso en la mejilla antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia el árbol, casi tropezando con una pequeña rubia que corría persiguiendo a una chica peliplateada para intentar mojarla con su pistola de agua.

\- ¡Vivio! – la regañó cariñosamente Fate – Ten cuidado. Te vas a caer.

\- ¡No te preocupes mamá! – exclamó Vivio con una amplia sonrisa marca Takamachi - ¡Hey! - dijo, mientras trataba de ubicar a la chica peliplateada - ¡Espera!

Vivio se alejó entre carreras, con su pistola de agua en alto mientras continuaba persiguiendo a una peliplateada que ahora era acompañada por un pelirrojo un par de años menor que ella, pero que intentaba en lo posible cuidarle las espaldas a su hermana mayor. Fate observó como la repentina desventaja numérica de Vivio fue rápidamente compensada por la repentina aparición de unas gemelas de cabello negro, casi de la misma edad de Vivio, que corrían en dirección a sus adversarios.

Y sus respectivas madres no se cansaban de alentarlas bajo el árbol.

\- ¡Apunta bien Sakura! – exclamó Shizuma, mientras le hacía un espacio a Fate entre ella y Chikane, para que la rubia pudiera sentarse.

\- Sakura cada día se parece más a ti – comentó Chikane sonriendo

\- Yo la parí. Si se pareciera a otra persona me empezaría a preocupar - respondió divertida Shizuma - ¿Una cerveza? – le preguntó a Fate, quién se acomodaba en el espacio que le habían dejado sus amigas.

\- ¡Sí! – afirmó alegremente Fate – Siento que me voy a derretir. Por cierto, ojala en verdad Sakura no se parezca tanto a ti como parece.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Shizuma, confundida.

\- Pobres chicas en el instituto – se limitó a decir Fate con una sonrisa, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

El comentario le hizo ganar un buen coscorrón por parte de Shizuma, pero así estaba bien. En el fondo Shizuma sabía que su hija tenía el Hanazono grabado en la frente con tinta indeleble, aunque aún le faltaran muchos años para descubrirlo en su totalidad.

Sakura era la primera hija de Shizuma y Nagisa. Para Fate y Chikane fue una increíble sorpresa ver como la pareja había decidido que fuese Shizuma quién llevara a la primera Hanazono en su vientre, aunque la peliplateada siempre alegaba que había sido Nagisa quién la había engañado para ir primero. Fue así como luego de 9 terribles meses de cambios hormonales, dolores de espalda y repentinos antojos Fate se encontró ante una alarmada Shizuma rompiendo fuente frente a ella, recriminándole que no hubiese decidido ser ginecóloga cuando estaban en la universidad.

Por supuesto, Shizuma había obtenido su venganza cuando fue el turno de Nagisa, dando a luz a un pelirrojo con los mismos ojos expresivos de su madre.

Un año después del nacimiento de Sakura hubieron buenas noticias por parte de Chikane, quién en uno de sus sábados familiares les anunció que Himeko estaba embarazada, luego de unos cuantos meses de tratamiento sin mayores resultados.

La sorpresa creció un par de meses después, cuando un ecosonograma confirmó que eran dos las personitas que Himeko resguardaba en su vientre.

Y tres meses después la sorpresa vino por parte de Fate, cuando les anunció que Nanoha estaba esperando a la pequeña Vivio.

Fate aún podía recordar la inmensa sensación de felicidad que inundó su pecho cuando, después de una inesperada cena a la luz de las velas preparada por Nanoha, la cobriza deslizó entre sus manos, bajo la mesa, una prueba de embarazo con el resultado positivo más nítido que había visto en su vida.

Habían hecho el amor como nunca esa noche.

Esa sensación solo podía compararse con la alegría del día de su boda con Nanoha, o cuando escuchó a Nanoha decirle entre lágrimas que si se casaría con ella, luego de una proposición casi arruinada por los nervios de Fate y la incapacidad repentina de pedirle matrimonio sin que se le enredara la lengua. En esas tres ocasiones había terminado con una sonrisa boba tan amplia que se reflejaba en un fuerte dolor de mejillas por un par de días.

Pero eso no le importaba.

Aún, a pesar de los años, cada vez que Nanoha se le acercaba para darle los buenos días, o sus ojos púrpura hacían contacto con los suyos, no podía evitar esbozar la misma sonrisa boba de siempre.

Estaba perdida y absurdamente enamorada de Nanoha Takamachi.

Y, para su suerte, Nanoha Takamachi también estaba perdida y absurdamente enamorada de ella.

\- Fate ¿Hayate no podrá venir? – preguntó Chikane, mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda.

\- Nop. Creo que Carim ya no puede viajar en avión, pero posiblemente el próximo año estén acá con nosotros.

\- Bueno Fate – dijo Shizuma, mientras posaba un brazo sobre el hombro de la rubia – Si la familia sigue creciendo tendrás que comprarte una casa más grande para las reuniones anuales.

El comentario le sacó una risotada de buena gana a Fate, sobretodo porque era muy cierto.

Habían quedado en reunirse todos en la casa de Fate una vez al año, para darse un respiro en sus ajetreadas agendas y recordar viejos tiempos. Afortunadamente Nanoha y ella habían decido cambiar su apartamento de soltera por una gran casa, bastante cerca de las residencias Hanazono y Himemiya, y con un inmenso patio que usaban para celebrar cualquier acontecimiento considerado importante por ellas.

Ese año faltaban unas cuantas personas.

Ginga no había podido venir por razones de trabajo. A pesar de que en otro tiempo Fate le hubiese insistido para que fuera a pasar un par de días a su casa sabía que todo eso había sido planeado por Vice, su novio desde hace un par de años, para llevarla a los campos de tulipanes de Holanda con la excusa de una sesión fotográfica y pedirle matrimonio entre todas esas flores.

Les había prometido un video. Las chicas estaban esperando por ver la reacción de Ginga con ansias.

Hayate y Carim eran las otras invitadas de honor a la reunión, pero el reciente embarazo de Carim les había impedido viajar a su encuentro ese año.

Porque si, después de muchos intentos fallidos Hayate logró confesarle sus sentimientos a Carim… Irónicamente, con la ayuda de la propia Carim, quién terminó abriendo su corazón primero, para demostrarle a Hayate que después de tantos años esperando no había nada que temer.

Hace cuatro años las chicas prepararon sus equipajes y se vistieron de gala para acudir a la boda privada de Hayate y Carim, en un castillo recóndito de escocia en donde pudieron deleitarse con una espléndida visión de Verossa, el hermano de Carim, tocando la gaita con un _kilt._

Bueno, realmente no había sido una visión muy espléndida que digamos, pero conservaban el momento en video HD y era el primer recuerdo que mencionaban cuando querían echarse unas risas. Ahora, con Carim embarazada de su primer hijo, estaban casi seguras de que el excéntrico Verossa le regalaría un mini _kilt_ a su sobrino.

Y estaban casi seguras de que eso sería otro video HD digno para la posteridad.

También estaban Chrono y Amy, quienes por retrasos en su vuelo llegarían un poco tarde, con los gemelos que eran ya casi del tamaño de Amy. Los hermanos de Nanoha llegarían al día siguiente, por lo que prácticamente en casa estarían a reventar.

Los que si habían llegado habían sido los patriarcas Takamachi, quienes se encontraban sentados en unas sillas plegables bajo una gran sombrilla, junto a las madres de Fate. Momoko aprovechaba a ponerse al día del cotilleo con Precia Testarossa, mientras que Shiro se mostraba concentrado en ganarle una difícil partida de ajedrez a una relajada Lindy, quién le daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de té recién hecho.

Lindy se veía feliz, sobre todo porque la semana anterior Precia había llegado a casa con sus maletas, de manera inesperada, diciéndole que había aceptado una plaza como investigador senior en la Universidad de Uminari, y que se quedaría monitoreando el resto de las investigaciones en Roma como asesor externo, viajando a Italia solo cuando fuese estrictamente necesario.

Es decir, Precia Testarossa volvía permanentemente a casa.

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Fate y se negó a irse de allí, mientras le devolvía el saludo a una Nanoha que le agitaba la mano unos cuantos metros más allá, ayudando a Nagisa y a Himeko con el resto de los preparativos para el almuerzo pero deteniéndose por unos momentos para dedicarle miraditas a su rubia favorita.

Era una tipa afortunada, de eso estaba segura.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? – preguntó Chikane con una sonrisa maliciosa – Fate Testarossa completamente enamorada.

\- ¡Tenemos que brindar! – exclamó Shizuma alegremente.

\- Cálmate Shizuma – la tranquilizó Fate, mientras Shizuma envolvía su cuello en una llave – Me vas a matar.

\- Tenemos que brindar porque fuiste tú quién te quedaste con la chica, y no el cara de hurón.

\- ¿Aún te acuerdas del cara de hurón? – inquirió Fate, divertida.

\- Venga – aceptó Shizuma, encogiéndose de hombros – Un acoso como el de ese tipo es imposible de olvidar.

Fate sonrió ante la energía de Shizuma.

Durante cierto tiempo de su vida el recuerdo de Yunno fue un trago amargo. Comenzando por las continuas infidelidades que Nanoha sin rencor le perdonó, aunque Fate seguía sin concebir como alguien podía hacerle algo así a un ser tan maravilloso como Nanoha. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que Fate pudiera recordar al rubio sin que se le viniera a la mente alguno de sus comentarios malsanos para con Nanoha.

Por supuesto, Fate nunca le dijo a Nanoha lo que Yunno le había comentado sobre ella y su intimidad.

Mucho menos después de que Fate comprobara en vivo y directo que lo que el rubio decía estaba completamente alejado de la realidad.

De solo pensar en eso se sonrojaba.

Afortunadamente para ella, Yunno no intentó disculparse con Nanoha armando escenas en público, ni nada por el estilo. Y aunque trató por un mes de llenarla de regalos, Nanoha de manera muy política le devolvió todos y cada uno de ellos, diciéndole de manera clara que ella ahora estaba con Fate, y que su decisión no aceptaría discusión alguna.

Tiempo después, harta de las habladurías en el hospital y de las insistencias de Yunno, les dejó a todos bien en claro que ella salía con Fate besándola en plena recepción, ante la alegre mirada de las admiradoras de Yunno.

Al poco tiempo Yunno se retiró del hospital para ingresar en la plantilla directiva de uno de los hospitales más emblemáticos de Nueva York, y aunque a Fate a veces le mosqueara que Nanoha aún recibiera de vez en cuando algún mensaje o postal del rubio, le tranquilizaba saber que la relación que Nanoha mantenía con él era una simple y llana amistad, esta vez completamente desprovista de alegorías amorosas.

Todo marchaba bien.

Las risas que inundaban el patio de su casa y esos profundos y amables ojos púrpura que la miraban furtivamente cada vez que tenían la oportunidad le recordaban que todo estaba bien, y que todas esas noches de tristeza eran completamente parte del pasado.

Unos cuantos años atrás, cuando llegaba a su apartamento y no encontraba más que una casa vacía, no hubiese creído si alguien le hubiese dicho que unos años después se encontraría casada con una mujer maravillosa, con la cual compartiría la dicha de tener a una preciosa niña que sería la luz de sus ojos, y con la casa llena de sus amistades y seres queridos. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que sería capaz de sentir esa paz que en esos momentos se anidaba en su pecho pensaría que a ese alguien le faltaba un tornillo.

Pero era real, esa tranquilidad que sentía era real.

Y en ese momento comprendió las palabras de Lindy.

Si ella volviera a nacer y tuviera que esperar todos esos años para encontrarse con Nanoha Takamachi volvería a hacerlo sin dudar.

Todo por ella.

Todo por Nanoha Takamachi. Su Nanoha Takamachi.

 **N/A: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? :)**

 **No tengo perdón. Definitivamente no tengo perdón. Lamento mucho no haber subido esto antes. Tuve que hacer una cantidad considerable de cosas que me agotaron física y mentalmente, y, aunque este epílogo llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, aun no había conseguido la voluntad necesaria para plasmarlo en papel.**

 **Este ha sido realmente un proyecto inesperado para mi. La idea, como les dije en capítulos anteriores, vino a mi cuando escuchaba por primera vez una canción de Kodaline. La escena de Fate cantando esa canción me persiguió durante semanas hasta que por fin me decidí a darle forma a la historia. Nunca imaginé que este sería el resultado final, y muchísimo menos imaginé que este, al ser mi primer fic, tendría una acogida tan grande y cálida como la que ustedes le dieron a este proyecto. A pesar de que nunca contesté fics de manera personal, pueden estar seguros de que lei todos y cada uno de ellos. Muchas veces, cuando el día era dudo entre ese caos que es Venezuela, sus comentarios lograban sacarme la mas sincera de las sonrisas, por eso no me queda más que agradecerles todo el inmenso apoyo que me brindaron, y sobre todo, el haberme permitido llegar a cada uno de ustedes con esta historia.**

 **Posiblemente se pregunten por qué decidi también incluir a Shizuma Hanazono y a Chikane Himemiya en este fic. Creo que antes de conocer el NanoFate, esos eran mis dos personajes yuri preferidos. Sin embargo, la relación de Nanoha y Fate se me hace muchísimo más real (e irónicamente menos dramática) que la de las otras afectadas. Esas musas del yuri merecían estar acá. Y ¡Por Dios! ¡Solo miren a Fate! ¡Esa chica es un pan! Protagonismo OP**

 **Creo que en un futuro podría estar escribiendo nuevamente algo de NanoFate por acá. Así que es posible que nos veamos en un tiempo, quizá con otra historia larga. Mientras, si quieren leer otro de mis escritos, en wattpad tengo una historia llamada Ethereal, igual yuri pero con personajes propios. Si les gusta la temática sobrenatural pueden darse una vuelta por allí y contarme que les parece. Mi nombre de usuario en wttpad es igual al de mi cuenta en fanfiction, así que no les será dificil conseguirme por allí.**

 **Y por último (creo que ya me he extendido mucho, la verdad) quiero darles nuevamente las gracias por haberme acompañado en este largo trayecto. Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta y todas aquellas historias que se publican en este fandom. Yo misma estoy en espera de que actualicen unas cuantas que me tienen pegada a la pantalla de mi celular, pero, al igual que ustedes, me toca ser paciente.**

 **¡Gracias por todo! ¡Nos leemos pronto! :)**


End file.
